


良师诤友

by fairytale



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Mind Games, Non-Consensual, Tony Stark-centric, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 139,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytale/pseuds/fairytale
Summary: 这是Lessons from a God的翻译。作者很早就退圈了，所以这是一篇未授权翻译。前一二章会有强暴预警，接下来包括暴力预警，扭曲但又甜甜的感情，请谨慎阅读。如果不喜欢，可以选择不看。还有很多很多很多肉，车速极快，请系紧安全带～





	1. 第一章：四分五裂

奇塔瑞袭击纽约三个月后，托尼 · 斯塔克的生活发生了变化。他希望没有。首先，作为复仇者中最容易辨认的面孔（或者至少是最容易辨认的复仇者中能把一句话串在一起的面孔，抱歉，绿巨人），史蒂夫和托尼被推出去做媒体和宣传。这意味着有很多媒体，很多政治，还有很多派对上的酒。

嘿，他不介意喝酒。喝酒是好事，但托尼 · 斯塔克不搞政治。不过他知道该怎么和媒体打交道。对城市造成的损害已经分散了公众舆论，我们所有人都应该站在老冰棍和我们的真诚朋友一边，认为一群强大的、穿着不得体的莱卡服的超级英雄拯救了世界，这是我们所有人都能接受的。

然后是方舟反应堆，它终于大规模启动了。其中一个正在加尔各答建造。这可是个大新闻。如果这种方法在印度行得通，在化石燃料造成像西方世界那样严重的破坏之前，阻止印度对化石燃料的主要使用，那就值得为之干杯。

一切都值得为之干杯。托尔从阿斯加德回来了？ 太好了！ 我们喝一杯吧。斯塔克大厦重建？ 是时候该开拿瓶杰克丹尼尔了。嘿，邮件到了，我要为此喝一杯。

也许过度饮酒是因为这张孤独的床用寒冷渗透了他的身体。就在寻常的某一天早上，它就出现了。一张冰冷的床。这似乎很不公平，真的。但她有自己的理由。愚蠢的理由，不过这就对了。毕竟看着你爱的人飞向死亡（同时带了一个核弹头，拜托，这本该在酷炫这一栏上给他赢得一些巨大数额的得分点）不是任何女孩想要写给她母亲的信的主要内容。托尼指出他曾试图给她打电话。这似乎没什么帮助。

所以，不用说，他脑子里有很多事情。在几个月之后的某晚，托尼会以此为理由，解释为什么当他走出电梯，穿过走廊，来到斯塔克大厦的酒吧，却没有注意到那个疯子恶作剧之神的高大身影。毕竟，他并没有什么敏锐的感官或者其他什么。

“也许你可以也给我倒一杯? ”他身后传来一个温和的声音。

托尼停顿了一下，把玻璃杯放在他的嘴唇上，然后一饮而尽。“我刚把那扇窗户修好，”他怨声载道。

他又斟满了酒，又斟满了一杯。“现在，如果我说错了请纠正我，但你应该被关在阿斯加德的一间牢房里。” 托尼转过身来。尽管这次已经是半夜了，他还有一种似曾相识的感觉。洛基，再一次。同样的衣服，同样的姿势，同样的假笑出现在他苍白的脸上。“你还记得上次我们是怎么把你打得落花流水的吧? ”

“一个小小的挫折而已。”

托尼轻声笑了起来，只是声音里没有一点笑意。“你可以这么说。”

他走下台阶，把杯子递给洛基。他强迫自己保持冷静，但是他的头脑仍然很混乱。已经多久过去了？他在这里多久了？贾维斯被重新编程过，如果这种情况发生，就会通知复仇者总部。那么那些家伙在哪里？叫娜塔莎下来，她会踢他那张苍白——

“你看起来心不在焉，”洛基说。

“我脑子里有很多事情，”托尼轻松地说，他外表上那个天才、亿万富翁、花花公子、慈善家的形象总是在他思绪混乱的时候出现。“那么，接下来是什么？一群会飞的猴子大军? ”

洛基笑了笑，看起来不动声色地抿了口威士忌。

“或者就长远来说也许你应该远离整个军队的事情。似乎对你不起作用。”

“尽管这很有趣，托尼 · 斯塔克，也许我们可以开始今晚的主要活动了？ 在你来之前我在这里已经待了一段时间，对你在墙内的声音做了一些修改。你的复仇者们不会来救你们。”

托尼喝完了一整杯。“再来一杯? ”

他转过身去，回到酒吧，感觉自己的眼睛半颤抖地闭上了。所以，像往常一样，幸存下来的只有托尼 · 斯塔克和他的智慧。也许他不应该喝完这半瓶威士忌，但是他通常都是醉醺醺地做他最好的工作。

“真可惜，我相信你哥哥一定很想来这里。”

“哦，我肯定亲爱的奥丁的儿子会晚点到。等我离开的时候，我会给他留个礼物。”

为什么托尼肯定托尔的礼物将是一堆烂醉如泥的亿万富翁的尸块碎片？ 他又喝光了杯子里的酒。“好吧，我肯定他不会喜欢这个想法的。”  


“那么你清楚了要点所在。”

“是的，但是为什么呢？你活着的唯一理由似乎就是整蛊雷神托尔。难道你没有比星期五晚上在这里闲逛更好的事情可做吗? ”

洛基的注意力似乎从托尼转移到了他旁边那扇宽敞的窗户上。他又喝了几口酒，眼睛扫视着地平线。

托尼有点恼火。即使站在他面前的是一个准备杀死他的精神变态杀人狂，**他**还是托尼 · 斯塔克，习惯于成为众人关注的焦点。即使是在他自己被谋杀的时候。“如果你很忙的话，请不要让我打扰你。”

洛基喝光了最后一口酒。“你不打算召唤你的战甲吗? ”

这是托尼第一次感到真正的痛苦。“不，”他嘟囔着。“出了点小问题，我还没能矫正过来。它就在下面的车间里，成百上千的碎片。”

“真遗憾。”

“是啊，可不是吗，”托尼喃喃自语。但是这个混蛋应该在监狱里慢慢腐烂——或者不管阿斯加德在那里有什么。而不是像一只愤怒的黑豹一样在他的大厦里瞎转悠。

没有贾维斯。没有战甲。没有复仇者。托尼的选择看起来很渺茫。

“喝完你的酒，托尼。”

以一种过快到让托尼头痛的速度，洛基简短了他们之间的距离，抓住托尼的脖子，把他扔到了墙上。托尼挣扎着想站起来，试图想出一句机智的话。这是白费力气。他费了好大劲才站起来的瞬间，洛基直接把他推倒在另一堵墙上。

玻璃在他周围粉碎，像雨一样散落下来。他迅速捂住脸，但额头上还是被划出一道伤口。血从他的脸上流下来，刺痛了他的左眼。他晕头转向地擦了擦，然后又被捡起来扔了出去。这一次，托尼只是躺在那里。疼痛传遍了他的全身，撞击一定是撞碎了一根肋骨或者什么东西，因为呼吸变得困难了。

当洛基靠近时，托尼翻了个身。他已经筋疲力尽了，不应该把时间浪费在严厉的批评上。“这该是你开始超级恶棍的独白时间，”他低声咕哝着。

嗯，毕竟他是托尼 · 斯塔克。

然而洛基没有照做，而是一脚踢中了他的胸部。托尼痛苦地嚎叫，但当他的反应堆发出警告的闪光时，一种眩目的恐惧很快战胜了这种痛苦。洛基显然很感兴趣，于是伸手把他的衬衫撕开。刹那间，他的手转动了他胸部的蓝色光柱，然后拉了一下。

“不，”托尼喘着气说。他已经在计算他还能活多久。但是他胸口那种熟悉的压迫感，鼓胀的太阳穴，模糊的视线……他知道他还有几秒钟。“求你了。”

“求你了？ 这是什么，托尼 · 斯塔克？ 你求我？ 那个钢铁之人，变成了一个发牢骚、哭哭啼啼的生物？”

托尼伸出手抓住了洛基的脚踝。洛基的脚狠狠地踩在上面，托尼尖叫起来。疼痛刺穿了他的手臂。是的，那只手肯定断了。洛基抓住他的头发，拖着他在地板上走。当托尼被摔在床上时，他才意识到他被拖走的方向。他的床。

洛基跨坐在他身上，把方舟反应堆推回了托尼的胸膛。托尼气喘吁吁，语无伦次，试图重新获得一些控制权。去他妈的谨慎。托尼朝洛基的脸上挥了一拳。洛基轻而易举地躲开了，一拳打在他的头上。这一击几乎足以把托尼打昏过去，感觉就像是用铁棒打出来的。

当他自己死亡的画面充满了他的内心世界时，他转过头，闭上了眼睛。 然后……

为什么有些事情比死亡更糟糕？你可能会认为，在你不想发生的事情的编年史中，死亡一般来说都会在那有个位置。不是吗？

洛基的手抚摸着他，用手指缠绕着他的头发，玩弄地轻扯着。托尼简直不敢相信。失血，脑震荡，精神错乱……任何能造成这种情况的东西都只是某种错觉。该死的，他甚至会接受这一切都是一场梦。很奇怪的梦。求你了，别让这变成现实。

在炎热潮湿的天气里，洛基的嘴包裹住他的耳朵。感觉到托尼发抖，他轻轻地笑了起来。然后，他的嘴唇沿着下颚骨，沿着颈部，沿着动脉的敏感皮肤滑动。然后，那个该死的神的笑脸出现在他的上方，紧接着又低下头，在另一只耳朵上重复着同样的过程。

“那么安静。我可以认为你喜欢我们的小游戏吗? ”低声说道。

这似乎唤醒了托尼。他挣扎着反抗那个把他压倒在地的瘦削身体，但是毫无用处。结果他只是头部又挨了几下。

洛基一直等到托尼再次安静下来，才继续忙碌的工作。 帝伸手从床底下拿出一个酒瓶。大厦上到处都是瓶子，托尼惊讶的发现这个瓶子还装着一半酒业。洛基仔细检查了标签，给托尼时间考虑他迅速接近的未来，这个混蛋，然后把它倒在花花公子的脸上。疼痛是剧烈的，随着酒精注入每一个伤口，疼痛变成了一跳一跳的阵痛。洛基用床罩的一角擦去托尼脸上的血迹和伏特加。

“混蛋，”托尼啐了一口。

“敬好时光，亲爱的。”

托尼不知道是什么让他更害怕。言外之意还是那句**‘亲爱的’**。洛基的手放在解开他裤子扣子的地方。好吧。 这可能比亲爱的更可怕。

托尼紧紧地闭上眼睛。“你为什么要这么做? ”他努力问道。让那个混蛋继续说下去，这是他现在唯一能想到的解决办法。

洛基的手指再次抚摸着他的头发，像撸猫一样抚摸着他。“我不是对自己的弱点视而不见，托尼 · 斯塔克。想要我得不到的东西......”

托尼的脑海里闪现出他的反应堆是怎样阻止洛基对他洗脑，灌输思想，或者随便什么。

手指绷紧了，把他的头拉到面前。它给他的脖子带来的绷紧感几乎比已经遍布全身的疼痛还要严重。几乎。

“在九大国度里，我最想要的，”洛基在他耳边低声说，“就是我不应该要的。”

也许就在那时，托尼才意识到他实际上面对的是多么疯狂的事情。这种意识使他有些泄气。在一个精神变态面前，没有辩护的理由。是时候装死了。让这个混蛋玩他的游戏，然后下次，托尼会把他撕成碎片。

当洛基的牙齿狠狠地咬住托尼的脖子，提醒他那个跪在他胸前的男人的绝对力气、力量和控制力时，托尼发现自己在心里加上一句，‘如果还有下一次……’

托尼的眼睛垂下。到目前为止，他还没有付出很大的努力。但是现在他看到洛基的老二，已经硬了，又战栗起来。在这种情况下他可以开很多玩笑，特别是关于裤子线条被撑起神一样大小这种笑话。然而就现在来说，他们似乎都不好笑。托尼有一个可怕的想法，他知道今晚会发生什么，现在关于尺寸的笑话并不是一个很好的话题。

他抬头看了看洛基，发现那个人在嘲笑他。洛基淘气地敲了敲他的下巴。“现在张大嘴巴，”洛基低声说。

托尼的头被猛地拉了起来，当他痛苦地大叫时，又长又硬的肉棒被推到了他的嘴唇之间。然后洛基停顿了一下。这让托尼很生气。他希望这一切快点结束，这样他就可以去喝个酩酊大醉。为什么那个混蛋就不能迅速把这事了结了呢？

肉棒只是在它的舌头上休息，微弯的弧度，洛基闭上眼睛，享受着潮湿的温暖。托尼停顿了一下，做好了准备。他竭尽全力不把那东西咬下来。不知怎么的，他不觉得那样的选择会让他从这次遭遇中幸存下来。

也许那个混蛋知道，也许他不知道，但这不是托尼第一次和男人发生关系。这不一定是他的第一选择，但是，嘿，当你喝高了，你就是喝高了。你会和任何人发生性关系。但是托尼喜欢在卧室里有一定程度的控制——没有什么怪癖，但是他更喜欢他的女人们的温柔和温柔。她们的温柔，像佩珀……

洛基开始抽插，一开始速度很慢，几乎可以让托尼测量重量和力量。然后显然厌倦了这种温和的方式，开始猛烈地抽插，托尼害怕眼前这个阿斯加德人要么撞掉他的牙齿，要么噎死他。托尼努力想放松下来，这不是他想要的死法。想想他的墓碑，你他妈的会在上面写什么？

谢天谢地，洛基战胜钢铁侠的胜利时刻似乎比托尼的任何吹箫技巧都更让他兴奋，幸运的是他的高潮来得很快。托尼被冲进嘴里的液体噎得喘不上气，急于吐出来。当洛基叹了口气，把他那根棒子抽出去，托尼转过头开始呕吐。然而，一只手紧紧地捂住他的嘴。

“你敢拒绝神的恩赐？吞下去。”

托尼怒视着洛基。**想都别想**。

洛基伸手抓住托尼受伤的手腕。托尼尖叫起来。当洛基开始扭动身体时，他把自己的骄傲抛到九霄云外，吞了下去。洛基立即松开了他的下巴，但没有松开他的手腕。

“好孩子。”

TBC


	2. 第二章：分崩离析

他从口袋里掏出一副手铐，冷酷地拷在他受伤的手腕上。洛基站了起来，从托尼身上爬了起来，像摆弄一个孩子一样把他翻过来，脸朝下趴在床上。他另一只手腕被一只温暖的手抓住，锁在手铐里，然后手铐被固定在床架上。

恶作剧之神弯下腰，伸手拍了拍托尼的后脑勺。现在他开始享受他的时间。他和托尼都知道他们之间都斗争结束了，游戏胜利了。现在剩下的就是让洛基领取他的奖励，然后回家了。

当洛基非常缓慢地撕开他的衬衫和裤子时，托尼退缩了。偶尔他会停下来抚摸或者拍打被暴露出来的肉体。尽管那一巴掌很痛，托尼还是更喜欢那样，而不是爱抚。整个过程似乎需要很长的时间，然而这一刻来得太快了，托尼最后只剩下他的平角内裤、袜子和鞋子。

又是一阵轻微的停顿，托尼感到紧张不安。为什么那个混蛋就不能杀了他一了百了呢？为什么他要花这么长时间折磨他？

“连一点战斗的想法都没有，钢铁之人 …… ”洛基低声说。

“去死吧，狗娘养的。”

“这就好多了。”

洛基脱掉了鞋子和袜子。这引起了托尼短暂的挣扎——不知怎么的，脱掉袜子让他觉得比脱掉衣服更赤裸。

洛基抓住了他的脚踝，扭到了崩溃的边缘。“是不是我得打断你的腿，才会对我们两个都容易点？ ”

托尼咬紧牙关，强迫自己冷静下来。洛基用细长的手指抚摸着他的小腿肌肉，直到他的猎物最终安静下来。洛基舔了舔嘴唇，脸上绽放出灿烂的笑容。托尼闭上眼睛，感觉到手指沿着他内裤的松紧带摩挲。手指沿着带子平滑地滑动，感觉他屁股的轮廓和曲线。

托尼把脸埋在枕头里，一种全新且可怕的羞辱感油然而生。

洛基慢慢地把布料拉下来，享受每一秒钟。这比洛基简单地把他们拉下来更丢脸。他在细细品味托尼遭受折磨的每一刻。一旦托尼的屁股完全暴露在空气中，所有他需要做的只是把它们从他的身体上扯下来。然后一切又停止了。

托尼愤怒而沮丧地咬着嘴唇。“你能不能杀了我，别再胡闹了? ”

“嘘。花点时间思考一下你的立场。我很快就会回来。”

洛基离开了房间。他就这么操蛋地离开了，留下托尼赤身裸体，铐在床上。这已经不是第一次发生在他身上。但这肯定是他第一次和男人发生，也是第一次他不会在早上被佩珀救起。

托尼重新思考了自己目前的处境。现在去想佩珀没有任何帮助。是时候弄清楚到底发生了什么。

疼痛在他的胸口爆炸。他身上各种伤口和瘀伤引起的灼痛。来自他碎裂的手腕的炽烈痛楚令他眼前发黑。

“贾维斯! ”托尼嘶嘶地喊。但是没有回答。

人工智能要么被停用了，要么被限制为有限的功能。如果他功能有限，他可能仍然知道洛基在这里，并找到一些方法联系复仇者。如果贾维斯真的被停用了 …… “ 贾维斯 ！”

他身后传来声音。洛基回来了。如果这个疯子听到他在呼唤人工智能，他也没有表现出来。托尼无法把头转得足够向后来看清楚他在做什么，但他肯定是在忙碌什么。

“驯鹿游戏，你要不要快一点？我明天一大早还有一场壁球比赛，”托尼油腔滑调且慢吞吞地说，在这种情况下，他看起来远比深陷在这种情况里来得自信。

洛基忽略了他的自大。“我很失望。像你这样的花花公子居然只有这么点玩具。好吧。永远不要让别人说我不能在压力下随机应变。”

洛基回到他的视野里，弯下腰捡起托尼的裤子。他把皮带从裤子的环里拉出来。他把它折成两半，花了一些时间检查皮革。

托尼看到洛基嘴角上慢慢浮现出微笑，他低声说道：“花花公子。” 洛基停顿了很长时间，他的微笑变得更加耀眼，吸引了托尼的目光。“花花**公子**（play**boy**），”他大声说道。“多么 …… 完美的表达方式啊。”

那双深绿色的眼睛里闪过一丝疯狂。托尼转过头，强撑起自己。

第一次袭击到来的时候，已经到了托尼认为他能应付的极限。“操! ”他喊道。他的背部突然疼痛起来，然后转为剧烈的疼痛。

“不鼓励说脏话，**男孩**，”洛基用一种学校老师的语气说。他又把皮革甩到他身上。

这一次，托尼狠狠地咬了他的舌头。自孩童时代之后他就再没有过这种感觉了，但是现在他回想起来了。它是关于处理赤裸裸的疼痛，然后强迫你的头脑接受它。但这一切都是为了迎接最初的重击，准备好肌肉，在正确的时间吸气和呼气。

洛基似乎同样确信自己在做什么，但这并没有起到任何帮助。他会创造一种节奏，就像一个缓慢的鼓点，而托尼会预料每一次打击。但是每当托尼理解节奏的时候，恶作剧之神就会改变。这让托尼有一秒钟不相信他能控制局面。他什么也做不了，只能躺在这里，成为洛基挫折的目标，直到他完成。

托尼转过脸去，咬紧牙关，忍住他的尖叫和眼泪。但是他已经感觉到脸颊上温暖的湿润。**去他妈的**。

他不知道这样持续了多长时间，但在洛基终于停下来之前，他的后背、腿和屁股就像着了火一样。托尼能听到洛基呼吸急促的声音。**显然有人玩得很开心。**

疯狂的上帝跪在他的两腿之间，把他的身体覆盖在托尼的背上。托尼意识到洛基光着身子，身上的热量加剧了他背部的烧灼感，痛苦地嘶嘶作响，他不禁畏缩起来。

“那不是......很愉快吗? ”洛基向托尼的耳朵吹了口气。托尼拒绝回答。

“来吧，孩子。不要否认你和我一样想要这个。”洛基的手滑过他们的身体，抓住了托尼的肉棒。

托尼尖叫，接着是狂热地呻吟。他没有意识到，根本没有意识到，但是他是如此的硬。当洛基再次鞭打他，他的思想已经离开了他的身体，但现在，神的手套弄了几下，托尼感到整个世界正在分崩离析。

洛基的嘴唇轻轻地吻了吻托尼的肩膀和脖子。“好了，好了，现在。我可以善良，也可以残忍。你准备好赢得我的怜悯了吗? ”

托尼在他把手抽回时呜咽着。他强迫自己把屁股压在床单上，找到一种能产生那种超棒摩擦力的角度，但洛基把一只胳膊压在骨盆下面，把他拉开。“我不能让你在床上乱搞，淘气的孩子。那就是作弊。”

“别...叫…我...孩子，”托尼咬紧牙关咆哮道。

“但是你喜欢它，”洛基轻笑着抗议道。他的手迅速向下，抓住托尼的囊袋，在他的手指之间轻轻地滚动。“不是吗? ”

托尼又闭上了嘴。他不会赢的。他不可能赢得这场战斗。“操你，”他吐了口唾沫。

“我不这么认为。我是神，而你只是一个小凡人。这样不太 …… 合适。我带你去。这是唯一正确的做法。”

托尼被拉起来跪在床上。洛基被他摆弄成一个正确的跪姿。哪怕托尼身上有一丝挣扎的迹象，洛基就弯下腰，用力拉扯托尼受伤的手腕。这是一个痛苦的提醒，让人想起谁在掌控着一切。托尼又把脸埋在枕头里。

他听到盖子发出的刺耳声音。一根长长的手指迅速插进他的身体，开始进进出出，动作迅速而干净利落。这次洛基没有花过多时间玩弄他。神似乎比较喜欢快速做完这一切。两根手指很快变成三根，然后是四根。

托尼畏缩了一下。他已经很长时间没有被这样操弄过了。

“深呼吸，把我的手指慢慢地吞进去，孩子。”

再稍稍伸展了一下，他的手指拔出来，洛基的肉棒抵在他的穴口，往里推进，要求进入。尽管缓慢而小心，他还是坚持不懈地不断深入。托尼紧闭双眼，除了这个什么也不想。加尔各答的方舟反应堆。复仇者。派对。如果他今晚能活下来，他会喝得多醉啊。**没错，托尼，也许你睁开眼睛，这一切都不会发生了。也许你不会因为为了被你的宿敌操而变得又硬又绝望。**

托尼气喘吁吁，因为疼痛和其他感觉而抽搐，他的心好像在洛基最终把他最后一段操进他屁股里之前就已经跳出了胸膛。托尼感觉到那个男人的肚子贴在他的背上，他的蛋蛋挤压他的屁股，完全操进了深处。从来没有什么东西能如此深入他的内心。

托尼强迫自己集中注意力在呼吸上。没那么糟糕。如果说今晚有什么不算‘糟糕’的话。洛基的肉棒很长，但没那么粗。他撞进了 Tony从来不觉得能到达的深度 ，但不至于迫使托尼流出眼泪。

洛基扭动着他的臀部。“哦，好孩子。再让我听听那种声音，请，”洛基嘲弄地嘶嘶说。

当托尼意识到那低沉的喉音是从他自己的喉咙里发出的时候，他的眼睛睁得大大的。他狠狠地咬住舌头，怒视着枕头。他打算把这个枕头扔掉。还有床单。还有床垫。还有这整张床。他不会睡在一张洛基，一个神经质的阿斯加德王子，让他那样呻吟的床上。

“别这么固执，”洛基边骂边用力拍着他的屁股。“难道你不想好好享受一下吗? ”

“不，我**宁愿**你从悬崖上跳下去。我希望那是个非常高的悬崖，”托尼讽刺地说，毫无想象力，他的声音紧绷得发颤。

洛基完全抽身而退，托尼又发出一声悲叹。他等了一秒钟，等到托尼的身体试图拉近彼此的距离，穴壁开始咬紧，然后他向里推了回去，比第一次更加用力。残忍，精于算计，非常有经验的洛基知道如何尽可能地根据他的经验获得最大的收获。托尼对这种不适感大叫起来，完全意想不到地，从嘴里发出呻吟般的低吼。洛基又狠狠地打了他一巴掌，大笑起来。

看来游戏时间结束了。洛基推进的力量和速度现在变得更加凶猛。一种无情的节奏开始了，只是偶尔停下来拍打他的屁股。没过多久，托尼的臀部就跟着他一起摇摆起来了。

托尼对自己感到厌恶，但他就是忍不住跟着洛基的每一个动作发出声音。当洛基的肉棒碾过他的前列腺时，托尼的反应是立即的，他高声尖叫，几乎只剩下原始的冲动。他战栗得控制不住自己的身体，几乎要滑倒到床下，他的整个身体都因为狂欢而尖叫起来。他完全不能明白；他平时从来没有这么大声过。现在，这个把他从落地窗扔出去的疯子，把他变成了这个样子？

洛基嘲笑托尼的反应，扭动着他的骨盆，以便尽可能击中那个点。现在托尼在开始不断挣扎，用尽一切办法扭动自己的身体，用洛基的肉棒操自己。痛苦折磨着他的身体，似乎只是增加了感官的负担。

托尼哭求着，说着一些含混不清的话，但是完全时胡言乱语。洛基的速度减慢了，直到慢慢停止。托尼像个发脾气的孩子一样嚎啕大哭，试图反抗，前后扭动他的臀部，但是那个男人把他制在原地。他仍然完全深入在托尼体内，但是没有动。托尼感觉到另一个人的手抚平了他的头发。

“嘘，现在，男孩，”洛基的声音有点喘不过气来，但仍然有所控制。“你真是个放荡的小东西，但是神有更多的控制权。我们还有几个小时的时间。”

很可能就是因为这个。星星在他眼前跳舞，他的囊袋疼痛地，竭尽全力地收紧，他的身体祈求高潮 …… 想到他会一直被绑在床上几个小时，体内含着一个精神变态、嗜杀成性的疯子的阴茎—“求你了，”托尼呻吟。

“你说什么? ”

“求你了，”托尼哭泣，“请不要停下来。”

洛基把托尼的脸拉到他们现在的位置。他的亲吻落在他的唇上。托尼把对自己行为的愤怒推到一边，心甘情愿地向洛基张开了嘴。他的舌头玩味地和他的舌头跳舞，一只手稳住他的下巴，另一只手在他下面滑动，拧他的乳头。

托尼越来越不耐烦，前后摆动他的臀部，试图怂恿洛基，但所有这一切只是让他又得来了一次耳光，他的眼睛感到刺痛。

“耐心是美德，孩子。”洛基后退了一步，把托尼的两腿分得更开。这不可能，这不应该是可能的，但是现在，托尼的腿伸得很宽，洛基的身体又一次紧贴着托尼，他更加深入了。

一个场景突然闪过他的脑海，就像他是突然从他自己的身体之外俯视这一切。一个赤裸的钢铁侠，被绑在床上。洛基，恶作剧之神，赤身裸体，像宠物一样用修长的手拍着自己的屁股。他的宠物。神的肉棒埋在他体内，不费吹灰之力地抱着托尼，离开床铺，这样托尼就不会在床单的摩擦中为他疼痛的阴茎找到任何关注。英雄气喘吁吁，嚎啕大哭，乞求被粗暴地对待，他的腿无助地踢向洛基。托尼的阴茎猛地抽搐着，呻吟得比刚才还要激烈。“请......”

“现在，告诉我你是什么。”

沉默了很长一段时间，托尼身上最后一点骄傲的痕迹召唤出勇敢的抗拒。洛基叹了口气，像是有人故意欺骗他，然后慢慢地退出来。

“不，不，不! ” 洛基退出来时发出难以忍受的声音，托尼哽咽了。

“你是什么? ”

托尼咬紧牙关，怒气冲冲地咆哮道: “我是你的男孩! 好吗！我是你的男孩！现在请你他妈的把你的老二放回我身体里! ”

洛基发出沙哑的笑声，这也许是他表现出来的最真实的情感，他摇摇头，重新操进他的男孩的体内。“好吧，至少你说的是正确的，但我们必须改进你措辞的方式。”

托尼对洛基的话充耳不闻，当这位神用尽全力操他时，他的思绪迅速回到了黑暗的深处。纯粹的力量把他的脸推到床头板上，但他不在乎。这个世界上除了洛基什么都不存在。这难道不是一个可怕的想法吗？其实不是。

失去佩珀的痛苦消失了。现在，期待他成为复仇者的重量消失了。天才、亿万富翁、花花公子、慈善家的日常压力消失了。越来越多担心也许所有这些饮酒的行为**可能**（只是可能）是一个问题。胸腔里那个愚蠢的方舟反应堆让他活了下来。或者正在杀死他。或者两者都有。作为托尼 · 斯塔克，霍华德 · 斯塔克的儿子的压力 ……

洛基不在乎自己是什么，也不在乎自己的想法。他想从托尼那里得到的只是让他静静地躺着，以最非凡的方式毁掉自己的身体。哦，天哪，这不应该让托尼觉得这么… …

“求你了，求你了，求你了，”托尼低低地抽泣着。“哦，是的，哦，求你了，求你了...... ”

“让我吃惊的是，我竟然被一个如此容易被毁灭的种族打败了，”洛基说，他自己觉得似乎是这样。他的手在托尼身下移动，又一次握住了他绷紧的阴茎。托尼呜咽着地操进洛基的手里。“如果你是我的男孩，那我是什么? ”

托尼不知道洛基是否意识到自己在问什么。托尼甚至不相信宗教，但是——“神，”他喃喃地说。

“什么? ”

“神！我的神！洛基，洛基，求你了 .. ....”

洛基的臀部动得很快，他的手一直套弄着托尼，直到他尖叫着，比他记忆中更强烈地射进床单上。托尼的身体放松了，因为他身上的每一块肌肉，在整个磨难过程中都绷得紧紧的，最终放弃了。躺在那里，他感到几乎瘫痪了。洛基抓住他的臀部，很快结束了，当托尼达到高潮时，他弯下身用嘴紧紧地咬住托尼的肩膀。

洛基倒在他身上，喘着粗气。一段时间都没有动。当托尼感觉到洛基的手指滑过他的皮肤时，他的意识只是若隐若现。神再次抚摸他。托尼希望他不会这么做。

最后，洛基叹了口气，拍了拍托尼的屁股。“我得走了，我亲爱的男孩。”

洛基站了起来，似乎是立刻衣服覆盖上他的身体。托尼不知道这是魔法，还是他昏过去了一段时间。不管是哪种情况，他都不感到惊讶。

“你的电脑意识到我在这里，然后我设法关闭了它。所以它会在早上九点做的第一件事就是联系你的复仇者。我建议你在那之前做好准备。我可不想让亲爱的娜塔莎走进来时看见这样的你。”

TBC


	3. 第三章：之后

正如洛基所料，正是红发的娜塔莎在九点十一分发现了托尼。但是她发现他坐在椅子上，手里拿着一瓶酒——他甚至懒得去看看是什么酒。就算是涂料稀释剂他也不在乎。他承受了巨大的痛苦和数不清的咒骂，但他还是设法在太阳升起之前冲了个澡，找到了干净的衣服。

他立刻被带到了总部，布鲁斯对他的伤口、擦伤和手腕骨折一通忙碌。托尼花了很多时间考虑该告诉他们所有人什么，他的理由是说实话是最好的。洛基出现了，袭击了他，然后离开了。现在，他哪有说谎？

史蒂夫和托尔走进房间，布鲁斯刚刚包扎完他的手腕。托尔看起来就像是一步一步走向愤怒的火焰。“娜塔莎说是我弟弟洛基干的。这是真的吗? ”

“你想解释一下为什么他没有被关起来吗? ”弗瑞愤怒地问道。

“我不知道，但我会找出来的，”托尔充激动地说。他转向托尼，“他做了什么? ”

托尼耸了耸肩，皱了皱眉。“你知道这些迪斯尼反派。威胁我，威胁我们。就是为了威胁而威胁。把我在房间里扔来扔去。这个世界将是我的，之类的鬼话。”

“托尼，我不知道该怎么道歉——就算话费一百年的时间，我也永远无法告诉你我有多么抱歉——”

“你他妈的该试试，”托尼吐口水。“什么，王子殿下住进一间没有锁的牢房吗？难道这个强大的奥丁混蛋认为家庭有他妈的豁免权吗?

”

“托尼，”娜塔莎坚定地说。

托尔沉默着，但是他的下巴有点紧绷，这通常告诉经验丰富的托尔观察者，前方可能会有麻烦。“我理解你的愤怒。这是合理的，我也同意。但我要警告你，永远不要质疑全能之父奥丁的意志。”

托尼停顿了一下。他为什么要拿托尔出气？这个人和其他人一样对洛基逍遥法外感到愤怒。托尼咳嗽了一声。“冷静，惊爆点。无意冒犯。我们不要开始使用锤子或任何东西。”

托尔伸出一只大手抓住托尼的肩膀。托尼抬头看着托尔的眼睛。如果托尼是那种愿意承认任何事情的人，他必须承认这个伟大的呆子确实有着非常坚定的目光。遗憾的是，他没法把这技巧带到扑克牌游戏中；他总是忍不住对一手好牌微笑。

“我会找到我的弟弟，把他带回监牢。我向你保证，钢铁之人。”史蒂夫清了清嗓子。“托尼，再跟你一起的时候，他有没有透露他的计划? ”

“没有。我想他只是想过来炫耀一番，让我们知道他已经逃走了。”

“为什么来找你? ”弗瑞问。“为什么不去找托尔? ”

“斯塔克大厦对于他来说是计划出问题的地方。也许这应该是某种诗意的讽刺。”托尼对自己这么快就能编造出那些屁话感到很自豪。他最好的临机应变之一。“我不知道。他肯定有什么变态的理由。”

“我们应该考虑在斯塔克大厦安置一个警卫，”娜塔莎开始说，但是托尼很快就拒绝了这个提议。

“我不允许士兵进出我的大厦。想想地板会变成怎样。”

“为了保护你。”

“洛基得到了他想要的，我不认为他会回来，”托尼说。**哦，拜托那是真的。**

弗瑞异常沉默了很长一段时间。最后他说: “好吧。 但是我们现在必须提高警惕。这是一个不知道自己何时被打败的疯子，他还会回来要求更多的东西。在他造成更多伤害之前，我们要尽快找到他。娜塔莎，跟我来。” 弗瑞和娜塔莎离开了。

史蒂夫问道: “为什么你那会说话的电脑没有向总部发出警报? ”

“我的人工智能被关闭了，”托尼澄清道。老实说，这就像是在和一个蹒跚学步的孩子说话。

“为什么关闭了? ”

托尼咬他的舌头。 比起攻击或者 ……侵犯 ，这似乎更让他恼火。洛基究竟是如何关闭贾维斯的？史蒂夫等了一会儿，但是没有回应，决定离开。他说了几句精神上支持的话，接受了托尼惯常的嘲弄回答，带着温柔的微笑离开了。

托尔似乎想逗留一会儿。“我弟弟......看起来怎么样? ”

“当他想杀我的时候？还是之后？”托尼假装真诚地问道。一般来说，你不得不表现得比对正常人更强劲一点，因为他很少听懂何为讽刺，但这次他似乎明白了。

“请尽快康复，托尼。我们会尽快把他带回来接受惩罚的。”

“我会为此干一杯，”托尼笑着说。“说到这个，哪里有酒……”

布鲁斯把酒瓶递给他。托尔离开了，布鲁斯小心翼翼地看着他的身影消失在门外。直到门在阿斯加德人身后关上，布鲁斯才把注意力转回到他的朋友身上。

托尼把目光转向另一个人。他有点游移不定，他的视线在天花板和地板上游走，当他试图直视你的时候，它们总是这样。这个人似乎很长一段时间都不能与人有眼神交流。

“托尼，”他说。“是不是......你的手腕一周左右就会好了。”

“谢谢，布鲁斯。”

“还有......其他什么......需要我......检查一下吗? ”

托尼停顿了一下。“他，呃，拉动了我的方舟反应堆。但我还活着这一事实意味着我的心脏没有问题。”

“托尼......我不想......自从我们第一次见面，你就一直...... 尊重我。可能比我应得的更多，当然也比大多数人更多。你是......一个好朋友。”

“布鲁斯，你是在和我调情吗？”

“你可能会非常痛苦.....我只是……感染不是你想要的风险。托尼，我不是想打听什么，我也不是让你跟我谈这件事。但我需要检查，如果我必须检查的话。我是医生，也是你的朋友。”

**该死。**

托尼一口就喝完了一整瓶。“你是怎么......”

“你走路的样子。你不想移动的方式。你腰处的绷紧感。人们一般不会考虑到这些事。”

“哪个头脑正常的人**愿意**考虑这些事? ”

“那些穷其一生试图治愈疼痛的人。”

“我很好，布鲁斯。老实说。”

“他......? ”

“是的。我很好。”

布鲁斯扭过头去，打了个寒颤。他的脸上泛起了令人害怕的弧度，但随着一声长长的呼吸，它似乎停止了。“你知道他在干什么吗？他想通过你摧毁托尔。通过我们。”

“所以，我应该庆幸他没有想搞我。他搞我就是为了搞托尔? ”

“我不知道，伙计。一切都非常，你知道......操蛋。”

托尼忍不住对他微笑。他明显不喜欢骂人，但为了惹托尼微笑他这么做了。在那几个小时里，洛基成功地把整个世界从他身边夺走，所以除了他给托尼带来的感觉以外，什么都不存在了。但是现在真实的世界又回来了，托尼记得这个世界并不都是痛苦。他有朋友关心他，愿意为他冒生命危险。他们现在为了令他振作起来甚至可以骂脏话。

他开始感到喉咙哽咽，心不在焉地四处张望，想找点别的喝的。“好了，我要回大厦里了。”

“我和你一起去，”布鲁斯急忙说。

“说真的，布鲁斯。不用。没必要。我不是小孩子了。就像我说的。他得到了他想要的。如果该担心什么的话，我会保护你的。他可能会以这样或那样的方式追杀我们所有人。”

布鲁斯开怀大笑，“我希望他能试试。”

托尼也报以微笑，拍了拍那个男人的肩膀: “弱神。”

回到斯塔克大厦是一件 ……很奇怪的事 。他一回到顶层公寓，昨晚发生的每一个细节都浮现出来，几乎是之前的十倍。

“先生，要我打电话给客房部吗? ”

“哦，你好，很高兴看到你回来，贾维斯，”托尼说，比他真正的语气更加严厉。

“是的，先生，我道歉。他让我措手不及。”

“怎么做到的？”

“自我重新上线以来，我一直在进行自我诊断。我的程序中似乎没有错误。”

“没有错吗？关机，不是什么大问题。当房间里有人要杀我的时候关机......有点麻烦。”

“对不起，先生。”

托尼揉了揉眼睛。“我们将检查每一行代码，所有的程序，直到我们找出方法。”他脱下夹克衫，扔到一把椅子上。他得再洗一次澡，然后下楼去车间。他的头脑在能着手于工作时运转得更好。

他走进卧室，又一次被回忆的浪潮击中。床上的羽绒被还在地板上。床单皱巴巴的，血迹斑斑，还有......其他的污迹。托尼面无表情地看着这一幕，浑身战栗起来。他仍然能感觉到洛基在房间里。

“ 先生 ，我会安排更换 …… ”

“别管它，贾维斯。我不会让那个混蛋认为他赢得了我的任何东西。别管它。”

这一周继续了下去，就像什么都没发生过一样。就像洛基从来没有迈着舞步进入他的生活，在他身上撕开一个巨大的洞，然后显然对他失去了兴趣。**该死的混蛋。**

回到托尼 · 斯塔克的生活：董事会会议、股东会议、方舟反应堆的未来、加尔各答的进展，以及德国对在桑格豪森境外建造一座方舟反应堆的兴趣。

然后是斯塔克工业的新任首席执行官。斯塔克工业的新CEO。他不记得这个叫什么了。托尼称呼他为吉米。吉米已经替换了另一个人——那个矮个子——在佩珀离开的时候坐上了他的位子。正如她所说的，如果她要离开托尼 · 斯塔克的话，她也必须要离开斯塔克工业。或者类似的话。

吉米似乎并没有比他的前任过得更好。这显然是托尼的“阻挠态度”造成的。

托尼向他保证，他完全满足于他的阻挠态度，如果吉米不喜欢，他可以买下托尼的股份。全部那51% 。托尼默默地笑了起来。祝他好运。

佩珀没有回电话。也许夏威夷没有电话信号。托尼想飞过来看看她是否安然无恙。毕竟洛基回来了。谁知道会发生什么？而且，夏威夷有蜈蚣。大家伙。你怎么小心都不为过，所以也许他应该顺便来看看她是否还好。如果她能接通那该死的电话。

后来，复仇者联盟被召集到法国，帮助处理一座核电站发生的核泄漏。这本质上是一个巨大的科学问题，还有可能爆炸的乐趣。这很酷，可能是本周最精彩的部分。然后是媒体，托尼还是老样子。他简直不敢相信。你永远不会知道有人把他的头顶扯了下来，然后把黑色的液体倒进他的脑子里。

佩珀可能会意识到这一点。她总是能意识到这一点。而洛基只是不在乎。

托尼不太关心自己有多少次回想起那天晚上。他拒绝害怕，拒绝受伤，拒绝脆弱。他是托尼 · 斯塔克，这是不可能的。那么还剩下什么呢？难道他不应该感到愤怒吗？难道他不应该尽一切可能去追捕那个混蛋，当托尔没注意的时候，也许他可以瞄准一束激光在他的两眼之间？这不正是他想要的吗？也许 ……

方舟反应堆的问题是纯粹的成本问题。如果它要取代煤炭和石油，它必须更便宜。这就是今天该研究的问题。猎杀疯狂的神固然不错，但这也很重要。托尼 · 斯塔克必须为世界留下一些东西，因为钢铁侠可能只会留下一个时代的标志。而时代的标志一毛钱就可以制造出一打——瞧瞧那个像唱诗班男孩的队长吧。

一个星期又两天过去了，托尼从车间乘电梯上来。当时已经很晚了，就像新的战甲手套设计一样令人兴奋，他有时不得不睡觉。离天亮还有一个小时，所以现在似乎是最好的时机。托尼走神的时候，电梯迅速地爬上了楼层。

“先生，”贾维斯说。“洛基出现在大楼里。我正在联系复仇者总部。”

“不，等等，不要，”托尼急忙说。他不知道为什么，但是——“还不到时候。我想在他们破门而入之前和他谈谈。”

“先生，这样做明智吗? ”

“我不知道，让我们拭目以待，”托尼说。

门开了。洛基站在窗边，低头看着街道。托尼发现自己几乎是在偷偷摸摸地走进去，他责备自己。这是他的大厦！看起来，洛基今天没穿盔甲。从托尼的视角，洛基看起来和他在斯图加特时穿的一样。也没有权杖，托尼注意到。这并不是说上次它有发挥任何作用。也许是电池不够用了。

“托尔去找你了，”托尼说。

阿斯加德人歪着头，发现了托尼的存在，但什么也没说。

托尼有点生气。他不喜欢被忽视。“你知道，大多数客人都会按门铃。随意进出别人家是很不礼貌的形容。”

没有任何反应。

“你对贾维斯施展的把戏很不错，”托尼接着说。他宁愿死也不愿意承认自己还没搞清楚人工智能是如何失效的。“他们在阿斯加德中学还是什么类似的地方教你的？真不敢想象，一个充满麻烦的史前半神一夜之间就学会了黑客技术。那么告诉我是谁教会你的？”

“我们每次都要这么拐弯抹角吗? ”洛基喘了口气。他终于离开了那块玻璃。“到我身边来，做个好孩子不是更容易些吗? ”

托尼紧张得咬牙切齿。这个人的傲慢和他对托尼的肯定就足以让他朝她吐唾沫了。“我从来不擅长做别人告诉我的事情。”

“那是因为你从来没有一个合适的老师来指导你，”洛基说。他笑得很开心。“你会学会的。”他环顾四周，几乎是在演这一行为。“没有战甲? ”

“还在车间里。”

“还在？我给了你一个星期。”

“是的，这不是乐高。这是艺术。该完成的时候我会完成的。”

“你肯定还有别的战甲? ”

托尼夸张地拍了拍自己的口袋，“落在我另一件夹克里了。”

“没有警报？没有复仇者？真的，托尼。在我们的比赛中这么早就屈服了？你至少可以假装和我打一架。”

“我知道你在干什么。你想通过我找到托尔。我不会让你满意的。托尔不知道也永远不会知道发生了什么。我不会给你你想要的。”

洛基一直在向他逼近，而现在他停了下来。他只比托尼高几英寸，托尼知道这是事实。但是现在，他似乎比他还要高大。洛基轻轻点了点头，好像接受了托尼的观点。然后他俯下身轻声说: “你已经给了。”

手指抚摸着托尼的山羊胡子。托尼一动不动。为什么他告诉贾维斯不要呼叫总部？他肯定有计划吧？计划是什么来着？洛基的嘴唇滑过托尼的脖子。现在是时候考虑一个计划了。现在不是抱怨的时候。

“你真是个性感的小家伙，托尼 · 斯塔克。”

托尼睁大眼睛，皱起眉。“我想我从来没有被人说过性感……”

洛基的嘴低下来压在他的唇上，他的舌头迅速要求进入。这位亿万富翁发现自己站在那里一动不动，温暖湿润的舌头在他的嘴唇上跳着舞，推得足够深，明显他的意图是什么。托尼的眼睛睁得大大的，盯着那一头黑发。现在是让复仇者来这里的时候了，在其他事情发生之前。

托尼颤抖着，微微张开双唇，闭上眼睛，洛基的舌头在他们之间有力的搅动让他想起了神的阴茎在他的嘴唇之间滑动。托尼又一次呻吟起来，这段记忆充满了他的脑海。他的身体已经有反应了。**这到底是他妈的怎么回事？**

刹那间，没给托尼喘息的机会，洛基把他扔到沙发上，用自己的身体压住了他。两个人为了争夺更有利的姿势进行了短暂的斗争。洛基赢了，托尼发现洛基压在他的两腿之间，托尼别无选择，为了支撑自己他一条腿环绕在洛基身上，另一条腿在搭在沙发背上。

洛基的耻骨部顶着托尼，高兴地听到托尼喉咙里发出的低吼。“太棒了。几乎。”手铐又出现了。

“不，”托尼说，但他的语气却令人惊奇地缺乏说服力。打斗很短暂，但最终托尼的双臂被压在身下。

洛基撕开托尼的衣服。

“我希望你意识到，你会从我的裁缝那里收到账单。”

“哦，安静点，男孩。”

又一声撕碎的声音传来。“九百美元的夹克。” 再一声。“两百美元的衬衫，”托尼喃喃自语。没过多久，曾是他衣服的碎片堆在地板上。洛基顿时眼睛发亮，突然托尼感觉到洛基又热又硬的阴茎压在了自己的身上。

他凝视着神，眼中燃烧着欲望。“你就打算坐在那儿吗? ”托尼低声说。

“我的男孩会学会耐心的，”洛基责备道。神停了下来，眼睛扫过托尼的身体。托尼看见 ……他的眼睛里有什么 。洛基用手掌抚摸着托尼平坦的肚子，轻轻地爱抚他。那只手移动到他的胸部，过程中仔细地勾画出他的六块腹肌。“很好，”他呼吸着，托尼感觉到他的阴茎在洛基温暖的赞许声中抽搐着。“非常好，男孩。”

一只手停在了方舟反应堆上，托尼脸色苍白，但还是闭上了嘴。他不会乞求的，这次不会。洛基用一根手指绕着金属环转来转去。他触摸着中间，手指抚过每一线条。有一种奇怪的，扭曲的感觉……好吧，不是信任。但是托尼至少确信无论如何，洛基在玩到尽兴之前不会杀了他。

**怎么，这应该让他感到安慰吗？**

“真漂亮，”洛基低声说。绿眼睛的神伸手从沙发底下拿出一个粗呢袋。

“所以不仅仅是童子军总是准备充分，”托尼指出。洛基没有回答。

他拔出一根马鞭。没有任何预警，他猛地击在托尼身上，正好落在托尼左边的乳头。托尼忍住一声哭叫，但这很困难。他意识到了一些别的东西。不管他多么努力地试图保持不动，洛基一打，他的身体就忍不住抽搐。他的阴茎色情地蹭着洛基的肉棒，不久后托尼就气喘吁吁，拱起身体想要更多的东西，鼠蹊处顶着洛基，就像一头发情的野兽。

“哦，是的，”托尼喘息着，用尽全身力气顶着洛基。他的上床对象像个石头，托尼在他身下翻滚时，他几乎动都不动。“是的......”托尼的阴茎越来越抽痛，从牙缝里发出嘶嘶声。

“我的男孩以为他这样就能高潮吗？”

**不太他妈的可能。**但是当他抬头看着洛基的眼睛时，很明显这不是一个问题。“我 …… 可以试试。”

“不，”这次洛基把马鞭拍在了托尼的脸上。剧烈地刺痛在他脸上炸开。“再说一次，你的情绪是正确的，你的表达是错误的。告诉我，我的男孩会怎么做? ”

“哦，他妈的——”托尼开始说，但是马鞭重重地落在身上，他尖叫起来，咬紧牙关。“他妈 …… 这对你有什么好处？你为什么要这么做？”托尼吐了口唾沫。

洛基靠近了一点。“闭上眼睛，男孩。感受我，”洛基重重地顶了下他，星星如雨后春笋般冒出来，同时全新的快乐领域在他面前开启。“你怎么想？你认为我来这里的唯一原因就是为了向托尔复仇? ”他俯下身子，一场全新的鞭打开始了。托尼的胸膛鲜红，他的阴茎紧贴着洛基的身体。

洛基把手伸到托尼身下，开始轻轻地套弄。“告诉我，男孩。”

“你的男孩会听话的，”托尼说，感觉自己变得肮脏，感觉被利用了，感觉——当他射出来的时候，他大喊大叫，胡言乱语。他凝视着那双绿色的眼睛，陷入了一个永远不会让他摆脱污秽的世界。而他不在乎。  


等到托尼终于从余韵中冷静下来，洛基把他翻了个身，把他推起来，让他伏在扶手上，他的脸离地面只有几英寸。有那么一瞬间，这让托尼感到困惑，但随着神的肉棒一点一点深入，这一切变得越来越该死的、绝妙的明显。从这个角度，洛基比他第一个晚上操得更深了，托尼觉得他快要因为快感晕过去了。

“哦，我的，上帝啊（god），”他喊道。

“现在你开始明白了，男孩，”洛基说，他的声音愉悦，但也紧绷。

托尼对性并不陌生，哦不——他实际上是一个权威。这来自于花花公子的生活方式。但即使在钢铁侠出现之前十年之间的鼎盛时期，托尼的身体也从来没有因为被如此彻底地使用而如此兴奋过。他简直不敢相信，但他已经硬了起来，洛基每顶一次 他 ，他的阴茎就蹭到椅子的布料上。

“你到底对我做了什么？” 托尼呜咽着说。他情不自禁，这个想法在他的脑海里如此响亮，以至于当他放松警惕的时候，这个想法就从他的嘴里蹦了出来。“你怎么能让我感觉这么好? ”

“嘘，孩子，接受它。我不求你做任何事，只求你在我使用你的时候安静下来。”

**这是别人对我说过的最性感的话。**

洛基抓起手铐往后拉，拱起托尼的上背。这种感觉更加强烈，知道洛基就在那里，抱着他，控制着他。强迫他。即使他想逃，他也逃不掉。这就够了。在这么短的时间内，托尼第二次感受到了他睾丸的收缩，以及突然而美妙的释放。洛基也射了。他们一起尖叫。

**请永远不要让它结束。**

TBC


	4. 第四章：上瘾

  


洛基把那个 粗呢袋 落下了。它还在托尼的沙发下面。托尼的眼睛不停地瞄向他。他心里盘算着是打开它，还是至少把它移到别的地方去。但是如果他这么做了，那么洛基就赢了。洛基想要考验他，和他作对。留下一件托尼会花费他所有时间去思考的东西，所以在某种程度上，洛基总是和他在一起。

托尼对此视而不见。这对他来说一点也不重要，他绝对没有花了整整半个小时和自己辩论这个问题。至少他解开了贾维斯神秘关机之谜。经过将近两周的研究贾维斯的程序，他发现一个隐藏的狡猾协议。这是一个非常惊人的小特洛伊木马程序错误，尽管它造成了不幸，但托尼还是对它印象深刻。世界上很少有人能设计出这样的软件，所以要找出是谁并不难。既然他是复仇者，他能让马头穿过柱子吗？可能不行。

有太多的事情可以通过重写来完成。他立即被一百个想法击中，所有这些都是他想先做的。这将是一个项目，他是多么喜欢他的项目。托尼冷笑着想知道洛基是否知道他真的给了托尼这样的礼物？  


** 洛基 …… **

在实验室里，他的头脑不再那么混乱，而这正是他现在迫切需要的。他需要时间来弄清楚自己偶然染上的这种新的瘾。他现在所知道的就是，这比他以前服用过的任何药物都更能深入他的皮肤。而且可能更致命。

托尼发现唯一能和其相比的只有钯中毒。在这一点上，他确信他需要洛基的注意力来生活，但这正在杀死他。嗯，他找到了解决钯中毒的办法；难道他找不到解决洛基的办法吗？

他必须理性地思考这个问题。是因为性癖吗？因为他可以在任何地方买到各式各样的性癖。肯定有一些非致命的男人，或女人，准备伤害他，并强迫性地称他为男孩。托尼想了想，微微皱起了眉。好吧，洛基**是**特别的。为什么？因为有死亡的危险？

洛基可能知道自己的弱点，但托尼也完全清楚自己的弱点。洛基是特别的，**因为**他对他来说是一件愚蠢的事情。因为这是一个挑战。因为 ……

“先生，洛基在公寓里。”

托尼停顿了一下，手里仍然拿着一根烙铁。**操。现在怎么办？**

“他在干什么? ”

“没什么，就表面来说，先生。他只是在房间里踱步。”

托尼并不着急，在进入电梯之前，他要花时间整理了一下这些想法。当他从地板上爬起来的时候，他感到自己的肚子在抽筋。自洛基上次到访才过了两天。这是什么意思？或者这一定意味着什么吗？

事实证明，这意味着神很饥渴。托尼刚从电梯里出来，刚准备张开嘴说当晚第一句俏皮话，洛基就突然抓住他的夹克领子把他拉了上来。“不，”洛基厉声说。“闭上你的嘴巴，跟我来。现在! ”洛基把托尼推向卧室。

“有人很急嘛 …… ”

托尼被抓住手臂，拖到床上。洛基撕开他的衣服，推倒他，几秒钟之内就脱光了衣服。托尼试图坐起来，但很快就明白了洛基早就计划好了这一切。洛基跪在他面前，把下身塞进托尼的嘴里。

有那么一会儿，托尼身体里的斯塔克想要反对。他想为了被这种粗暴的方式对待战斗，洛基别想这么容易达到目的。但是，托尼从来没有意识到他身体里拥有的那个声音，那个洛基似乎正在培养这股新的声音，急切地想取悦对方。托尼盯着洛基看了一会儿，然后欣然地张开嘴吮吸神地肉棒。

他头顶上传来一声长长的喉音呻吟，他的心狂喜地跳动起来。给一个神口交肯定有什么值得吹嘘的权利，对吧？不过这次不太可能。托尼无法否认他是多么享受成为洛基喘气和呜咽的原因。他的舌头沿着肉棒舔舐静脉，享受着他能够到的那一英寸。

在他上方，洛基紧紧地抓着床头。很明显，他在努力争取控制权，浑身发抖。他可以狠狠地打托尼的嘴，但他没有。他让托尼继续他的小游戏。

托尼感觉到他的眼睛如梦似幻地闭上了，几乎是被催眠了。他身体的每一部分都集中在这个任务上，他不需要思考。不去思考是一种解脱。哪怕只是一小会儿。坚硬的肉棒进进出出，托尼的喉咙张得更大，以接受更多。然后他试图往下推，使劲吮吸。托尼满意地轻轻哼了一声，洛基把头往后仰起。

“再一次，”他咆哮着。托尼照办了，洛基颤抖地呻吟着。

这里是天堂，一定是。托尼从来没有像现在这样满怀激情地享受过任何事情。好吧，他喜欢佩珀。喜欢和她在一起。当然，喜欢和她做爱。但是他心里总是潜伏着一种怀疑，那就是他配不上她。

哦，他妈的不，他不是指在卧室里。托尼是卧室里的神（不管他现在的伴侣相信什么，他仍然是这间卧室里的终极神）。但是小辣椒太 …… 好了。诚实。善良。有益健康。但托尼不是。

洛基不是。洛基是邪恶的，扭曲的，可能只是和他尽可能多的开玩笑之后再把托尼从大厦上扔下去。再一次。所以托尼终于可以不用思考去感受了。放弃和屈服，因为从长远来看，它没有任何意义。

当托尼开始前后摇摆他的脑袋时，那种催眠般的动作又一次掏空了他脑海中所有的想法。他的手伸了下来，开始轻轻地抚摸自己。他迷迷糊糊地，好像灵魂飞出了体外。

“不，”洛基说。他一巴掌把托尼的手打掉了。托尼移开他的嘴，出声抱怨，但立即被推了回去，双手粗暴地缠绕在他的头发上。手铐出现了。**他到底把他们藏哪儿了？**他的双手被反绑在背后。“专注于你的职责。”

**职责？以前从来没有人向我提起过这个特殊的责任。我一定是错过了那次会议。**

托尼不可能猜到他们花了多长时间，托尼全身心地服侍他的神，而洛基只是任由这一切发生。他只知道一切对他来说结束得太快了。洛基抓住他的头，狠狠顶向他喉咙深处。托尼在没有提示的情况下咽下了这些液体。这次似乎是对的。

洛基倒在床上，有那么一会儿，就那么一会儿，看起来完全平静。鉴于托尼真正了解的只是这个家伙疯狂的一面，这种平静的表情显得很奇怪。

“好吧，很高兴你玩得开心。另一方面，我这里也需要点帮助，”托尼说，轻轻地用膝盖顶住神的大腿以引起他的注意。

“你从来不懂得安静的学问是吧? ”

“我不记得我有过安静的时候。不，等等，这是‘你还记得吗？’的回答。稍候。好吧，再问我一遍。”

“袋子里还有一个口枷，”洛基睁开他那双绿色的眼睛说。“如果你觉得特别健谈的话。”

托尼觉得玩笑可能有点过头了，直接走向了性癖的程度。“我很好，谢谢。”

洛基看了他一会儿，把身子靠在他身边。他伸出手，一根手指顺着托尼紧绷的阴茎滑了下去。托尼打了个寒战，眼睛一直盯着洛基 洛基危险地笑了笑，把托尼拉到他身边，他们的头现在在床脚。他翻到他身上，深深地吻住他。耻骨紧贴着托尼磨蹭。

托尼对摩擦发出呜咽的呻吟声。“操，”他咕哝道。

“很明显，男孩，我们必须立即纠正你使用粗俗语言的问题。”

托尼睁开眼睛，怒视着他。“哦，该死的，洛基，我真是太抱歉了。”托尼的头在回击的力量下猛地向后一扭。

“现在，别那么给脸不要脸，”洛基轻轻地靠在托尼的脖子上。也许是脑震荡或者陶醉（尽管托尼不记得今天喝了多少酒），但是洛基的呼吸在他的皮肤上感觉如此美妙，温暖和平滑。双手放在身下，解开了他的手铐。

他们都停顿了一会儿，彼此都在调整自己的状态。托尼俯下身子，轻轻吻着洛基的肩胛骨。他打了个寒战，托尼笑了笑，强调了自己的优势。他留下一条湿痕，一路吮吻着洛基的肩膀，他的脖子，他下巴尖锐的线条，最后带着一种越来越绝望的紧迫感吻住了他的嘴唇。

洛基似乎满足于让托尼暂时掌控两人之间的游戏，但是他仍然处于领导地位，并且仍然非常温柔而有控制力地把托尼抱在怀里。托尼突然又感到坚强起来了。他在过去几个月里所陷入的泥潭一去不复返。洛基没有推开他，也也没有强迫他，他当然完全没有推开托尼。蓝光从他们之间倾泻而出，照亮了他伴侣身上的每一块肌肉。

托尼把一只手放在洛基强壮的胳膊之间，伸出手指在神的脸上摩擦。从某种程度上来说，这比他们以前做的任何事情都更亲密。“这还不是我做过的最疯狂的事情，”托尼喃喃自语。

“真的吗？我可太伤心了，”洛基笑着说。

“可能是前十名。”

“嗯，那是时候该结束了。你现在是我的了，我不喜欢我的东西被别人弄坏。”

托尼向后伸手抓住洛基的黑发。他向后拉了拉，把嘴贴在洛基的嘴上。“我不属于你，也不属于任何人，”他咆哮道。

“哦，我的宝贝男孩，我不指望你马上认输。然后毁了这个游戏？不。但你会学会的。我们还有很长很长的时间。”

托尼不会承认，至少在一千年内不会，但是洛基说的每一个字都令他全身心融化了。从那张嘴里流出的话就像蜂蜜......或者毒药。托尼已经开始在他的梦里听到这些了。

“巧舌如簧（银舌头），”托尼冷笑着说。

洛基笑了，真实的开心。“的确。如果你乖乖的，总有一天我会展示给你看的。”

“现在展示给我看怎么样? ”这给了托尼一巴掌，但他不在乎。洛基把 托尼的阴茎含在嘴巴里是某种值得他争取的事情 。

洛基握住托尼的阴茎，满意地看着这个花花公子愉悦地呜咽，控制不住地扭动。“我的手不会动的。如果你想高潮的话，你就应该自己来取。”洛基强硬地说。

“别再他妈的戏弄我，”托尼低声咕哝着，他开始抬起臀部，抓住洛基的肩膀作为支撑。

他的阴茎在洛基的掌心进进出出，美妙的感官享受。托尼简直不敢相信这种感觉有多棒。“哦 …… 是的，”他低声说。这是无法解释的好。这真是太棒了。“哦，天哪，是的。”

托尼的另一只胳膊抬起来，把洛基的嘴唇拉到嘴边。舌头在他的嘴里搅动，洛基慵懒地，而托尼则带着一种黑暗的、被欲望驱使的凶猛。在洛基握住他下身的手变紧，更多的摩擦，这迫使托尼的臀部更加用力，托尼不得不从亲吻中挣脱出来，把头往后仰，哽咽着说: “哦，天哪，洛基。”

一张发烫的嘴突然在吮吸他暴露在外的脖子。“没错，男孩，”洛基轻声说，他的呼吸贴着托尼的耳朵。“在需要的时候，你可以高潮。”

托尼望着他的脸，气喘吁吁，呜咽着，看到了 …… 一丝温柔。好吧，神俯视着他，就好像托尼只是一只驯服的动物，而洛基很享受驯服他的过程，但至少托尼是**他的**驯服动物。

洛基靠近托尼，把他的嘴贴在托尼的唇上，把他的头压在枕头上。托尼的臀部仍然在猛烈地抽动，但是他的嘴现在被完全含住了。神的嘴唇一直紧闭着，直到托尼在高潮中尖叫。

当托尼终于平静下来的时候，洛基深深地叹了口气，然后抽开身。“我们的时间，似乎，总是太短暂了，”他喃喃自语道。

“你在暗示什么? ”托尼粗声粗气地问，证明他即使精疲力竭，他仍然是个粗鲁的混蛋。“你也没有坚持多久。”

“嘘，男孩。”洛基拉开被子盖住托尼，在他的额头上迅速吻了一下。托尼试图再次说话，不管是另一个挖苦的回击，还是请求洛基留下来，他不确定，但洛基已经消失了。

这也许是奇塔瑞袭击之前的第一次，托尼很快就睡着了，没有梦见自己死在黑暗和无尽的空间里。

TBC


	5. 第五章：冰火两重天

走进他位于斯塔克大厦顶层的套房，发现洛基就在那里，这已经变得越来越在预料之内了。托尼几乎认为这是理所当然的。今天，神坐在沙发上，似乎在欣赏日落。当托尼把他的外套扔在椅子上时，神站了起来。

托尼举起双手。“哇哦，牛仔。我刚从健身房里出来。我需要洗澡。”

“那我和你一起去。”

“听起来很有趣。但我比较喜欢洗完澡后再跟你享受这些乐趣。”

托尼走进卧室，锁上了门。他等待着，但什么也没有发生。他叹息。 **太简单了**。他不可能赢得这场游戏。他甚至不知道为什么他要费心去争取，因为他不可能赢得这场游戏。

但如果他不尝试，他就不是托尼了。

几分钟后，他就被淋浴头喷出的热水淋湿了。而且，当然 ……

“偷偷摸摸溜进别人的淋浴间是很不礼貌的，”托尼咕哝着，试图让自己听起来更愤怒。他回头看了一眼身后。“你没穿衣服吗？非常不礼貌。”

“安静，男孩，让它发生吧。你知道我会让你觉得被 …… 使用了。这就是你想要的，不是吗? ”两只手充满占有欲地抚摸着他的身体。

托尼感到欲望，他的感官在愉悦中舞动。“滚出我的浴室。”

“继续努力，男孩，我会的。”

托尼瞪着眼睛，但闭上了嘴。这是漫长的一天，而托尼……托尼只是想**感受**一下。这有那么糟糕吗？是的，洛基是一个邪恶而疯狂的恶棍，复仇者联盟几乎每周都要开会讨论他。但是托尼不习惯别人告诉他什么能做什么不能做。

洛基也不习惯。当两个自私自利的混蛋决定他们想要什么时会发生什么？当然，这就像一块磁铁的两个负极试图靠在一起。

**再说，如果你拒绝的话他会强迫你的。**

那是一个立场足够坚定的想法。倒不是说他有的选。

洛基的舌头正在探索托尼脖子的每一寸，托尼把头向前倾，允许洛基 靠得更近 。

“我不想玩什么......**好孩子**的把戏，”托尼警告说。

“你还是这么顽固，”洛基在他的耳边低声说。

“说真的？我们就不能按我的方式来一次吗？”  


“当你明白了‘你的方式’就是按照我说的去做的时候。”

托尼翻了个白眼，但还是在那双手臂中放松下来。浴室中有一种如此平静的感觉，水倾泻在他们身上，温暖着他们，他们湿漉漉的皮肤互相滑动着。有很长一段时间，洛基似乎满足于仅仅只是抱着托尼，嘴唇在他能碰到的皮肤上起舞。

当托尼看到洛基伸出手提高淋浴器的温度时，他几乎已经是半睡着的状态。对于应对喷涌而出的滚烫来说，他的反应太慢了。托尼发出嘶嘶声，试图往后退，但是洛基让他停在那里。

“你想烫死我吗? ” 托尼怒气冲冲地说。他必须小心自己站立的方式——过烫的水正在打到非常敏感的地方。

“相信我，我亲爱的男孩，你很快就会渴望滚烫的。”洛基说，那种危险的语气又回来了。

“什么——哦，他妈的，”托尼喊道。洛基他妈的从哪儿找到的冰？他的前面在燃烧，但他的后背却要冻僵了。他的牙齿因为寒冷而打颤，然而同时脆弱的皮肤被热水烫伤。这是一种奇怪的感觉。

洛基迅速地举起手臂，搭在浴室门和扶手上。托尼终于可以在灼热和寒冷的夹缝中稍微移动。就在这时，他看到了一只蓝色的手臂.....

“洛基......”托尼低声说，试图转过身来，但是一只冰冷的手强迫他的头转向面前。

“不。你不能看，”洛基警告地说。他的眼睛被蒙上了一个眼罩，嘴里塞进了一个口球，带子在他脑后拉紧。

“不——啊，”托尼反对道。他真的不想开始探索口球的世界，但似乎他在这方面从来没有真正得到发言权。

“舒服吗？”洛基用嘲弄的语调问道。

托尼发出了抱怨，但他嘴里的橡皮球让他发出的声音变得模糊和扭曲。这让他觉得自己比他想象得还要脆弱。史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯有一个盾牌。托尼唯一的盾牌就是他的机智。

洛基后退一步了一会儿，检查他的作品。他觉得非常愉快，便贴着托尼的后背，高兴地注意到他的男孩战栗的颤抖。“那么，现在......我们开始吧。”

托尼在淋浴下几乎被逼疯了，他很肯定。他会被活活烫死，被冻死，他那叛变的身体在呼喊着要求更多。寒冷支配着他的后背。滚烫则支配着他的前身。洛基会伸出手，用冰冷的手包住他的阴茎，抚摸他一会儿，玩弄他，却在他几乎到达顶峰前停下来。这种感觉既令人痛苦又令人惊奇。托尼挣扎着试图挣脱，试图跪下来远离那双手或扭开臀部。

当他的挣扎变得太激烈时，洛基会把冰冷的手指插进他的屁股里，托尼会再次尖叫。最终，他学会了不动，接受洛基给他的东西。他的身体颤抖得厉害，不仅仅是因为寒冷，还因为他只能站着不动，接受自己的无能为力。知道自己什么也做不了。

也许是因为失去了声音，也许是因为失明，使他平时那种自大的力量失去了效力，眼泪从他的脸上流了下来。

不是难过的泪水，也不是痛苦 ……

“我的男孩玩得开心吗? ”洛基问。

托尼猛地点头，胸口因为抽泣而疼痛。

“我的男孩需要停下来吗? ”

托尼使劲摇了摇头。**哦，天呐，请不要。不要停！不要停，否则我会崩溃的。**

托尼冻僵的嘴唇紧贴着他温暖的脖子，他呻吟着，靠在上面。“我漂亮的男孩。我想要你射出来，狠狠的，当我以这种方式操你的时候。你觉得你会吗？屁股里含着一根非常非常冷的手指。而你乳头和阴茎上的水会非常、非常烫。”

**哦，天哪，再叫我一声我男孩，我想我会射出来的。告诉我我有多漂亮，你有多想要我，我会高潮。使用我，洛基。我会为了你高潮，我会的。永远不要离开我。**

托尼含着口球呜咽着。他不知道自己是否高兴戴着它。从他灵魂深处发出的尖叫是如此的肆无忌惮，现在对这个人大声说出这些话，如此，如此不像托尼 · 斯塔克 …… 他可能永远都无法原谅自己。因为每一个音节都是真实的。

**求你了，我的神，洛基，我想成为你的人，被使用。**

“你想要什么并不重要。你明白吗，孩子？我现在要操你。当我这么做的时候，我要你保持不动。”

**大概不行。我会挣扎着尖叫，我可能会昏过去。**

一根长长的、冰冷的棍子插进了他的屁股，没有前戏就开始了。托尼的确尖叫起来，身体不由自主地向前倾，正好沐身于滚烫的热浪里，他又条件反射地向后退开。

**那个狡猾，变态的混蛋。**

托尼在任何一个情形里的时间都是有限的。他强迫自己的身体进入灼热的温度中，不顾一切地远离寒冷，但无法忍受水击中他的痛苦，又把他的身体抛了回去，几秒钟后才想起为什么冰冷的寒冷可能更痛苦。压倒这一切痛苦的是一只冰冷的肉棒在他身体里进进出出的感觉，以及他的神含糊带着赞许的笑声。

寒冷是如此的沉重，但性的自然热量充满了他，驱使他不顾极端的温度。托尼正在为洛基操弄自己，而神只是让他的小凡人在美丽的痛苦中舞蹈。

欲望压倒了智慧，而痛苦压倒了愉悦，托尼知道无论此时此刻发生了什么，他都无法停止。他没法停下来，直到他射出来。

“就是这样，男孩。接受你只是一个玩具，**我的玩具**，你将学会从被拥有中感受到如此多的快乐。”

托尼使劲点了点头，用身体在硬邦邦的肉棒上上上下下地活动着。痛苦增强了，但是慢慢变成了快乐。痛苦不再是痛苦，而是 ……支配 。

“再快一点，男孩。”

托尼不假思索地服从了。他用鼻子喘着粗气，臀部和背部都感到疼，努力保持洛基要求的速度。眼泪没完没了，呻吟声和呜咽声不绝于耳。他对被需要感到非常、非常高兴，终于。

** 是的，是的，是的，是的，是的 …… **

洛基突然抓住他的臀部，开始猛烈地抽插。“我们要一起达到高潮了，男孩，”洛基嘶嘶地说。一只冰冷的手伸过来，开始套弄托尼。

所有聪明的想法都消失了。不再有玩笑话，不再有冷嘲热讽，也不再思考他的生活会变成什么样子。他脑子里只有一声尖叫。洛基必须让他射精，现在，否则他就要死了。他知道自己以前从未如此确信过任何事情。

一只手笨拙地摸着这张嘴，把塞住他嘴巴的口球拔了出来，一阵悲鸣占据了淋浴间狭小的空间，托尼可能永远也认不出这是他自己发出的声音。一只冷得像冰块的手把手指埋在他的头发里，猛地扯住他的头，靠在冰冷的胸膛上。

“射出来吧，孩子，”洛基在他耳边嘶嘶地说。“我说了，现在! ”

当托尼达到高潮的时候，他感觉到寒冰也跟着在他体内倾泻而出，粉碎了他，使他感到比以往任何时候都更热、更冷。

洛基大声地叹了口气，伸出手关上了水龙头。托尼身后的寒冷已经消失了。洛基从托尼疼得要命的屁股上把他那根命根子拉了出来，轻轻地吻了一下他的脖子。“我们必须再来一次，男孩。”

“是的......请......”托尼呜咽着说。

TBC


	6. 第六章：跪下

在复仇者联盟出现之前，他的星期三早晨是什么样的？托尼在躲避掉下来的一大块砖石建筑时，尽力回忆起往事。托尼很快发射了一枚火箭弹，干掉了一个用榴弹发射器瞄准他的士兵，这么多记忆的问题在于，它们因为饮酒而模糊不清。但是他可能是在实验室里做点什么。也许在重新计算他永远不能得出正确数值的发热量。

而现在，他在上海上空飞来飞去，帮助镇压一群看起来像是雇佣兵的人，他们的武器似乎远远超出了他们应有的水平。托尼对武器了如指掌。飞向他的不是普通的传统型导弹。它已经被改变了。托尼以最快的速度飞上天空，导弹紧随其后。

“先生，它似乎在追踪我们，”贾维斯说。

“真的吗？”托尼一边问，一边摇摇晃晃地穿过上海五光十色的街道。

他周围的城市一片混乱，但他能看到他的队友时不时地引导市民远离危险，阻挡着前进的黑衣雇佣军浪潮，这些雇佣军几乎肯定有一个名字，比如黑手党，黑森林，或者希拉里姑妈的男孩帮之类的。

“部署反制措施，”托尼命令道。

枪管发出热量，无线电频率和其他任何这个小家伙被吸引东西飞出托尼的战甲，同时他在导弹的行进路线上猛烈地转身避开。

导弹直接穿过了他们。

贾维斯评论：“看来反措施是无效的。”

托尼叹了口气。“贾维斯，我们不久前不是谈过不要指出那些显而易见的事情吗？”

“我认为这值得指出，先生，”贾维斯回答。

托尼看到一块石造建筑似乎是自动在空中飞舞。它降落在敌人使用的卡车上，摧毁里面的任何东西或任何人。托尼前往正在抛掷碎石的区域，他并不感到惊讶看到浩克正在享受美好时光。

“绿巨人，帮帮忙吧？”托尼一边高喊一边从他身边疾驰而过。

绿巨人转过身，从空中抓起导弹，朝一群雇佣兵扔去。看着爆炸发生，托尼笑了，然后返回战场进行了一场精彩的战斗。他在摩天大楼之间穿梭，以相当快的速度滑过玻璃森林，尽管在这么靠近地面的地方，你永远不会想要飞得太快。

“托尼，是洛基！”

这句话几乎足以让他从天上掉下来。“什么？”

“在金茂大厦顶上，洛基，”娜塔莎重复道。“到那边去！”

托尼迅速转了个弯，跟着贾维斯刚刚拉到面板上的地图飞行。他咽了口唾沫，“驯鹿游戏到底是怎么回事？”

“在和托尔进行家庭团聚，”鹰眼挖苦地说。“托尔已经把他逼到了绝境。一会儿。”

托尼终于发现了他们，一个红色、金色和绿色的漩涡。鹰眼是对的，雷神是在压制洛基。只是一会儿。但是恶作剧之神仍然在拼命反击。

“你们两个怎么老喜欢在高楼顶上打架？你妈妈从来没有教过你们道理吗？”托尼喊道。他举起手套，瞄准洛基......犹豫了一下。有那么一瞬间。两秒钟。也许三秒。然后他摇了摇头，开始射击。

火箭盘旋而出，击中了洛基，就在洛基的一记上勾拳把托尔打倒在地的时候。雷神之锤从他的手中飞出，飞离了大楼的一侧。

“小心，雷神之锤下来了！”托尼向地面喊道。他知道那把锤子，知道它能做什么。最好给任何人发出警告，除非他们想变成人肉钉子。

洛基站起身来，摇摇晃晃地向上看。洛基似乎几乎没有受到伤害对托尼的自尊心是一个打击。

他抬起头，微笑着。“钢铁之人。很高兴你能加入我们。”

“丢掉你那根发光的棒子，驯鹿游戏，”托尼说，又瞄准了。

一片蓝色的光点飞到了托尼身上。他几乎没能回避。第二次那些蓝色光点则正中红心。托尼的推进器短路了，他几乎从天上掉下来。在飞向地面的半路上，托尼发现妙尔尼尔向上飞过他身边，贾维斯及时地重新启动了他的系统。

“贾维斯，你和我刚刚被锤子打了，”托尼咆哮着，径直朝洛基飞去。而托尔，雷神之锤现在再次在手中，瞄准洛基的头部一击。

突然之间出现了几十个假笑的混蛋。太好了。好像一个还不够麻烦似的。

托尼继续他的航线，但是直接穿过了那些人影。

“该死，”当一堵玻璃墙映入眼帘时，他厉声说道。上海环球金融中心。“呃，向上。现在向上，”托尼说，他的声音稍微有点惊慌失措。

就在他与建筑物相撞前的一瞬间，他的战甲终于启动了托尼使劲飞上去所需要的动力。当他以惊人的速度飞上天空时，他补充说：“那太慢了。我们需要解决这个问题。”

“这已经列在你的待办事项清单上了，先生，”贾维斯慢吞吞地说。

“这个问题上名单的速度可真快啊。”

“是的，先生。记住，我也在这里。”

托尼轻轻地笑了。他在半空中懒洋洋地转过身，又猛扑下去。他发现战斗已经结束，并不感到惊讶。“怎么样，伙计们？”

史蒂夫的声音从他的通讯器传来，“好吧，你冲向一个，托尔冲向一个，巴顿设法射中了一个。”

“然后呢？”

“没有然后，现在他消失了。”

“狡猾的混蛋，”鹰眼沮丧地说。托尼在附近一座建筑物的屋顶上发现了他。

“地面上的雇佣兵正在撤退，”娜塔莎报告说。

“东边一切正常，娜塔莎，”史蒂夫回答。“但我们需要人手，我们这里有很多吓坏的平民。”

“你是说绿巨人不足以让他们安心吗？”娜塔莎说，她的语气中有一丝讽刺的意味。

“嘿，你是想搭便车莱格拉斯，还是想玩滑索游戏？”托尼在无线电里呼喊。

巴顿同意了，托尼在路上抓住了他的胳膊。托尔正挥动他的锤子。又一次，他和那个愚蠢的锤子从托尼身边飞过，落在他面前。

“你为什么不能这么做？”当托尼准备把他们放下时，鹰眼咧嘴笑着问道。“你想让我把你扔下去吗？”他反击。

托尼制作了世界上最酷的战甲，而一个穿着维京服装，拿着大锤子的呆子胜过了他。

**高中生活又回来了。**

一旦他们都到达地面，绿巨人就把残骸踢到一边（你知道，**残骸**，像消防车和路灯柱）。“好吧。 所以他带着一支雇佣军突然出现在这个城市，我们不知道为什么目标，袭击针对的是随机的目标和平民，然后消失了，显然没有从中得到任何东西。”

停顿了一下。托尼拉起他的面罩，慢慢地拍手。“太棒了。这完全说明了问题。”

史蒂夫激烈地攻击他。“那你来解释！”

“哦，不，这样的杰作没有收容我的余地。”

“大家，这没有帮助，”娜塔莎说，把自己放在两者之间。“这是如此毫无意义，以至于它所做的一切都是为了把我们都带到这里。”

“他在分散我们的注意力，”巴顿说。

“从什么那？”托尔问道。在所有人中，他的身体和自尊看起来都是最受打击和挫伤的。 托尼几乎为那个家伙感到难过。

**除了你那疯子弟弟，你向我们保证他会永远被关起来，现在他似乎只是成为了他不那么方便的炮友。我也不准备告诉你们，并不是因为不想让你们伤心，而是因为我不知道我是否希望它们停止……**

托尼摇摇头，回到了现实中。“什么？”

“托尼，我们都神经紧绷。”娜塔莎几乎亲切地用那种单调声音说。她仿佛一辈子都在和一只危险的动物说话。托尼懒散地思考她在卧室里是否也这样对巴顿说话。“巴顿和我将回到总部，看看有什么爆炸事件发生。如果有发现我们会告诉你们的。回去休息一下吧。”

**放松？真的吗？**

托尼正从天空中飞向斯塔克大厦。当你刚刚向神发射了一车子弹，甚至没能损伤他一根毫毛，更不用说杀死他时，你很难放松。此外，他还是一位倾向于以一种更个人化的方式进行报复的神，而不仅仅是用一根棍子点燃他。

但是他们从来没有谈论过如果他们在现实世界中相遇会发生什么。而洛基之前袭击了他！

托尼翻了个白眼。他站在这理，试图想出借口，就好像他是被送到校长办公室。他可是托尼 · 斯塔克，穿着战甲，钢铁侠托尼 · 斯塔克，他不需要借口来攻击驯鹿游戏！

他这是在说什么呢；‘真实世界’，就如同他和洛基在一起是某种梦境一样。

**这真让我头疼。**

当他降落在平台上时，看到洛基站在他的公寓里，他的焦虑并没有得到缓解，他的机械手臂一件一件地拆卸着他的盔甲。那一刻有种感觉。他是托尼 · 斯塔克，毫不犹豫地走向洛基，慢慢地被剥夺了所有使他成为英雄的东西，直到他只剩下一个男孩。

**应该有人写首歌。**

当他最终走进冰箱时，洛基正在冰箱旁边，审视里面的东西。“不知为什么，我从来没有想象过你吃东西的样子，”托尼若有所思地说。

“你以为我只是从太阳那里获得供给吗？”

托尼稍稍松了一口气。只有一点点小小的。一般来说，当洛基拒绝任何谈话的企图时，就是担心的时候了。但是时不时地，甚至连神都喜欢开玩笑。“或者你——你看过V吗？1983年的那部迷你剧，不是新的那部，新的那部简直是垃圾。那个男人和带着老鼠的女人？就像那样。”

“我对它不熟悉。”

“哦，太棒了。我们会租下它，穿着睡衣看那部电视剧，然后谈论我们对此的感受。”

洛基笑了笑，他的牙齿洁白而完美。“也许还是别了。”

“也许还是别了。但枕头大战是必须的。”当沉默降临时，托尼停了下来。但沉默和托尼不是好朋友。“好吧。这很尴尬。”

洛基疑惑地抬起头。

“你，我，整个……试图杀死对方的行为。”

“杀了你？我猜你的意思是，在床上操死你。我向你保证，托尼；我对你比我想象得更温柔。甚至我自己都觉得不同寻常。相信我，当我选择对你粗暴的时候，你就会知道了。”洛基叹了口气。“如果你说的是战斗——”

“你会把它称为战斗吗？并没有持续足够长的时间成为一场战斗。也许是小冲突。来一局怎么样？”

“我对时代标志或企业家没有兴趣。只有你，男孩。”

托尼的话语在他的喉咙里消失了。所以这就是那种的感觉，被人看着像是......在佩珀出现之前，托尼在酒吧里玩了很多年这种游戏，他也这样看过很多女人。在他的一生中，很少有时候他自己会受到这样的**侵略性**眼神的对待。

“你还真以为自己是个油嘴滑舌的混蛋，是不是？”托尼问道，故意装出被冒犯的样子。

洛基没有回答。他慢慢地向前踱步，像猫一样。这就是他，一只优雅的猫。他会抓住托尼，按住他，和他一起玩，然后放了他，他们都知道只要洛基高兴，他就会再次爬到他身上。托尼无处可去。

**你几乎一直都在和神做爱。你他妈到底想逃跑到哪去，托尼？**

“我注意到，你哥哥被你狠狠敲了一通，”托尼说。

洛基的脸一开始是那么饥渴，那么全神贯注，现在突然烦躁起来。“他不是我的兄弟。你最好记住这一点。”

“是的，很明显。因为他是那么的亮闪闪，善良，英勇。你知道，不要听起来像个女孩或什么的。完全良好的教养。国王之子之类的。”

“我也是。”

“可你刚才不是说——”

“别惹我生气，男孩。”

托尼不明白他哪里有惹他生气？他哪里有想要惹他生气了？托尼在心里翻了个白眼。他为什么要在摩纳哥赛道跳上那辆车？为什么他没有死上千次？

“你认识一个叫弗洛伊德的人吗？他有一个理论，所有的男人都想杀死自己的父亲，娶自己的母亲。我不是说……”

托尼的身体撞到了墙上。洛基的前臂压在托尼的喉咙上，而他的脑袋已经感到天旋地转。“你这么渴望痛苦吗，男孩？你竟敢挑战我？”

洛基把他扔到房间的另一边（托尼坦率地认为，这种行为实在有点老套了）。托尼的背撞在卧室的门上，跌进了房间。

“瞄得好，”他喃喃自语道。在洛基再次找上他之前，他设法站了起来。

“不，”洛基说，“我更喜欢你跪着。”

这一刻让托尼措手不及。他盯着洛基，好像第一次见到他似的。托尼迅速穿过房间，跪倒在地。这是自动的，但不是例行公事。还没等他清醒过来，洛基的肉棒一滑进了他的嘴里，托尼就已经神魂颠倒了。

他的眼睛被蒙上了眼罩。停顿了一下，洛基说：“我本来是要给你戴上手铐的......但是也许......如果你今晚准备好毫无疑问地服从命令，我会让你的双手空出来。”

托尼哼了一声，神使劲地打了个寒颤，他的肉棒在托尼的嘴里抽动着。托尼感觉自己的嘴在那个长长的家伙周围微笑。

“违背一次，你就会被铐上。”洛基退出了，托尼站了起来。“手放在头上。”

把手放在头上？那个男人所说的一切都是为了让托尼再次感觉自己像个孩子。像孩子一样无力和脆弱。

**混蛋。**

他那样站了一会儿。双方都知道，等待的时间越长，托尼就越有可能不服从。接下来是新的挑战，托尼猜想。也许他的反抗意识变得扭曲了，但是他越是知道洛基**希望**他不服从，托尼越是**想**服从他。

把任性提升到了一个全新的高度。

洛基轻轻地笑了。“**你赢了**，孩子。脸朝下趴在床上，手臂放在身体两侧。”我赢了！等等这是好事吗？托尼小心翼翼地摸索着，眼罩挡住了一切，尽管眼罩是一种精致的织物，但他怀疑这一定是阿斯加德人的东西——一种掌握了在两个宇宙间旅行，但没有电脑的种族。甚至连军火贸易都没有。

托尼一摆好姿势，就感到有一只手放在他的腿上，示意他不要动。他的臀部被拉起，对方的力量令他不安，一个枕头被压在他的腿下。其实也不是一个枕头，而是客厅沙发上的一个织物枕头。它在托尼的阴茎上摩擦着，托尼颤抖着吸了一口气。

他们停顿了很长时间，然后好像有什么东西打在他的背上。托尼用牙齿发出嘶嘶声，但什么也没说。

“就是这样，托尼。接受我给你的一切。做个好孩子，奖励自然会到来。”

它又下来了，托尼不得不抑制住一声尖叫。情况越来越糟。每一次打击都使他背部的组织发炎，这使他开始强烈地反对不断的打击。还有，托尼 · 斯塔克，这他妈的怎么可能？他能感觉到自己挨打的时间越长，就越难受。

很快，有点过快了，他的臀部起伏、扭动起来，蜷缩在身下的枕头里。布料摩擦着他阴茎上的所有神经末梢，不管他多么努力地试图忽视这种感觉，他还是忍不住。

“我让你动了吗？”洛基生气地厉声说。

“没，”托尼喃喃自语，有点羞耻。

“没，什么？”

“没有，神。”

“那么你会受到惩罚的。直到今晚结束你才能射出来。明白了吗？”

**不管是在中庭、阿斯加德或者多萝西的奥兹，我是不可能坚持下去的。**

“是的，神。”

洛基的击打继续，托尼现在每挨一下就呜咽。他的臀部再次摩擦着身下的布料，但这一次洛基没有作出任何评论，除了偶尔责备托尼的扭动使他失手。

洛基打算放过他。洛基准备让他射精，然后想出更糟糕的方法摧毁他。托尼强迫自己不要动，但这太过分了。当洛基的鞭打达到一个新的高度，托尼的自制力终于放弃了，他低喘着，在枕头上扭动，猛烈地射精。

这一幕终于结束了，两个人都气喘吁吁，有点茫然。洛基仅仅只是看着好像也和托尼射出来那样爽。那个男人突然从扑在托尼背上，膝盖压在他的胳膊上，让他保持不动。一只手揪着托尼的头发把他的头拉了起来。

“孩子，我给你下了命令，你却故意违背。”

“是的，而且你也希望我这么做。”托尼怒气冲冲地说。

洛基用手指按了按肩膀上新出现的瘀伤，托尼咬了咬嘴唇，不让任何声音出来。“如果我想让你射的话，男孩，我会问的。”

“去你妈的。”

“你现在要被铐上了。”

“那可真是太让我惊讶了。”

TBC


	7. 第七章：俘获

洛基坐在托尼的背上，把他压在床上，手腕晃了晃。锁链不知从哪儿冒出来，在床上蜿蜒着，就像他们有自己的意识。手铐像嘴一样张开，拷住了他的手腕。同时，他也感觉到它们拷住了他的脚踝。他被扯了出来，手脚大张被绑在床上。

“好多了，”洛基叹了口气，拍着托尼的头。

“哦，是的。真是太棒了。”托尼恼火地说。他的背部仍然因为被鞭打而疼痛，而洛基坐在上面也没让它好受多少。

“现在我俘虏了我的小男孩，我能对他做什么可怕的事情呢？”

“你可以——“

“我不是在寻求建议，孩子，我是在阐释我接下来要对你做的事。”

洛基动了一下，当一根肉棒插进托尼的身体时，托尼呜咽起来。他的臀部趴在枕头上，完美地提高了高度，洛基埋在他体内，就像宇宙从一开始就设计好的那样，如此奇妙地连接在一起。洛基没有动，托尼听到他的喉音，他的囊袋顶着托尼。

“你感觉太棒了，”托尼喃喃地说。“我想我又硬了。像我们洗澡时那样干我。”

“淋浴的关键是热水能保持你的体温。而且我控制了自己的体温。否则我可能会杀了你。即使是阿斯加德人，只要接触到约顿海姆人的皮肤就会被冻伤。”

托尼皱起了眉头，小心翼翼地移动着身体，当洛基的肉棒莫名其妙地加深时，他呜咽着。“好吧，我没有冻伤。”

托尼听到身后那个人嘲弄的声音。 “ 我只不过是我一族中的弃婴。这就是为什么我被留下来等死。 ”

“等死？”

“嘘，孩子。这样的想法毫无意义，也无关紧要，也不利于达到高潮。这是你想要的，不是吗？”

“我想要你。”

“你有我。”

“所有的你。”

洛基抚摸着托尼的头发，轻轻抬起他的骨盆，重重地撞进他身下的凡人。托尼尖叫起来。与其说是快乐，不如说是痛苦，他的身体在剧烈地颤抖。

“你会后悔的。”

“不，”托尼哽咽着说。“再来一次。”

洛基又撞进了托尼。托尼忍住了一声尖叫，但是那声音是不请自来的。这就是力量，暴力，托尼终于意识到洛基在此之前一直在克制自己。

“哦，操 ……” 呜咽着，脑海中闪过走马灯。他和洛基在一起的时光不仅仅是性，还有对之后更多性爱的承诺。

洛基狠狠插进去，在托尼低吼的时候顿了顿：“注意用词。”

托尼强迫自己不要说话；那些话似乎只会给他带来麻烦。与之相反，当洛基采取惩罚措施的时候，他呜咽着，尖叫着。尽管疼痛难忍，托尼知道他已经硬了起来。半小时内两次，就像回到了大学时代。

但是这种不关心，凶狠的抽插是痛苦的，虽然他不想结束，但是他能感觉到痛苦在增长。身后的肌肉因为残酷的对待而尖锐的疼，而他身体的其他部分却在渴求这个。他尽可能地拖延时间，用力咬着面前的床单。就在他准备求洛基停下来的时候，神停了下来。

托尼抑制住了感谢他的冲动。洛基叹了口气，坐了起来。他的肉棒滑了出去，托尼轻轻地呜咽着。

“嘘，别闹，我没打算结束。”

他的男孩放松下来，闭上眼睛等待着。很快，洛基又回来了。他加了更多润滑剂，现在他缓缓地插进去。托尼的身体非常自然地做出了反应，抬起他的臀部来迎接插入，收紧每一块肌肉，试图尽可能长时间地保持那根棍子在他体内。

“你的反应非常好，”洛基低声说。

托尼快乐地发出呼噜声。

“你这么容易就被我控制有没有让你担心过？”洛基自鸣得意地嘟哝着。

“你真懂得破坏气氛，伙计。”

“你是我的小荡妇，托尼。不要否认它。拥抱它。”

托尼内心的愤怒让他瞬间摆脱了快感。“操你妈。你现在一定要像个疯狂的恶棍一样唧唧歪歪吗？操你妈！”

洛基的脚步稍稍加快了，他用手指几乎慈爱地抚摸着托尼的头发，然后突然抓着他的头往后扭。托尼能听到神在他耳边喘息，他脖子上的热气使他颤抖。

“你认为你想要的是权力和控制。但是你不是。你想要自由地获得快乐，而能让你这么做的唯一方法就是把一切都交给我。你明白吗，你这个小婊子？你总是被期望做正确的事情来取悦世界，而现在你是英雄了。但是在这里，此时此刻，在我的下面，屁股里咬着我的老二，你所要做的就是射精。你现在的生活是多么简单啊，男孩。”

洛基强壮的手摩擦着他的嘴唇，而托尼的一部分在神邪笑的时候感到难堪，他的手指因为托尼下巴上的口水闪闪发光。这是不可能的；托尼的身体成为了一个只响应洛基的生物机器。当洛基舔他的时候，他呜咽着；当洛基抽插他的时候，他呻吟着；他的乳头在洛基的注视下硬起来了；当洛基操他的时候，他流着口水；每当洛基研磨他屁股里那个特别的位置的时候，他像动物一样挣扎着。他无法控制自己。他是洛基的玩具。托尼一想到这个，就觉得自己的阴茎猛地抽动起来。感觉真好。太好了，不容忽视。

“我是你的玩具，”他大声地细语，感觉到心跳在加剧。他在枕头上扭来扭去，一次又一次地在洛基的刺激下抬起他的屁股。

洛基现在正在使劲操他，托尼感到熟悉的晕眩正在取而代之，他的高潮向他冲来。

“现在求我让你射吧。”

托尼非常接近，但是他很生气。对这种情况感到愤怒，对洛基感到愤怒，对那个狗娘养的说得没错感到愤怒。托尼就要射了，他知道，现在已经很接近了，但他宁愿死也不愿乞求。

“不。”

“你认为你可以不经我允许就射精吗？”

**我觉得我他妈的就差那么一点点了，问题是，我真的能停下来吗？**

不管他因未经允许擅自射精而受到什么样的惩罚，都值得不必跟着洛基的步调走。

现在还不算迟，托尼仍然可以相信那些愚蠢的想法是正确的。而洛基之后会训练他相信不是这样的。

洛基用力把枕头拉出来，手指飞快地伸出去抓住托尼的阴茎。与此同时，洛基几乎没有停下来，狠狠操进托尼被束缚的身体里。

“除非我想让你射，否则你不会射的，”他在托尼耳边嘶嘶地说。

手指绷紧了。托尼大喊。洛基像钳子一样抓住他的囊袋；简单的生物学原理告诉我们，他的高潮现在已经不在他的可行范围内了。这是极其痛苦的。托尼的臀部向后摆动，试图摆脱抓地力，洛基开心地呛到了，显然他操得更深了。

“哈！这就是我一直想要的热忱，”洛基喘息着说。他狠狠地骑在托尼身上，托尼局促不安，挣扎着想把洛基弄走。“就是这样，挣扎！试图逃走！只有当你意识到你无力阻止我的时候，你才会明白。”

托尼学得很快。锁链是不可动摇的；洛基的欲望在这一点也是不可阻挡的。要不是洛基射了或者他哀求，托尼是不会得到救赎的。洛基是一个拥有惊人毅力的神。

他尽可能地坚持下去。但汗水从他的身体倾泻而出，他的睾丸紧绷，悸动和难以忍受的疼痛，从他的嘴里流出一声错位的呜咽。洛基没有停下来，也没有减速。他生活在托尼的痛苦之中，亲吻，舔舐和咬他在托尼背上造成的瘀伤。

“一个这么勇敢的小男孩能战斗这么久。真让我印象深刻。让我们看看你能不能坚持一个小时。”

托尼摇摇头，挣扎着，抽泣着。洛基肯定很快就要射了！他也是。然后他会停下来，托尼终于有时间把他的思绪拉回来。

“好孩子。真是个好孩子。更加努力地反击，没错。让我高潮吧，我可能会发发慈悲。”

托尼盲目地服从命令。他愿意做任何事来让洛基高潮，这样这一切就会结束。把他的屁股翘起来？好的。把他的胸部抬起来这样洛基就可以玩乳头了？没问题。称他为神？当然。洛基花了一些时间对他的男孩提出要求，当托尼听从每一个要求时，他残忍地微笑。

当洛基的步伐稍微放慢时，托尼痛苦地嚎叫起来。“我快了。我还有很多事情想你去做。也许我会让你学狗叫。”洛基用谈话的方式解释道。

托尼被他这句话吓到了。“快射，”托尼呜咽着说。

“我告诉过你，男孩。除非你求我放了你，否则我不会射的。”

“但是你之前说——”

“我撒谎了，我就是干这个的。”

托尼听从了每一个指示，让洛基射精，结束这一切。为什么乞求释放让他如此丢脸？托尼身上的每个部位都疼痛难忍。他整个身体都在颤抖。他的舌头都快从他嘴里伸出来了。

洛基舔了托尼的耳朵一下。“你知道我几乎为你感到难过吗？但是我不会感到内疚，因为是你决定这样对待自己，男孩。你本可以在很久以前就完美地射出来。然而你仍然坚持你的幻想，你觉得你的骄傲和自由更有价值。事实并非如此。承认你是我的男孩，我的玩具，我的私人荡妇，你会更满意的。”

托尼打了个寒战。他怎么能把那个词说得这么下流？“乞求。”

“我——”托尼摇了摇头。“我——”他把头埋在床上，拼命地喘着气，摇着头。“求你了。求你了，求你了，求你了。”

“求我什么？”

“求你了，我的神。”

“求你了，我的神，然后呢？”

“我发誓，总有一天，我要杀了你，你这个狗娘养的混球！”托尼喊道。

洛基的臀部动得更快了，他抓住托尼的睾丸，开始把他们从托尼的身体上拉开。虽然不是很剧烈，但是这个轻微的动作使托尼的世界旋转起来，变得更加痛苦。

“你知道我包里还有什么吗？一条皮革带，为了包裹一个不听话的小男孩的囊袋，当拉得足够紧的时候，就像我现在做的一样。它会完全阻止你的高潮，哪怕我花几个小时吮吸你漂亮的小鸡巴。如果我现在召唤它，把你绑紧，我就能完成我的高潮，然后像这样离开几个小时。”

当托尼思考这个问题时，他的眼睛睁得大大的。托尼再也忍受不了他的痛苦了。“现在，你有什么想对我说的吗？”

托尼咽了口唾沫，“求你让我射吧。”

“我说的是乞求。”

“我在求你，求求你，求求你！请让我射吧，我的神，求你了。我在求你，我在求你！”

洛基挑剔地听着，要求进一步的阐述。偶尔他会要求更多，要求他加入一些特定的词，比如男孩、玩具、快乐和崇拜。托尼几乎不能相信从他嘴里不停流出的下流的欲望的话。洛基是床上的诗人。托尼不是。但是通过洛基的甜言蜜语，托尼表达了自己的需求，这是他以前从未对任何炮友说过的。他气喘吁吁，哭哭啼啼，乞求得到他想要的东西，他如何想要，他有多硬和淫荡。

当托尼终于停止了嘶哑而疲惫的声音时，他的上帝以一种梦幻般的方式叹了口气。“这才是我的好孩子，”他轻声说，小心翼翼地吻着托尼的脸颊。“我知道那里有一颗真正放荡荡妇的心。你都是我的，不是吗？”

“是的，是的，我是你的，都是你的。”

“你想在我之前射还是之后？”

“你要什么都行，”托尼呜咽着，彻底被打败了。

“先射，你就会受到惩罚。不要在我射之前射精，我可能根本不允许你射精。”托尼把头往后仰，感到眼泪更多了。**这他妈算哪门子的选择？！**“我恨你。”

“我知道，但这不是很有趣吗？”

当他狠狠射出来的时候，托尼原始的低吼回荡在卧室里。他感觉到液体洒在他胸口，但他无法阻止射出来。洛基紧随其后，抓住托尼的屁股，几乎没有控制地猛撞他。

当然，就像他们之前的几次那样，托尼发现自己在几个小时后从昏迷中苏醒过来。洛基不在任何地方。 他的身体疼得厉害，他把自己拖进了淋浴间。

他在滚烫的喷雾下花了将近一个小时，清理自己的身体，使自己重新振作起来。

思绪缓慢而迟缓地涌来。在他的脑海里最重要的是，**他真是个操蛋的狗杂种**。如果托尼在‘现实生活’中再次见到他，他会在他两眼之间射一枚导弹。紧接着他开始回想他刚刚经历的事情，是那么令人惊奇。他一生中从未感到如此完整过。

**我太需要这个了。**

托尼沮丧地摇摇头。洛基似乎无法阻止托尼崇拜他们在一起的每一秒钟。

他关上水龙头，穿上浴袍，一瘸一拐地回到卧室。他的心怦怦直跳，胃部像坠了个石头。洛基坐在床上。

“完全恢复了？很好。我相信，我们都同意，如果你比我先达到高潮，就会受到惩罚。”

托尼瞪着眼睛，张着嘴，控制不住地摇晃着。“洛基 ...... 我连站着都很困难了。”

“显而易见。幸运的是，我的惩罚并不要求你站着。”

“我现在做不到。”

“你宁愿我离开吗？”

托尼没有回答。他无法回答。

洛基温柔地笑了笑。“放松，我亲爱的孩子。这不会超出你的能力。”

“你先**让**我高潮的。我不可能坚持下去。”

“是的。”

“你因为我无法控制的事情而惩罚我。”

“是的。”

“你为什么要这样对我？”

洛基歪着头，露出一种托尼见过的最天真、最年轻的表情。或者任何人，事实上。突然间，洛基只是一个年轻人，和他的情人说话。“因为你喜欢它。你太想要了。如果我没有履行这个惩罚，我想你会失望的。你不会吗？”

托尼回答这个问题的同时，也摧毁了他在淋浴时找回的那一点点自尊。

“你为什么不过来吻我？”

托尼使劲眨着眼睛，想知道他是否还在做梦。他跌跌撞撞地走过去，重重地坐在洛基身边。

“这他妈的太疯狂了，你他妈的疯了。”

“吻我，托尼。”

“那又怎样，你会抓住这个机会 …… ”

“托尼，”洛基喉咙中发出呼噜声。听到这声音，托尼感到自己的身体都要融化了。“我想感受你的嘴唇。”

托尼俯下身，吻他。洛基看似正直的举止让托尼重新振作起来。给了他一点力量。他把自己的嘴唇贴在洛基的薄嘴唇上，温柔地舔着。他决定大胆一点，伸出舌头。洛基放松地让它滑进嘴里，轻轻地吮吸着。

他的手拂过托尼的长袍。他探进去，温柔地抚摸他的阴茎。托尼嘶嘶地往后退了退，却发现洛基托着他的后脑，把他困在他的双唇中。

“我受不住，”托尼抗议道。

“嘘，吻我。”

托尼回吻了他。慵懒地，轻松地，安慰地。他强硬地靠近他，抓住洛基的肩膀，把他拉近一些。他伸出的那只手柔软而温柔。他感到血液开始往下流。他又硬起来了。

“你怎么能这样对我？”他生气地咕哝着。

当他继续这个吻的时候，那是一种更深、更迫切的激情。洛基现在咬着他的舌头，表明他的主导地位。托尼一完全勃起，洛基就脱身离开。

“脱掉你的睡袍，躺下。”

托尼叹了口气，照做了。“我要怎么做？”

“我相信你一定会觉得很难。我要你安静地躺着，一句话也不说，直到我高兴为止。”

“就这样？”

洛基转了转眼睛，“显然，这是一项不可能完成的任务。”

托尼咬紧牙关盯着天花板。看起来的确如此。偶尔，洛基会抚摸他，挑逗他，温柔地玩弄他的阴茎。他花了很长时间对他甜言蜜语，亲切地拨弄他的头发。托尼很漂亮，他很性感，他魅惑的动作，他迷人的眼睛 ...... 从洛基英俊的嘴唇里流出的诗歌足以让托尼陷入欲望的漩涡。

为了不动，他身上的每块肌肉都在颤抖。指令是如此愚蠢的简单，但心理上的努力，托尼只是躺着仍然是非常紧绷。这迫使他变得被动，而托尼  ·  斯塔克从不被动。

洛基的话太 …… 托尼想让他闭嘴。滚开。而不是坐在这里假装他认为这一切都是真的。这就是惩罚。躺在这里听洛基假装这样关心托尼。

但是如果他叫停，如果他站起来把自己锁在浴室里，洛基就会知道他赢了托尼。而托尼宁愿死。

“一个小时。真厉害，我的孩子。我一直知道你有学习的能力。”

“那一定是我一生中最无聊的六十分钟，”托尼坐起来，在床边摆动着双腿。他希望洛基看不懂他脸上写满的谎言。

“真的是这样吗？到目前为止，你一直都很有创造力。”

洛基笑了。“我们还没开始呢，亲爱的。但太多太快，我担心你会受不住的。现在，让我们看看我们能为此做些什么。”

洛基抓住了托尼的勃起。托尼忍住了呻吟。“看着我，孩子。看着我的眼睛。我想看到你脸上划过的每一思绪。”

托尼坐在床沿上，拼命抓住床边，不让自己掉下去。洛基帮他手淫时，托尼喘着气，咕哝着。他的眼睛一直盯着眼前那双翠绿的眼眸。它们又快又柔软，托尼使劲打了个寒颤，喘着粗气。

“今晚就到这里吧，我想。”

TBC


	8. 第八章：大点声

托尼砰的一声关上门，闭上了眼睛，把头靠在金属门上，试图放松两肩之间的肌肉。该死的弗瑞，该死的史蒂夫，该死的复仇者。没有任何即将来临的危机，这开始让人感觉像是在工作，而托尼从不工作。他一生中从来没为任何人或事工作过；这就像是一次漫长的酒后驾车。他的天赋、金钱和魅力让一切都变得更容易实现。

现在他有了**责任**。

他感到浑身发抖。

低俗小报现在天天都在监视他的一举一动。当他是个酒鬼和钢铁侠的时候，他就是个笑话。现在他是一个团队的一部分——一个由每个人心目中的英雄美国队长指挥的团队，突然之间，一个失控的花花公子在这个团队里就不那么有趣了。他们沉迷于他的一举一动，昨天托尼穿着西装在金门大桥下兜风，显然不够得体。**混蛋。**

被困在航空母舰上对托尼的心情没有任何影响。训练，会议和批评。他为什么要来这里？而且他极其反对他的酒被穿卡其布衣服的人没收。他极其反对那些认为他现在应该成为某种团队合作者的说法。他极其反对史蒂夫那张愚蠢的脸，和他无法使用i Phone的白痴样 。或者任何有电的东西。他极其反对那个单眼杂种对他的要求。

总的来说，他反对整个事情，原则上反对，还有其他任何他可以反对的理由。没有危机，没有危险，没有刺激。它是无聊的，例行公事的，而且该死的、该死的**有价值**。

他用手捂着脸。几个小时的训练，有时在实验室里，会议上，简报会上，他和钢铁侠一起度过了又一个月。除非——请尽快让它发生——出现了一场全球危机，急需一群穿着不合时宜人造弹性纤维服的人。

然后托尼将回到他平常的生活；天天待在他的实验室，在斯塔克工业参加会议和简报会议。多么**明智**和没有争议，因为现在他是钢铁侠，醉醺醺的花花公子派对上的女孩、毒品和摇滚都不能记录在案。

**操蛋。**

甚至连那些稀有的派对都感觉像是例行公事——它们**并不离谱**。它们都非常非常有谱。或者别的什么。它们几乎是净化了的乐趣。他们在那里是为了保持托尼  ·  斯塔克的形象。你看，史蒂夫  ·  罗杰斯是一个善良健康的老美国人，在一个美好的周六会在公园里喝奶昔，玩橄榄球。而托尼代表新美国，跑车，女人，金钱。在他们之间，整个国家觉得美国的利益在复仇者的手中得到了照顾。这给了他们信心。如果把娜塔莎的俄国血统公之于众，同时揭示出托尔实际上是一个外星人，情况可能会有所不同。托尼有 ……**责任** 。

**双重操蛋。**

他唯一能拥有的，属于他的，只属于托尼的，就是他和洛基的夜晚。在那些夜晚，他不需要成为英雄或者工业偶像。不，他所要做的就是服从简单的命令，然后狠狠地射出来，接着晕过去。从他的角度来看，似乎是个不错的交易。

** 洛基 …… **

好像仅仅是这个想法就足够了，托尼看见了洛基在镜子里的映像。他的眼睛向天花板望去。弗瑞和娜塔莎向他保证，他的房间里没有监视摄像头，但是要他相信他们就和把他们两个能甩出去多远就多远一样不可能。尽管在某种程度上，托尼、布鲁斯甚至托尔都意识到他们是这里的局外人。在一个军事统治的世界里，花花公子、一门不严谨的绿色大炮以及来自另一个王国的神都不是守法的士兵。

“尽管见到你很高兴，亲爱的，但这是一个相当愚蠢的想法。”托尼说，没有回头。

在墙上的镜子里，他只能看到一半的洛基。那个男人站在他身后的浴室门口。他脸上带着那种自大的微笑，这是他的特点。 “现在你叫我 亲爱的，是吗？”

“ 你更喜欢我叫你小可爱吗？ ”

“不。”

“甜心？小糖糖？”托尼带着自己那种自大的微笑转过身来。

“过来，跪下。”

“你一定是在开玩笑。”

“我向你保证，男孩，我是认真的。”

托尼盯着他。这一定是最愚蠢、最傻逼、最危险的事情——托尔就住在对面！而娜塔莎住在左边，史蒂夫在右边！他们中的任何一个人都可能走进来，发现托尼跪在地上，与他们的宿敌共处一个相当妥协的时刻。

在洛基要求他做的所有卑鄙愚蠢的事情中，这是目前为止**最过分**的一件。

托尼感到一阵肾上腺素激增。**危险。愚蠢。令人兴奋。**他耸耸肩，“当然，为什么不呢？”

他快步走过去，跪了下来。他摸索着洛基裤子上的扣子，很快把他的肉棒释放出来。

托尼盯着那根长长的肉棒，不知不觉地舔了舔嘴唇。正是生活中的小事让一切变得有价值；也许是在洛基不在他身边这么多天之后，他第一次看到了他的老二。它在托尼手中的感觉。每当他突然想起接受这一切是多么艰巨的挑战时，他都会想起把它放在嘴唇之间的瞬间。首次感觉到的味道——美好，充满了洛基的感觉。他无法否认过去几天他是多么需要这个。

“告诉我你有多想要这个，托尼。”**那个混蛋一定是会通灵。**

“嗯哼。”

好吧，也许他可以否认。但他还是想要。托尼把洛基吞得越来越深。龟头撞到了他的喉咙后面，托尼有点哽咽，但他用尽了全身的力气保持住了呼吸。咕哝声和紧紧抓住头发的手指告诉托尼，有人很喜欢。

他退出去，“你必须保持安静。”

洛基猛地把肉棒塞进去。托尼这次因为肉棒重重击中了他的喉咙后部而作呕。“那就别给我抱怨的理由，男孩。”

托尼的头上下摆动，紧紧抓住洛基的屁股。**天呐，这到底看起来像什么？**两分钟前，当他走进那扇门的时候，他还是钢铁侠。现在看看他。 如果别人看到了，他禁不住想他们脸上会有什么样的表情。不过可能得有人向史蒂夫解释一下到底什么是口交。没有什么能让情况变得更糟。

“脱掉你的衣服，”洛基低吼。

这个该死的灵媒总是把事情弄得更糟，托尼感到不敢置信。他又说：“听着，我一次只能做一件事，你知道。”

“我不同意，把衣服脱掉，现在。”

洛基把托尼的头往后扯，引导他含弄他的肉棒，控制感觉。这正是托尼试图避免的。当洛基控制住他的头部时，他试图让他含得更深，所以托尼现在每次吞吐到第三下就会作呕。

**那就打败他！咬他！做点什么！**

托尼在心内呜咽。所以他可以打败他。但这只会让事情变得更糟。每个人都处在可以听到他们大声说话的范围内，这使他们处于危险之中。

**所以你给洛基口交是为了救你的朋友？**

即使这是一个谎言，托尼也决定坚持下去，至少现在是这样。这使得享 ……忍受 变得更容易了！**我是说忍受。这让这个更容易忍受。**托尼的阴茎不舒服地紧贴着裤子。

“我刚才不是叫你脱衣服吗？”洛基阴沉地说。

托尼不想冒险让洛基生气，因为现在他用的就是**这种语气**。他翻了个白眼，脱下外套。上半身并没有太难，他屈服了，只是把 T 恤扯了下来，但是他不得不慢慢地脱掉裤子和内裤。洛基紧紧地握着他的头，所以他没有机会停下来，但是这是非常尴尬，非常不优雅，而且完全贬低自尊。

当他意识到洛基对他的影响让他的阴茎颤动的时候，他呻吟了一声。好吧所以他是一团糟。至少他从中得到了乐趣。在这里，在所有的地方，在航母上，而托尔就在对面。

**这不应该让我如此兴奋。**

“别用手碰自己，孩子。那属于我，”洛基严厉地说，一边把托尼的手从他自己身上踢开。

托尼重新集中精力完成他的任务。洛基现在松开了他的头，托尼再次接手，努力表明他不需要惩罚性的控制。让洛基保持好心情，他通常会在游戏结束时得到奖励。

**我的意思是，这样他就能避免航母被炸毁的结局。**

托尼深深含入，然后在他的肉棒滑过他的小舌头进入他的喉咙时，噎住了。虽然不是很舒服，但洛基的呻吟就足够了。**他妈的，我真的让他发出了那样的声音。**托尼感到胸中涌起了一股自豪。

一只手抚摸着他的头发。当托尼无意识地吮吸时，他的眼睛颤动着闭上了。他的大脑关闭了，很少有这样的情况发生。 很久以前他就明白这是不可能的。它总是嗡嗡叫个不停。但是此时此刻，他的思想可以重新集中在一些不那么痛苦的事情上，而不是他的方舟反应堆计划，或者复仇者联盟压在他肩上的重担，以及新闻频道对托尼一举一动的不断批评。

现在他所能想到的就是他吞吐时那摇晃、晕眩的瞬间。肉棒从他嘴里滑进滑出的样子。它微微抽搐的样子，就好像它有自己的生命。那个男人带着沉重的呼吸把手指扎进托尼的头发里。托尼为此激动得不知不觉地哼了起来。他睁开眼睛，抬头看着洛基。

洛基在打量他。“漂亮的棕色眼睛，”他喃喃地说，用空着的那只手把托尼的刘海往后推。“还有你看我的眼神。你非常需要这个，不是吗，男孩。”

托尼没有，**好吧，是不能**回答。但是他吞吐得更快了，洛基温柔地轻哼着。当洛基终于高潮时，神拼命咬住嘴唇，不让自己叫出来。托尼被留在地板上，他的阴茎硬得紧贴着他的下腹。

他用充满欲望的眼神看着他的神。一千个不同的诙谐的，尖刻的笑话跳上跳下，乞求被使用。但是托尼保持沉默。

“躺在床上。面朝上。”

托尼跳起来，尽快地服从命令。洛基躺在他旁边。洛基还穿着衣服。而托尼赤身裸体，目光炯炯地恳求着。他们之间的阶级意味再清楚不过了。

洛基的手握着托尼的阴茎，近乎慵懒地套弄着。令人抓狂的缓慢，而托尼需要更多才能达到高潮。托尼不知道洛基是在测试他的顺从还是放荡。一个错误的决定可能使他陷入麻烦的境地。托尼无法决定他是想要释放还是惩罚。幸运的是，他知道这不是他的决定。这使他心里一阵眩晕的颤抖。

“求你了，”他低声说。

“求我什么？”

“求你了，让你的男孩高潮吧，”托尼低声说。

“对不起，孩子，我没听见。你得**大声**说出来。”

**哦，操。**为什么他一点都不惊讶？“求你了，让你的男孩射吧，”托尼说，声音比平时大了一点。

他的眼睛向门口望去，耳朵紧张地听着任何声音。如果有人进来，这真的，真的看起来不会很好。当他情不自禁想象的时候，他的身体微微颤动。这种悸动从他的脖子开始，穿过他的身体，使他的身体感到两倍的敏感。当托尼在神冗长的服侍下呻吟时，洛基轻声地笑了。

洛基微微放开了一会儿，把手伸到托尼的嘴边。“舔。”

托尼用舌头舔舐掌心。洛基重新把手伸到下面，继续忙于套弄他的阴茎，他的手现在有点滑溜溜的。但它仍然远远不够快。

“大声点，”洛基低声说，眼睛闪着光。

“不，洛基——”

“洛基。恶作剧之神。而你在这里，赤身裸体，无能为力，你所有的朋友都近在咫尺。托尼，这就是恶作剧的地方。 ”  洛基使劲挤一下，托尼叫了一声，本能地想把腿交叉起来。“大声点。”

**你想要游戏，现在你在玩游戏。如果你不想玩，是时候带上你的弹珠回家了。托尼不希望这一切就这样结束，如果他想继续下去，他就必须全力以赴。**

“求你了，让你的男孩高潮吧！”

那只手突然动得比凡人更快。甚至比托尼的速度还要快，而他在这方面的技术相当娴熟。

“我——”托尼在他来之前咬下这个词，知道这肯定会让洛基停止。洛基没有停下来，托尼的精液正从他的指缝间流出来。

“我靠——”托尼气喘吁吁地说，试图恢复过来。他被高潮淹没了，哪怕现在神盾局所有人都出现在了房间里，他也不在乎。他气喘吁吁地躺在地上，眼睛看向洛基。神已经站起来走开了。“洛基。”

洛基停顿了一下。他转过身来，盯着托尼。托尼才刚刚意识到，他实际上说出了那个萦绕在他脑海中的词。他咽了口唾沫。**嗯，他真能给自己找麻烦。** 还不如现在就承认。

“留下来，就一会儿。”

“你认为这明智吗，男孩？”洛基冷笑着说。“当然不。”托尼苦笑着说。

洛基若有所思地点点头，微微发光。他的衣服不见了。他把托尼拉起来，就像他是个孩子一样，把他和自己一起塞进被单里，用力抱住他的男孩。当他们的肉棒压在一起时，托尼高兴得发抖。蓝色的光在他们之间闪耀着。

洛基伸出一只苍白的手，轻轻地抚摸着那块金属。托尼叹了口气，然后意识到这是第一次托尼没有因为洛基这么做而惊慌失措。这是信任吗？这是一件大事。手指在圆弧周围微妙地摩擦着。

“太美了。”洛基几乎满怀渴望地叹了口气。

托尼咬了咬舌头，不知道这是不是应该回应一个讽刺的‘谢谢你’时刻。

洛基俯下身子。托尼迅速把脸移开。最近这种情况似乎越来越多。洛基一直想吻他，这对托尼来说有点太多了。因为那些吻不仅仅是好。那些吻似乎深深地触动了他。

洛基的舌头舔弄他的脖子，一只有力的手抓住托尼的下巴。把他拉回来，洛基用一个长长的吻夺走了他的嘴唇，舌头探索着。托尼轻轻地向后拉了拉，但是那只手紧紧地抓住了他的下巴。**显然他可以强迫他。**

最后，神伸出手，关掉了灯。他把被单拉过来，在托尼的耳边小声说：“今晚，如果我需要你的身体，我会把你翻过来，然后操你。我所要求的就是你躺在那里，接受它。睡觉吧。至少在几个小时内我不会这么做。”

托尼睡眼惺忪地盯着面前的屏幕。洛基昨晚说到做到。大约在凌晨四点左右，托尼突然醒来，发现自己趴在床上，洛基在他后面，一根阴茎埋在他的屁股里面。这立刻成了他第三最爱的醒来方式。

但是洛基从后面操他是如此的 …… 托尼的双臂被洛基神一般的力量锁在背后。托尼所要做的就是在他身后的神进进出出的时候保持不动。洛基的激情是强烈的、全身心投入的，而托尼所需要的只是不断感受他和下面床单的摩擦到达高潮。还有那些话语。在他的一生中，他从来没有遇到过一个如此会说情话的情人，在托尼的耳边低语着关于欲望、性和支配的诗句，同时把他操得支离破碎、大汗淋漓。托尼被他描绘的画面带到了另一个世界。当他射的时候，他的精液湿透床单，他咬着枕头不让自己哭出来。

下一次他醒来的时候，洛基已经走了。这越来越成为最糟糕的起床方式。现在，回到航母的实验室，托尼除了洛基什么都想不出来。

布鲁斯盯着他的后脑勺。托尼不得不承认他隐约有些担心。布鲁斯已经证明他比自己以前想象的要警觉和敏锐得多。

“我头发里有什么东西吗？”

“你看起来不一样了。”

“在哪方面？”

“我不知道。”

托尼停顿了一下，想看看布鲁斯是否还有什么要补充的。然后他耸耸肩，拍了拍布鲁斯的肩膀。“嗯，很高兴能和你聊天。我们应该经常这样做。”

“我想 …… 你大概变得冷静了一点？不那么 …… 悲伤了。”

“悲伤？据我回忆，我，托尼  ·  斯塔克，从来没有悲伤过。不过有一次在马里布海滩别墅我的确有点悲伤，毕竟我的杜松子酒喝完了。非常时期，我的朋友。”

然而，在他的脑海里，他的思想在叫嚣。冷静？他不会把平静这个词与洛基的陪伴联系在一起。

“当你没有思考的时候，你会露出微笑，”布鲁斯补充道。“或者至少在你不考虑工作的时候。你一上午都在微笑。”

“给我看看上周亚洲上空的读数，我想我看到了一些东西。”

布鲁斯微笑着摇了摇头。他很聪明，懂得这种暗示。托尼拿出一张亚洲地图，把上周的数据和最新的数据叠加起来。就在那儿。绝对有一个峰值。而且还在增长。

“一个什么的峰值？”史蒂夫后来在简报会议上问道。

托尼高兴地进行了技术性的解释。布鲁斯轻轻地吹了一声赞赏的口哨。这是个大新闻。

房间里的其他地方一片寂静。托尼叹了口气，挥了挥手。“你知道雷神托尔从天而降被闪电包围时我们得到的读数吗？就是那个。”

“你们中有更多人要来我们的世界吗？”弗瑞责难地问托尔。

托尼翻了个白眼，“不。这不是通往我们的通道。这是一个向外延伸的通道。”托尔难以置信地看着托尼。“中庭有彩虹桥？”

“等等，谁有什么？”托尼问。

“我们是中庭人，”娜塔莎澄清道。

“娜塔莎，说实话，我不知道你是什么——也许是某种机器人。关键是，这种力量与我们目前拥有的任何力量都不同。”托尼的大脑已经开始考虑一种能源的成千上万种不同的潜在用途，考虑到所有因素，这种能源可以足够稳定地使用。

“的确如此，不能掉以轻心，”托尔说。

“关于宇宙魔方，你也是这么说的。你认为任何事情都不能掉以轻心，我反对。我要求我有权对所有事情掉以轻心。” 托尼猛地站了起来。

**该死的布鲁斯。**那位善良的博士告诉他，他的行为不像他自己，所以现在他在试图表现得比平常更像他自己。有谁能听懂他在说什么吗？

“不管它是什么，我们需要找到它并确保它的安全，”弗瑞坚定地说。“斯塔克，你知道具体位置吗？”

托尼忍住一句笑话。“大概。嗯，不是。我知道在哪个半球。亚洲。”

“托尼，这是一个很大的范围。”史蒂夫说。

“告诉你，你做我做的事，我也做你做的事。我双臂交叉站着，看起来一脸沉闷的样子。你去解读那些有一半是连我们的技术都无法读取的古怪读数。这就像在水里寻找玻璃弹珠。”托尼环顾四周，他的复仇者伙伴们给彼此一个眼神。“什么，只有我能做到吗？好吧，听着，如果我们能让航天飞机飞到那个有问题的领域，读数就会更强，我就能准确地确定它的方位。”

“托尼已经确定了一定范围，”布鲁斯平静地插话说。

“在哪儿？”弗瑞问道。

托尼笑了，“朝鲜。”

房间里的大多数人都翻着白眼，发出恼火的声音。 托尼瞥了一眼托尔，托尔看上去很困惑。“那是一片大家都喜欢拥抱和彩虹的土地，”托尼为托尔好补充道。“那里的人**超级喜欢**美国人。”

“你会拼写‘ 战争’这个词吗 ，托尼？”巴顿问。

“对不起，我不知道我在参加拼字比赛。”

“这将是一个全球范围的国际外交事件，斯塔克，”弗瑞说。“我们到底该如何解释？”

“嘿，金正恩，顺便说一句，我喜欢你的头发。我们能不能就突然出现，控制一个可以连接不同国度的外星设施？我们保证不会把泥踩进你们的地毯里。拜托了。复仇者联盟。”托尼考虑了一下。“这应该包含了大部分需要阐述的东西。拜托，听清楚！我以为复仇者联盟是**为了全世界**？爱与和平 …… 巨大的绿色家伙和爵士乐，”托尼说，感人的天真，尽管他很清楚问题在哪。虽说如此，托尼根本不在乎它的解决办法。

“是的，但是美国还在为此买单，”布鲁斯平静地说，带着紧张的笑声。“提供武器，航空母舰。支付工资，美国。”

“工资？我没有工资，”托尼惊讶地说。

“你不需要，”弗瑞厉声说。他揉了揉脸，显然已经筋疲力尽了。“好吧。这需要一些处理，而且不会在一夜之间发生。我要——你——”他对托尼摇了摇手指，坚定地说：“不准飞越韩国，明白了吗？或者我应该这么说，远离亚洲。”

“我会吗？”他天真地问道。“我发誓，希望一辈子保持清醒。被韩国火箭击落可不是我想象中的周四晚上。”

“今天是周一，”巴顿说。

“你知道，我在这里可是免费工作的，”托尼说。“出于好奇，布鲁斯和绿巨人能分开领工资吗？或者谁出现谁领工资这样？员工人数是怎么计算的？”

弗瑞没有理会托尼，转向托尔。“你的人民听说过这个星球上有彩虹桥吗？”

“它们不像树那样会自然生长，弗瑞。彩虹桥是我的人民建造的，让我们可以在不同的世界之间旅行。这里本不应该有一座彩虹桥。”

托尼举起一只手，“好吧，但我们这**的确**有一座。”

“我无法解释，”托尔说。“我……我会回一趟阿斯加德。当洛基威胁着这个世界的时候，我不愿意这样做，但是我必须与全神之父协商。他会知道的。”

“上海离朝鲜的这些数据有多近？”巴顿突然问道。

大家都转过头来盯着他看。“为什么？”弗瑞问。

“洛基。这个彩虹桥是强大的，对吗？为什么洛基会随意出现在上海？”

雷神托尔的脸上露出了启示的光芒。“我弟弟正在寻找彩虹桥。如果上海像你说的那样离朝鲜那么近，我毫不怀疑，我弟弟已经发现了这一点。”

弗瑞转过身去，朝着那间他秘密会面的黑屋子走去。托尼提醒自己，下一次，他要黑进信号系统，以便窃听。“就这么定了，我要和委员会联系。”

TBC


	9. 第九章：力量

托尼坐在黑暗的房间里，享用一整瓶伏特加。他本可以直接让贾维斯把灯打开，但他没有。坐在黑暗的房间里有一种非常迷人的感觉；你不必看任何东西。你可以只是。存在。

他感觉到洛基在他身后，但没有转身。他喝完了，又倒了一杯，接着他开口。

“告诉我彩虹桥是怎么回事。”

当他开始又倒了另外一杯时，只有一片寂静。伏特加是怎么回事？索然无味，那是酒精世界里的水。只为了一个迅速和肮脏的目的。

喝得酩酊大醉。

“这是我们人民的发明，一座让我们穿越国度的桥梁。”

“你不需要它。”

“但我有使用它的能力。”

“你有很多能力。”托尼生气地喃喃自语。他还没有转过身去面对神。他不想这么做。“为什么朝鲜会有彩虹桥？”

“有吗？”洛基平静地问。

“别。 别他妈的——别这样，”托尼咆哮道。洛基现在就在附近。纤细的手指抚摸着他脖子后面短短的绒毛。“不要。”

另一只手滑下他的衬衫，抚摸着方舟反应堆周围的皮肤。当嘴唇开始压在他的脖子上时，他衬衫下面的手把注意力转向了他的乳头。托尼颤了一下，用力咬住自己的舌头，以阻止那响应的呻吟。

**有求必应。这就是我，这就是他创造的我。把我的开关打开或关闭，就像个玩具一样。**

“你袭击上海是有原因的。为什么？”

“别说话，男孩。”

“为什么地球上会有彩虹桥？”

托尼的下巴被一只有力的手抓住了，他的头被轻轻向后拉。洛基的唇紧贴在托尼唇上。托尼几乎立刻开始回吻，但他的脑子里一片混乱。性永远贯穿他们在一起的每时每刻。无论他们说什么，他们会在性开始之前谈清楚。不然洛基会把托尼操到昏迷不醒，等到这位亿万富翁再次睁开眼睛的时候，他已经是一个人了。

托尼抽开身。他肯定能从洛基那里骗到什么东西。特别是如果托尼能够让自己看起来更加放荡。这只是以正确的方式推进的问题。

“告诉我彩虹桥的事。”

“嘘。我会让你获得无上的享受，你的脑子里会空白一片直到早上。”

“那就是我最怕的。”托尼站起来离开。洛基跟着他进入卧室，安静地看着托尼缓慢地脱下他的上衣。温柔的蓝光点亮了托尼的五官，他几乎如幽灵般缥缈。“告诉我彩虹桥的事。”

洛基失神地瞟了一眼窗外，眼中的神色突然变得那么苍老。“托尔热爱我们历史中战争和凯旋的故事。他不知道这件事一点也不令我奇怪。”洛基也开始脱衣服。

托尼的手移向他的皮带，他骤然想起他还从没看过洛基脱衣服。魔法总是替代了一切。**是的，他察觉到了讽刺之处，谢谢你。**

看着眼前这具高挑，苍白，修长的身体缓慢地褪下衣衫非常的……令人兴奋。

“但是我研究过。我把所有的书都研究过。无数个小时留在图书室里，身边只有一根燃烧的蜡烛，而托尔和他的奉承者们则在训练场里花费光阴。”

托尼吞咽，他的视线微微偏移。他对Loki的所有情感中，**理解**从来不是其中之一。但现在这种感情却在他的胸膛中升起。托尼在学校里和众人喜爱的运动员形象相差甚远。他造出了机器人。主要是为了捉弄那些用很长时间解释为什么机器人是不可能被造出来的老师们。

幸运的是，他非常富有，是斯塔克家族的一员，而所有人都知道这点。所以托尼 · 斯塔克创始了**性感宅**这一称号，以后更是将这形象由他的第一件装甲发扬光大，让全世界都看到，他从不曾在万众瞩目的舞台上打过败仗。

好吧，也许一次或两次。他的嘴巴总能给他带来超凡脱俗的麻烦。

现在洛基上身什么也没有了。托尼发现自己在舔下嘴唇。

“书里总有古老的故事。甚至是比奥丁还早之前的传说。关于阿斯嘉德人努力想制造出连接所有九大国度的彩虹桥的故事。一个和平之梦，我想。希望国度之间能和谐共处。”

托尼阴郁地轻笑，洛基欣赏地笑了。“你和我有很多共同之处，我的小男孩。”

“我们都是彻头彻尾的混蛋？”托尼建议。

“还有充分了解当一个和平之梦被提议时那些天真的人们会付出什么代价。”

托尼曾经依靠贩卖拥有和平是很容易的这个主意为生。而所有你需要做的就是拥有一个比别人都大的“棍子”，而这就是他，贩卖金钱可以买到的最大“棍子”。

往日时光。

“不管怎样，在大部分彩虹桥最终被毁灭之前发生过很多次战争。只有两座桥遗留下来。一个在中庭上，而它的姐妹则是……曾是在阿斯加的上。”

“曾是？”

“托尔发了点小脾气。现在它被闲置了，尽管全神之父毫无疑问会重建它。一件被忽视太久的珍宝会变得非常脆弱。”

托尼懒洋洋地思考Thor的小暴怒会是什么样子。而他又是怎样毁灭掉一座旅行机器的？

“那么为什么你对此如此感兴趣？”托尼询问。

托尼很早就脱完了所有的衣服，现在只是感兴趣地看着洛基脱下最后一件衣物。他的衣服都是很重的皮革和上好，看起来是丝绸的布料组成。完全没有必要，托尼这样想，但是妈的看它们被一件件剥离真是一场赏心悦目的演出。洛基可以穿着它们上台。

他发觉自己已经有些飘飘然了，在床边等待着。等待着，他甚至都不敢相信，洛基的指示。托尼的脑海同时还在处理神刚刚告诉他的讯息，尽他所能将所有碎片拼在一块。而他的双眼则在贪婪地凝视着眼前这场表演，他的身体悲鸣着祈求碰触那丝滑的肌肤。

托尼微微颤抖。那么多激烈冲突的情感和思想。他的理智几乎无法忍受。

“力量，”洛基道，几乎耸了耸肩。他微笑。“谁不想要力量呢？”

“你难道不被允许拥有吗？”托尼冷笑。

“我觉得你浪费了足够多的时间了，难道不是吗？”洛基问。

托尼朝洛基抬起一双无辜的眼睛，再次舔了舔唇。“你能告诉我更多，对吗？”他呼吸。

洛基看着他，有些心烦意乱，但还是快速地说道，“彩虹桥不仅可以用来穿梭在国度之间。还可以作为与全世界为敌的武器。”

“这个世界？”托尼尖锐地问。

但是洛基摇了摇头。“不。那不是我的本意。现在不要再问我更多问题了，除非你想要惩罚，那种你将不会祈求更多的惩罚，”洛基嘶哑地说。他开始生气了。

托尼怀疑地凝视洛基。好吧，看起来这就是所有他能从疯神口中得知的了。

是时候享乐了。

“你想怎么要我？”

**你刚刚真的问了那个混蛋怎样摆弄自己好让他操你吗？**

**这不过是游戏而已！如果我能分散他的注意力，我才能从他嘴里得知更多关于彩虹桥的事。我在诱惑他进入无防备状态。**

**当然。就这么骗自己吧。**

“坐起来。靠着床头板。抚摸你自己。让我看看你有多想要我。”

托尼背靠着床头板坐下，洛基挪到床边他够不着的地方。托尼的手伸到下身，抚摸着自己。他的眼睛一直盯着洛基，尽管他还能感觉到自己的脸颊越来越热，他还是强忍着尴尬。

**在他强迫你做的所有事情中，这不是最尴尬的事情，**托尼火热地跟自己说。

**这是可耻的。这就是为什么它这么好。**

他的阴茎已经半硬了，很快地露出了生机。他的手上上下下地桃农着，偶尔停下来用大拇指在头上重重地摩擦。他的臀部扭动着。

在似乎不断增多的晚上，洛基没有出现，托尼发现自己就像这样；硬得不行，淫荡得不行，想象着洛基把他操进床垫射出来。但是高潮的到来只是一种释放，似乎并没有缓解日益增长的挫败感。在洛基不在的日子里，这种挫折感一天比一天强烈，一天比一天煎熬，一天比一天紧张。

然后有一天晚上洛基终于出现了，把他拖到床上，狠狠地干了他。他体内的煎熬会爆炸，带走他身体里的每一丝紧张，他常常被留在自己射出来的精液，屁股里流出别人的，瑟瑟发抖，酸痛，完全平静。

‘平静’这个词是托尼以前做梦也想不到会用到的。他从来没有真正平静过。

托尼笑得很开心，把另一只手放到阴茎上，用力地揉捏着他的囊袋。当他看到洛基的眼睛在他的身体上逡巡就像观赏他见过的最华丽的艺术品时，他的眼睛因为欲望变得沉重，然后张开了嘴。

“喜欢这场表演吗？”他粗声粗气地问。

“太棒了，”洛基喘息地说。

托尼不确定洛基是不是在开玩笑。

洛基温柔地笑了笑，“我居然俘获了这么一个漂亮的小男孩。”

“说得好听，”托尼嘲笑道。他兴高采烈地把头向后仰着，手里的肉棒在跳动。这太美妙了，他快要高潮，但托尼不确定洛基要拿这怎么办。

“我宁愿把你的鸡巴放在我嘴里，”托尼说。

洛基舔了舔嘴唇。“是吗？你真的这么想，还是在为了能被我允许高潮而拍马屁？”

“过来，”托尼咬着牙嘶嘶地说。他不知道当洛基听到命令的音符会如何反应，但至少这次他非常幸运。

洛基漫步走过来，跪在托尼面前的床上。这位亿万富翁迅速地把长长的肉棒吞进嘴里，吮吸起来。他的一只手离开了他自己去玩洛基的囊袋。洛基懒洋洋地从托尼的嘴里进进出出，托尼觉得太早射精有危险，就用另一只手支撑着自己。他的阴茎在两腿之间抽搐跳动，几乎是自主地在空中跳动，但托尼心甘情愿地忽略了他自己的需要。那根坚硬的阴茎在嘴里进进出出的味道和感觉是他宇宙的中心。

洛基很快就把托尼推回去了。托尼发自内心地、恼怒地抱怨着，松开了手。洛基咯咯地笑了起来，像个男孩一样拍了拍托尼的头。“嘘，我亲爱的。我永远不会厌倦这样一张漂亮的嘴。”

托尼翻了个白眼，然后做了个翻身的动作。但是阿斯加德人用一只手抓住他的肩膀阻止了他。“不。我想看着你的脸。”

托尼，他私下承认，被吓到了。他的大部分经验都是和女人打交道，在怪癖部门没什么经验。是的，一个男人在大学里试验口活的时候给他口交，但是那可能只有两次，对他没有任何帮助。至于性，托尼总是从背后和那几个男人上床，不管是男人还是女人。

“好的，”他咕哝着，洛基把他拉回到床上，他的头重重地落在枕头上。托尼发现他的臀部被从床上拉下来，他的腿被吊在洛基的肩膀上。

**他想让我干什么都行，一句抱怨的话也没有。**

托尼有点畏缩。“这太愚蠢了，”他不悦地咕哝着，试图把腿往后拉，从床上下来。但是洛基一言不发地紧紧抓住他，不到一分钟的半心半意的挣扎之后，托尼仍然倒下了。

洛基安慰地拍了拍他的肚子。“对于你来说是个新体位，男孩？”

“不，”托尼反对道。 然后他生气地喃喃自语，“只不过是第一次我把腿翘在空中。”仅仅是大声说出这个事实就足以让他的下身痛苦地抽搐，并将他推入一个新的兴奋水平 他怒视着洛基，出于某种原因，他不得不把这一点说清楚。“你知道，我通常是上面的那个。”

洛基高兴地笑了，他洁白的牙齿闪着光。“哦，但是我想你会知道你喜欢这样的。这个体位让我可以更好的进入，”洛基用纤细的手指抚摸着托尼的肚子、腿、大腿和阴茎。

“假如我能学会忍受它，”托尼耸耸肩，试图表现得好像他并不特别恼怒。

洛基的手重重地拍在托尼的屁股上，他吓得跳了起来。“我还可以这么做。”洛基发出低沉的喉音。

托尼开始看到所有这些美妙的小优点。

**你可以看到他的脸，别忘了。**

“还需要什么吗，男孩？”

洛基的眼睛紧盯着他的眼睛。托尼知道他所要做的就是开口要求，但这太难了。他硬着头皮说了句讽刺的话，或者恶狠狠地笑了一声，然后问道：“手铐，请。”

他两样都没做到。相反，洛基温柔地微笑着点了点头，托尼感觉到袖口拉扯着他的手腕，把他的胳膊举过头顶。

“洛基，你为什么要追求彩虹桥，洛基？“

** 好吧 ……对于审问别人来说这是个非常尴尬的体位 ，托尼。 **

洛基停顿了一下，他的视线固定在中间的距离。他的表情紧绷而忧虑。“有一些...... 事情。我有麻烦了。”精致白皙的双手心不在焉地抚摸着托尼的小腹。“我需要彩虹桥产生的力量，如果我有任何机会......”他打破沉重的寂静。

托尼仔细地看着洛基。“告诉我，洛基。”

“不。 我不这么认为。我的小男孩，你真是个又纠缠不清又卖弄风骚的小可爱。”

洛基张开嘴巴吸吮他的双腿，他的舌头舔舐着皮肤，一只手伸了下来，把身下那个坚硬的家伙引向托尼绝望的身体。当洛基挤进那个绷紧的穴口时，两人都发出了呻吟。洛基轻轻移动了一下，拉近了他们之间的距离，托尼知道当冲击开始的时候，它会变得非常非常深。

洛基又摸了摸托尼的小腹，狠狠拍了一下他的屁股。

托尼惊吓地叫了一声，屁股忍不住一耸，正好把洛基吞得更深，猛地把最后那一寸也含了进去。“啊！哦，他妈的太棒了！”

“是的！我亲爱的男孩，再来一次，”洛基喘着气说。

托尼努力控制局面，洛基给了他重重一巴掌。这一次，他努力地保持不动，怒视着举着他双腿的神。

洛基翻了翻眼睛，对着天花板笑了起来。“你真是我驯服过的最难驯服的生物。说实话，有时候我真不明白自己为什么要这么自找麻烦。”

托尼看向别处。**操，为什么那令他这么疼？**

但是当他回头看时，修长的手指在他疼痛的阴茎上轻轻地挑逗着，他再度看向那张脸。

洛基若有所思地笑着。“但是当我看到那双眼睛......我就明白了一切理由。别担心，男孩。你提出的挑战越多，我就越有决心成功。如果我是你，”洛基现在轻声细语，语气中几乎蕴含着一股阴谋的味道，“我就会屈服。无论何时当我在你身边的时候，把你的身体交给我。那样，慢慢的感觉感觉你就会变得无聊，我就不再烦你了。”

托尼怒气冲冲地说：“这是诡计吗？你这个骗子。”

洛基笑了。“值得一试。既然你不从，那我只好强迫你服从欲望了。”

当洛基开始猛地抽插起来，托尼意识到，在个时候，试图说服自己他只是暂时与洛基和他的疯狂合作是难以做到的，因为是他自己心甘情愿地要求被绑起来。

**你说了求你了还有所有其他那些。**

有一个强壮、有力、美丽、瘦削的神俯视着他，抓住他的双腿举在空中，克制自己不要用尽全力，以至于他可以毫无节制地撞碎托尼的脊椎。洛基完全可以把他操死。

**妈的，这个想法让我硬得发痛。**他觉得自己像是献祭的少女。

托尼低下头，看见前液从他的龟头里漏出来。这景象使他大声呻吟。他的眼睛在他的身体拱起时向后翻转，强迫自己被更深地插入。他在颤抖；他在一声长长的悲鸣中哭泣。洛基喘着粗气，咕哝着，呻吟着，低声说着好孩子的情话。声音充满了整个房间，托尼无法逃脱。性的声音。从来没有人能给托尼带来如此兴奋的声音。那声音涌进他的胸膛，使他在一片欲望的迷雾中飞翔。

“也许我可以把你折成两半，男孩，”洛基高兴地咕哝道。“想象一下，那时我可以入得有多深。”

托尼的双腿被缓慢地推向床头板，迫使肌肉接受一个新的位置，同时洛基开始用力。托尼知道他明天醒来时会全身疼痛，但是当他的双腿慢慢地向下压向头部时，他几乎没有注意到他的肌肉拉伤了。

**妈的，不要继续了！我没有那么柔韧！**

但是他很快改变了主意，因为洛基现在有了更多的空间，设法在托尼身上找到了一个新的角度来操他。洛基借助地心引力的天然帮助，能够以比以往更大的力量向下入他。除了性爱的声音外，还有一张吱吱作响、强烈抗议的床的声音，床腿在摇晃，甚至有报废的危险。

托尼的身体不由自主地颤抖起来。他可以看到他的脚趾卷曲，他的身体闪烁着汗水。“是的，洛基，是的！再来点，再来！求你了！”

洛基没有把他的腿推到床上，这很好，因为托尼确信他年纪不允许达成那个姿势，否则他会伤害他的背，但洛基已经达到了他现在想要的，在任何情况下；一个更好的角度，一个向托尼倾斜的机会，显示男孩到底是谁在干他，使他的阴茎急切地吐着水。更重要的是，他生动地说明了托尼会被安排到洛基喜欢的任何位置，并且会学着喜欢上这个位置。

托尼的嘴张开着，喘着粗气，嚎啕大哭。“操你的洛基，操你的就是那，天哪，就是那！”

如果不是这样，我还能做什么？六个月前，如果我不是被一个饥渴的神强行塞进床里，我现在还能做什么？

**我现在应该在朝鲜上空飞行。不一定。**

**是的，一定。你不会放弃那个念头的。佩珀没有磨练你，她只是让你为你所做的可怕的事情感到羞愧。但羞愧几乎从来不曾阻止你。你现在本该会在朝鲜上空，发动一场战争。**

相反，托尼躺在床上，呻吟着，喘着粗气，感觉那长长的、美妙的肉棒用力操进他的身体，迫使托尼屈服。

他努力使自己睁大眼睛。洛基的目光无所畏惧地盯着他的脸，他想不顾一切地还以那种眼神，但他的视线越来越模糊，越来越狭窄，不由自主的反应迫使他们闭上了眼睛。

“托尼。”

托尼强迫自己再次睁开眼睛。

洛基笑了。他把托尼的腿从几乎超过他头顶的地方拉了回来，现在它们缠住了洛基的腰部。“夹紧，双脚并拢，把你的屁股翘起来。”

男孩的阴茎在平静而威严的声音中强烈地颤动着。这种语气希望托尼毫无疑问地服从。洛基的双手放在臀部以支撑托尼的腰。

托尼毫不犹豫地服从了，当洛基的肉棒碰到他的前列腺时，他的身体猛地向后退缩。托尼高声呜咽着哭了出来。“啊！”他哭叫。洛基的抽插一刻也没有停止，托尼发现他的嘴在每一次操弄中都自动发出声音。“是的！啊！啊！太好了！啊！操！天啊！不要！停！啊！ 求你了！”

洛基用又大又暖和的手抚摸托尼的大腿。“你一直表现得很好，一直忍着。但我希望你能放松。嘘，安静，男孩。闭上眼睛。放松。顺其自然吧。”

托尼把头往后仰，手臂绷紧，用力推着手铐，屁股扭向洛基。他躺在床上，在他的神面前肆无忌惮地扭动着，毫无羞愧地敞开心扉表达自己的感受。在某种程度上，托尼对洛基比任何人都要诚实。此时此地，没有面具。这只是托尼的身体对他的感觉做出了准确的反应。

力量。洛基说过，现在托尼相信了。他完全被洛基控制了，没有回头路了。至少今晚不行。 托尼完全依赖洛基，没有他就看不到明天。

他快要到了，那么近，那么近。他需要更多一点。“打我，”他恳求道。

洛基扇了他一巴掌，托尼半喘半笑。他情不自禁。当洛基的手抚摸着他的鸡巴时，他紧紧地闭着眼睛，抖得厉害。那只手每套弄几下托尼的渴求的阴茎，就会啪地打他一下。男孩坐立不安，摇摇晃晃地站在悬崖的边缘，极度害怕自己一旦跌进去，就会完全迷失方向。

“这永远不会结束。我可以每时每刻占有你的身体，直到时间的尽头，我永远不会厌倦听到你的喘息，你的呻吟，永远不会厌倦你的眼睛，你的味道。当我教你敬奉的时候，你美丽的，完美的身体在我身下颠簸。你想学习如何敬奉一个神吗？ 你准备好接受神了吗？”

这是托尼在崩溃前听到的最后一句话。他自己的精液喷到了他的胸口。洛基的名字是他闭上眼睛睡着前最后的呢喃。

TBC


	10. 第十章：玩弄

复仇者当时在朝鲜，就目前来说，没有惹出什么麻烦。 尚且还没 。托尼在一个看起来像废弃发电厂旁边设置了一个工作室，尽管每个人都尖锐地告诉他，这个工作室没有搞明白任何事。

托尼更关心的是读数。他就快找到第二座彩虹桥的准确位置了，他知道的。布鲁斯就在旁边，两人工作 步调 完全一致，偶尔指指点点，互相喃喃自语，其他时候则完全沉默。托尼知道他快找到了。他所需要的只是两分钟不受干扰的思考，而不是他可能得到的分——

“有发现吗？”

“你想从我这里得到什么，巴顿？我可不会从帽子里变兔子出来。”

“朝鲜人希望我们消失，托尼。”

“他们不是唯一这样 希望 的，”托尼喃喃自语道。

他转了转脑袋，再次睁开眼睛，继续阅读。所有的卫星都是同步的，源源不断地向计算机传输数据。地图和图表越来越窄，而托尼写的那个小程序，要他说这是一个纯粹的天才作品，把它们过滤成一个简单的‘ X 标记点’图像。

史蒂夫侧着身子走过去，试图让自己看起来很随意。他靠在工作台上，环顾四周的设备，低声问托尼：“你从你的小旅行中学到了什么？”

“我什么？”

“我是说当你飞到朝鲜的时候？”

“什么？”

史蒂夫盯着他，似乎真的很诧异。“当你听到这些读数时，我以为你做的第一件事就是飞过来看看能发现什么。不管你对弗瑞的说辞如何。令我惊讶的是，几天过去了，新闻上都没有报道钢铁侠在平壤被击落的消息。我还以为你找到了解决办法。”

**抱歉，史蒂夫，我正忙着让神占有我的屁股。**

“别误会我的意思，伙计，我有这个想法。但是这些天似乎每个人都在寻找钢铁侠。我是愚蠢，不是鲁莽。好吧，我是鲁莽，不是愚蠢。不管怎样，我都不会被朝鲜俘虏。”

史蒂夫看着他，几乎带着一种新的敬意。但是在他的眼睛后面仍然有一丝怀疑。

“ 我发誓，宁愿死也不会，队长。我没有拉露西的辫子。即使我这么做了，也是她先挑起的。”

“随便了，托尼，”史蒂夫走开时精疲力尽地说。

托尼微笑着重新专注在屏幕上。他引起了布鲁斯的注意。那个男人的肩膀因压抑的笑声而无声地颤抖着。看到了吗？ 这就是为什么布鲁斯是我的朋友。托尼喜欢他能被他逗乐的人。托尼喜欢那些觉得他有趣和聪明的人。托尼喜欢那些 …… 喜欢他的人。

“好冷，托尼，”巴顿喊道。

“现在连天气都需要我改了吗？这需要多久就需要多久。你为什么不坐下来 ...... 找到了！”托尼叫道。

布鲁斯回头看了看，“干得好！”

“作为这里唯一一个知道我刚刚做了什么的人，我认为这是一种极大的恭维。”

“你应得的。”

“谢谢，是的，我应得的。”

“当你们两个结束了你们的社会主义兄弟情时，你们可以告诉我们该死的彩虹桥在哪了么？”巴顿狙击他们。

托尼摇了摇头。“我想他只是嫉妒。抱歉了，巴顿。布鲁斯和我不玩 3P 。我们没有怪癖到那种程度。”

布鲁斯笑了，“长白山。”

“长白山脉（ The Manchzuro-Koreiskie gory ）。那是座活火山，”娜塔莎补充道。她耸了耸肩，看着他们给她的眼神。“我以前来过这里。”

“你到这儿来杀谁？怎么，我连问都不能问吗？”托尼对史蒂夫的瞪视表示难以置信。

“我们上车吧，越快越好。”

“计划不错，队长，”托尼嘲笑道。“想得真快。如果韩国人知道在他们的后院有一个非常强大到可以摧毁世界的装置，你认为他们会交出来吗？”

“彩虹桥不能‘交出去’，托尼。它是一个永久性的固定设施，”托尔说。

“男孩女孩们，这是给你们的另一个小提示，”托尼说着，把屏幕转过来面向他们。它展示了一张长白山的地图。“它就在朝鲜和中国的边界上。”

“而且是被俄罗斯人拥有的，大概。这怎么会变得更好呢？”布鲁斯阴郁地笑了。

史蒂夫摇了摇头，像一个士兵一样无视这个事实。“这些都是政客们要搞清楚的，托尼。我们的命令很明确。”

“是的，先生。”托尼假装敬了个礼。“当事情搞砸的时候，我会记得你说过的话。”

运输机降落在山坡上。没过多久就找到了那个隐蔽的洞穴。当托尼说隐蔽的时候，他的意思是 —— “我看不到山洞，”他生气地说。他怒视着带他来到坚硬岩壁的传感器。

他瞥了一眼史蒂夫，史蒂夫正带着几乎是带着自鸣得意的神气看着他。“把你脸上的表情收起来，星条旗。我还是对的。辐射来自这里。”

“的确在这里，托尼，”托尔安慰地说。“它被魔法所掩盖。”

“那就该你上了，说个芝麻开门什么的。”

托尔威严地举起妙尔尼尔。岩石闪闪发光，然后融化了。史蒂夫低声吹了个口哨。“牛逼。”

“哦，这就牛逼了？你他妈知道我费了多大劲才找到这个地方吗？”

“不怎么清楚。”

托尔转过身，对戴着铁面具的托尼微笑。“你的科学技能本身就是一种魔法，我的朋友。”

“天，托尔，这算是赞美吗？”

娜塔莎和巴顿已经慢慢地走进洞穴，举起了武器。其余的人也跟着进去。他们一经过狭窄的走廊，史蒂夫便开始带领他们搜寻。托尼环顾四周。狭窄的走廊看起来像是在山上雕刻出来的。但是现在他们被银色的柱子和白色的大理石地板包围着。托尼并没有自称是专家，但是当你买了足够多的旧东西（并把它们存放起来 ) ），一些关于历史的学问就会慢慢渗透进来，甚至渗透到托尼漠不关心的大脑中。亚洲的白色大理石不是自然形成的。有人花了很多时间和精力建造了这个地方。

队长和娜塔莎、巴顿一起在前面侦察，回来的时候身边没有那两个间谍。“一切正常。它通向一个大房间。里面好像什么都没有，只是有个像是 …… ” 史蒂夫有点尴尬地挣扎着。“石中剑的东西？”

托尼和布鲁斯瞥了眼对方。托尔的头抬了起来。“一把剑？”

他冲在前面，从史蒂夫身边跑过去，当他们急急忙忙追上去的时候，他们听到一声惊呼。托尔站在一个高高的银制平台上，绕着一个中心走着，里面埋着一把长长的、厚厚的柄银剑。“太不可思议了。”

托尼歪着头，“有点俗气。”

“哦，伙计，你真的应该在说那些话之前照照镜子，”巴顿打趣道。 托尼一拳打在他的胳膊上。

“两者几乎是一模一样的，但在阿斯加德上的那个是金色的，”

“在你发脾气把它毁掉之前？”

“什么？”

**操！**“没什么。”**闭上你的嘴，托尼！是是，说得好像他真的能做到似的。**

托尔把那把大剑拔了出来。即使以他的标准来看，这也远远超出了在打斗中合理使用的范围，托尼不得不对此发表评论。

托尔笑了。“海姆达尔一挥剑就可以砍下三个约顿人的头。这个看起来和那个差不多。美妙的平衡感。 这是开启生命之门的钥匙。它就是因此而被唤醒的。”

“你现在能激活它吗？”巴顿疲倦地说。

托尔怀疑地环顾四周。“这个地方很古老，年久失修。我怀疑仅仅是唤醒它就会导致灾难性的结果。它需要魔法，但似乎没有得到任何好处。”

“你很擅长陈述显而易见的事实，奥丁森。”

复仇者突然集结起来，准备武器。黑卫兵用他们改装增幅的枪瞄准他们，站在他们前面的是 ……

“弟弟，我们不需要战斗 —— ”

“喂，你就不能消停一会儿吗？”托尼厉声说，“说真的？ 你认为他会突然说‘不，你是对的，托尔。让我们把这些微不足道的分歧放在一边’吧？”

“没错，”鹰眼表示。他的弓移动了，把一支箭瞄准在洛基的两眼之间。“让我们直接打爆他的头。”

  
“你这往另一个极端也走得太远了吧？”托尼问道。

“把剑交出来，托尔，”洛基说。

托尔摇了摇头。“我不能那样做，弟弟。我相信你内心还有良善的一面。 我不会冒险让你陷入更深的疯狂。弟弟，求你了，我要把你和剑带回阿斯加德。跟我走吧。在那里，我们的父亲——”

“别跟我提他！”洛基厉声说道。权杖被召唤出来。“交出来。”

“不。”

这场争斗虽然短暂，但却很混乱。由于石洞空间不大，托尼几乎不能飞行。巴顿不能准确地在高处的某个地方抓住他的敌人，当绿巨人出现的时候，空间迅速拥挤起来。

托尼一拳打翻了一个黑卫兵的下巴，向洛基冲去。他不完全确定他到洛基面前后会做什么。但是在那之前，他被一个雇佣兵的能量爆炸击中了，那个雇佣兵把他的面罩弄坏了足足两分钟。他眼前一片黑，只有当娜塔莎把他撞倒，扭断进攻他的警卫的脖子时，他才得救。

雇佣兵的主要工作是他们擅长的，虽然缺乏想象力。让复仇者远离洛基和托尔在平台上。令人遗憾的是，留下了一个不怎么聪明的人，背负着信任、关心他人的本性、荣誉感和公平竞争的负担，独自与他深切关心的兄弟作战。一个邪恶诡计多端的混蛋兄弟。

事情永远不会有好结果。

问题是，和以往一样，洛基既不强壮也不敏捷，而是狡猾。他可以创造幻觉。在他敲掉托尔手中的钥匙之后，他分散了托尔的注意力，让他的一个雇佣兵拿着钥匙跑了很长时间。雷神托尔看到另一个版本的剑仍然躺在地板上，当他去捡起来 ……

**那可真是太他妈浪费大家的时间了。**

复仇者回到了交通工具上，舔舐他们的伤口，隐喻性质的。这不完全是一场歌唱和故事的光荣战役。神盾正在返航，以确保彩虹桥的安全，并开始他们的研究。这一次，托尼奇怪地对这个可能是重大科学发现的东西失去了兴趣。娜塔莎甚至指出了这一点，而托尼只是挥手叫她走开。

他的大脑在加班加点地工作。布鲁斯看着他裹在毯子里踱步。你认为这个男人会学着穿大一点的衣服，这样他就不会把所有东西都撕烂了，不是吗？

托尼在布鲁斯面前停下。“为什么Loki会在那？”

“去拿钥匙。”

托尼摇摇头，在机舱内来回走动。他再次停下来。“依照我们的所有猜想来看，他已经知道了这地方在哪。这就是为什么从一开始他就出现在亚洲。”

“也许他不能穿过那扇门？”

托尼转头看布鲁斯，朝他翻了个大大的白眼。“他可拿着一根闪亮的命运之棍呢？”

布鲁斯耸肩。“也对，听起来可能性不大，是吧？”

“ 他本可以穿过那扇门，早在我们直到钥匙在朝鲜之前就拿走它。” 托尼停顿。似乎在这条线索里没有多少余地可想。他转了个角度。“他怎么知道钥匙在那？”

“ 也许某个在阿斯加德的人告诉了他。”

“ 近期内不可能，他是个在逃凡人。” 托尼再次开始来回走动。“但是那不重要；我不是指他怎么知道地球有彩虹桥的。而是他怎么知道那玩意在朝鲜？”

“也许，和上一次一样，他有人类科学家为他工作。”

“没人能做到我做到的事，” 托尼说。“那不是傲慢，那是事实。也许有一点傲慢。我拥有一组能与世界上任何政府或工业抗争的卫星系统。我拥有技术。我知道该找什么。所以他到底怎么知道……”

**坐在黑暗的房间里。喝着伏特加。美丽的指尖抚摸他的后颈，然后他问……为什么彩虹桥会在……**

托尼在一阵眩晕中了解到真相。洛基不知道彩虹桥在哪，直到他告诉了他。“混蛋，”托尼说。他朝机舱内的墙壁打了一拳。在正在几千英尺的空气中飞行的机器上留下一个拳头大小的坑。也许不是个很聪明的决定。“那混蛋玩弄了我！”

“玩弄了你？”一个声音说。

托尼转过身看见史蒂夫站在驾驶室和货舱中央的门边，和托尼一样依旧全副武装，但没有戴他的头套和盾牌。蓝色的眼睛认真地看着托尼。

托尼吞咽。“他玩弄了我们所有人，但是我是那个阅读数据的人。我是那个在世界的注视下带领我们所有人冲进朝鲜的人。我们都在这里思考逻辑在玩什么把戏。所以我们找到了彩虹桥的所在之处，接着领着那混蛋直接冲向了他的目标！如果不是因为我，他根本找不到它！”

“ 也许。但是没有你我们也找不到它，谁知道， 洛基也许最终靠自己也能找到它。”

“ 我们不知道那会不会发生。”

“ 的确，但我们得看护好彩虹桥——”

“ 但是洛基拥有那个可以使它运作的钥匙。”

“ 而在他用之前，他得和一个军队作战，”史蒂夫缓慢地说。“托尼，别那么灰心丧气。这事是我们全权决定的。又不是说只有你只身飞到这里，让他跟随你。”

**也许没什么两样。**

“混蛋，”托尼重复。那个杂种玩弄了我。

他怎么能说服自己那只是个游戏？他和洛基之间的伟大游戏。这不是游戏，这不是玩乐的时间。他被洛基搞乱了思想，而他搞乱了他自己的队伍，为了什么？

**为了和他上床。**

“我要杀了他，”托尼空洞地说。

“别让托尔听到你这么说，”布鲁斯紧张地大笑，试图缓解空气中的紧张感。

“我要他妈的屠宰了他。”

史蒂夫模糊地歪了下头，“托尼，你对这个看待得……比以往更私人了。”

托尼没有回答。转过身他翻下他头盔的面甲，猛地击了门边的按钮一下。门开了，风急促地冲进来。

“托尼—— ” 史蒂夫开口。

“我要回斯塔克大厦。”

托尼没有回斯塔克大厦。托尼满怀愤怒……自那天他发觉那些恐怖分子在用 他的 武器杀人之后就在没有过这样的情绪了。那是最后一次他建造了某种东西，把自己的世界尽数投注在上面，而它就那样碎成一瓣一瓣。

**死亡商人。**他没法逃离的事实是，他似乎总犯下一些非常，非常愚蠢的错误，却还没有置他于立刻疼痛的死地。更多时候，是他周围的人因此而受苦。Tony没法思考出那到底是魅力还是咒语。

“把彩虹桥程序拉出来，”托尼下令。

“我该警示复仇者们吗，先生？您会需要后援的。”

“不需要，照我说的做，贾维斯 。”托尼说。

程序展示出一连串有彩虹桥能量和辐射信号的地图和图标。关键在于即使来自一个小物件，它也能释放出同样的能量指数

托尼看到了被标红的地区，把所有能量聚集在推进器，笔直朝那个地区飞去。那源于一个营地，似乎在一个前不着村后不着地的地方，一些大型帐篷围绕着一个破旧的石坑。

托尼重重地落地。就和他之前数百次降落一样，低蹲在地上，拳头捶进地面，一阵沙尘被冲击扬起。他抬起头，面甲迅速指示出几个围绕在他身边的敌对人员。

幸运的是，钢铁侠出现在他们的营地打了个措手不及。

几发激光和导弹足以解决外面的敌人。一个男人字面意义上被击飞了，坠入连绵不断的火光中，撞倒了电气设备，让整个营地都陷入完全的黑暗。在场唯一没有丧失目视能力的只有在金红涂装头盔里装了红外线的那个男人。

营地里面并没有太多守卫，但是托尼不打算和他那些人过多牵扯。他清理了所有房间，射杀了任何出现在他眼前的雇佣兵，直到他终于走到最后一间房间。

他踢开门，找到了洛基。神抬起头看向托尼，扬起一抹微笑。“我不记得我有召唤你，男孩。”

托尼瞄准他。屏幕上的目标圈把神标注为敌人；头部和胸膛。他手臂上的火箭准备好，等待着。

“把剑给我，那个钥匙，驯鹿游戏。”

洛基张开手臂。“我看起来像是拿着那个吗？”

“带我去找。现在。”

“我不认为我会这么做。”

托尼发射了。数个小型火箭飞向洛基，穿过了他的身体。他沮丧地大喊，手臂垂下。他真是愚蠢——当然这里不会有雇佣兵，因为洛基自己根本不在这里。

他被哄骗了。再一次。

“你玩弄了我。”

**你背叛了我。**

洛基摇头。“我没有要你暴露彩虹桥的位置给我。是你自己要这么做的，为了玩弄我。玩弄我对你的爱。”

托尼从废墟中拾起一根铁棒扔向洛基。穿过他的头，深深插进他身后的墙里。“你怎么敢——你从一开始就在玩弄我！”

“把面具拿下来，男孩。我不喜欢和一个机械的声音对话。”

“不，我现在是钢铁侠，这是你唯一能得到的。这就是了，我们玩完了。”

“我说完才算完，男孩。你死了这一切才会结束，死在我怀里，不管多少年，当你最终拿伏特加摧毁了你的肾脏。你做出了非常令人钦佩的尝试不是吗，所以我大概不用等很久，我甜美的爱。十或十五年？”

“我要找到你，然后我要杀了你，”托尼怒吼。

洛基叹了口气，歪了歪头，看起来像是他才是这场争吵的受害者。“我不想要这个改变我们本有的。你生气且疲累。还戴着你的面具。等你冷静下来，脱下你那身战甲，我们再谈。”

“我们从没——”托尼说，但是洛基消失了。“你个该死的混球。”

在营地里什么也没有，外面的建筑也一无所获。托尼追寻的信号最终只是来自一个特别设定发射一定辐射的灯塔。他把它炸掉了，爆炸的火光离开数英里以外也清晰可见，但没能让他感觉有多好。

**操蛋的混蛋。**

TBC


	11. 第十一章：负担

托尼坐在椅子里，他的手肘抵在膝盖上，下巴搁在手上。斯塔克大厦上的景色是全世界他最喜欢的风景。但是当天色渐晚，城市的灯光亮起，一种有什么不对劲的感觉在冉冉升起。洛基的造访总是在晚上。白天有太多复仇者们进进出出，他们不能冒险。所以夜色越沉，他越忍不住觉得……

那个杂种有多大的几率会出现？非常大。另一方面来说，自从朝鲜的突袭后每一天都非常有可能。

所以托尼该做些什么？他不知道。

**杀了他。**

**当然，祝他好运。**

**好吧，那么，试图杀了他。接着把那混蛋交给托尔 。**

他到底坐在这有多久了？托尼觉得身体都僵硬了。他站起身，伸展四肢，也许他没如他所想那样准备好解决这件事。去健身房？不。去找布鲁斯玩耍？还是算了，布鲁斯这会大概藏在某个免费诊所里显示他高尚的情怀呢。

好吧，那决定好了。**我去找个好酒吧。**

而且，当然，他会这么做的，如果不是他出现了。托尼盯着洛基像是神是个行走的麻烦。“你想要什么？”

“看来十二天并不足以平息你的愤怒。”

“钥匙在哪？”

“藏起来了。”

“你个狗杂种。你玩弄了我，而现在你以为你可以像从未发生过一样走进来？”

洛基冷笑。“哦现在是我玩弄了你？是你**自愿效劳**，把那信息贡献给我的。当我进入房间，那是第一句从那双珍贵的双唇中吐露出来的。而晚上的其他时间，是你试图愚笨地从我这套取秘密。而你指控我在玩弄你？”

托尼感觉到他的身体内部在搅动。洛基说的，托尼对自己也说过无数遍。这两个星期以来他的怒气很大程度上从憎恨洛基转移到憎恨他自己。因为洛基说的对，当然。

“跪下，男孩。放下这些争论。”

“那不会发生的。”

洛基看起来很危险。洛基**很危险** ，而一直以来托尼都设法说服自己这一切不过是个游戏。无可否认的是，在这场游戏中他获得了从未拥有过的最无法抗拒的性爱，但不管怎样，这只不过是个游戏。一个他可以退出的游戏。

“我会让你跪下，”洛基警告。

“试试看，”托尼回答。

**试试看？！**他到底在想什么？**我完蛋了。**

托尼在洛基冲过来之前赶紧跃过沙发。他跑向卧室，打开床头柜。也许他还没有全心全意自愿任由洛基无声无息地摧毁他。这就是为什么自从第一晚之后，他就在这藏了把枪。他在洛基走进房间时对准他。

男人露齿而笑。“你不会真的认为那玩意能帮你吧？”

托尼开枪，错失了目标，子弹只差一英尺就击中了洛基的脑袋。红色炽烈的光在洛基身后制造出了一个拳头大小的坑。恶作剧之神转过身挑剔地看了看，接着回头怀疑地看着托尼。

托尼耸肩。“嘿，我可是托尼 · 斯塔克。干嘛，你以为我会有一把左轮手枪吗？”

洛基安静了很长一段时间。他的头微微倾斜，双眼眯起。“顽皮的男孩。顽皮的托尼，”他深呼吸。在那双宝石般绿色的双眸后面，你几乎可以看见一个陷阱在他脑海中成型。

托尼保持自己的枪对准洛基的胸膛。“我不再玩了洛基。我不能冒—— ”

“不……”神呼吸，突然走向前，半路截断了托尼花了数个小时准备的话。“我不认为你可以。”

“那么你现在可以开始考虑一下了，”托尼警告，向后退，试图保持他和前进身影之间的距离。

**记住，当他离你太近，你的思想就碎成渣渣了。**

“现在我有一整段演讲，关于——”

洛基停下来，他的胸膛抵在枪口上。“鸣枪警告是为那些没有信念的人准备的。”

**去他妈的宣言！直接开枪射他！**

托尼的手指摸到扳机。他的很多问题都会随之而去，现在，一道红光闪过之后。也许未来又会有其他新的问题产生，但是托尼在做决定时从未想过未来的问题。为什么现在要想？

**僵局。**

除了这本不应该是——为什么他如此难下决定？难道这不就正是他应该想要的吗？

“我在等你，男孩。杀了我，或跪下。”

托尼抬起一边眉毛。“你在跟我开玩笑，对吧？你就这么想死。”

“杀了我，或跪下。”

“不。”

“不什么？”

“我不会再叫你——”

“不，你不会跪下，你也不会射我？”

“我站中间。”

“男孩，”洛基要求。接着他叹气。“托尼，拜托。”

钢铁侠的眉毛惊讶地抬起。

“不管你怎么想，托尼 · 斯塔克，这并不……**并不全是**关于毁灭那些亲近我兄弟的人来向他复仇。的确这是一切的开始，但是这并不解释为什么，在他们所有人之中，我选择了你。我盗窃钥匙的行为并不是为了征服这个世界。我没有对你撒谎，托尼。我……也许没有更多时间了。我享受我们在一起的时间。我不想现在结束它。”洛基给了托尼一个迄今为止可能最迷人的微笑。“我向你保证，你将不会再承受我的注意很久了。”

“打算给自己放个假？”托尼冷笑。

“为了奇塔瑞人的攻击我赌上了一切，我输了，也就失去了一切。我的失败会让某些人很不开心。”

“所以你要去躲起来？”

“我已经在躲藏了。但是他会找到我的。”

“谁？”

“灭霸正为我而来。我失败了，他不会原谅我的。他不会忘记的。”

“谁是灭霸？”

“一个泰坦人，而我令他非常失望。”洛基的双眼看中远方，就像上一次，一种……非常强烈的忧虑浮现在他脸上。他叹了口气，摇了摇他的头。“不，我不会让你背负这么沉重的讯息。”

托尼耸肩。“也行。反正这可能不过是个谎言。”

洛基点头。“是的，你说的没错。相信我在撒谎，相信我是错的。尽管如此，你必须相信，我，在过去几个月我们分享的那些我渴望已久的时刻里，从未骗过你。”

洛基安静确定地靠近托尼。男人眼中有被某种东西缠绕的神色。神再次深沉地叹了口气。他看起来就像吃了败仗一样。“我只要求你赠予我你生命中的几个小时，托尼。我相信我们从中获得的东西会是相互的。我不会询问你作为钢铁侠时的细节。我从未做过。你告诉我的东西都是你自愿的。我从未询问过。我不会问的。”

托尼还是很生气，但是洛基说的没错。是他做错了事，都是他自食其果。只不过对洛基生气要远比承认自己做错事要容易得多。但是托尼不想要妥协。

**他还是坏人！**

洛基的双唇突然压在他唇上，双手探进他的衣服。

**哦该死。**

枪落在地上，无人问津。

托尼把洛基推倒在床上，跨坐在他身上。有那么一瞬间，托尼不知道自己会不会因此惹上麻烦，但洛基似乎很高兴这次让托尼主动。他俯视着这位被他压在身下的神，不知道该拿他怎么办。

他从显而易见的地方开始。

洛基的衣服是阿斯加德式的皮革，不可能撕破，而且要费力地解开，令人作呕的讨厌。

“我可以帮忙，如果你——”洛基开口，但托尼挥手示意他闭嘴。

“不，不，我来。这他妈的到底是什么？它看起来像个扣子，但实际上不是。”

“我可以用魔法脱掉我的衣服。”

托尼在洛基终于露出来的皮肤上湿漉漉地亲了一下，然后恶作剧地抬头看着洛基的眼睛。“那有什么乐趣呢？”

等到终于把洛基的衣服扒光，感觉就像已经过了一个小时。托尼的衣服则很快就脱掉了。

他的手握住自己的阴茎，已经半硬，他一边套弄着，一边注视着下面的洛基。他甚至不需要央求。

洛基动了动，这样他就有足够的空间坐起来，用他的胳膊肘支撑，把这个凡人的阴茎含进他温暖湿润的嘴里。

“哦，艹——我的天啊，”当洛基的嘴巴动起来的时候，托尼呻吟。也许是因为，他是恶作剧之神。但是没有一个神话提到过深喉之神。“天哪，你是怎么做到的? ”托尼气喘吁吁地说，他已经感觉到高潮的来临。

托尼收到过很多这样的体验，但是这个体验更加令人激动。洛基的嘴温暖而湿润，而且非常、非常熟练。**我之后得问他到底是怎么做到的。**他的舌头沿着托尼阴茎上每一条静脉跳舞。他用力地吮吸着，足够让他的自控力被击溃。**说到吸吮的力量。**

托尼很喜欢。托尼喜欢不知道自己是痛苦还是快乐。托尼发现自己正在轻轻地呻吟。

洛基的头平稳地上下晃动，没有任何的颤动或犹豫。事实上，他的一切行为都在表明他是一个拥有绝对权力、技巧和能力的上帝，只要托尼需要，他就会让这一切继续下去。**当然，直到上帝厌倦了。**

这个倒霉的天才花花公子扭动着身体，喘息着，呻吟着，呜咽着，一遍又一遍地感谢洛基。洛基举起一只有力的手，非常小心地把一根手指塞进托尼的屁股里。托尼喘着气，呜咽着说谢谢，没有停下来喘口气。他的双手紧握成拳头，他的指甲在压力下几乎划破皮肤，迫使自己成为被动的接收者，而不是试图控制自己。

洛基稍稍停顿了一下，把托尼的两条腿分开。托尼不假思索地照办了。一只温暖的手轻轻地抚摸着他的大腿内侧，神用各种愉悦的方式舔弄他。然后他把阴茎整个吞了下去，哼了一声。震动穿过托尼的身体，把他的感官送进了欢乐的地狱。

“不，不，洛基，求你了，现在还不行，太快了——”

洛基往后一退，嘴巴往下。他轻轻一舔，舌头就平滑地抵住了托尼的蛋蛋。托尼不知羞耻地打了个寒颤。洛基一会儿用舌尖划血管，一会儿又是舌面，像一只巨大的猫一样用力地舔着血管。

托尼不得不努力把手放在身体两侧。尽管有洛基的关注，他还是竭尽全力反击高潮的到来。他还不想来。他不能。洛基的嘴把囊袋塞进了嘴里，托尼愉悦地尖叫。

“哦，艹——求你了，”他呜咽着说。

洛基停下来，把托尼的头拉低，这样他就能直视托尼的眼睛。“我的男孩是想现在就射出来，还是想让我和他再玩一会儿？”

“继续，请，”托尼低声说。他咽了一口唾沫，试图鼓起勇气要求得到他想要的东西。他所需要的。“请把我绑起来。”

这让洛基大吃一惊。这可能是托尼第一次看到他吃惊的样子。然后他的脸上绽放出一个巨大的微笑。“我的男孩想要什么都行。”

洛基坐了起来，但仍然在托尼身下，亲吻着，吮吸着他的胸膛。双手抓住托尼的手腕，把他们拉在一起。洛基轻轻地握住两只手腕，温柔但有力，另一只手做了一个复杂的动作。皮革手铐不知从哪儿冒出来。托尼轻轻地笑了起来，就像小孩子看到魔术表演时卡片从盒子里蹦出来一样。

当他双手合十的时候，洛基把他拉下来，让他躺在床上。他的手再次被铐在床架上，更多的手铐出现了，束缚住了他的脚踝。托尼的勃起现在很引人注目，自动地在空中上下摆动。洛基躺在托尼的身边，一只手宠溺地抱着他的头，另一只手残忍地轻弹着他的乳头。

“我的孩子，你所表现出来的信仰......让你的神非常高兴。但是我必须警告你，你会后悔你没有在有机会时高潮。”

托尼舔着嘴唇，眼睛半闭着，充满了欲望。“好吧，如果我做了别人期望我做的事，你就不会想要我了。”

“托尼 · 斯塔克，我的余生都会想要你。我唯一的遗憾就是我们的时间太短了。”洛基狠狠地吻他。他的嘴巴粗暴而苛求，他的舌头竭尽全力想让他屈服。托尼是自愿的，他的舌头轻舔着洛基，试图安抚神。

洛基既残忍又奇妙。他的注意力会一直集中在托尼的嘴、乳头、胳膊和小腹上，直到他最终明白安静下来，然后他会滑下去玩弄托尼的阴茎和阴囊，有时会把手指伸进小穴扩张。

在托尼的高潮边缘，洛基会把注意力转回到他的上半身，支配他的嘴，而托尼因为无法忍受的焦灼而哭泣。可能是半个小时，也可能是几个小时，甚至几天。托尼永远不会知道。最后，洛基动了，躺在托尼的两腿之间。立场的完全转变给了托尼希望，这一切终于结束了。托尼痛苦地咒骂着，因为他再次被迫等待。

“嘘，男孩。耐心点。” 洛基的嘴巴舔弄着托尼的囊袋，一根手指伸进他的小穴，直到连指关节也被吞了进去。托尼的屁股自发地扭动。洛基立即撤退，托尼沮丧地低吼。

“孩子，我正在尝试创造艺术，而你扭来扭去的让我心烦意乱。不要动。”洛基安慰地说，但语气坚定。托尼猛烈地点了点头，无意识的泪水顺着脸颊滑落下来。

洛基继续。他们谁也没真的觉得托尼会在这种情况下会停下来。事实上，如果他的小凡人没有在他的关注下像个放荡的妓女一样乱晃，洛基会被激烈地冒犯的，但是托尼强迫自己把它缩减到只是微微扭动。

洛基笑了，他喜欢他的局促不安。

阿斯加德人似乎终于准备好让托尼达到高潮了。洛基的手在托尼的阴茎上套弄，托尼哽咽着，抽泣着，努力压制着自己往洛基手里抽送的欲望。

“放弃吧，孩子，好好享受。”

托尼晃动着身体，狠狠地射了出来，因为他知道无论他做什么，洛基都会得逞的。尽管这听起来很有控制欲，但这实际上给了托尼比他所希望的更多的自由。

“我，我要去了，我要去了，”托尼哽咽着说。

“请吧，”洛基温和地低声说。托尼发出一声长长的哀鸣，猛地射出来，黑暗在他的视野里蔓延开来。

当他醒来时，浑身酸痛，满脑子乱糟糟的，他睡眼惺忪地环顾四周。洛基轻柔地把他擦干净，然后就走了。托尼咬紧牙关，用拳头重重地捶了一下床。“那个该死的，愚蠢的，狗娘养的混蛋！”他怒吼。

贾维斯的声音在卧室里回荡。“先生，我可以建议你小心一点吗？ 你的客人还在顶层公寓里。”

“他还什么？”

几分钟后，当托尼想起如何走路并找到一件长袍时，他拖着腿走过去，把门打开。

洛基凝视着窗外，双臂交叉，纤细的手指轻拍着嘴唇。听到开门声，他扫了一眼托尼，然后把目光移开。“抱歉。我本来打算在你醒来之前离开的，但恐怕我走神了。”

**我不想让你离开！**

托尼轻轻地揉了揉眼睛，试图回到托尼 · 斯塔克的状态。“贾维斯，现在几点了? ”

“凌晨两点二十五分，先生。”

“找个好派对太晚了，开始喝酒太早了。”托尼耸了耸肩说。“你急什么? ”

“我起初来到这里只为了一个目的；是要毁坏你美妙身体的每一寸。如果我再多呆一会儿，我们可以聊天。我将......无法抗拒用你可能告诉我的东西来对付你和你的团队。”

“我们不一定要聊，”托尼说。

也许他昨晚做爱的时候喝醉了。也许是因为他最近睡眠不足。但是在他的一生中，他从来没有感觉像这样性感过。他总是能意识到自己的身体。他性感而老练，从不介意向世界展示自己。拜托，他是托尼 · 斯塔克，他知道的！

但是他从来没有感觉到这种......无法用语言来形容。

那个花花公子的眼睛在洛基的身体上下扫视。“我好像不记得你有过...... ”托尼微笑着耸了耸肩。

洛基回头看了一眼。“我的孩子，你以为看了你那个小表演，我还能忍得下去吗？”

“这么说你射出来了？”

“嗯......在你漂亮的小肚子上。”

“对不起，我错过了，”托尼说，他本想讽刺一下，但半开玩笑地意识到他是认真的。“我希望我没有一直昏着。我总是怀念美好的时光。也许需要重演一下? ”

洛基回头看了窗外很长时间，然后温柔地笑了。他身上闪过一阵光，衣服就不见了。他转向托尼，冷嘲热讽地看着他。

“好吧现在，似乎有点不公平。”

托尼想了一会儿才明白，然后咧嘴笑了笑，睡袍掉在了地板上。

“我的男孩想干什么？”

“我想我已经有段时间没有受到惩罚了。我最近真是太调皮了。”

TBC


	12. 第十二章：结论

托尼瞟了一眼身前的屏幕，安全地藏身在顶楼下面几层的实验室中。复仇者们这几天很闲，如果有可能的话，甚至比平常更平常了。那些本该出现的大坏蛋都去哪了？托尼十分好奇。

让一切变得更糟的是， Loki 有一个星期没出现过了，而他不得不把他猛地从他开始温柔沉溺的幻想生活拉了出来。

**洛基玩开心了。他走了。**

**一早就告诉过你了。**

不管他有多努力，他的脑海不停把他拉回到他们的前一个晚上，几乎是一个星期又三天前了。 洛基非常的……严格。不再在他耳边呢喃**爱语** ，而是严厉的命令和托尼没能迅速照做时的快速惩罚。洛基说这是**报应** ，因为他拿枪对准他，却没打算用它。

托尼发觉自己在微笑。那个晚上很有趣。托尼保证，他**真的有**想过用枪。洛基对他特别生气，他告诉他遵守他的命令。在被打到只能浑身颤抖地躺在床上后，他被狠狠操弄，动作那么粗暴以致于他们弄断了床架的一条腿。当托尼高潮时，他的尖叫混合在濒临崩塌的床吱呀作响的声音里；就像在他的脑海中点燃了烟火。

床现在摇摇欲坠，贾维斯已经预定了一个新的床架。一个更结实的 ……

他到底出了什么毛病？他已经因为洛基硬了，而那个操蛋的戏剧女皇甚至不在这里。

托尼叹了口气，手滑到身下裤子里面。他轻柔地揉捏着，幻想洛基湿润的双唇亲吻他的脖子。 托尼是个享乐主义者，他活在当下。但是他一直都控制着自己。现在，他开始发现只要抛去那控制，他能获得那么多强烈的快感。

托尼张开双眼，模糊地失望感盈满其中。不管怎样，没了他感觉怎么也不对——

“该死，”他说，吓了一跳，几乎从他的椅子上摔了下来。他的后背撞在一辆车上。“我他妈的要给你挂个铃儿！”他朝洛基的身影吼道。

洛基站在那，双臂环绕在胸前，对着托尼的反应欣然地假笑。

“别说脏话，亲爱的，”他冷淡地说，警告意味浓厚。

“ 一个铃儿！挂在你脖子上，这样你来的时候我就能听到。操！”托尼揉了揉他的左胸，紧张地感觉到他的心脏跳得有多快…….还有他有多因为恐惧而兴奋。

**我只再说这一次——你绝对出了很严重的毛病。**

“ 你去哪了？你不能像这样消失很多天又突然出现！”托尼厉声道，然后立刻后悔了。

**很好，现在你听起来就像个十几岁少女。**

“我不能？”洛基说，他的唇边的笑意加深。“我的男孩想我了吗？”

“像在脑袋里钻了一个洞，”托尼低吼，转身离开。

他回到他的工作台，他整个行为都在说‘你没我的工作重要’，而这通常来说都有用的。除非洛基瞎了看不见托尼脸上的红色，他的喘息和非常瞩目的——

“小心点，我的小家伙。我今天过得不好。所以我过来花些时间和我亲爱的男孩在一起。而那些时间可以是愉悦或痛苦的。我只能保证这会是愉悦且痛苦的，而只要我想，时间能多长就多长。”

“看来我们得同床异梦了，是吧？”托尼不快道。“你到底去哪了？”

“我很忙。”

“忙什么？”

“有事情发生，”洛基含糊地咆哮。

他的怒气来得很快，这几天一直如此。托尼难过地叹了口气。他感觉到安东尼 · 斯塔克 在悄悄溜走。他感觉到钢铁侠在悄悄溜走。这是他能依旧穿着衣服，依旧合乎正道，同时在洛基面前赤裸下跪的唯一途径。 

**我不想要战斗。**

托尼向后靠在洛基身上。“我很想你。我觉得我值得一些奖励。你让我等了这么久。”

“除了我选择给你的，你什么也不值得。”

托尼闭上双眼，沉溺在他知道他想要的欲海当中。**为什么他妈的不呢？**“但是我一直在做你的乖男孩，我的神。我想我值得一些奖赏。”

洛基安静了一会儿。接着他抓住托尼的手臂，拉着他上楼回到卧室，中途电梯带着他们上升时有一段模糊尴尬的寂静。

“脱衣服。”

托尼照做，比他愿意承认得还要快。

“躺在床上。”

托尼躺下，他的头在枕头上。洛基很快脱下衣服，贴在他身上。他们交换了一个长又慵懒的吻，舌头为了主动权而交锋。在洛基的双手占有地抚摸过托尼的身体，托尼保持不动，尽管他不得不努力地握紧双拳阻止想要动作的冲动。

在和洛基的许多课程里，这一个被特别强调过。如果他不想要被手铐铐起来，只有在被允许的时候他才能碰他。上一次他违背了他，一把刀出现在他的喉咙上。这是托尼决定早点学会的一课。

洛基离开他的唇。他看起来平静了些，他的双眼睁大，每一次托尼赤裸时里面都会染上令人振奋的欲望。

托尼舔了舔嘴唇，嘶哑地轻声道，“你到底去哪了？”

“我得……做些准备。”

“为了什么？”

“那最近复仇者们在做什么？”洛基尖锐地问。

托尼咬住舌头。洛基说得对。这是典型的不要问，不要说时刻。尽管是在一个更加不同且奇怪的境况下。

不再继续询问，托尼直起身，双唇贴上洛基的脖子。“我想要碰你。”

“不。”

“求求你了？”托尼说，用一种特别趾高气扬的语调。托尼忍不住；骄傲自大就写进了他的DNA里，甚至洛基和他所有的恶作剧也许都没法改变。

洛基狠狠打了他一巴掌，但什么也没说。不知为何，托尼开始思考如果洛基真的一早就知道他最终会赢，那在这游戏中他到底投注了多少兴趣。

洛基的舌头在探索他的身体，舔过每一处肌肉，扫过每一寸肌肤。这几乎感觉像是他要作为法医调查托尼的所有神经，记下每一处男孩喘息或呻吟的地方。托尼几乎可以想象洛基的会在将来用上这些信息，用在，不全是愉悦的体验上。

事实来说，托尼对这一时刻如此着迷，当洛基的喉咙突然整根含住托尼的阴茎时，他几乎不能相信发生了什么。

“操——”

洛基很快抬起头，再次狠狠打了他一巴掌。“你终于就像个小荡妇一样得到了你一直渴望的奖赏，而你现在就不想要了？我很难说我有遇见过其他会这么做的人。”

**这男的到底对脏话有什么意见？**“我很抱歉，”托尼用嘶哑的声音说。

“不，我想那时刻已经过去了。不是吗？”洛基最近总是在一种托尼几乎确定他会随时撒手就走的心情中。

“别！”托尼直起身，把脸埋在洛基的肩膀上。“你不能——求你了。你的嘴巴感觉那么好，那么好，洛基拜托！别停。”

“你该说什么？”

托尼颤抖着嘶吼，然后说，吞下几乎脱口而出的讽刺，“求你了。”

洛基在爱抚他的头发。即使在几个月以来在这个……这个美梦或噩梦之中，爱抚一直是个让他紧张的方式。洛基也知道。洛基在逼迫他。“告诉我你是什么。”

托尼磨牙。“我是个乖男孩。”

“告诉我，我是谁。”

“你是我的神。”

“躺回去。”

托尼安心地躺下，在火热的嘴巴再次整根吞下他的同时紧张离开了他的身体。这真好；托尼渴求依旧。洛基把他的屁股按在原地，重重地吮吸着，他的头上下晃动。托尼感觉自己的灵魂都要顺着他的阴茎被吸出来了。

“你怎么做到的？”托尼喘息。

洛基离开，托尼的喉咙哽住一声悲鸣。“中庭人能憋气多久？”他好奇地问。

“什么？”托尼说，有些心烦意乱，在口交中途停下，然后问问题？说真的？“我不知道。一分钟？或两分钟？”

洛基点了点头，弯下腰像猫一样舔过顶部。托尼呜咽。“那解释了很多事，”神轻柔地沉思地说。他抬起头露出一张下流的笑脸。“而这么久以来我一直以为你只是太懒而已。我郑重道歉，亲爱的。”

托尼烦躁地哼了一声。“哦，料想神能憋更久的气咯？”

“当然？”

“有多久？”

洛基停顿，一个邪恶的微笑在他脸上浮现。托尼在看见的瞬间颤抖，这可不是什么好兆头。“我的漂亮男孩，既然你如此喜爱科学，让我们就来次小实验吧。我演示给你。你告诉我多久。”

在托尼可以回答之前，洛基将托尼的阴茎整个吞进嘴巴里。

托尼哀鸣，喘息，他的双眼大睁，他的双腿在床单上摩擦扭动，他的身体试图处理这极度的感官体验。洛基抓住他，低喃，他的舌头挑逗托尼的阴囊。托尼的嘴巴因为愉悦而微微张开，洛基的眼中倒映出他淫荡的模样。

托尼在洛基退开时一半难受一半安心地颤抖。

神舔了舔唇，用大学教授的语气问他，“现在。有多久？”

托尼模糊地眨眼。“我…..不……”

“啊。好吧。我们只能再做一次了。”

**我看行！**

托尼甚至不在乎解决Loki的谜语，他更想一遍又一遍去感觉。但是他很快就后悔了，因为洛基不让他高潮。坚持要他的回答。托尼喋喋不休一些他自己都不知道是什么的话，乞求然后失败，最终他强迫自己加入洛基疯狂的游戏。

在脑内计算秒数，专注在所有和那紧致，温暖，湿润地包裹着他最敏感部位的嘴巴无关的东西，他有几次非常，非常接近答案了，但是在最后一分钟那邪恶的混蛋往他身体里推入一根手指让所有答案落了空。

“这不公平！”托尼发现自己像个孩子一样抱怨。

洛基只是大笑。

**好吧，至少他该死的心情指数有所提高了。我是怎么最终会和一个约顿人约会的？**

很久之后，托尼终于得到了答案；一个阿斯嘉德人或冰巨人，不管哪一个，可以非常舒适的在没有氧气的情况下维持五分钟。洛基在那之后很快让托尼射了出来。托尼在他的身下高潮，婉转蠕动，而神只是愉快地呻吟。

托尼恍惚地抬起头，挣扎地脱出高潮的眩晕中，他看到洛基舔了舔唇。“非常好，男孩。”

“谢谢你，”托尼呜咽，像个训练良好的狗狗一样自动回答他的赞赏。

洛基满意地微笑。

**你刚刚是说了谢谢你吗？因为洛基享受他……的味道？呕。托尼 。醒醒。你本可以说出有一千种玩笑话。**

不管怎样，洛基没有给他说话的机会。他的膝盖抵在托尼头两边，他的阴茎没有任何预兆就直接推进了他嘴巴里。每一天托尼都对给洛基口交这件事越来越兴奋。听到神尖叫出他的名字有种莫名的…… 满足感。

但是这种方式并没很让托尼兴奋。他的脑袋不得不被洛基的重量压在枕头上，洛基又重又快地进出他的嘴巴。托尼没机会炫耀他的技术。他只得躺在那，试图调整角度更多地吞下他的阴茎，祈祷洛基不会在他结束前使他窒息。这是纯粹的支配； 洛基在他做这些的途中甚至没怎么看他。

洛基开始重重插入，托尼已经呛到了。但是如果这就是从恶作剧之神那得到口交的代价……他想他可以忍受。似乎洛基非常需要这个，很快他就射了出来。托尼有点噎住，但还是吞了下去。

就整体来说，没什么过分的事。洛基甚至不在意他马上就要射出来的事实，只是好好用这半个小时挑逗他的男孩。

洛基坐在托尼的肚子上，他长长的睫毛如蝴蝶的翅膀上下扇动，他几乎像帝王一样用手指为梳把垂落的头发梳到脑后。一阵安详的平静降落在他们之间。

洛基懒洋洋地低头看他。托尼感觉到来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角滑落。他的舌头及时接住，舔去。条件反射的动作引起他身上神的一声柔软的低吼。一只手伸出来，修长苍白的手指摩挲托尼的脸颊。

“多么好的男孩”

“你为什么总叫我男孩？”

“因为你是。那么年轻，那么天真。那么需要领导和保护。”

“我不是男孩。”

“你多大了，托尼？”

托尼瞪眼。“快四十了，”他不开心地喃喃。年纪并不是一个他很想讨论的话题。

“而我已经一千多岁了。”

托尼感觉到他的嘴巴微微张开，然后他的玩世不恭占了上风。“那你岂不是个老年人了？”

洛基重重打了他一巴掌，但是他的薄唇上俨然露出玩味的笑。托尼还了一个除了傲慢自大完全没有笑意的微笑给他。

让托尼失望的是，洛基的脸突然再次沉了下来。

托尼暗自呻吟。真棒。他又开始喜怒无常了。

“为什么你不战斗？”洛基生气地问。

“啥？”

“为什么你突然变得这么……”洛基翻了个白眼，手指再次穿梭在黑发之中。这几乎是一种他振作精神的方式了。“我从一开始就该杀了你。”

托尼的眉毛扬起。没穿衣服地躺在神经病神身下听到这句话真是棒。“好吧，”他挖苦地说。“如果没记错，你的确试过。”

洛基看向一边，再次露出一副心事重重忧虑哀愁的模样。他摇了摇头，弯下身温柔地亲吻托尼。接着他抱着百万富翁翻了个身，他躺在床上，两人的胸膛紧贴在一起。

托尼顿了顿，但是什么也没发生。洛基的双眼在一分钟后闭上，他的一只手放在托尼的臀上。

托尼清了清喉咙。“所以……你要留下来？”

“是的。”

**好吧你该怎么回应这个？**“好的。”

托尼想转个身，但洛基强壮的手臂把他拉回来，再次把他抱紧在胸前。这个花花公子简短地抗拒了一会，抱怨他发现这样很难睡着。

这是真的，洛基赤裸的肉棒贴在托尼的上面，把他的大脑弄得乱七八糟的。更别说他还可以感觉到洛基一眨不眨地凝视着他的脸，这怎么睡得着。真诡异。

但是他所有的挣扎只给他带来后背一记重击。

“安静，男孩。睡觉。”

早晨，托尼慢慢地醒来，清洁明亮的光线涌进房间。他们仍然紧紧地挤在一起，但是托尼在睡梦中移动了身体，摆脱了强有力的手臂。他感觉到洛基的身体靠在他的背上，这使他有了一点愉快的颤抖。尽管托尼外表看来喜欢独来独往，但他发现自己很难否认喜欢和某人在床上醒来。

好吧，也许他们不会留下来等他们醒来，但是独自醒来总让他心里有那么点不舒服。

他小心翼翼地转过身来。洛基似乎睡着了。他看起来是那么的平静，他平滑的脸上再没有忧虑和邪笑的线条，显得很放松。托尼被这种温柔所吸引，但也有点反感。他梦中的洛基并不是那么……天真无邪。而且很悲伤。

托尼小心翼翼地从床上爬起来，抓起一些衣服，尽可能安静地离开了。

**你这样做过多少次了？**

**我几年前就不数了。**

**不过这是我第一次对神这么做。那肯定有什么意义。**

当然，现在一切都不像以前了。如果放在从前， 佩珀早就会把他们扔出大厦 。托尼回到了他的实验室，但是在他开始他的项目后不久，洛基出现了。

神在他的实验室里发现了他，半个身子在一辆车下面。当托尼工作的时候， AC/DC 乐队的“Shoot to Thrill”在白色、闪亮的房间里响起。洛基不屑地抬起头来。“不要发出声音，墙里的声音，”他警告说。

贾维斯关掉了音乐，托尼皱着眉头喊道: “贾维斯，我以为我们已经清除了那个木马病毒。”

“是的，先生。我只是觉得我最好照做。”

托尼感到自己在移动，他躺在上面的轮式滑板从车底下被拉了出来。托尼低头一看，发现洛基的脚在他两腿之间。当他完全摆脱困境的时候，他就会看到一个相当恼火的洛基在他上方。

“早上好，”托尼笑得招摇。

“你不在床上让我很不开心，”洛基悻悻地说。警告的神色在他眼里一闪而过。

“电力出了点问题，” 托尼说，站起身，指着车解释。他在等待惩罚发生。他的身体几乎因此紧绷。“我觉得哪里出现短路阻止了——”

洛基从身后抱住他。托尼畏缩了一下，但是在洛基的手抚摸他的腰身时把臀部贴了上去。“洛基，你在调戏我，” 托尼开玩笑地说。

“我要走了。”

**我就知道。**

托尼生气地转身。“为什么，就因为我想要处理我的车？”

“因为我要处理我的车，”洛基含糊地说。

关于什么该说什么不该说还有该说多少的规则在彩虹桥事件中被充分测试过，在那之后一切都变得非常……含糊其辞。托尼不想要跟洛基谈论关于复仇者的事，洛基也没提过他统治地球的计划，两人都不想对彼此说谎。

但是托尼就是忍不住。“是灭霸？”

洛基转开脸，没有回答。

“什么时候你再来——”**你想都别想！因为你不在乎，记得吗？有点自尊心吧，现在是时候了，显然他现在太过悲惨，以至于什么都做不了。**

托尼移开他注视着 Loki 的视线，强迫自己回到明亮的屏幕上。“好吧。再见。”

但是洛基把他的脸转了回来。“吻我，男孩。”

托尼试图拉开距离，但是洛基抓着他下巴的手太强硬了。“为什么？”

“你想我威胁你吗？因为如果你不这样做的话，我会打断你的腿。”

托尼瞪了他一眼，然后吻了洛基。他因为喜悦而颤抖，几乎在洛基的舌头伸进来时喘息。但是这太短了。洛基已经转过身消失在空气中，像是他从未在那里过。

**去他妈的。**

他把注意力转向试图找出汽车的问题所在。 各种各样的蓝图在他面前闪过，但他看不进去。妈的。他转身回到车上，又把自己拉到下面。

“放歌。贾维斯，别听他的。永远别听。”

“是的，先生。”

**该死的洛基。**

托尼是这里的亿万富翁花花公子。他是这个房间里最有权势的人。在洛基醒来之前，托尼跳下了床，让这个混蛋尝到了自食其果的滋味。所以那家伙就离开了。

**我恨他。**

**我希望他被这个叫灭霸的家伙给耍了。**

这是一小时内的第二次，托尼发现自己被人从车底下拖了出来。“我操！”他叹了口气，因为他一直在研究的暴露电路从头顶上消失了。他认为他已经**很接近**解决这个问题了，即使之前那个吻把他的大脑搞得一团糟。

这一次，是布鲁斯和另一个奥丁的儿子出现在他的上方。“托尼，我们得谈谈。”

托尼一把抓住汽车，试图把自己拉回水下。“我不在。请留言。”

但是，没人能和托尔施加在轮式滑板上的力量抗衡，托尔把它固定在原来的位置。事实上，托尼可以听到车轮吱吱作响的声音，因为托尔像往常一样，大大低估了自己的力量。

托尼抬起头，看到了......怎么回事？他们很严肃，但话又说回来，他们通常都挺严肃的。 “好吧 . .....嗨…...？”

布鲁斯警告地看了他一眼，然后说: “托尔… …他很 担心你。”

“为什么? ”

托尔看上去很紧张。“因为我弟弟在上海跟我说的话。”

托尼停顿了一下。这里的关键在于不要急于下结论。结论会给他带来麻烦。“关于我的事？”

“我弟弟一直有一种......强迫性人格。他现在已经两次试图杀你了，我担心他还会计划第三次。”

“他说了什么？”

“这不重要。”

托尼挑了挑眉毛，任性地交叉着双臂。“好吧，我不同意。”他目不转睛地盯着这两个人，以一个躺在地板上的人尽可能做到的那样傲慢。

“你想站起来吗? ”布鲁斯被逗乐了，问道。

“我很好。”

托尼轻轻一脚踢到托尔的胫骨，移开了他的脚，把自己滚回了车下。“摆脱，惊爆点。杀了我? ”托尼一边重新连接电线一边喊道。“这对洛基有什么好处？布鲁斯，只要按一下红色开关旁边的开关——不要按红色开关！我想让机器人做这件事，但我不相信他们。笨笨和比它更笨的那个。笨笨会按错开关，电死我，而另一个会用灭火器往我身上洒满泡沫。”

托尔继续努力，布鲁斯启动了开关，托尼试图判断错误是否已经纠正。“他不会杀你的。一开始不会。我怕他会利用你来接近我。”

“不是什么事都和你有关，”托尼有点恼怒地说。

“就我弟弟而言，恐怕是这样的。”

托尼低吼。**这是真的。当洛基操你的时候，他实际上是在操托尔。别想象那样的画面！**

错误被弥补，终于让斯塔克满意了，他用螺丝把仪表板固定回原位。他把自己拽出来，掸了掸身上的灰，把工具扔回箱子里。他转过身来，看到两双关心他的眼睛。“所以，那个小疯子说了什么? ”

托尔含糊地耸了耸肩。“大概是......”他斜眼看了看布鲁斯，很明显他是这次行动的主谋，布鲁斯给了他一个鼓励性的点头 “他说他很快就会再见你的。”

他翻了翻白眼。“看在上帝的份上，托尔，我不在乎。如果你和弗瑞是对的，那么宇宙中的一切现在似乎都在追赶我们。洛基不是我们最大的问题。”

“他很危险，”布鲁斯警告说。他的眼睛睁得更大了一些，意图明显。“你比大多数人都更清楚他能做什么。”

托尼的怒目而视引起了布鲁斯一丝羞愧的反应。 让我们希望托尔只考虑窗户事件，而不要在智力上有任何惊人的飞跃。

“你们两个到这儿来就是为了让我知道洛基很危险吗？收到。 那么解决办法是什么呢？”

“布鲁斯担心你没有认真对待自己的人身安全。”

“布鲁斯，我爱你，但你是个好心的笨蛋。还有你，金发小子。你们俩都是好心的笨蛋。还有史蒂夫。我周围都是些头脑简单、心地善良的笨蛋。”托尼转了转眼珠，大步走向电脑。“真的，伙计们，谢谢。但是如果洛基突然出现，他也会突然出现。除非你有计划阻止他，否则这毫无意义。来吧。我们出去走走吧，”托尼说，虽然是为了分散他们的注意力，但他却对主意本身起了一丝兴趣。“正常人在休息日都做些什么？电影院？我们去电影院看点 …… 什么吧。”

“詹姆斯 · 邦德？”布鲁斯说，突然敏锐且感兴趣。

托尼张开双臂。“为你做什么都行，伙计。当然，詹姆斯 · 邦德。你会喜欢的，托尔，那里面有很多战斗场面。”

TBC


	13. 第十三章：铭记于心

詹姆斯邦德。托尔喜欢它。布鲁斯喜欢它。托尼则认为有点乏味。

在所有的风雅旅行，拯救世界，美丽的女人和装逼之间；什么是詹姆斯邦德有而托尼没有的？更不用说他们都是傲慢自大，经常自私自利的混蛋，并且他们都会让他们周围的人遇害。他能比丹尼尔 · 克雷格做得更加好。

三个溜号的复仇者后来去喝了一杯。享受男人之间的时间 …… 直到一个电话召唤托尔离开。是简。他给了另外两人一个拥有强大女朋友的男人的微笑。带着有点男人味的‘我是个男人，没有女人告诉我该做什么’，加上‘我最好走了，否则她会生气的’的感叹。

“拥有这样一个女人的爱是一件美好的事情，”托尔说，一边喝光剩下的酒，一边穿上他的夹克。至少当他们像这样外出时，托尔会穿便服，这样托尼就不用和一个穿着母亲窗帘的男人在这个阴暗酒吧里喝酒了。“我相信你们两个应该找一个像她这样的人。这对你们有好处。”

“我有过一个像她那样的，”托尼指出。

“我也是，”布鲁斯咕哝着。“结果不太好。”他被说服喝了几杯酒，现在看起来有点不舒服。酒精令他不舒服。

托尔带着同情的微笑着离开了。

“啊，看看他的小脸。他是那么快乐，”托尼半开玩笑地说。他转向他的朋友。“难道这还不足以让你呕吐吗？”

“我想我会的，”布鲁斯沉闷地低语。他抬起头，眼神疲倦。“你找到了一个人。”

“什么？”

“别跟我插科打诨，这太明显了。你太……像托尔了。也是那么快乐。”

托尼喝了一会啤酒，整理了一下思绪。他耸耸肩。“当然。但是我不会说......她是我生活的中心，我生活的光明，之类的瞎话。”

“自从你和她在一起后，你就变了。”

“我不这么认为。我是托尼 · 斯塔克。我不会改变。”

“当你意识到你的武器对人们的影响时，你就停止了。你为此损失了数百万。”

托尼微笑着俯下身子。他轻轻地把 T 恤拉下来。蓝光瞬间照亮了他的脸。“并且创造了方舟反应堆。我的公司现在的价值是以前的两倍。”

“你这么做是为了人类。”

“我这么做是因为这让我赚了一大笔钱。”

布鲁斯揉了揉脸。“不，不。你不是。你为什么这么说？”

托尼同情那个家伙。“我只是......开始怀疑。我不想被贴上什么狗屁英雄的标签。我仍然是个以自我为中心的混蛋和实业家。我就是美国梦，宝贝。”

“你之前那个小小的演讲怎么了？天才、亿万富翁、花花公子、慈善家？”

“单子上有一样东西不同于其他东西。慈善家是后来才想到的。这个世界上没有亿万富翁慈善家。真的没有。别跟我说什么比尔 · 盖茨。他是个讨厌鬼。从来不来参加我的派对。他的声音听起来像青蛙柯米特。难怪他为有价值的事业付出那么多，就是为了确保没人叫他青蛙柯米特。”

布鲁斯摇摇头，喝完了他的啤酒。“我是那个变成怪物的人，你却怀疑自己是不是英雄? ”

“我最近……一直在思考。”

“那就不要思考。”

“我思考，布鲁斯。我一直如此。”

布鲁斯咕哝了几句，然后站了起来，大概是要去洗手间吐一下。当酒精发挥作用时，他立刻跌坐 在原地 。托尼站了起来，帮助布鲁斯站起来，但是小个子已经撞到了一个身型庞大的有纹身的飞车党。

那个暴徒转过身来，推了一把布鲁斯。“走路小心点，混蛋! ”

“对不起，”布鲁斯咕哝着，退开了。

飞车党想要跟上去，但托尼走到了他们中间。“放松点，地狱天使。”

当托尼看到那个飞车党的朋友也跟着站起来时，他在心里暗暗叹息。这些类型的人总是徒有力气没有脑子。他们的脑子灌满了水，甚至是在他们往里头添入酒精之前。

他们现在正绕着他们踱步。他用眼角余光看到酒吧男招待正在取下更贵重的酒瓶。这可不是什么好兆头。酒吧招待比精神病学家更能读懂酒吧里的空气。

“嘿，我知道你是谁！”其中一个说。 托尼被重重地推了一下，撞到布鲁斯。“你是钢铁侠! ”

“谁？我？不是。”

“那么给我们看看你的喷气背包吧，”另一个人笑着说。

那个推了托尼一把的人掏出了一把刀，他看起来像是那种可能是个绰号疯狗的人。另一个，让我们称呼他为垃圾乔吧，掏出一把枪。没有战甲，托尼只是个穿着300美元夹克的普通人。在所有的复仇者中，他除了天才之外一无所有，这使得他面对一把利刃时显得相当简陋。

**做你最擅长的，争取时间。**

“听着，伙计们，你们想打架，而我只是想喝一杯。我们不要在这里发疯。”

“托尼，”布鲁斯低声说。托尼转身看到他的朋友一副相当痛苦的模样。他的皮肤在颤抖，变形。绿色。

“我说了，**不要**发疯，”托尼看着那个浑身发抖的人，心中充满了恐惧。“振作，布鲁斯！”托尼怒喊。

“对不起。我很抱歉。求你了，别让我杀人——”

“他他妈的怎么回事？”垃圾乔问道。

托尼转过身来。“不要点鱼，”他挖苦地说。他转过身去看他那倒霉的朋友。 “振作起来，布鲁斯，加油！” 托尼又厉声说道。

太好了。他所想做的就是出去看电影，和朋友们喝几杯。为什么一切都不顺利？

拿着刀的暴徒现在已经很近了。托尼不得不仰起头才能看到他。“那么，疯狗——我能叫你疯狗吗？我想知道为什么你有纹身？你从哪里弄来的？我的意思是，他们是不是正在进行‘买三送四’的活动？”

暴徒的眼睛危险地闪烁着。

“我这么说，是因为你身上有很多纹身。难道你没注意到？我可以理解你没有注意到我所说的。你看起来没那么聪明。”

他眼前的冷笑变成了恐惧。托尼不需要转身，他可以感觉到脖子后面的汗毛倒竖，一个阴影在他周围生长，挡住了酒吧的暗淡光线。旁边桌子上的人都转过身尖叫起来。一阵轰鸣声。

“这真是太棒了，”他叹了口气。

人们在哗啦啦、砰砰作响的桌椅敲击声中拼命地跑向门口。垃圾乔开了一两枪，然后把它扔在地上，逃之夭夭。疯狗推了托尼一把，拔出了刀，但动作还不够快。

一只绿色的手抓住他的一条腿，把他扔到房间的另一头。这个身穿黑色皮衣的暴徒像一个洋娃娃一样被扔了出去，一头栽进架子里的瓶子里，摔倒在地。

托尼畏缩了一下。

酒吧在几秒钟之后就空了。

托尼终于转过身来，仔细地盯着这个绿色的巨型生物。他没有攻击——自从复仇者联盟给绿巨人提供了一个发泄的出口，他能够更好地控制不分青红皂白的破坏欲。

但是仍然很难估计什么微小的事情可能使他再次失控。有一次在训练中，一个看起来处于控制之下的绿巨人因为一个士兵打喷嚏而发狂并试图撕裂他。

托尼忍住不笑。好吧，他还是觉得很好笑。但那只是因为那家伙像个女孩一样尖叫，然后逃之夭夭。

即使在这种“平静”的状态下，绿巨人还是愤怒地咆哮着，用拳头砸向吧台，把它砸成两半。那个生物对着托尼吼叫，托尼感觉到它的力量使他的身体短暂地后仰。

他等待着。当绿巨人终于停下来的时候，他说，“结束了吗? ”

野兽哼了一声。

“好吧。现在，我不知道你们两个之间的平衡是怎么回事。很明显是某种变身怪医之类的东西，我说的对吗？但是正如你所看到的，”他说，张开双臂，指着空荡荡的房间，“已经没有人可以砸了。”

绿巨人转过头，用晶亮黑暗的眼睛看着他。“呃......也许有吧。”

托尼走开，保证双手明明白白地位于身体两侧。“来吧，布鲁斯。我知道你在里面伙计。你不会伤害我的。”

绿巨人又吼了起来，抓起一张台球桌从托尼身边扔过去。它发出一声令人心碎的声音，砸碎了一扇窗户。他又捡起一张桌子，这次托尼只好低头躲避。那又把另一扇窗子打破了。

“你知道，他们会让我为此付出很大一笔钱的。”

他听到背景里传来警笛声，心里紧张起来。他必须尽快带布鲁斯离开这里。他躲开了另一张桌子，这一次他差点就被击中了。

“布鲁斯！”托尼喊道。

绿色大家伙翻了个身，抖动着，后退着。他的身体缩了进去，变得苍白而瘦小。布鲁斯一丝不挂地瘫倒在地，浑身发抖。

托尼尽量不盯着看。他清了清嗓子。“嗯......你完全没穿衣服。”

“你没死，”布鲁斯显而易见地松了口气。

托尼环顾四周，突然发现了一件有趣的事。他笑了，跳过吧台，从昏迷的疯狗身上扯下夹克衫。他审视地举了起来。“好吧，这可能会让你有点困惑。但是想想看你看上去会有多牛逼。你完全可以用红龙这样的名字。”

“我该走了。”

托尼听出了他的语气。“去哪儿？”他漫不经心地问道。

布鲁斯没有回答。他又开始封闭自己了。自闭行为。

托尼不喜欢这个。**朋友。**他一只手就能数出他真正的朋友。可能不超过四个。布鲁斯就是其中之一。托尼能够理解布鲁斯，其他人对他没有给予这种方式的理解。他们分享着内心的悲伤。一种对他们可能秘密存在的恐惧。

托尼最近没有那么悲伤了。他开始渡过人生的那个阶段，进入一个崭新的、令人兴奋的阶段。他终于可以开始脱离自我了......如果这有意义的话。

现在托尼意识到，坐在那肮脏的地板上的，是一个暴露的、悲伤的、害怕的**朋友**，托尼会为他做任何事。

随着警笛声越来越大，托尼把夹克和裤子扔在了那个男人面前，转过身来盯着窗户。“在我把你送回史塔克大厦之前，这些就够了。我有些东西可以给你。”

“托尼，我应该——”

“快点，红龙。”

谢天谢地，他们两人恰好躲过了警察的追捕。但是现在每个人都知道绿巨人了。这使得真的掩盖任何事情变得困难。之后的几个星期里，报纸上都是这件事。

酒吧事件之后，布鲁斯在大厦里住了几天，这是件好事。第二天早上，神盾局突然降临，布鲁斯被问了二十个问题。托尼则......哈哈，尽力**保护**布鲁斯，但是他的企图被那个白痴自己暴露了。

“他们拿刀指着托尼。那我该怎么办？”布鲁斯厉声说道。

当特工们和他们好好谈了一番后离开时，托尼怒视着布鲁斯。“好吧，我本来已经控制了局面，直到你决定**帮忙**。”

“我只是说出了真相。”

“我一直是怎么跟你说的？”托尼模仿着父母的语调说。“如果你能侥幸逃脱，就永远不要说真话。”

布鲁斯笑了，轻轻地笑了笑。“你真是个好朋友，托尼，”他平静地说。

托尼耸耸肩。布鲁斯又笑了笑，环顾四周，肯定在想着什么。“可以吗? ”

这位亿万富翁也对布鲁斯笑了笑，因为他知道布鲁斯想要什么。“当然，去玩具房玩耍吧，”他说。实验室的昵称。有一个能像托尼一样理解这一点的人在身边真是太好了。

当布鲁斯走进电梯后，托尼转过身走向突然出现在那的洛基。他几乎没有时间生气地咒骂就被一双强壮的手抓住手臂，被扔进椅子里。

“我厌倦等待那野兽离开了！”洛基生气地咆哮。“我不允许它在这。”

托尼张开嘴，他想要朝那混蛋怒吼，但那些话短暂地卡在他喉咙中。他太生气以至于都不知道该先说哪句话。Tony在神把他困在椅子里之前站了起来。

“他不是个它 。他不是一个野兽 。如果他想要他可以在这里。任何我想要的人可以在这里，这他妈是我的大厦！这跟你一点关系都没有，你给我滚出去以免他突然回来！”

“不。我要求你的恭顺。现在！”

“你这个自大的小混蛋——”托尼说到一半就停了下来。

洛基又累又憔悴。他看上去病怏怏的，疲惫不堪。托尼以前从未见过他这个样子。在过去的几个星期里，他看起来越来越疲倦，越来越苛求，越来越愤怒。

托尼盯着这个病态的身影，“你在计划什么？”

洛基心烦意乱地把目光移开。“跪下。 爬到卧室去。”

“洛基，发生什么事了? ”

“你要侍奉我。”

“洛基——”

“因为你想要我，”神平静地下了定语。

托尼张开嘴想抗议，叹了口气，轻笑，举起双手投降。“是的。 我愿意。”

洛基的眼睛紧盯着他的眼睛，闪烁着绿色的光芒。“爬。”

“我们可不可以用别的方式侍奉你，而不必让我看起来像一个彻头彻尾的白痴? ”

“那会让你如现在这般兴奋吗？”

**我讨厌这个小混蛋是对的。**

托尼叹了口气。“贾维斯，请阻止布鲁斯来这里。找个借口。”

“是的，先生。”

托尼简直不敢相信他接下来要做的事情。他的大脑对他尖叫着不要这样做。但洛基身上发生了一些事情，他需要知道是什么。他想让洛基敞开心扉。他想......托尼对自己眨了眨眼，表示怀疑。但是他做了。他想让洛基感觉好点。

**妈的。**

他跪了下来，在地上爬行。

托尼感到这种痛苦屈辱在使他畏缩的同时让他整张脸和胸膛都因充血而通红。他不得不强迫自己做每一个动作，意识到自己抬手，把自己往前拉。愤怒和怨恨充满了他的嘴，他的脑袋里充满了怒意和压力。这是极其痛苦的，羞辱的，贬低的。

托尼爬过地板时浑身发抖。没有什么比一只动物在洛基的脚下……更能激起了他的绝望。他咽了口唾沫，想象着洛基看着他的样子，他的胸口发出一声紧张的呻吟，与其说是一种声音，倒不如说是一种刺耳的呼吸。

当他终于到达房间时，他在床脚下停了下来，仰面坐着等待。他发现自己有点局促不安，因为他的身体恰好提醒他对这种羞辱的感受。洛基在他身后走了进来，紧紧地关上了门。

“洛基，出什么事了？”

“脱衣服。”

“洛基—— ”

“现在。”

托尼缓慢脱去身上每一件衣服。“是跟复仇者有关的吗？这就是为什么你不愿意告诉我吗？”

洛基没有回答。没有直接回答。“我想要品尝你。我不知道什么时候……我们能再见面。”

**要结束了？**

托尼感觉他的心像结了一层冰。他站起来，脱下最后一件衣物，他瞪着洛基。我刚刚才一路爬行过来，现在他赢了，他要走了。

**请不要把这个从我身边带走，我终于是幸福的了！即使是被搞得一团糟，即使是被利用了个彻彻底底，但我是幸福的。**

他什么也没说，尽管那些话语就在他胸膛中悲鸣。它们让他的心那么疼，如果那些情绪反射在他脸上，托尼一点都不会惊讶。然而他说，“如果你敢追杀我的朋友，我会杀了你。”

“如果他们不试着阻止我的话，你的朋友将不会受任何伤害。”

“但那就是我们的职责！我们阻止那些像你一样的人 ！ ”

洛基冷笑。“说话优雅点，男孩。”

洛基的身体微微摇晃。他看起来很不好，像是他几天没吃饭或没睡觉了。他看起来灰心丧气。神摇晃着走到床边，沉重地坐下来。他的眼睛半阖。

托尼站起来，不确定现在要做什么。

一阵长长的沉默。

“洛基—— ”

“别说话。”

“但我要说。你看起来很糟糕。你在策划些什么，如果这些计划是为神盾局，为我的朋友准备的，那我不得不阻止你。”

“为什么那**东西**在这里？”

托尼扬起一只手想打洛基，但是忍了下来。洛基看起来阴沉满意地笑了。

“布鲁斯今天过得不好。我在帮他。”

“怎么帮？”

“你什么意思 ？”

洛基微笑，他的双眼疲倦，但他的微笑致命。“你也会为他跪下吗？”他轻声说。

托尼瞪着他。“去你妈的。去你的和你的头脑游戏，你个混蛋！不，我不会。他是**朋友** 。我甚至想象不出你会不会有朋友。”

**瞧瞧他说的话。你因为突然有了四个朋友就洋洋自得。**

“我走后他会不会成为你的新神？我可想象不出那野兽会比我还富有创造力，但你的确会因为得不到惩罚而绝望。不管怎样疼痛就是疼痛。我很确定就算他的老二不是蓝色而是绿色的你也能来的又快又猛。”

托尼拿起浴袍走向浴室，他已经走了一半了，但他听见背后神的呢喃，“别。求你了。”

托尼转身，眼中有火焰燃烧。洛基再次站了起来，但是跌跌撞撞的。

**他身上到底出了什么事。**

**我他妈才不在乎。**

“你以为你是谁敢对我那样说话？”

洛基凝视着他，半专注半迷茫。“我不……我想要你跪下。为我。我不想要你再接近那个东西……任何人。我不想要你看或碰触……任何人。你是我的。我需要你……我需要你好几天了，而你在这里和野兽在一起，我需要……”他闭上眼睛，有一瞬间几乎像是他站着睡着了。

**为什么我会觉得愧疚？去他的和他的头脑游戏！**

“洛基，你得跟我谈谈。”

洛基沉重地坐在床上。“给我口。”

“如果你能跟我谈谈，我可以帮你的。”

“现在。”

托尼叹了口气，跪在那两条长腿之间。 他的嘴巴动了动，想要含住他的阴茎，但他的头发被扯住了，他因为疼痛不得不仰起头。在他头发里的手指绷紧了，几根头发被扯了出来。洛基严厉地看着他。托尼被迫记起，虽然他的命根子在托尼手中，洛基仍然可以杀死托尼。

他终于明白了洛基不高兴的原因，他迅速脱掉了他仍然穿着的长袍。神无情地把托尼推倒在地，托尼绝望地窒息了，因为神的老二噎住了他的喉咙。传达了信息，洛基放手了，托尼可以自由地发挥他的技能。他模模糊糊地意识到洛基的双腿紧紧地压在他身上，在他背后紧紧地扣在一起，确保托尼不会动。

这几乎是……占有欲。

托尼抬起头。洛基的眼睛没有聚焦。托尼叹了口气，急切地吸吮肉棒。湿漉漉的吸吮声打破了死一般的寂静。托尼沉迷于这项工作。明日事明日毕，他会处理好的。

**你早就知道会这样。你知道他不会留下来的。你知道这是个游戏。**

**你知道这是个游戏。**

“我可以吗？”他问。

洛基摇了摇头，“不，这是我的。”

托尼摆出一张恼怒的脸，但继续含弄洛基的肉棒，他的手从他自己的勃起那远离。托尼看得出来，洛基在克制自己。现在他的下巴已经开始疼痛了。他的舌头开始麻木，无法抑制地流口水。

神阻止了他的高潮，让托尼比以前更加努力地含弄。托尼对他又爱又恨。

“坚持下去，坚持下去，我亲爱的男孩。”

托尼比以往任何时候都更频繁地使用他的双手，揉捏阴囊，抚摸他的神的大腿。他用他的手套弄柱身，让他的嘴得以休息，只是用他的舌头舔弄厚重的龟头。他稍微停顿了一下，给自己一点时间，然后开始用口腔的吸力和肌肉挤压头部。

洛基的眼睛仍然闭着，但他终于开始喘气，呻吟，低喃着。托尼使出了浑身解数，轻哼着，甚至用上深喉。用尽全力吮吸。一只手突然在他的头发后面，卷曲着他的手指。

现在洛基接手了，以越来越快的速度在托尼的嘴里前后挺动。托尼紧紧抓住洛基的大腿，尽可能地放松。

让托尼吃惊的是，洛基在他射出来之前就把他拉开了，那只又粗又长的肉棒竖立着，还在微微抖动。洛基优雅地闭上眼睛，控制自己，躺在床上。托尼等着，气喘吁吁，急于结束。但是神似乎进入了半睡眠状态，他的身体终于放松了。 基的脸上现在又露出了些许红晕。他举起手来，一言不发。

托尼皱着眉头，但还是像个乖巧的小男孩一样听话了。他挪动着，直到躺在洛基身边。“你想让我做完吗? ”托尼问道，声音里流露出不悦之情。

洛基揉着他的脸，似乎在他坐起来的时候尽力使自己镇静下来。锁链不知从哪里跳了出来，把托尼绑住。他没有挣扎。

**你没有挣扎，还为他爬过来的。洛基当然会离开了，是你让他赢得了这场游戏的胜利。**

“如果这是最后一次，你最好把它做好，”托尼嘲笑道。就像他在战场上所说出的每一次嘲笑一样，它对他来说就像盔甲一样重要。

洛基抚摸着托尼的胸膛。“我正在尽一切努力，确保它不会发生。”这使得托尼有点不高兴，因为它给了他片刻的希望。**但是他在撒谎，他总是撒谎。**“无所谓。”

他可以从洛基身体的每一个动作中看出，神正从他们的拌嘴中得到无言的安慰。

**所以这个混蛋很痛苦？这次他活该。**

**我他妈的一点也不在乎。**

洛基靠过来，轻轻地吮吸着托尼。 托尼呜咽着，扭动着身体。神精致而慵懒，侧身躺在托尼的两腿之间，手托着他的龟头，嘴里含弄托尼，就像他在用吸管吸奶昔一样。他能感觉到神的勃起压在他的腿上。托尼低吟。这是那么美妙，但远远不够。

他翘起了臀部，以为随时会被指责。但洛基只是把嘴张大了一点，让托尼在这个温暖潮湿的地方进出。托尼感激地倒抽了一口冷气，因为他意识到洛基终于可以让他掌握自己的节奏了。托尼插进去的时候，洛基张开了嘴。当他抽出来的时候会很用力地吸。当神不情愿地让阴茎离开他的嘴时，那种牵扯的感觉是那么痛快。

洛基的手指在他体内蠕动，挤过紧紧穴口。托尼露出痛苦的表情，然后随着手指的抽插放松到欣喜若狂的程度。当洛基把指头拖出来的时候，托尼感觉自己的内脏也跟着被细细的手指扯出来了。两根手指。三根。

“是的，是的，是的，是的，哦，操，洛基！” 托尼向宇宙呼喊。

当他的老二插进那张火热迷人的嘴里时，他屁股里的手指被扯了出来。当托尼压下骨盆，尽管洛基的嘴巴像吸尘器一样强烈，他还是把阴茎拉了出来，但是他的手指仍然狠狠地插进托尼的身体。手指插入的巨大力量迫使托尼痛苦地翘起臀部，进入那甜美的嘴里，这样的来回一次又一次发生。

很快，托尼就不知道他操进托尼的嘴是因为他想这么做，还是因为洛基创造了这样一个自我折磨的快乐轮回，托尼就是停不下来。他现在不会停下来，直到他高潮再重新硬起来。

当托尼快要濒临边缘的时候，他喘息着带上了哭号，声音高挑得像是要把嗓子也叫破了，洛基骤然停了下来。“也许我该留你和野兽一起，”他嘶吼，托尼哀嚎哭叫。“我确定他会同样残酷地对待你的。”

眼泪顺着脸颊流下，他在他身下婉转承欢。“去你妈的，我恨你！”托尼尖叫。“为什么你要这么嫉妒？我他妈的为你爬到了这里！”

“我想要听，托尼。我需要听你说出来，托尼。我是你的神，我需要你的敬奉。”

“我需要你，洛基，我祈求你！”托尼尖叫，跟锁链作斗争。“求你了！我是你的男孩！我会说任何话，为你做任何事！”

“说出来，发誓。”

“我发誓，我会为你做任何事！”

托尼突然伏在他身上，稳住他的头，直直看进他眼里。“向我发誓下一次复仇者集结时，你不会去。”

“好——好的！好的！”

“说出来！”

“下一次复仇者集结的时候我不会去！我发誓，我发誓！发发慈悲吧，哦求你了！”

慈悲是个很有趣的词。托尼之前从未想过他会用上。

洛基的眼睛疲倦地闭上。“我觉得你在撒谎——”

“不，不，我没有，求你了！”

“你现在相信了，但是如果你是这么容易被控制的话，我是不会像现在这样爱你的。”

“求你了，求你爱我！求你让我射！洛基！”

洛基小心翼翼地伸进伸出一根手指。 当洛基那个狡猾的手指找到他的前列腺，一遍又一遍地在上面顶弄时，他纵情狂欢。“这么暖和。这么紧。我会想念你的身体缠绕在我身上的感觉。我会非常想念。”

洛基把托尼的阴茎整个含住。除此之外什么都不需要。托尼的整个身体比以往任何时候都更加紧绷，背脊弯成拱桥的形状，他的腿在踢，挣扎着挣脱铁链。他的眼睛向后翻，感觉到电流冲刷过身体，他哽咽着发出一声尖叫。这似乎耗尽了他身上的每一丝力气。他可以感觉到他的情人在他的两腿之间，以任何时候更甚。

躺在他大腿上的这个强大男人的能力和温暖。洛基的喉咙在动，吞吐着托尼。一只手放在他的臀部下面，托尼的阴茎软下来，而神吞下每一滴精液。

“洛......基......”托尼喘息地呻吟。

托尼的身体被翻过来的时候，他眼前一片空芒。洛基停顿了一会儿，某种润滑剂被注入他体内，但是没有为此做准备。托尼的手臂在铁链上猛烈地挥舞着，他嘶嘶地叫着，洛基猛地操进去，内壁被拉伸到无法忍受的地步。神无情地深入，强迫地穿过紧绷的肌肉，直到他最终被埋葬在他的男孩的体内。洛基高兴地呼出一口气。

“好痛！” 托尼愤怒地呜咽着。托尼移动了一下身子，担心自己的身体抽搐，但由于他那可怜的身体现在被频繁使用，所以并没有造成任何伤害。它太紧了，太痛苦了。“你他妈的混蛋，痛死了！”

“对不起，男孩，但我需要你记住。”

“记得什么? ”托尼吐了口唾沫，越来越生气，因为他意识到疼痛和拉扯已经导致泪水涌上了他的眼睛。他把脸埋在枕头里。

**洛基不会看到我哭的！**

“谁拥有你。谁拥有你的身体。我要让你记住我给你带来的高潮的愉悦，每当你抚摸自己的时候。我想让你记住每当你独自一人的时候，那种拉扯和痛苦。你会记得你曾被一个神所拥有。你会记得你的小屁股是属于神的。”

“你他妈的一团糟！” 托尼咆哮道。“你希望我离开吗？”

托尼闭上了嘴，只是因为憎恨和需要而颤抖。不需要射精。他在几个小时内不可能做到这些。但是他因为需要而颤抖 ……

**操。**

**需要被拥有。**

洛基猛地一挺，托尼的身体抽搐着跟着动，每一次都差点撞到床头板上。他喘着粗气，收缩着手臂上的肌肉，强迫自己放松。洛基也在喘气，他的脸用鼻子蹭着托尼的头发，在他耳边低吟，喘着粗气。

洛基的绝望让托尼心碎。

“洛基，跟我谈谈，求你了。我能帮你。”托尼在洛基挺动 得越来越快的时候哀求，他感觉到洛基在颤抖。 

“嘘男孩。没有更多能做的了。也没有更多能说的了。我要么成功，要么失败。但是即使我再也不能伸出手碰触你，你也永远都是我的男孩。”

TBC


	14. 第十四章：被撕裂的面具

托尼和布鲁斯正在拆卸托尼的一件战甲，试图找出是什么问题导致它不断地把穿着它的人，也就是托尼，扔到它能找到的每一面墙上。“说真的，布鲁斯，这个小东西报复心很重。我打算把它拆成零件，”托尼说。

“我知道这是，**最高机密**之类的，但我可以帮忙。”

托尼微笑着递给布鲁斯蓝图。对方满怀感激地接过它，把它放在一张有灯光的桌子上，用懊悔的语气嘟囔着：“除非你有一个比它大四倍的蓝图，否则我甚至没有理由去偷它。”

“没有。不过我等会会看一下的。那个钢铁浩克——听起来怎么样？”

布鲁斯打了个寒战。“这是我们最不需要的。至少我可以因为过多的疼痛而分心。”

“想想吧，你将是不可阻挡的！”

“没错。”

托尼翻了翻白眼。“随便你。我知道这是个双关，我是故意的。”

“你知道，你不用照顾我，”布鲁斯平静地说。他抬起头，迎着托尼的视线，接着迅速把目光移开。

“我还以为你在照顾我呢？”

“难道你不想和你的女朋友在一起吗？”

“她可以等。”

“先生，神盾局打来电话。”

托尼有点僵硬。他的嘴紧闭着，身体里的那个男孩跪倒在地，低声吟唱着他的神。托尼把他肚子里的那个蠢东西推到一边。“接进来。”

“伙计们，”娜塔莎的声音说，“该回去工作了。洛基重新露面了。”

**说曹操，曹操到。**

“在哪儿？”

“驻扎在朝鲜的神盾特工没有报到，所有的信号都没有了。我们把摄像头打开了，营地里挤满了洛基的雇佣兵。我们已经用卫星图像证实了这一点。”

这就是洛基告诉他要忽略的电话！

托尼扔下他的工具，跳上了平台。“狗娘养的！”

他周围沉重的机械手臂天衣无缝地移动着，将钢板固定在他的身上，形成了钢铁侠。布鲁斯慢慢地绕着平台走，带着一丝敬畏的神情看着。“嗯，我们知道它最终会发生的，”布鲁斯叹了口气。“洛基没可能突然消失。”

头盔被锁在里面，托尼拉下了面罩，痛苦地闭上了眼睛。“狗娘养的。”

将复仇者联盟召集在一起，在朝鲜降落，花了将近一个小时。 在路上雷神再次解释了彩虹桥是如何被用来摧毁世界的。解释了洛基几乎毁灭了约顿海姆。这听起来很糟糕，尽管他们无法想象被洛基攻击的到底是谁。

托尼愤怒地咂着舌头，因为过程花费得太久了。鬼知道洛基在彩虹桥做什么，他们正在进行一次豪华旅行。好吧，一个小时对于一个公民来说是惊人的短暂，但是当你拯救世界的时候，这就取决了生死。

那天，一种新的、更快的交通工具的形象在托尼的脑海中生根发芽。比这个政府发的锡罐更好的东西。对于绿巨人来说足够大，但是对于快速旅行来说足够小和可操控……

托尼带头，在他们快到的时候飞出了运输机。他与营地保持一定距离，并向队员们介绍了布局。那些雇佣兵蜂拥而至，这是真的。但是从钢铁侠的角度来看，他可以看到防守的空隙。

巴顿第二个从运输机出来，驻扎在不远处的山崖上，等待命令。其他人也平飞之时冲出运输机，托尔、史蒂夫和浩克降落了营地的中心，可以肯定的说，完全吓跑了他们下面的雇佣兵们。娜塔莎在不远的地方降落，几分钟后就加入他们的行列。

这不是一场长时间的战斗，主要是绿巨人拿起一辆坦克，用它压扁任何移动的东西。娜塔莎做了一系列忍者般的动作，史蒂夫打倒了黑卫队的指挥官，托尼、托尔和巴顿几乎都干掉了剩下的虾兵蟹将。

然后他们疾跑进入洞穴。

士兵们举起经过改装的重型机关枪，把它们对准即将到来的穿着五颜六色的敌人。他们在平台周围的防守比在营地时要好得多。如果复仇者仅仅是冲锋陷阵，那么有人就会被装在裹尸袋里打道回府。

他们停了下来，被堵在走廊的入口处，绿巨人殿后，在狭窄的空间里有点施展不开。武器准备就绪，复仇者现在似乎什么也做不了。至少让托尼和其他人感到安慰的是，彩虹桥现在似乎没有做什么特别的事情。它看起来和他们离开的时候差不多，尽管现在房间里到处都是科学的监控设备。

现在托尼抬起头来，正是他真正不想看的地方。

洛基穿着全副武装的盔甲在彩虹桥的平台上徘徊，不是他经常穿的那种黑绿相间的轻型盔甲。现在他又高又壮，金色的角和飘动的披风，他看起来强大，愤怒，而且......害怕。

看到雷神托尔的脸，洛基......笑了，带着些许张狂。“没有用。”他用一种几乎是随意的语气解释道。他的脸变得狠戾，他转过身来，用权杖重击放置长剑的基石，他嘴里吐出一长串复杂的古老北欧语。听起来像是在骂人。

托尼哼了一声。**伪君子。**

“弟弟，出什么事了？”托尔问。他的脸满是关心，妙尔尼尔垂在他身边。

巴顿瞪了一眼托尔的后脑勺，他对准洛基的箭头从未偏移。“真的？你现在想要和这个神经病来个心与心的交流？”

洛基把剑拿出来，再重新推进去。他凝视着，显然在等待什么，但是什么也没发生。“这不可能，这本该有用的，”他绝望地喃喃。

洛基突然转了转眼珠子露出疯狂的微笑。他抬起头看着天花板，但实际上他的双眼正凝视着在此之外的宇宙。他的手臂伸展，脸上的神色被黑色幽默和疼痛撕裂成两半。这是托尼在他的生命中见过的最可怕也最美丽的东西。

洛基刺耳地笑着，他咆哮，“除非某个更高等级的力量出手阻止了它！”

“父亲——”托尔开口。

“不。不是父亲。某个甚至比父亲还要强大的人。”他转身看向托尔，再次大笑。“你难道不明白吗，全知全能的 托尔？结束了。你赢了。恭喜你。而我将会被永远放逐在惩罚和死亡的世界中！”

“越来越棒了，”巴顿说，他冷酷地笑着。

洛基突然沉下脸。“你为什么在这里？我以为我已经说清楚了。”

洛基在朝他低吼。

**男孩**在哭泣，扭动，祈求原谅。钢铁侠置于摇尾乞怜的男孩之上，什么也没说。而内心深处的托尼只是看着男人站在平台上，创造出一副悲剧的模样，强迫自己别信。

**谎话连篇。总是如此。**

“我能帮你，弟弟。告诉我出了什么事！”托尔询问。

“哦，看看你。看看你现在这副模样。多么自豪，多么强大……你再也不需要我了，”洛基嘲弄地冷笑。

**不，不我需要！求你了，求你别再这样看我。我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉。**

托尼暗地里感谢今天他所有的朋友们都似乎没带脑子出门。他的头盔保持紧闭，他不能冒险让任何人看见他的脸。似乎他们都以为洛基在对托尔说话。我的意思是，毕竟，为什么在所有人里面他会和钢铁侠说话呢？

布鲁斯也许会发现地，善于观察的小混蛋，但是他不在这里。而对浩克来说，他基本上除了毁坏公物没有别的追求。

“这也不错，男孩，因为我很快就要离开这个世界了。”神疼痛地颤抖。“当我死时，你会记得我吗？”

“弟弟，别说这种话！”

“他在来的路上了。”

“你什么意思，洛基？告诉我，让我帮你，”托尔恳求。“谁在来的路上？”

洛基的视线移向托尔。

托尔恳求地看着那双绿色覆满折磨的眼睛。他向前一步，声音温柔。“是谁？”

洛基把剑拿出来，手指复杂地动了几下，它消失在半空中。“如果他找到了这个，他就能用它来毁灭这个世界。” 洛基喃喃，“这个不能被找到。”

“那不是你试图做的吗？”史蒂夫很快问道。

洛基摇摇头，他的身体因为剧烈的疼痛而弓起，“这个世界如此腐败！肮脏！只有毁灭才能拯救它！但是我不能。**我不会这么做**。它拥有太多东西，太多我不能失去的东西。”

洛基的双眼抬起，再次专注在托尼身上。

**求你了，我想要帮助你，我的神，求你了我的神。**

托尔再次往前一步，一只手朝洛基伸去，似乎被洛基眼中突然温和的神色鼓励了。

“ 小心点，托尔。”娜塔莎警告他。

托尔生气地把她挥向一边，把那双充满兄弟情谊的眼睛移向他烦恼的弟弟。“我的兄弟，我相信最近一年你负担的邪恶疯狂终于消散了。我可以帮助你；我能帮助你找到救赎。我将一直与你同在；你只需要跟我谈谈，告诉我发生了什么！”

不管洛基想要彩虹桥的目的是什么，他们没找到答案。在那瞬间，一个时空之门在他身后打开，托尼颤抖了一下。他知道那门；每一晚他的噩梦里都会出现。和奇塔瑞人那次用的一样。

但是这一次，不是有东西出来。是有东西进去。

洛基再次看向Tony ，然后闭上了双眼。在神被吸进去的那一刻，托尼只能设法呛住一声尖叫。他其实根本没必要阻止自己的，托尔非人的怒吼能淹没他任何声音。

托尔朝他的弟弟跃去，但是门已经关上了。

**哦天呐不要！**

**我失去了他。**


	15. 第十五章：良心

“有人知道刚才发生了什么吗? ”当他们回到航空母舰上，巴顿如此问。

可以理解的是，彩虹桥房间里的雇佣兵们在看到他们的老板突然消失时，都惊呆了。娜塔莎、托尼和巴顿步调一致地，每个人都用自己选择的武器射穿了一名雇佣兵的胸膛。解决了那些机枪手之后，剩下的就简单了。

弗瑞看起来不像是一只快乐的兔子。“这正是我要问的。 钥匙到底在哪里？”

“不见了，”娜塔莎说。

“洛基？”

“也不见了，”史蒂夫说。

弗瑞看起来……很愤怒。“有人能告诉我到底发生了什么吗? ”

“灭霸，”托尼说。他一路上一直在想这件事，现在已经确定了。“帮助洛基接管世界的阴谋以惨败告终的大坏蛋。给了他一根荧光棒。洛基说过，灭霸要报复他。”托尼惊奇地发现，当他完全没有感觉的时候，他的声音听起来是多么的冷静。

**我只是站在那里。只是站在那里。**

托尔惊恐地盯着托尼，“你是怎么知道的？”

**他告诉我的。我那时没有相信。**

“洛基提到了这一点，”托尼说，尽管他心中充满了自责的喧嚣，但他还是努力把注意力集中在自己的队伍上。

**那个男孩。**现在他的那部分依赖于洛基。洛基成瘾者。它在尖叫。“当他来到斯塔克大厦的时候? ”娜塔莎问。

**他不让我帮他！**

**是我不够努力。**

“是的。”

托尔向他转过身来。在回来的路上，他几乎一言不发，现在他怒吼着，愤怒地指责道：“你现在才提起这件事？”

**对不起，真的对不起。**

“我们谈论的可是洛基，”托尼尽可能平静地说。“我以为这只是一个谎言。一个天使投资人之类的。我认为这不值得一提。”

至少这是真的。当洛基向托尼吐露这件事时，托尼确信这是一个为了能让他回到床上的小故事。哦，也许有**一部分**是真的，但是你怎么可能知道呢？

关于洛基......洛基的危险之处在于他从不撒谎。他利用真相来说谎，而且他做得相当出色。毕竟，一个彻头彻尾的谎言可以被推翻。 但是基于真相的谎言 ……

**我本可以帮他的。**

**不，我不可能！**

托尼揉揉眼睛，强迫那些声音回来，忽略了痛苦。他振作起来。成为任何一个比托尼 · 斯塔克低等的人不会对现况有任何帮助 。

托尔泄了气。“我.... . 原谅我。当然，你是对的。” 

“好在我们终于摆脱了他，”巴顿微笑着说。

弗瑞瞥了雷神一眼，说道，也许比平时稍微温和一些，“我不想显得不圆滑，但鉴于这个混蛋现在已经不归我们管了，我不会因此失眠的。”

雷神没有回答，只是严肃地点了点头。

会议一结束，托尼就远远地跟着托尔。神轻悄悄地，或者说以那样的重量和身量的人尽可能做到的轻悄悄地，走着。 他似乎陷入了沉思。最后，托尔和托尼来到了外面，穿过过道和战斗机跑道，直到托尔停在站台边缘。他坚忍地望着外面。

当他把妙尔尼尔从裤带上拿下来时，他似乎突然注意到了托尼。“别管我。”

“托尔，如果我知道……”

“我不怪你，我的朋友。真的。 但别管我。我必须回到阿斯加德。”

“你会把他找回来的，对吧？”

托尔转过身，严厉地看着他。“他是我的兄弟。不管他做了什么，我对他的忠诚是绝对的。”

**我听到了，大个子。**

“幸好我还穿着战甲，”托尼说着，拉下了头盔。他鼓励地挥了挥手。”

“你先走吧。我随后就到。”

托尔盯着他。

“不能让你一个人去，戈尔迪 · 洛克斯。”

“你愿意和我一起去营救一个企图杀害你并毁灭你的世界的人吗? ”

“我是个复杂的人。现在起步吧。”

“托尼，我很感激你的好意，全神之父 …… ”

“你一定要我说出口吗？好吧，我说。我，托尼 · 斯塔克，发现自己背负着不知道何时给自己惹下的良心的包袱，现在因为没有警告你有一个大恶魔正在追杀你的兄弟而感到自责。”托尼在这不是谎言的事实中寻求庇护。但这也不是全部的事实。“我想这么做，托尔。”

托尔似乎考虑了很长一段时间，但托尼得到的印象是，他不想一个人做这件事。 这并不需要托尔来一段自我独白（假设他有一个）来说服自己。

他伸出手，带着感激但疲惫的微笑，抓住了托尼的肩膀。“你真是个好朋友，托尼 · 斯塔克。”

**我在搞你弟弟。**

“你可千万别忘记了，”托尼说。

穿越宇宙的旅行......简单来说，令人眼花缭乱。托尼无法理解托尔是如何做到的。你周围的世界就像万花筒一样变幻莫测。你在向前飞，但这和托尼穿着战甲飞行的时候不一样。他似乎静止不动，但周围的世界却在移动。然后你在一个充满色彩、黑暗和星星的世界里奔跑。

然后就是痛苦。托尼感觉自己好像同时被挤压和拉伸。就在他快要忍受不了的时候，一切都停止了。不是逐渐的，而是有一种突然的即时性，就像撞到墙上。

托尔优雅地用脚落地，就像某个肌肉过于发达的芭蕾舞演员站在某种彩色的桥上。而托尼狼狈地倒在地上，像一堆被踢倒的锡罐。

他试着骂人，试着大喊大叫。相反，一个细如蚊呐的声音从他的喉咙里传出来。“嗷。”

这座桥连接着一个悬崖，底下是 …… 显然什么也没有。阿斯加德人很奇怪。桥的周围站着几个穿着铸金盔甲的守卫，他们惊讶地盯着这两个人。具体来说，他们带着毫不掩饰的好奇和怀疑瞪着托尼。

当人工智能对托尼的生命体征提出几次抱怨时，他几乎听不到贾维斯的声音。战甲本身的各种系统完全失控，为了自卫，贾维斯关闭了三分之一的操作功能。托尼可以飞，可以发射火箭。但差不多也就这样了。甚至他的面罩上的视觉也时隐时现，给了他几秒失明时间。

“先生，我能建议你不要再这样做了吗？你差点就心跳停止了，血压也飙升到了极高的水平。”

“呃，”托尼回答。

“我会为您制作一份提醒放置在备忘录中，先生。”

托尼试图把自己撑起来，但他的盔甲似乎比应有的重。或者他比自己意识到的还要虚弱。他懒洋洋地听着托尔和......海......海姆......海姆达尔的谈话？这不是那个用一把剑就能砍下三个冰巨人脑袋的家伙吗？

在黑暗的时刻之间，他看到了那个家伙瞪着黄色的眼睛和低沉的声音，甚至高过托尔。操。一击三个头？托尼对此深信不疑。

“先生，你的视觉显示器至少还要一个小时才能完全工作。我可以建议升起面甲吗？”

托尔的手臂在黑暗中伸了下来，把他拉了起来，直到他站直。神耐心地等待着托尼振作起来，仔细地看着他。有点像鸡妈妈——这是他之前就在托尔身上发现的特质。

**还有洛基。操。所有这些阿斯加德人认为，仅仅因为他们比正常人大几百岁，我们其余的人就是孩子。**

托尼的面罩翻了起来，他发出一声暴躁的牢骚。“那是......”

托尔笑得像个男孩。“就算我做一千次，我也永远不会厌倦。”

托尼怒目而视。“真的吗？好吧，如果我不得不再做一次，我会自杀的。”

“你不喜欢吗？”

“阿斯加德语的**超讨厌**怎么说？”

托尔用阿斯加德语说话的速度太快，连一个音节都听不出来。

“什么？”

“这样的跨界行动很少有中庭人参与。很高兴看到你还活着。全神之父一定知道了你的存在，并允许你进入。他肯定想跟你说话。”

“你说什么？”托尼惊恐地说。

“来吧，我的朋友。我们必须和我父亲谈谈。”托尔带路去一个类似马概的地方。

“当你说，很高兴看到我还**活着**......”

托尼并没有意识到发生了什么，直到托尔牵着两匹马的黑色皮缰走过来。

对于托尼的发问，托尔只是困惑地看了他一眼。“这是一匹马，我的朋友。”

“我知道什么是**马力**。但是这个东西，”托尼怒视着它，身子向后倾斜，看着它摇晃着脑袋，有点害怕。“我不骑任何有自己思想的东西。事实上，我不希望我的两腿之间有任何有自己思想的东西。”

**除了洛基和他那张惊人的嘴。**

**闭嘴！这样一点帮助都没有。**

托尔轻快地攀上马鞍，“你宁愿跑过去吗？”

“不。因为我的鞋子里有非常有用的喷射器。我给你展示过吗？”

“托尼，”托尔温和地说。“这是我的人民的土地，一个古老的战士和魔法的世界。这是我出生的地方，这个世界将是我永恒的家。我希望你......尽量不要像......托尼 · 斯塔克那样。”

托尼闷闷不乐地坐了一会儿，才想起自己为什么来这儿。对。把洛基带回来。

** 那就给托尔一次打脸的机会 。 **

就这样干。

他又用怀疑的目光瞪着那匹马。他甚至不确定自己能否穿着这套衣服骑马，但只有一个办法能知道答案。他跳起来，脱下头盔。“至少我这里还有最好的盔甲，”他瞥了一眼周围的士兵。

“来吧，这里离宫殿和王座厅不远。”

“好吧。这东西的点火装置在哪里？”

托尔和托尼骑行至阿斯加德的王座厅。好吧，托尔是在骑行。托尼确信他这辈子从来没有在任何地方骑行过。

于是，托尔快马加鞭骑行至王座厅，托尼漫不经心地跟在他后面。他们周围的卫兵似乎对他的外表有点不安，只有托尔的命令才能阻止他们把他押倒在地。

阿斯加德似乎完全符合托尼的预期。金色的，闪闪发光的，有点俗气的。**洛基并不俗气。**洛基是真实存在的，托尼很难想象一个如此古老、沉重、迟钝的地方是如何创造出一个拥有技巧、速度和智慧的生物的。黄金宫殿是如何孕育出金口玉言的？

**舌灿莲花的洛基。洛基的舌头。洛基的嘴巴沿着他的脖子滑下，而托尼喘着粗气，哭着——**

**闭嘴！**

“我的儿子，”一个声音说。

托尼抬头看着那个声音，暗自呻吟起来。难道他要在独眼龙的簇拥下度过余生吗？为什么这些人就不能学会扬长避短呢？或者戴个头盔？到底有多难？

坐在一个巨大而华丽的金色宝座上的老人似乎和托尼想象得不同。他看起来像是过去时代的遗物。甚至比雷神托尔本人更像。 他一只手里拿着一根巨大的权杖，另一只 手 搭在宝座的扶手。他至少有王者风范，但除此之外，托尼并没有发现自己有被多打动。

“自最后一个踏上我们领土的中庭人已经有几百年了。我相信这是有原因的吧？”

**这家伙看起来就像一桶笑料。**

“父亲，我带来了 …… 可怕的消息。我的兄弟，您的儿子，阿斯加德的王子被一个叫灭霸的生物抓住了。我的同伴托尼 · 斯塔克，复仇者联盟的钢铁侠，被洛基亲口告知——”但雷神停顿了一下。

显然，他认为托尼的工作就是填补空白，但国王看起来很震惊。

“灭霸，”奥丁轻声说。

“你听说过他吗，父亲？”

“一个古老的巨人，他被称为疯狂的巨人。灭霸是一个拥有强大而可怕力量的生物。一个追逐死神的存在。如果洛基陷入了自己的阴影之中，恐怕就没什么可做的了。”

“不，”托尔坚定地说。“不，爸爸，我不能接受。不管洛基是什么，他都是阿斯加德的王子。抓住他，可能是为了折磨并杀死他，这是一种战争行为。我不会睁一只眼闭一只眼任他牺牲。你知道的，父亲。”

“那么，我想洛基是从灭霸那里得到了他的新能力。这就说得通了。既然如此，如果野兽互相撕咬，我们为什么要调解呢？”

“因为你和我都不相信洛基是邪恶的，父亲，”托尔激动地说。“他能够而且将会被从这个黑暗的命运中拯救出来。”

“难道我要拿我剩下的儿子和军队的性命去冒险，去拯救那个自取灭亡的人吗? ”

托尔的态度现在变得阴沉起来。 他似乎变得更高了，边缘变得更尖锐了。托尼不得不抑制住退缩的冲动。“你打算抛弃他吗，父亲？”托尔的声音被迫平静，但平静中自带致命的利度。

奥丁看起来已经被打败了。 这可不是什么好事。托尼注意到守卫们有些不舒服，这很糟糕。就像国内的保镖一样，这些国王卫队似乎在那里保护国王，或者盯着前方，对时事不感兴趣。当他们看起来很紧张的时候，就该是紧张的时机了。

托尼咳嗽了一声。“好吧。真尴尬。我不想在这里卷入一场家庭争吵，但是我想不管怎样，现在时间是… … 你知道… …很宝贵的东西 。”

考虑到他所处的世界比人文学科还要古老几千年，而他们仍在扮演圆桌骑士的角色，托尼对他们是那种能够快速做出决定的人没有丝毫的信心。

经过长时间的沉默，托尼相信他对这些人真是正确的判断，老国王**终于**点点头，用权杖重重敲击地面。空气中传来一声像裂缝一样的响声，托尼对自己忍不住的退缩感到不满。

“托尔，我命令你带着你的人… … 把我的儿子带回家。”

托尔点点头，大步走向门口。托尼觉得自己很碍事。他抬起头和奥丁一起看着托尔。“那我就和他一起去吧。”

“中庭人，钢铁侠托尼 · 斯塔克。托尔告诉了我很多关于你的事。”

“真的吗？” 托尼忧心忡忡地说。

奥丁倨傲地点点头。“你的英勇无畏是毋庸置疑的。你冒着生命危险以真正英雄的方式阻止奇塔瑞人入侵中庭。一个我很高兴能帮助我儿子托尔战斗的勇士。愿意冒着生命危险追随他直至阿斯加德”

“是的，我能不能指出，这些风险从来没有真正向我解释过？”

奥丁继续说着，好像他没有被打断似的。“钢铁侠，你的勇气是毋庸置疑的。但在这种情况下，你不能跟着他走。”

托尼停顿了一下，“你说什么？”

“灭霸的领域是一个寒冷而荒凉的空间。那里只有死亡。”托尼抑制住了纠正那个人的冲动。死亡究竟是如何在那里**生存**的？

“就连我们一族的人都不能穿越那片疆土而不幸免于难。这是一个死亡的使命。我不指望我所有的人民都能从那里活着回来。你一到那里就会死去，就像你在差点命丧于此地一样。”

“因此我才有了这套永远有用的金属战甲。”托尼看着奥丁，不那么开心地说：“我要走了。”

奥丁站了起来，冷凝的气氛笼罩了整个房间。托尼觉得自己后退了一步。突然，这个出奇静默、略显滑稽的场面呈现出一种新的、令人担忧的气氛。当这个年老而憔悴的男人站在他的王座上，他的身高和沉重的身体变得越来越停止的时候，托尼意识到这个男人实际上拥有着无穷的力量。

如果托尼有宗教信仰，那么唯一能形容他的词就是**神明**了。

**没有。在我的世界里，神明这个词被用在不同的情景当中。而且不是他。**

那人严肃地看着托尼。最后，托尼开始把洛基的童年经历拼凑起来。那一定很有趣。难怪那个人变得淘气了。

当周围的世界不允许他们占主导地位时，聪明人就会求助于恶作剧。相反，你学会了扭动权力的鼻子，然后用你最迷人的微笑逃脱惩罚。白痴是不会诡计多端的。

而支配是洛基找到的最终出路。他没能超过托尔。他永远不会成为他的养父希望他成为的那个人，洛基杀了劳菲，失去了一切展现自己是更好选择的机会。

但是通过托尼，洛基给自己找到了一个心甘情愿，虽然有点好斗，的崇拜者。

**妈的，我需要他，我太需要他了。**

“你对我儿子的忠诚是值得赞扬的，冒险支持他也是值得称颂的。但你并不能跟随他前往战场。这是我的命令。”

有那么一个可怕的时刻，托尼发誓自己被看穿了。

“我 …… 对…… . 托尔……的忠诚? ”他慢慢地说。没听到回应，他继续说。“让忠诚见鬼去吧，这是关于参与行动，好吗？ 我不要像那个小妇人一样呆在这儿！”

雷神显然是留下来观看他们之间的交锋，现在他匆匆忙忙地走了进来。“托尼，你侮辱了全神之父！”

“是他先开始的！”

“我没有受到侮辱，”奥丁说，尽管他看起来肯定不高兴。“我理解这个男孩的挫折感，我年轻的时候也会和他一样。不久之前，托尔，在你错误判断的进军约顿海姆时，那些特质就已经在你身上被证明了。但在这一点上，我是不会因此而愤怒的。为了我们与米德加德的关系着想，在我能避免的情况下，我是不会眼睁睁看着他们最伟大的英雄之一去死。”

权杖砰地一声撞在地板上。对其他人来说，这似乎给这次争论画上句号。

“你真的认为你就是那样的人，是吗？好吧，我们美国没有君主制，所以去你妈的。”

托尔向他父亲低下头，急忙把一个坚决反对的托尼拖出房间。“小声点，”托尔生气地说。

“真是个彻头彻尾的——那个人绝对是个老顽固——”但是托尼在雷神的眼中闪过危险的闪光之后停下来咳嗽了几声，转移了他的思路，没说出更多丰富多彩的脏话。

一支军队很快就组建起来了，似乎这些人所做的一切都是为了等待一场战争。其中就有勇士三人组，托尼不失时机地嘲笑了他们，特别是沃斯塔格。

“那么，你准备怎么上阵杀敌，胖子？坐在你的敌人身上把他压死吗？”

“我们一定要站在这里，让一个凡人来嘲笑我们吗? ” 范达尔愤怒地要求道，一只手伸向他的剑柄。

托尼的面罩啪的一声掉了下来，他抬起双臂，面板向后滑动，露出了火箭。“哇哦，埃罗尔 · 弗林。”

“范达尔，放下你的手！ 这个人对我来说就像你对我一样，我不能容忍这种事情发生! ” 托尔愤怒地说。他伸出手，拍了拍托尼的胳膊。

托尼的眼睛注视着托尔疲惫的身影。托尔看上去神情憔悴，痛苦不堪。托尼感觉到他的内心在痛苦地蒸腾。**该死。**他什么时候良心发现了？在穿上这身战甲之前，他还没有过这样的经历。或者他只是把它打到一个角落里，直到他在沙漠中被俘获，才把它拖了回来。

他几乎可以追溯这个特别的托尼的演变过程。它出生于一个山洞里，听着一个男人讲述一个悲伤的死亡故事。当他看着电视里的自己，手里拿着第一把真正的扳手，看着自己曾经的远见变成了什么样子，他也逐渐变得成熟起来。**死亡商人**突然不再那么高兴了。

托尼深吸了一口气。 他走进雷神的家，他抱怨，嘲笑他的朋友，咒骂他的父亲……所有这些组合起来基本上可以写一本关于如何做一个坏客人的书。而自他来到这里以来，他就一直在撒谎，假装这是因为他想在危难之时支持他的朋友，其实只是因为他背着他和他兄弟上床。

**恭喜你，托尼，你创下了历史新低。**

托尼的面罩重新抬起来，他伸出一只手给范达尔。“我希望我和托尔作为一个团队去执行这个任务。但如果他有像你这样的人，就知道不会出什么问题了。”范达尔欣赏地看了他一眼，然后接受了他的手。“你看起来还是很像埃罗尔 · 弗林。”

“谢谢你，托尼，”托尔说，在其他事情发生之前，他把那个矮个子的人从勇士三人组中拉了出来。 “我知道这是什么感觉。但这不是因为你懦弱，也不是由于我们的不尊重。这是一个简单的事实，你的身体，不管是不是身着金属战甲，都将无法在那样的压力下生存。你不是为那种领域而生的。”

“你会接受那些垃圾话吗？”托尼激动地问道。

托尔突然看起来老了很多，他给了一个微笑。托尼突然被他的成熟震惊了，尽管他常常表现出孩子气的举止，并且对果酱馅饼有着不自然的崇拜。

“如果是在几年前，不。 我不会接受的。我结束了长期以来的和平，开始了一场迄今为止已经夺去了许多生命的战争。但是我被放逐到中庭，在那里我学会了。我没有忘记也不会忘记的教训。他们让我成为一个更好的人，托尼。”托尔伸出手，紧紧地搂住他的肩膀，给予他安慰。“我的朋友，这对我来说意味着更多，我不能说你在这个时候支持我。但你可以在这里做到。”

**我越来越觉得自己是个糟糕的混蛋，真是谢谢了，托尔。**

托尼痛苦地叹了口气，因为他没有别的办法了。“在我等待的时候，我到底该做些什么? ”

“探索宫殿和森林，你不会被阻止。”

“听起来很有趣，”托尼用一种空洞的单薄语调说。

“如果我们出了什么事，我父亲会把你送回中庭。”

“什么都不会发生，”托尼说。“对吧? ”

托尔骑上了他的马。在他身后的军队，都在王子的带领下骑上了自己的战马。这是一个令人印象深刻的景象，尤其是因为那些看上去除了让他们跌倒以外不能做任何事的沉重战甲。

“我的人民殷勤好客，你会被照顾得很好的。”

“我是**钢铁侠**，”托尼说，几乎像是在试图说服托尔相信这个事实。“不是来过家家的小朋友！”

“我们会回来的，托尼。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *戈尔迪 · 洛克斯：金发姑娘和三只熊里的金发姑娘
> 
> *埃罗尔 · 弗林：1930年的澳洲男影星


	16. 第十六章：四个字

托尼在他的房间里踱来踱去，克制着自己的坏脾气。还有什么比这更让人恼火？好吧，把名单拿出来，自己选选看吧。首先，该死的奥丁的那两个傲慢的儿子们，他们两个，对待他的方式就像他穿着裙子一样。他不是一个需要保护的小女人。

托尼脑海里浮现出娜塔莎的影子，他纠正了自己。他不是一个需要保护的小孩。

** 我的男孩 …… **

第二，已经四天了。托尔到底在玩什么把戏？怎么，他是停下来吃外卖了吗？ 到底还等 需要多长时间？

第三，经过一天礼貌但坚持不懈的刺探，托尼被‘鼓励’卸下战甲穿上阿斯加德的服装，所以现在他看起来像是要去一个他妈的文艺复兴时代剧的角色。

第四，虽然托尔是对的，每个人都热情好客，彬彬有礼，但他们却带着一种自负的神气，‘哦，看看我们，逗逗这个小凡人。我们的仁慈和优越不是很光荣吗？’**叭叭叭叭叭**。

托尼，做了托尼会做的事，没能坚持多久。在一个“玩笑”（显然他们这一族的人都相当敏感）差点让他陷入一场生死决斗（他没有明白生死决斗的具体细节是什么）之后，他心甘情愿地把自己限制在分配给他的住处。

只是因为大家都知道托尼是托尔的……**责任**，他才幸免于难。托尼想想除了那些他在背后听到的低语之外还有什么别的词。

**雷神的宠物中庭人。**

这激怒了托尼，但事实并非如此。 毕竟，从技术上讲，他的确是一个宠物中庭人，只不过不是托尔的。

** 我的男孩 …… **

第五，也是最后一点，他被困在一个没有任何3 G 信号的世界里。

所有的事情都对托尼不利，使他变成一个在大厅里鬼鬼祟祟的小男人，要么受到恩惠，要么被忽视。一切造就他的东西，他的衣服，他的科学，他的影响力和尊重，他的钢铁侠地位……一切都被剥夺了，直到他成为一个等待英雄拯救他的神直至归来的男孩。

这着实侮辱了他的人格。

托尔怎么花了这么长时间？也许洛基已经 …… 托尼每次想到这种可能性，就会感到胃里有点翻江倒海。

但那又怎样？如果洛基死了，他体内的男孩最终会死去，带走他所有对扭曲幸福的希望。他会回到托尼 · 斯塔克 / 钢铁侠的身份，直到他最终以钢铁侠的身份死于火海，或者喝得足以让他的肝脏崩溃。那天晚上洛基强迫他躺在床上之前不就是这么计划的吗？

**非常糟糕的计划。但话又说回来，在他出现之前，你从来不相信自己能拥有更多。**

**更正：我甚至不知道有更多的东西存在。**

**我的男孩。**

托尼不高兴地摇了摇头。这四个字把他的生活推向了一个他从未经历过的快乐和痛苦的新的高度。

这四个字把他的生活变成了 …… 这个。这个充满光荣的痛苦的世界。

那个男孩。托尼更愿意把它看作是他体内的一个独立的生物。他已经抱怨了好几天，这让托尼头疼不已。难怪他会挑衅每一个在走廊里遇到的混蛋。这样可以让他不去想… …

**求求你，求求你别死。**

长时间被单独留在此处给托尼带来了伤害。阴郁的内省让他沉浸在悲伤和焦虑之中。他开始意识到洛基对他的影响有多大，他恨这个混蛋。

雪上加霜的是，宫殿里几乎空无一人，因为所有的战士都去战斗了。而托尼，四处游荡，看起来像个没有朋友的孩子。这让他感到羞辱和愤怒。但是他不知道该怎么办。他的战甲仍然处于短路状态，它的功能非常有限，以至于在他试图飞越阿斯加德的几个场合中，飞行稳定只是在可控范围内。

当然，当他尝试的时候，一个警卫给了他一个被责骂的机会，这个警卫是一个被留下来指挥国内军队的上尉，他的职位很高。或者诸如此类的废话。当托尼指出，如果他是个上尉的话，怎么不跟随着托尔一起呢？他差点又踏入生死决斗的困境。

**为什么我没有和托尔一起去战斗？毕竟洛基是我的。而且他现在比托尔更像是我的人。**

托尼怒气冲冲，满怀不满，脾气暴躁，他知道这一点。为了引起注意而发脾气。知道这些只会让他更加愤怒。但他生活在一个法律、传统和荣誉的世界里。一个他无法理解的魔法世界。一个……虽然让他感到非常痛恨，一个 只把他当作孩子的世界。

他愤怒地翻了翻眼睛。**去他的。艹他们所有人。去他妈的洛基，去他妈的托尔，去他妈的所有人。**

托尼花了很多时间想着洛基。到目前为止，托尼在阿斯加德还没有看到很多解开洛基之谜的东西。事实上，托尼发现自己想知道洛基是如何应对这一切的。虽然他怀疑洛基的处理能力比他强得多。洛基可以玩这个游戏，伟大的骗子。微笑，鞠躬，像诗人一样说话，阴谋诡计，像恶棍一样说谎。那美丽的微笑和闪亮的绿眼睛隐藏着那么多原始的情感 ……

**我比自己想象得更需要他。**

**现在他死了。**

**他死了。**

现在几乎更容易说服自己相信这一点了。为了以防万一。因为就算那混蛋死了，又有什么关系呢？从长远来看，他仍然是托尼 · 斯塔克，没有一个神经病能从他身上夺走这一点。

托尼翻了翻白眼。他死了。只不过另外四个字。好吧。其实是三个字。尽管‘我的男孩’让他感到同等程度的强大和无力，但这三个小小的字眼只是让他内心感到麻木。麻木的感觉很好。酒精的作用是麻木，因为当你麻木的时候，你就不会有感觉了。

**我再也不想有感觉了。**

当他内心的想法汇聚成一个新的风暴时，托尼把他的头盔扔向墙壁。只是想找点事做。破坏性的混乱。那不正是洛基的活儿吗？钛合金的头盔砰的一声掉在地上，面板也掉了下来，从房间的另一头瞪着他。

因为在这里，在这些闪闪发光的大厅里，成为钢铁侠和成为托尼 · 斯塔克 一样重要。而在这个宫殿里，钢铁侠或者托尼 · 斯塔克 都不重要。托尼讨厌这样，讨厌一切；在地狱的边缘徘徊了四天，主人不在的时候，他像一条小狗一样憔悴。

**等托尔回来我要杀了他。我要在洛基回来后杀了他。如果他回来的话。**

托尼又徘徊了一会儿。他需要酒精，尽管很难弄到。你不得不把一个上菜的人逼到角落里，令人惊讶的是，他们似乎并不知道什么是杰克丹尼尔。他们在这里提供的服务也不值得费心。

蜜酒超出了托尼的能力范围。瘫痪和昏迷是有区别的。头两个晚上已经足够让他放弃了。有一个可怕的时刻，他确信他的头没有连接到他的身体。

没有实验室。没有科学。他被困在一个充满中世纪英雄和纹章的世界里，无事可做，如果托尔现在不马上回来，托尼就会跳崖，不管穿不穿战甲。

**四天过去。**

托尼感到他的身体在歇斯底里的笑声中裂开了。又是四个字。这可真是太他妈聪明了。

也许这个地方正在侵蚀他的思想，因为他可能再也无法思考了。没法再像伟大的托尼 · 斯塔克那样思考。自从达芬奇失去思考能力后，地球上就再也没有天才了。他只会溃烂。

托尼 · 斯塔克没有参加文艺复兴博览会，也没有化妆，也没有角色扮演。他想回家，在他失去他的思想之前，他准备现在去找奥丁并且 ……

如果托尼离开了，他就永远不可能回来了。坦白说，他可能活不过这一关。他最近被告知，只是因为托尔的同意他才能穿过彩虹桥的通道，因为他不相信奥丁会允许托尼通过。尽管他可能只是希望如此，并且低估了一次穿越对一个人类造成的伤害。不管怎样，托尔是个混蛋。

如果洛基被带回来，他会立刻被带回牢房，我**绝不会** ** …… **

**当然，我不在乎。我来这里只是为了有机会惹怒托尔，插一脚进去。如果我再见到洛基，我会因为他操纵我而揍他的脸。我不在乎。我不需要他或者佩珀或者其他任何人知道我是谁——我知道我是谁。**

托尼看了看钢铁侠的面具，它似乎还在盯着他。

**我的男孩。**

**钢铁侠。**

**托尼 · 斯塔克。**

**我知道我是谁。**

有奔跑的脚步声传来。当一个上气不接下气的阿斯加德女仆跑进房间时，托尼猛地从黑暗的思绪中挣脱出来。一个女孩，尽管在这里处于食物链的最底层，仍然可以用膝盖打碎托尼的脊骨。

“怎么，是哪里着火了吗？”

“王后说要把王子们归来的消息通知你。”

**王子们？**

**他回来了！**

托尼跟着她穿过大厅，来到外面的暮色中，下了几百级红色的大理石台阶，来到一个庭院里。庭院很大——这里的一切都是他妈的宏伟的。这个地区到处都是仆人、医士和马匹。还有数十名受了各种程度伤的士兵。从台阶的顶端，托尼可以看到军队其他人，他们要么在休整，要么在离开此地。

似乎只有一个角落挤满了皇家卫士，托尼认为这是最安全的赌注。他在人群中推推搡搡，躲躲闪闪。他们当中有相当一部分人的身体已经支离破碎了。在一个可怕的瞬间，托尼想知道有多少人根本没有回来。尸体上盖着红毯子，被小心翼翼地带走了。

哭声和疼痛的喘息充满了晚上的空气，使托尼感到非常担心。当他看到托尔的时候，他跑了起来，扫视着他们周围的空间。托尔和某个医生在一起，躺在桌子上。他意识清醒，愤怒地挥手让那个人离开，但他向外看去。

在他们周围，埃罗尔 · 弗林正在护理伤口，伤口看起来有几天了，但现在已经感染了。托尔坐在另一辆马车旁边，亚马逊女人看起来已经半死不活了。三个人中的另外两个被割伤了，但是看起来状态比其他人好多了。

关于洛基，没有任何迹象。

“惊爆点，你看起来糟透了，”托尼强作欢颜地说。

仔细观察，他忍不住注意到托尔看上去像是死了一样。他的皮肤苍白，脸颊凹陷。他看起来……很瘦。

“这四天你去哪儿了？”

托尔停顿了一下，用灼热的怀疑目光盯着他。一只手伸了出来，抓住了托尼的胳膊。托尼不得不用另一只手支撑自己，抓住桌子，因为他几乎被拖到地板上。

“四天？”托尔低声说。

“是啊，伙计，你怎么这么久才来？”

“四天？”托尔重复着，摇着头。“这不对，我的朋友。”

托尼扬了扬眉毛。“呃，是的。我数过了。因为我无事可做。”

“我们在那儿待了好几个星期，托尼。至少一个月。时间是……扭曲的。腐朽。那是好几个星期。”

托尼的肚子被碾碎，被重塑，又被碾碎。“洛基在那儿呆了多久? ”

“几个月。也许一年。奇怪的是，时间流逝的速度是波动的。没有稳定。”

**一年。**

**一个人一年的变化会有多大？**

**那要看情况了，你呢？你从十八岁起就没变过。**

托尼又扫了一眼四周。他到处都看不见那个诡计者。“但是你把他带回来了？”托尼越来越焦虑了。

“是的，”托尔心烦意乱地说。

“他在哪儿？”托尼要求道，比他应该做的更加坚持。**那家伙半死不活地躺着，而你更关心的是那个疯子。**

“我… … 我不知道。他们把他带到一个安全的地方。”托尔环顾四周，看着他的手下。“许多人都死了。比那更多的人受伤了，我甚至不知道他们是否渡过了河。我们没有赢得这场战斗，我们只是幸免于难。”

“这已经是我们所求的最好结果了，托尔，”沃尔斯塔格呢喃。

“如果不是因为托尔，我们都会死的，”范达尔指向性地对托尼说。“泰坦人的力量比我们想象的要强大。但是托尔的行动拯救了许多人。国王应该知道这点。”

托尔摇了摇头。“全神之父必须知道伤亡和洛基的营救结果，如果他还没被告知的话。”他抬头看着托尼。“拜托了，你必须告诉国王。”

托尼可能会反对，因为他出于纯粹的自保，迄今为止一直避免再次与身为国王的奥丁交谈，但是托尔现在没有做这些事的力气。

**而与此同时你身怀内疚。承认吧。**

托尼咬了咬舌头，不情愿地说：“我会......好吧。但如果你父亲把我变成一只雪貂，永世不得翻身，那就都是你的错。”

在收集了所有的细节之后，托尼惶恐不安地走向王庭。现在，过去四天的压力终于消失了，时间似乎在加速。他再也没有陷入困境，他正在奋力追赶。

他还是不敢相信，直到他看到那个家伙。

像往常一样，托尼几乎被视若无睹，直到他穿过长廊进入了王座室。接着，怀疑的目光凝视着他，来自戴着金色长角头盔的脑袋。

他小心翼翼地走向那个超大的宝座，老人坐在上面。现在，永远别说，托尼 ·  斯塔克不能成为一个成年人，特别是当成年人的素质是被需要的时候。他有这个能力。不幸的是，在他认为他可能应该做的事情和他实际做的事情之间似乎存在着巨大的脱节。

这一次，他表现出了一定的尊重和尽职。某种程度上来说。

“对不起，我不知道我应该鞠躬还是行屈膝礼还是怎样？”

奥丁歪着头，什么也没说。

托尼清了清自己的声音，决定把他平时的托尼风格抛到九霄云外，因为不管外表如何，他确实想完好无损地回家。不幸的是，托尼只是个平民。如果奥丁期待从托尼那里得到某种军事报告，那他就大错特错了。

“托尔让我尽可能多地告诉你。他现在和治疗师在一起，但是当他恢复完好之后会来看你的。一百六十个参与洛基拯救计划的士兵中，只有一百一十五个回来了。在我看来，考虑到他们所面临的挑战，这个统计数据还不错。但这只是我的想法。有些人在穿越时失踪了，有些人回来后死了，但大多数伤亡都在灭霸的领域。其他人都或多或少受了伤，加上不同程度的饥饿，但都还活着。所以这很了不起。”

奥丁问了一些关于士兵的问题，以及他们在灭霸的领域的经历，托尼尽力回答，尽管他的回答并不是很好。

“我的儿子们呢？” 这个人听起来很平静，但是托尼认为他已经听到了那里关切的语气。也可能是他想象出来的。

“托尔完好无损，虽然受了些伤。他所有的部下都说他是个英雄，我毫不怀疑这一点。我没有见到洛基，但有人告诉我，他已经被带走并接受治疗了。”

**我想和他在一起。**

奥丁沉默了很长时间，托尼不知道他是否应该离开。然后神的声音重新复活。“我问你，中庭人，你的神盾局能让你在这多呆几天吗？”

托尼扬了扬眉毛。“需要呆多长时间？”

“直到我的儿子洛基康复，他将在我祖先的审判大厅再次被判刑。他的逃跑和离开后的罪行必须考虑在内。你，安东尼 · 斯塔克，应该在场，见证他为对你自身和中庭人民犯下的多种罪行而受罚的过程。”

**针对我的罪行？**

想到这里，托尼皱起了眉头。“我不是这方面的最佳人选。我现在也就只是堪堪忍住我的自负，而这只是因为我发现你有点可怕。无意冒犯。你不会想让我上去嘲弄这一切的。”

“我必须坚持，”奥丁冷静地说。

“好吧，**坚持**和**要求**是两回事。”

“谢谢你的时间，托尼 · 斯塔克，钢铁之人。你可以走了。”

“你就这么对我挥之即去？”

奥丁只是倨傲地盯着。

托尼的嘴张开又闭上了一会儿，一脸不爽，转过身来，嘟囔着几句脏话离开了。现在回想起来，托尼还没有被杀真是令人吃惊。显然，他们是在屈尊俯就他，这只会让事情变得更糟。至少，当你尊重一个平等的人的时候，你会为了对方的恶言而出拳。在托尼的情况下，这位阿萨神只是倾向于把他看作是一个无礼的孩子。

托尔一直在一个医院一样的地方呆着，不断地有人去看望他。军队已经解散，正在接受治疗或回家。仆人们到处跑来跑去打理一切，而托尼… …

托尼一个人回到自己的房间，躺在那张大床上。

**他还活着。**

从来没有一句话能如此缓解他的痛苦。托尼在他的生活中听到过很多四个字的情感，而这种情感是最甜蜜的。甚至比**撤销案件**更好。

他猛地咬了咬舌头，把脸埋在枕头里，翻了个身。他克制住了那种突如其来的感情冲动，因为那不是托尼 · 斯塔克。那个男孩在为他的神低声吟唱。

但是即使洛基回来了，他们之间仍然有一个世界。托尔，奥丁 …… 更不用说整个阿斯加德军队了。

**不过，他还活着。**

让我们先从这个开始，然后再处理这些问题。

TBC


	17. 第十七章：疼痛

两天后，托尼再次不得不怀疑自己是否被遗忘了。这至少可以说是令人厌烦的。人们永远不会忘记托尼 · 斯塔克。只要他出现就不会有其他东西会是注意力的中心。但是这里的每个人都有自己的目标。托尔大部分时间都在医生身边，或者在洛基的床边，或者在与众神之父会谈。

托尼觉得自己就像一个居住时间过长的客人。

他没有接近洛基。他不知道怎样才能做到这一点而不引起任何警觉。从无意中听到的流言中，洛基还活着，但伤势严重。托尼体内的那个男孩为他尖叫，但是托尼，这一次，强迫自己理性地思考这一切。

他让自己陷入的黑暗痛苦的泥潭已经解除了，因为现在还有事情要做。他不可能找到进入灭霸的巢穴的方法。如果他这么做了，他早就死了。但是现在！现在有一个问题需要他去理解。

**该如何在整个阿斯加德的监视下闯入神的牢房。**

如果托尼要求访问阿斯加德的叛徒，几乎没可能没人怀疑，‘哦，是吗？那你为什么要这么做呢’洛基在康复期间被转移到他原来的住处，之后他将会被带入他的牢房。

**可能升级了——也许这次是有锁的？只是想想而已。**

托尼跟着忙碌的仆人和医生找到了这个房间。在闪闪发光的金色大厅里做一个中庭人的好处是，一旦诸神们都克服了最初的好奇心，托尼就有点陷入了背景之中。特别是现在，他努力不引起别人的注意。

再一次，这就像他是一个孩子——特别是在伟大的霍华德 ·  斯塔克还存在的托尼的童年。只有在他制造麻烦的时候，人们才会注意到他，除此之外，如果他一动不动，安静的话，他可以得到更多的好处。

** 别动，安静点，男孩，当我玩的时候 ….. **

托尼打了个寒战。前几天这个混蛋一直占据他的脑海，托尼把他从脑袋里赶出来的唯一办法就是见他一面。知道那个混蛋还活着。

宫殿的气氛不同寻常。尽管宫殿里的人们还是一如既往地对洛基充满批判和不信任，但是那些为了救他而在地狱里走一遭的士兵们对他的意见已经稍微温和了一些。显然，他们在看到他所受的折磨后觉得他已经受到了足够的惩罚。现在他们所拥有的只是对那个对阿斯加德王子做出此等事情的泰坦人的愤怒，不管是不是约顿人。

这让托尼退缩了。他们究竟是在什么情况下发现他的，以使他们原谅他所做的一切？在一个疯狂的泰坦人手中折磨了一年。托尼没有指望洛基对他的兴趣会持续六个月，更不用说一年了。如果他闯进去了，他到底会在那里找到谁？

当他去找托尔的时候，机会很快就来了，他被告知他和他的兄弟在一起。当托尼到达那个房间的时候，那个房间被厚重的门和站在外面同样重的护卫隔离着。

托尼又养成了旧习惯。“这是去电视室的路吗? ”他挥了挥手说。两个卫兵依然面无表情。

“开个玩笑。我在找托尔。你知道，大个子。金发。看起来有点像灵犬莱西。你们的王子。”

托尼右边的护卫似乎更了解最近的时事，点了点头。他转过身来，举起一只戴着手套的手。突然，原本被托尼误认为是装饰品的木雕开始错综复杂地移动，从门框上滑下来，在某些地方相互穿过，直到传来开锁的螺栓声。门微微打开，足以让托尼通过。

“这真是个派对把戏，”托尼一边说着一边冲了进去。

房间很大......托尼发出一声赞叹。在一个星期的分别后，甚至还没有看到床上的那个人影，他又一次被洛基的气息包围了。这个地方就是洛基。家具、书籍、气味......一个他没有意识到的重量突然消失了，他感觉像是回到了地面。

但他没有。**我没那么高兴，真的。所以他还活着？有什么大不了的**。“他怎么样? ” 托尼问道。

“虚弱，但他会活下来。”

托尼走过去站在托尔身边，低头凝视着。洛基穿着一件宽松的深绿色衬衫和裤子。托尼感到他的嘴唇在抽搐。这些是洛基的睡衣吗？很好。为什么托尼想要照相机的时候却从来没有过？

房间里的治疗师对这个失去知觉的神大惊小怪，最终把被子拉了回来盖住洛基。老医生转向托尔。“他需要休息。你也是，我的王子。”

托尔抬起头，摇了摇头。“为了洛基，我要求看守不要留在房间里。这并不能使他平静下来。但必须有人确保他不会造成任何伤害。”

“你认为这有可能吗? ”托尼问道，试图让自己的语气听起来是怀疑的，但他并不相信自己的这份怀疑。即使是不省人事的洛基也可能挑起战争。也许不是一场战争。肯定是一记重拳。

“而且，没有人可以通过那扇门——你看见了吗？它的开锁方式非常奇怪。”托尼试图用他的手来说明，但是却让他们在对方的表情面前黯然失色。他叹了口气，“托尔，你看起来就像你时刻都要倒下昏睡。去吧。我会留下来盯着这个疯子。他现在算不上什么问题，对吧? ”

“他还是会比你强壮——”

“但动作迟缓。现在他做不到那么快速的行动。”

托尔认输了。用不了多少时间。“这儿，”他递给托尼一把长长的青铜猎刀。

托尼拿着它就像一个上流社会的女继承人拿着一只死老鼠。“好极了，”他喃喃自语道。

“我希望你不必使用它，”托尔严肃地说。

托尼盯着那东西。“是啊......我也是。我更喜欢激光。”

两个人离开了，留下托尼一个人和沉睡的神在一起。随着脚步哒哒和门合上的沉重声音结束，房间里只剩他和沉睡的神，托尼把猎刀扔到离他远的一张大椅子上，不知不觉地把手在衬衫上擦了擦。说真的，他要刀干什么？激光更清洁，也更酷。

他低下头看着睡着的洛基 。

** 好吧，你想见他，而他就在这里。然后呢？ **

托尼伸出手抚过洛基苍白，俊逸的脸。接着他抽回手，不耐烦地在心里骂自己。

真他妈矫情。 ** 别像个女孩，托尼 。 **

托尼的拇指敲打着书本，过了一会他听到一声模糊的呻吟。他把书放在椅子上，深吸一口气，走向金色的大床上。他低头看向皱着眉头的神。

洛基的双眼眨了眨，睁开，空白地看着托尼 。绿色的眼睛里面空洞失焦。他短暂地闭眼了一会，再次睁开。

“你知道，我还以为能找到更多 玩具 呢，” 托尼玩味地笑着说。

洛基叹息着说。“所以你真的在这里。我不敢相信。我以为你是个梦。”

“你怎么知道我不是？”

“你在我梦里没这么烦人。”

“你经常幻想我？”托尼邪笑。

“嗯……”洛基同意地轻喃，他的双眼再次闭上。“经常跪在我脚下，在我的王座前。穿得非常，非常少。”洛基睁开眼，审视了一下托尼 。“这些衣服很配你。”

“ 不他们一点也不配。”

“很多次我梦到你在这里，在这个房间，穿着那种我会立刻从你身上拉下来的衣服。让你大声尖叫得让阿斯加德的所有金色回廊里的灵魂都能听见你的声音，知道你敬奉的是谁。”

托尼思考了一下。好吧，既然洛基是个爱斯基摩人，他也许会幻想托尼没穿衣服躺在小冰屋里的景象。每一个文化都有他们自己的幻想。托尼不得不承认；有的晚上他会套弄自己，想象洛基穿着黑色的牛仔裤和绿色的衬衫和他在他的 讴歌车后座。

洛基沉沉地凝视他。“多久了？多少天过去了？”

“ 自彩虹桥之后过去六天了。”

** _自你上一次碰我之后过去八天了。_ **

洛基闭上双眼，有点 …… 安心地叹了口气？“我还害怕时间会更长。”

他们一阵沉默，但是很舒服。洛基微微气喘，因为身体上的疼痛而颤抖。托尼无能为力。他迅速瞟了一眼门，坐在洛基 i 旁边，试图不要牵动床引起神更多的不适。他温柔地握住洛基的手。

洛基再次看向托尼 。“他们对你好吗？”

“还行。”

“你闯祸了吗？”

“当然。”

“ 不愧是我的男孩 。” 洛基轻声道，托尼因为洛基脸上的愉悦而兴奋。

“你知道他们这的肉唱起来像鸡肉卡兹咖喱，但不是，你知道吗，咖喱？那就是肉本身的味道。”

“我想你说的应该是 stórr hind （大雌鹿）。”

“它们被做成食物之前是什么？”

洛基低低叹了口气，很显然他的耐心在消耗，但是他脸上小小的微笑让托尼觉得他可以继续做托尼自己 。“是个很像鹿的生物。”

“啊。”

“但它们有四倍大而且有和它们身体一样大的鹿角。”

“所以我一直在吃巨型卡兹咖喱鹿？而且这里也没wifi。这是个很奇怪的地方。” 托尼发现他的手指沿着洛基手背皮肤下的血管滑动。他感觉无能为力，而托尼 从不会 无能为力。“我希望我能做些什么。”托尼耸肩。“你知道，这地方特无聊。”

** 而且因为你在受伤，我希望这能停下来。 **

** 我刚刚说什么来着，Tony ？别像个姑娘家！ **

洛基睁开双眼，他给了托尼一种只能被形容为 ** 那种 ** 眼神 的眼神。

“ 哦不。不！你父母还在家呢！”

“ 所以你提供的帮助还是有条件的？”洛基严厉地说。“或者也许你这么说只是为了让你自己好受？”

“ 嘿，听着——”

“ 托尼 ， ** 我需要这个 ** 。”

托尼顿住。 ** 哦该死 ** **。**洛基听起来很脆弱。他看起来很脆弱。他看起来虚弱无助精疲力尽。这本应该让托尼觉得强壮强大。但却只让他更绝望地想讨他欢心。

** 男孩 在心里逼迫他。 求你了哦求你了，摸摸他。我需要知道他还活着。 **

他忐忑不安地瞟了一眼门，接着拉开被单，很快把注意力转向专心拉开洛基的裤子上，解放已经半硬的阴茎 。

“这下我绝对要坐牢了，” 托尼分心地喃喃。“绝对有条法令是针对占半死不活的王子便宜的。”

洛基大笑，接着因疼痛颤抖了一下。“托尼 ，你在阿斯加德。不管我们被发现的姿势如何，我都会被视为那个作案人。在阿斯加德的法律里，你还是个孩子。”

托尼顿住了，手指温柔地爱抚洛基的双球，他因为那句话烦躁地撅了撅唇。 ** 那倒是解释了很多。 ** “是了。而你们就没发现那有点侮辱人吗？”

“ 闭嘴，把你的嘴巴用在我身上。”

“ 不管我的神想要什么，”托尼讽刺地说，吞下柱身、他的整个身体都因为舌头碰到阴茎而雀跃。**我曾经可能再也不能感觉到这个。**托尼狠狠吮吸，迷失在洛基的身上，他几乎是立刻开始低吟。

“ 没错 ……” 洛基呼吸。“我的男孩 …… 没有你我只感觉到空虚。”

** _ 他的男孩。洛基的男孩。 _ **

托尼闭上眼，迷失在洛基的味道，触碰和气味里。他想要专注，想做得比以往更好，同时也不想动作太大扯到洛基的伤口。托尼的头上下晃动。他在洛基的手指伸进他头发里抓进时开心地低吟。

** 洛基的男孩。 ** 托尼 应该把它刺在他屁股上。也许他会，在一次或两次吵嘴后，如果洛基最终真的允许他这么做。他想记住什么来着？那个他曾读过的神话 ……

伽倪墨得斯，是了。没错，不是北欧神话，但是希腊神话。托尼 发现它几乎是完美的。 伽倪墨得斯，最美的人类，被众神之王宙斯绑架到奥林匹斯上，做他的侍酒童。

**因为有很多杯子需要斟酒，大概。**

好吧，托尼 现在并不真的在为洛基斟酒。尽管托尼相当确信斟酒是古希腊的某种委婉说法。而且面对事实吧，托尼是所有人类中最美丽的，不是吗？托尼是洛基的 伽倪墨得斯，信或不信，他对这标签一点异议也没有。

在和洛基沉沦的每一步上 ， 托尼永远不会停止开玩笑，永远不会停止争论，永远不会停止战斗，但是他现在知道了，盲目地确信，他终于接受了洛基在一开始对他阐明的目的。不可磨灭的写在他的存在之上。

** 这些结论都是从他妈哪来的？ **

** 从整整四天相信他已经死了来的。 **

托尼嘴巴离开，但是继续用手套弄它，他说。“我属于你，洛基 。我只是 …… 我 …… 需要你知道这个，在我无法 …… 保持认真之前。我会永远是托尼 ·  斯塔克 ，但只要你还要我，我就永远都是你的男孩。”

洛基低头看他，眼中出现坚硬的神色。“没有争论？”

托尼翻了个白眼。“现在，你刚刚没听到我说过我会永远都是托尼 ·  斯塔克吗？”

洛基嘲笑。“很好。如果你永远不做坏事，我该怎么惩罚你？”

他听起来一样。他感觉起来一样。他尝起来一样。托尼努力试着让自己相信什么也没变，但他心中还是有着深沉的担忧。

他舔了舔洛基的柱身，坐起身来，脱掉他的裤子（好吧技术上来说它们实际上是 ** 紧身裤 ** ，但是托尼拒绝说出来。 ** 愚蠢的阿斯加德衣服 ** ）他发出一声叹息。“哦，我确定你总会找到理由的。有些人的思想就是他妈的扭曲。”

洛基似乎并没有意识到发生了什么直到托尼扶着他长且硬挺的阴茎对准了他的后穴。接着一只手抬起来抓住了托尼的臀部。“别。还不够，男孩。会痛的。”

托尼忽视了他，毫不犹豫地缓缓坐了下去。他仰起头，咬紧牙关，他的眉毛紧皱着。洛基是对的，当然，没有足够的润滑，疼痛像刀刺进他的身体，但是能感受到那发烫的硬物就什么都值得了。

“ 该死的 ……” 托尼在美妙的疼痛中喘息。

洛基低吼。托尼低下头，突然警醒他弄痛了神，但是洛基在微笑。

托尼的嘴巴咧开一丝微笑，他能从洛基的眼中看见自己的倒影，在他所有过往历史中任何爱人能给他的最放荡的眼神。

只有托尼 ·  斯塔克能打败在他之前洛基所有的前任，而且时间还用不上多久。当然托尼不知道洛基脑袋里在想什么。以某种方式来说，他也不会想知道。

他恶作剧地笑，“那么你们的法律对此又怎么说？”他嘶哑地说，晃动屁股。

洛基 整个身体都入迷地颤抖着。“我告诉过你，男孩。你是个孩子，天真无知。法律上来讲我应当好好照顾保护好你的清白。世界树在上 ！你都不到三十七岁。”

托尼上下起伏了一会，只有咬住嘴唇才能堪堪阻止他的哭腔被外面的人听到。“清白？说真的？”

“ 相信我，有太多我可以给你看的事了，我的爱。”

“ 给我看。” 托尼 祈求。“给你的男孩看。”

“ 你让人上瘾，托尼 · 斯塔克 。”

托尼因为洛基语调的变化从狂欢中惊醒。他极其严肃。托尼低头盯着那张拉长的脸。**说真的？又来情绪波动？现在？**

** _所以他也没怎么变。_ **

而且他刚刚是真的说了托尼让人**上瘾**吗？

“ 你什么？”托尼问。

洛基开始朝他低吼。“这本不该发生的。托尔本该找到你，赤身裸体，流着血，在你自己的大厦里被撕成碎片，他本该知道那是我干的。但是没有，我走了！所以接着他本该发现你赤裸着跪在我脚下，像个小婊子一样服侍我！他会看到我打碎了你，钢铁之人，来伤害他。在航母上也一样，但是没有。所以我本该在朝鲜揭露我们之间的事。在所有人面前我会在拿走彩虹桥之剑之前毁掉你。我本该告诉他们**到底**我是怎么知道它的位置的。”

洛基重重锤了一下床沿，伴随着一声沉重的大笑和疼痛的喘息。“全都没有发生，因为总会在一天晚上，你会像**那样**看着我，用**那双眼睛**，然后我会发现自己把失去意识的你留在床上。留下被索求无度渺小无助的你，我会离开，脑袋里**一无所有**只想着再来找你。”

所有那些，谎言！别让他在搞乱你的思想了！

“ 你操纵了我——别想否认，男孩！你为了让我继续追着你跑而战斗，而当我终于受够了你，当我终于找回杀掉你的勇气，你这个令人难以忍受的小贱人，你用那双 …… 那双 ** 该死的 ** 眼睛看着 我！你胆敢告诉我你没故意这么做吗？那个让人恼怒的孩子毫无征兆地突然变成柔顺的男孩？”

**实际上，是的！尽管我明白你的意思，我自己也不懂。**

“ 你给我所有需要的一切让我爱你。我爱你。而你知道——你知道你对我做了什么！你让人上瘾，托尼 ·  斯塔克 。你本该去死的。你太 …… 危险。你钻到我的皮肤下面，而我不能挣脱你。而你只是个mannligr （人类）， vexatious lágr barn （令人烦恼的小孩）！你怎么能影响我如此之深？”

** 你怎么能影响我如此之深？ ** 有多少个晚上 托尼扪心自问，把他的毁灭全怪罪在这个男人身上？

托尼双眼微微睁大，看着身下突然激动起来的神。

也许是因为他在家，他变得特别情绪化，但是洛基的嘴里开始吐露阿斯加德的语言。在无聊的四天游荡在宫殿里后，托尼好歹对此有了分辨能力，尽管他还是不知道那些话到底意味着什么。

我想他这次没在撒谎…….尽管他很有可能和我一样疯了，只不过我只花了四天，而他花了一年。

洛基咬紧牙关，嘶声道，“我被灭霸折磨了将近 一年 ，而所有我——所有我能想到的是我将不能再次拥有你了。我想象你遇到了另一个人，在一个根本配不上你的普通生物身下婉转承欢。那个 ** 野兽 ** 会将 ** 本是我的 ** 占为己有！看到它占有你，而你为他柔软地低吟，就像你为我做过那样。我的男孩！我的！我做过噩梦，你老了，快要死了…….失去了…….不。不！”

洛基的手抓住托尼的头发，吓了他一跳，甚至在洛基最虚弱的时候他依旧能强有力地按住他，把他的男孩的脸埋在他脖颈中。他另一只手臂搂着他的腰，用力之大托尼几乎都快喘不上气了。

“不。我拥有你，托尼 · 斯塔克。þegi þú mitt væna sveinbarn（闭嘴，我美丽的男孩），我不会让你离开的。因为在那些邪恶的生物折磨摧毁我的时候，我已下定决心。我决定如果我能从灭霸的手中逃离，我再也不会对自己撒谎。因为我曾经，相信你的死亡不过是延期而已。不，你是我的。我会让你成为我的，给予你永生，让你永世都在我的手中。赤裸的，呻吟着，我的。完完全全。接受这个。 你无处可逃；不管你躲在哪里我都会把你拖回我的床上，我的小男孩。接受你的命运吧，你将永远属于神，被珍视，被使用，直到时间的尽头。”

长长一阵停顿。“好啊，”托尼点点头，吞了口涎水。“很高兴知道这点。”

洛基的窄臀向上撞击，托尼除了喘息和颤抖什么都做不了，因为神的手臂把他死死禁锢在怀中。他动不了，他没法抗拒，他几乎不能呼吸。这和他们之前的结合完全不同。一般来说，洛基会仅仅用锁链或口头命令规制他的举动，但是托尼还是能摆动和摇晃身体。

这很不一样。洛基字面意义上把托尼困在怀里，一只手还在抚弄研磨他的发丝，同时疯狂地操弄他。神从未这么用力地操过他。他抱着托尼的手如此紧，就好像如果他放手，他亲爱的男孩就会随风而去似的。

洛基在喃喃自语，在托尼耳边轻声说着情话。这就好像他并不期待男孩的回答，甚至连他是不是在听也不甚在意。这只是一些他必须说出来的话。“我梦过你，梦过你的身体。你的眼睛。你的嘴巴。每当我醒来我试图算出到底过去多久了。我被囚禁多久了。我做过噩梦，梦到很多年过去，而你已经去世了。 Oh mitt sveinbarn （哦我的男孩）。”

紧实的臀部耸动得越来越快。 托尼呛住一声啼哭，他的双眼半睁不睁。洛基的喘息夹杂着愉悦的低吼，他的阴茎因此抽搐，更硬了。

通常洛基在性爱中会非常克制他自己。现在他似乎毫无控制力地喘息低吟着。这让托尼越发兴奋。

“哦我的小男孩，你感觉那么好，又紧又湿。啊，já（是的），是的！我爱你，minn sváss（我的爱），我需要你。我需要你的眼睛，我 ek þarf líkama þinn（需要你的身体）。哦托尼，哦是的！我渴望了这么久，每一分每一秒。是的！我要灌满你，mitt sveinbarn（我的男孩）。现在把你灌得满满的，还有你接下来的líf þitt（你的一生）。”

托尼并不真的想挣扎，但聚集起的快感让他的身体摇摇欲坠。神每一次冲刺，他的老二都磨蹭着洛基肚子，让他沉浸在几乎冲顶的快感中。他的呼吸破碎，他的后背因为强硬的进入而疼痛。他试图扭动，试图给自己挣脱出一点空间去呼吸，去思考，但是洛基抱得更紧，托尼感觉他的肋骨都在抗拒。他喘着气，几乎快要窒息。

“Nei （不）， nei （不），不要与我作对，mitt sveinbarn （我的男孩）。 þegja （躺下），接受。已经没事了， 托尼 。躺好，接受你的神的回归。接受你将永远不会逃离我的命运。”

托尼在洛基的脖颈里点头，试图传达他并不是想逃。他不想洛基 i 以为他是试图离开，但是快感到达了一个新的极限时，眼泪在他的眼中凝聚。他必须保持安静，只能把那些声音藏在胸膛的憋闷感让他焦虑地抖动个不停。他锁紧的牙关偶尔溜出几声悲鸣，他的身体哆嗦着。

“是的，是的，多么好的男孩！没错。你会知道被一个神爱着会是什么样的感觉。你会开始敬奉，且永远敬奉我。Ek elska þik, mitt sveinbarn （我爱你，我的男孩）。”洛基的手依旧抚摸着他的头发，无法动摇地搂着他。

被困在一双强有力的手臂里，他的脸紧贴在洛基脖子处火热的肌肤上，他的私处又疼又爽。

自始至终，托尼咬着唇阻止太多声音冒出来，被托尔当场抓个现行的画面充斥在他的脑内。妈的 。还有 洛基现在的境况，即使托尔和所有阿斯嘉德人都走进来，洛基也许都不会停止直到他射出来。整件事都在摧毁托尼的身体和他的理智，但是托尼知道洛基需要这个。

嘿，当托尼好不容易逃离阿富汗，他可是吃了一堆美国式起司汉堡，接着他开了一个记者招待会几乎毁了他自己的公司。好时光。他值得的，不是吗？

“洛基 ，拜托，我要到了，” 托尼绝望地呜咽。

“嘘，不。再久一点，男孩。”

托尼笑出声，哭音卡在他的喉咙里。妈的 ，他怎么能对此这么开心？

“混蛋。”他微笑着嘶声说。

在 托尼快到极限的时候，他终于下令他可以解放他自己，他只能堪堪把手钻进两人贴得没有一丝缝隙的小腹，握住他硬挺的肉棒 。托尼 舔舐着洛基的脖子，同时开始很快套弄自己。

洛基先到了，没发出一点声音，脸埋在Tony的头发里，身体颤抖着。而托尼 ，在他尖叫出声的时候，感觉到一只强硬的手捂住了他的嘴。

** 我本有可能失去这个。 **

TBC


	18. 第十八章：痕迹

** 第十八章 ：痕迹 **

神和他的凡人躺了一会儿，在彼此的臂弯里喘息着低语。两个人都不想动。洛基的手在托尼火烫湿润的皮肤上流连着。托尼想感受洛基赤裸的身体贴着他，但是睡衣挡住了他的去路。但在某种程度上，这就足够了。托尼来这里是为了洛基，而不是为了他自己。事实上，无论如何，托尼已经从这种疯狂的鱼水之欢中得到了他想要的。

**别再过度分析。放松下来。**

托尼呼出了一口气，因为那声音转变成低吟而吓了一跳。他的神一只手放下来抚摸托尼的屁股，另一只则伸上前去摩挲他的山羊胡。“我曾想过把你绑起来，把这个剃掉。”

“在我醒来之前，”托尼咕哝着，“你可以对我做任何你想做的事。” 托尼轻轻地转动着肩膀，使自己振作起来。“现在我醒了，敢动我的胡子，我会杀了你。”

“当我做的时候，我会让你高潮。绑在椅子上，然后用刀片在你的皮肤上划来划去。 一遍又一遍，直到你筋疲力尽，表情平和，毫无意识。”

**这可不是普通理发店会提供的服务。**

托尼听出来洛基的小小幻想似乎计划颇久。他呻吟着，“你有整整一年——”

“梦见你。然后制定计划。设计我的游戏，如果之后我能再次找到你。每一秒钟我都对自己发誓，我会毫不犹豫地为你做这一切，你是一个小荡妇，我以前不应该有所保留。你的身体渴望我每一个突发奇想。”

“听起来不错，”托尼低声说。 然后他摇了摇头，转了转眼珠。“神的玩偶。”

“恶作剧之神的小情人，”洛基笑着澄清道。“如果我是别人，我几乎会为你感到难过。”

“这不一样了，是吗? ”托尼说。“有些事情变了。你上周不是这么说的。”

“上周。上周对我来说已经是一年前的事了，托尼。” 洛基推开托尼，托尼一屁股坐在他身边的床上。“在有人来访之前，你必须给我洗澡。”

托尼一边想着如何再次活动四肢，一边阴郁地咕哝着。是一只脚在另一只脚前面，还是反过来？他也一样不希望别人发现洛基是这样的状态。托尼跌跌撞撞地走到主房间的浴室，找到了他所需要的一切。

不久之后，他回来了，擦干净了身体，穿好了衣服，带了一盆水和几条毛巾给洛基。“这是我第一次这么做，”他喃喃自语道。

“这不会是最后一次，”洛基平静地回答。

托尼怒视着那个自以为是的混蛋。“你就不能用魔法把自己整理干净吗？” 他一边问，一边把脸盆重重地砸在床头柜上。

“我的魔法被束缚住了。奥丁不傻，不管他是什么样的人。”

托尼抱怨道: “他一点幽默感都没有，这是肯定的。”

“你和众神之父谈过了？”

“是的，一两次吧。”

“你居然存活下来了？”

“嘿！”托尼怒视着洛基的微笑，转过身去，在他发觉自己脸上也露出了笑容之前。他开始干正事，把一条手巾浸入水中，轻轻拧干。

他停顿了一下。

“孩子，”一个抚慰人心的声音说，“不要想得太多。”

托尼伸出手，把布沿着洛基可见的腹部往下擦，擦掉了他自己高潮时留下的痕迹。这是他现在和一个男人在一起时注意到的。性爱更加混乱，尤其是当洛基在托尼体内射精，而托尼只能在床上射精时。

托尼摇了摇头，对抗着逐渐升起的欲望迷雾。这一次，他试图做正确的事情，更多地关注他的伴侣而不是他自己。**让我们不要现在毁了这一切。**

“如果你先脱掉我的衣服，事情可能会容易些，”洛基说，那居高临下的语气又回来了。

“你的衣服一直都穿着，”托尼反对道。

“孩子......”那声音蕴含着警告，托尼忍住辩驳。

说真的，这个男人现在能对他做什么呢？但是，如果托尼想玩这个游戏，那么他就必须玩这个游戏。他开始脱掉洛基的衣服，他惊恐地后退一步，因为他看到——

一只手伸了出来，捧住他的脸。“他们会痊愈的，”洛基安慰地说，用拇指抚摸着托尼棕色的眉毛。“过几天你就见不到他们了。”

“去他妈的我看到什么或没看到什么，洛基，发生了什么——”手指压在他的嘴上。

“男孩，求你了。”

托尼闭上眼睛，点了点头，然后继续工作。每当他拉开更多布料，更多洛基被折磨的景象闪现在他的脑海里。所有你能想象能对一个人的身体所做的一切，那些痕迹都出现在眼前，而有些甚至连托尼都不能理解是怎么做到的。这让他恶心。

他强迫自己咽下喉咙里升起的愤怒的胆汁。洛基不会想听托尼的长篇大论，说他会追捕那个混蛋，让他付出代价。那不是托尼的职责。在洛基看来，托尼在这里是被照顾和控制的。受他庇护。不是为洛基而战。所以托尼没说。

但这并不意味着他不会这么做。**总有一天我会找到这个混蛋，把他烧得渣都不剩。**

他把布蘸回温水里，开始擦洗洛基的脸，沿着轮廓的每一线条，顺着脖子往下滑，尽可能小心翼翼地避开手臂上的伤口。洛基的眼睛半闭着，仍然盯着托尼，但由于疲惫和痛苦而显得很沉重。但是，当托尼轻轻地把布拂过那张可怕的斑痕累累的皮肤时，他可以看到洛基身上的肌肉正在放松。

托尼注意到洛基胳膊上有三个大大的圆形痕迹，这可能是由大型金属螺栓穿过皮肤、肌肉和骨头造成的，并将他固定在——

“男孩…...”洛基低声说。

托尼眨了眨眼睛，继续手上的工作。洛基仔细地看着他，绿色的眼睛注视着托尼脸上的每一个表情，当他变得过于绷紧的时候，他会唤醒他。

托尼移动到他的胸部，用抹布收集更多的水，小心翼翼地擦洗洛基的身体。当他擦过去的时候，他的头迅速低下来，用舌头轻轻舔了下乳头，然后继续。

洛基轻声笑了笑，摇了摇头。

布料在洛基的肚子周围旋转，圈绕得越来越小，一条长长的疤痕吸引了他的眼球，从臀部上方一直延伸到几乎到胯部，然后再次向上，完美地定位在肠子——

“托尼。”

托尼转过身，把布料重新浸满水，尽量不去理会那些红色的漩涡，因为布料上的血在水中跳动着，他把床单往后拉了拉。他在洛基的脚上花了一点时间，注意到了可怕的烧伤，但并没有停留在那里，然后把布移到腿上，腿上有和手臂一样的圆形痕迹。 当他回到胯部，他蜻蜓点水地吻了一下，然后迅速清理他。

“我能不能……给你翻个身会不会太痛？”

洛基微微挪动了一下背部，畏缩着摇了摇头。“也许吧，但我更愿意试一试。”

托尼帮助洛基翻身，他的每一次颤抖都像一把匕首刺入托尼的心脏。当他趴在床上时，托尼感到胃在翻腾。 如果他认为前面已经够糟糕了… …

“托尼。”

托尼把布料浸湿，开始趴在洛基的背上，尽可能地温柔擦拭着。但是这块布已经被弄脏了，因为太脏而不能用了。“等一下，”托尼说，紧张的喉咙咳嗽着。“我要跑进去再拿一块布。”

托尼迅速走到大理石铺就的浴室，抓起一块布。他在回去之前花了一会儿时间，那个背影在他的脑海中清晰地浮现出来。托尼沉重地呼吸着，抑制住自己的情绪，挥出拳头，无声地喊了一声，打在墙上。

**我要毁了那个混蛋！**

“拿到了。”托尼说着，走了进来，爬回床上。

“还弄伤了你的拳头。”洛基挖苦地说。

托尼怒视着洛基的后脑勺。“你怎么——算了。 我不在乎。”

“如果你再伤害自己，我会非常不高兴的。我可以很好地伤害你，不需要你亲自动手。”

托尼忍住几乎脱口而出的反驳。**你到底能做些什么呢？**但是托尼没有说。他没有这么说，因为就和洛基不希望别人告诉他，他是无能为力的那样，托尼也不想接受他的神是无能为力的。

托尼重新开始给洛基洗背，尽管洛基痛苦地颤抖着，他还是强迫自己继续洗。

没过多久，洛基就穿上了新睡衣，回到了床上，好像什么事都没发生过一样。 洗脸盆和毛巾都处理好了，托尼打着哈欠回到了洛基身边。

“这是这个地方的另一个特点。 时区是操——不好意思，是**该死的**。我离开的时候是11月7日星期二下午3点。我到的时候已经是上一年的早上7点了。这到底是怎么回事？”

洛基不理他。

托尼向下滑去，他的胸口贴在洛基的胸口上，他的头在神的上方。“来吧，亲我一下。” 他开玩笑说。

洛基摇了摇头，“如果我能动的话，男孩，我会打你的。”

“幸好你不能。”

“这只会推迟对你的惩罚。”

“哦，好家伙。”托尼的头落在了洛基的肩膀上。

洛基的手紧握着他那受伤的拳头，举起来检查。“以后别再这样了。”

“随便啦。”

洛基嗤之以鼻。托尼翻了翻眼睛，感觉有一只手伸了上来，安慰地抚摸着他的背。他深深地陷入了洛基的怀抱。“现在怎么办? ”

“我会逃跑，找到你，把你按在桌上，直到你向我求饶。” 洛基低吼。

托尼抬起头，怒视他。“尽管这个想法很令人兴奋。” 他咆哮着说：“你怎么通过守卫和巨大的**机关魔门**？我都不知道哪个更糟糕，是你在外面谋划世界末日，还是你在这里，我永远不能碰你——好吧，这个更糟糕。”

洛基漫不经心地耸了耸肩，微微皱起眉头。“我了解阿斯加德及其人民。他们不愿意尝试任何新的东西，也不愿放弃任何旧的东西。”洛基笑了。“也许这就是我发现制造混乱如此容易的原因。而且，上次我逃出来的时候，我的动机是毁灭托尔。现在我有另一个更紧迫的理由。我再也不会离开你了，男孩。”

“**另一个**，”托尼空洞地说。“这是另一个原因，而不是另一个选择？你就不能让托尔一个人呆着，是把？”

洛基沉默了。托尼的头靠在洛基的肩膀上。“这真是一团糟。”

“这无关紧要。你会接受你的位置，这是你被期望遵守的。”

“你——”‘**让我变得永生’是什么意思**，托尼正要问这个问题，同时听到了螺栓移动的声音。“操！”他从床上跳下来，急急忙忙跑开了。

“你的语言永远是惩罚你的理由，男孩。”他身后传来一声叹息。

托尔从门口走了进来，看上去比上次好多了。托尔正要开口说话，这时他看见了洛基睁开的眼睛。托尔的态度改变了。托尼很惊讶。不是仇恨，不是愤怒，也不是僵硬。托尔为洛基感到抱歉。洛基很脆弱。

这并不是说托尼不为洛基感到难过。但他并没有像对待受伤的森林动物那样对待他。对于托尼来说，洛基是一个被抨击、反抗和崇拜的动力源泉。他也许对洛基为什么选择托尼作为他的男孩有了更好的了解。他想不出他们共同认识的人中还有谁，会以同样的方式对待洛基。

“弟弟，你感觉怎么样? ”

洛基保持沉默。托尼觉得有必要尽全力扮演托尼。“试过了。像雕像一样安静。一个该死的雕像。”

“我还以为在托尼的陪伴下呆上几个小时，就能听到你的声音，弟弟。即使只是要求把他带走并处决，”托尔亲切地对他饱受打击的兄弟说。

“不好意思，”托尼说，“我还在这个房间里呢。”

托尔带着温柔的微笑转过身来。“谢谢你，我的朋友。他们正在大厅里供应晚餐。快去吃吧。”

“不，我宁愿留下来，”托尼说，他的心在哭泣。托尔转过身来，看起来很困惑（这种情绪他表现得很好），托尼微笑着转身离开。“我的意思是，他这样看起来可太好笑了。”

**托尼 · 斯塔克是讽刺大师，却是自己虚伪的奴隶。**

托尼通常会要求在他的住处给他送食物，但是今晚他去了大厅，不是去吃饭，而是走到一个阳台上。

他不得不承认这个地方有点东西，它确实拥有最不可思议的景观。闪闪发光的白金相间的高塔一直延伸到一堵巨大的墙上。在那之外，是绿色的田野，湖泊和森林。托尼能想象到关于洛基的景象是在整个阿斯加德，而不是在宫殿和闪闪发光的走廊里。风景优雅而庄严，森林黑暗而不可知......托尼知道洛基完全属于这个世界，就像托尼完全属于他的实验室和大厦一样。

**有人会输的，洛基或者我。而我们谁也不会让步。**

托尼在那儿郁郁寡欢地站了很长时间，才听到身后有沙沙的响声。他转过身来，看到一个高高瘦瘦的女人，头上的金发堆成一个优雅的发髻。她看起来很老，或者至少比他在这附近见过的一些女人要老，她目不转睛地盯着他。

“呃，对不起。这是您的专座吗？”托尼走到一边问道。

“我们还没有见面。 我叫弗丽嘉。”

“真的吗？这太不幸了。”他的嘴动得太快了，甚至等不及托尼脑海中的回忆被唤醒，他甚至还没有说完，就露出了痛苦的表情，“你是托尔的母亲。还是这里的**女王**。太棒了。他的父亲，他的朋友，他的兄弟，现在是他的母亲。我只是给了托尔又一个用锤子砸我的理由。我现在就滚。”

“稍等一会儿，我没有生气。我想和你谈谈。”

托尼背对着弗丽嘉痛苦地皱起脸。他真的不想和疯狂兄弟的母亲聊天。“好吧......”他小心翼翼地说。

“你似乎有很多心事，”她说，望向地平线。

“嗯，是的。飞过一个可能会要了我命的魔法入口，降落在一个充满神话的世界，在一个宫殿里被困了四天，是的。 我脑子里有点事。这个地方……和纽约完全不同。我想知道为什么托尔会自寻烦恼来地球，如果他已经有了......”托尼指着风景，“所有这一切？”

“托尔有一颗善良的心，他非常关心所有人。”

“就像那个叫简的女孩。”托尼提供了信息，并含糊地停顿了一下。“你知道这件事，对吧？”弗丽嘉笑了，点了点头。“我很高兴托尔找到了这样一个女人。”

“真的吗? ”

“他爱她。”

“事实上她是人类……“

“无关紧要。”

“但她会死的。”托尼提醒道。关于他女朋友的事，他对托尔的母亲感到很难过，但是他想不出任何其他方法来得到他想要的信息。“这可能会让金发呃，托尔有点不高兴。”

弗丽嘉注视着他，微笑着。意味深长得让他不安。“我的孩子们知道他们想要什么。他们是意志坚强的人。找到一个人并安顿下来，远远超出了我的期望。我知道你在问我什么，我会告诉你的。因为你有权知道，恐怕我的儿子还未打算把这些告知于你。当一个阿斯加德人把一个中庭人选作伴侣时，有一种被称为结合的效应。灵魂的结合——”

“我不相信那些东西。”托尼赶紧说。

“本质，灵魂，随便你怎么称呼它。我可以把它编成一个伟大的浪漫故事，但事实并非如此。它允许一个中庭人留在这个领域。你现在能站在此处，全凭靠着全神之父的意志，而这也大大消耗了他的精力。如果他心不在焉，你可能在几秒钟内就被扔回你的世界，或者在虚空里粉碎。”

是托尼的想象，还是他脚下的土地突然变得不那么坚实了？他曾经可是骂过那个混蛋。“帮我个忙，替我谢谢他，好吗？”

“只要阿斯加德人还活着，凡人也能活着。而如果阿斯加德人死了，那么人类也死了......而那并非寿终正寝。如果人类死了......阿斯加德人会哀悼。这就是为什么我不认为它是伟大的浪漫。这只不过是确保只要阿斯加德人需要，中庭人会一直在阿斯加尔德人身边。”弗丽嘉悲伤地叹了口气。“幸福是我对孩子们的全部要求。我唯一的反对是他们的选择创造了这样一种……**不公平**的奉献形式。凡人，在结下契约之后，承担了一个‘proeal ’的义务。一个被束缚者。也就是一个——”

“奴隶。”托尼空洞地说。“是的。事实上，我懂那个词。”

“这个仪式本身叫做‘ja ey’。恐怕在翻译中失去了它的诗意。这实际上意味着**永远被奴役**。”弗丽嘉温柔而悲伤地微笑着。“托尔是一个正直可敬的好人，他向他的简 · 福斯特详细地解释了这一切。他把它留给了她，等待她的抉择。”

而洛基，显然已经开始着手这个想法，却让托尼从他的**母亲**那里了解事实真相。**这可真是太棒了。**

“托尔和简是天生一对。我敢肯定，不知不觉中，就会有小托尔到处跑，”托尼心烦意乱地笑了起来。“用小锤子和小望远镜。”

弗丽嘉笑了。“我很少关心托尔。他经历了多年的不幸，但他注定要成为他心目中那个伟大而崇高的国王。我担心的一直是我那个被困扰多年的洛基。现在，我不再那么担心了。我爱我的儿子，但我不是对他的缺点视而不见。对他来说，除了自己以外，考虑别人是一种很大的进步。”

**妈的，妈的，妈的。**这个老女人和布鲁斯需要成立某种侦探事务所，他们将是不可阻挡的。‘弗丽嘉和浩克’听上去怎么样？

托尼咳嗽了一声。“好吧。 我要去——”他不知道是什么，只是转过身来，快步走向大厅的灯光和喧闹。

“安东尼还是托尼？”

“你说什么？”

“你的名字是安东尼 · 斯塔克，钢铁侠，但我儿子叫你托尼。”

**实际上，他通常叫他男孩。哦，对了，你指的是另一个儿子。**

“托尼，大家都叫我托尼，我叫托尼，你好。”

“托尼。你应该知道，在这里没有任何法律规定他们该和什么样的人相爱，他们只需在那些会对此有意见的人面前坚持他们的决定。”

“太棒了，你看看现在的时间——”

“托尔绝不会批评你们的结合，但他仍会激烈地反对。”

托尼迅速后退，停住了脚步。他眯着眼睛怒视着那个女人。“你到底是什么意思？你打算告诉托尔什么？”

“请不要惊慌，我没有恶意。在托尔看来，洛基的行为是对他和他所珍视的一切的背叛。托尔把你看作是战友，他会给你一生的尊重和爱。我什么也不会告诉他，”她说，似乎想强调一点，“他的父亲也不会。”

奥丁知道。

**三倍的该死**。

弗丽嘉同情地看着他。“如果全神之父不知道洛基在尘世的所作所为，他就不会允许你进入阿斯加德。原谅我，但阿斯加德不是凡人的容身之地。奥丁把你带到这里有两个原因，一个是为了让你在审判大厅里说出洛基的罪行。在那里你可以揭露被强加在你身上的腐败行为。奥丁会在对洛基的刑罚中考虑到这点——“

“我不是小孩子！” 托尼激动地反驳道。“我乞求他赐予我的东西! ”

**你在和他妈妈说话！闭上你的臭嘴！**

“或者，”弗丽嘉继续说道，像一个母亲一样明智地忽略了这次爆发，“你会在这里看着他回来，帮助他。以一种只有爱人才能做到的方式治愈他。没有任何一个父亲，兄弟，甚至母亲能像一个情人那样如此深切地触摸，如此温柔地从一个受害者身上剔除令他们痛苦的毒液。只有你的出现才能说服洛基认识到自己的错误。为了你的缘故，洛基甚至允许他自己得到全神之父的帮助。按照他家人的意愿，回到他在金色宫廷中的位置。无论哪种方式，你必须在这些启示被揭露之前做出决定。”

“决定？”

“一个阿斯加德人和一个更低等——” 弗丽嘉及时住嘴，羞愧地看了他一眼，“请原谅我。在一个阿斯加德人和一个凡人之间；这不能在你背后被谋划，或是在你没有注意到的时候施加在你身上。你会意识到这个仪式。洛基不能强迫你 ……技术上来说 。”

“技术上来说？”

“对于那些没那么邪恶的选择，他可以强迫你。”

托尼笑了，抬头看着夜空。“哦，你儿子真是个好人，我敢肯定他不会那么做的，”托尼挖苦地说。他摇摇头说：“我怕得罪您，**女王陛下**，但是你的人民真的很操蛋，你知道吗？我简直不敢相信，我和该死的妈妈巴克站在这里。 就因为你有不可战胜的力量，有大而华丽的城堡，还有一把巨大的锤子，这不代表我们这些人就是畜牲！听着，女士，我不是任何人的奴隶！”托尼的口吻比他想象得还要恶毒，而他很快后悔了。

**操托尔会杀了我，把我生吞活剥。**

**安息吧，托尼 · 斯塔克。**

但令托尼惊讶的是，弗丽嘉只是温和地点了点头。“我同意。但事实就是如此。如果我相信别人，我们的谈话就会完全不同。如果你没有说服托尔让你来到仙宫。如果不是你愿意去找洛基，像你以前那样和他呆上几个钟头。”她叹了口气。“如果我不相信的话，这次谈话就会以我再三保证你不会再见到洛基而结束。我向你保证，洛基会为他对你犯下的罪付出代价。事实上，我希望一旦这个不幸的时代过去，当我的儿子意识到自己的错误，你可以作为王子的配偶在这些大厅行走。”

**托尼 · 斯塔克，王子的情妇。这比奴隶好多了。值得深思。**

“你声称不相信灵魂。” 她轻松地说，走向他，把一只手放在他的方舟反应堆上。“但我却在你的身体中看到那么熠熠生辉的灵魂。”

托尼咽了口唾沫。不管是不是养母，洛基肯定是由这个女人抚养长大的。所以洛基用他的话来操纵和控制。她用它们来安抚和哄骗。她给你的印象是，你可以一连几个小时痛哭流涕，然后她只需低声说几句鼓励的话，你就可以准备好用牙齿对付一支入侵的军队了。

他想，这就是军人妻子的天性。“实际上，这是一块磁铁。”

“真的吗？”她和蔼地说，眼睛微微睁开，传递着兴趣，默默地激励着他继续说下去。

“是的，一块电磁铁。让弹片远离我的心脏。”

弗丽嘉莞尔一笑。而托尼并没有真正理解这到底有什么可笑的，所以他出口询问。她微笑着说：“我相信你为我儿子也做了同样的事。”

托尼觉得自己内心在微笑，但是强迫自己不要笑，因为这个想法太伤感了。在这次旅行中，他已经足够伤感了。

“听着，我......我很抱歉，如果我说的话有点......太粗鲁了？”

“这是可以理解的，”她同情地说。“你只是个孩子。”

“哦，得了吧！为什么每个人都这样？我都快四十岁了！”托尼哀号着。

就在那瞬间，混乱开始了。

TBC


	19. 第十九章：洛基的骗局

金色装甲的战士们成群结队地跑过长廊。为了避开他们，男男女女的侍者们都不得不退后一步。夜晚的空气中充满了喊叫声，陷入完全的混乱。三勇士，和一个被托尔称之为希芙的女战士，她从灭霸的过度受伤后幸存下来，他们都从桌子边站起来，跑出了大厅。

“我打算把所有的钱都押在洛基的逃跑上。”托尼对全世界说。“这可是一大笔钱。”

在混乱的声音中传来了托尔试图控制战队时发出的吼叫声。托尼冲进走廊，差点被一群跑来跑去的金角守卫撞倒。在涌动的人潮中穿梭着，托尼穿过长廊，终于发现他 ……**高效的**身材是有用的 。

**不小，他一点都不小。**他只是碰巧生活在一个满是巨人的世界里。

他走回他的卧室，匆忙的脚步猛地顿住，“哦。”

洛基转过身，笑了。“哦，”他回答，脸上带着臭不要脸的微笑。他站在房间中央，身穿金色的阿斯加德盔甲，长角的头盔，手里拿着权杖，看上去饱满而完整。这是托尼更想找到的洛基，而不是之前那个破碎的残骸。

“是什么让 minn vœnn sveinbarn （我漂亮的男孩）——”洛基第一次发现他的语言在英语和阿斯加德语之间转换。他微笑着，闭上眼睛，清了清嗓子，然后继续说下去，看上去有点羞惭地说: “**我的漂亮**

**男孩**在干什么？”

**漂亮的男孩。我可能再也听不到这些话了，不管是什么语言。**

而现在我听到了，这仍然让我很生气。

托尼指着门外，有点不知所措。“你知道外面有一大群愤怒的家伙在找你吗？”

洛基笑了笑，摇了摇头。“他们可以继续搜索。我已经走了。”

托尼终于弄明白的那一刻，脸色顿时变了。他走到洛基跟前，双手直直地穿过胸膛。当他转过头走开的时候，他感到失望压垮了他。“我不要跟幻影说话”

“我可以不是幻影。”双手抓住他，把他扔回房间内。

托尼匆匆忙忙地站起来，在洛基还没来得及......不管他到底在计划什么之前，托尼脱口而出，“我不会和你结契的。”

洛基停顿了一下。托尼重新考虑了一下。“我的语法好像有问题。我不会和你做**那个**的。 þja ey （灵契）”他说，他的发音在不熟悉的音节上舌头打结。“不。永远不会。”

洛基的脸是……托尼没有意识到这样一个愚蠢的脱口而出的情绪可以伤害一个人这么多。

好吧。他当然知道这会造成多大的伤害。他对很多人都这么做过。聪明人的问题在于，他们选择的武器首先是他们的语言。而言语伤人至深。至少蠢蛋只要挥挥拳头就完事了。

但这是很长一段时间以来第一次，他话中目标的眼神使他也感到心碎。洛基 ……很受伤 。

接着，神的脸皱出一丝冷笑。“是的，”洛基平静地说，纠正了托尼笨拙的发音。“永恒的约束。我看不出在这件事上你有什么选择。那么告诉我，男孩，我要威胁谁，要折磨谁，要杀谁，才能让你改变主意呢？”

“没有人。”托尼快步向前走去。“没有人！听着，我们不要开始这个迪斯尼恶棍的白痴——听着，”他说，他的手重重敲了敲胸口。“我不是公主，也不是什么世纪大奖！我只是托尼 · 斯塔克。我不值得你这么做。显然，我值得你这么做。但是你不会想跟我待在一起那么长时间，甚至超过我本有的岁月。这一切都是......”

“谁跟你说过话？父亲不会把这件事告诉中庭人，我猜你也不敢在我无法战斗的时候告诉托尔我们之间的事。那么是谁......”洛基转过头去，脑子里一片混乱，愤怒地闭上了眼睛。“母亲 …… ”他愤怒地嘶嘶地说。

“等等……托尔**不是**你的兄弟，奥丁也**不是**你的父亲，但 弗丽嘉却是…… ”

“我被她带大，由她抚养，我睡在她的怀里！她是我的母亲！”洛基恶毒地厉声说道。

** 好吧，敏感的话题。某人显然有些问题… … **

“让我们先不要继续火上浇油。也许我只是没有说出我的本意，”托尼叹了口气。“我只是......洛基，看在上帝的份上，你实际上是在向我求婚！”

“没有。”

“你没有？ ”

“没有。我清楚地告诉你。”

“哦，那你可真是个浪漫主义者，”托尼讽刺道。

**看看是谁在大放厥词。你送给每个情人的情人节礼物都是内衣。**

“我..... . 我刚通过你母亲那得知你想**娶**我。你们一直在说疯狂的阿斯加德语；我只听到十分之一的单词。现在你消失了，我又一个人了，我不知道，我想我今天过得很糟糕。我的头很痛，我只想拿着一瓶有毒的东西躺一会儿。”托尼呜咽着结束了演讲。

**这是一个漫漫长夜。**

洛基舔了舔嘴唇；当他接受了托尼被打败的样子后，他的脾气仁慈地消逝了。“你是我的，托尼 · 斯塔克。”

“是的，”托尼低声说。

“你将永远属于我。”

“是的，我会的。”

“我所承诺的是，虽然你会后悔曾经对我眨过那双甜美的眼睛，但你永远不会更快乐、更安全、更满足。看着我，男孩。”

托尼的目光向上闪去，立刻被洛基的目光所捕捉。“你相信我吗? ”

托尼咬了咬舌头。“是的。”

“是什么？”

“是的，我的神。”

在外面的夜色中，随着洛基的数百个克隆人开始一个接一个地闪烁消失，呼喊声渐渐平息下来。

“你的母亲......**阿斯加德的女王**，”托尼不得不这么说，因为如果他不一直提醒自己这是真的，他可以发誓这可能只是一个奇怪的梦。“你的母亲刚刚给了我奥丁和她的祝福，希望有一天我能成为你的……被束缚者。”

**漫漫长夜，而且越来越长。**

“我不在乎他们怎么想。”

“**阿斯加德女王**显然希望我成为她的女婿，”托尼重复道。他似乎想让洛基明白这是多么的奇怪。洛基很清楚，需要理解这一点的是托尼自己。

“你是人间的神，安东尼 · 斯塔克。除了在这些大厅和我的床上，你还能在哪里呢？”

“托尼 · 斯塔克，王子的配偶。我不得不告诉你，这个头衔听起来比‘男孩’或‘荡妇’要好。”

“我为什么要和全世界分享你的昵称呢？当你跪在地上的时候，它是我的。”

托尼现在真想跪下来。

**哦，有点自尊心吧，托尼！**

“或者奴隶，”托尼阴郁地咕哝着。

“天，她做事总那么彻底，不是吗？她有没有警告过你不平等的爱情？” 洛基嘲笑道。

“她说如果你死了，我也就死了。但不是反过来。真是胡扯。”

洛基抬起头，转过身来，他的头仰起来，像一只嗅空气的狗。他心烦意乱地瞥了一眼，叹了口气。“在我不得不遗憾地离开之前，带着我会回到你身边的承诺，我的爱人，以一种你会乞求更多和慈悲的方式惩罚你，让我给你留下另一个思考的机会。”

洛基的嘴唇抓住托尼，亲吻他，直到他感到头晕。

托尼叹了口气，他火热的呼吸喷洒洛基的嘴唇上。**好吧，现在看看是谁突然变得这么浪漫了？**

** 况且，是从洛基那里，在所有人当中，那实际上是一个相当甜蜜的… … **

托尼猛地站直了，惊恐又感兴趣地盯着洛基，感到有双手抚摸着他的后背。在他面前，洛基的手摆弄着他的衬衫领子。

“哦，我的天......”他颤抖着说。

洛基的克隆……更正一下，他们都是克隆人。托尼怎么会忘了？真正的洛基就在某个地方，这些只是洛基思想的投影；他狡猾、弯曲、扭曲的思想，包括抚摸、亲吻和… …

“我靠！”托尼喘着粗气，不由自主地咯咯地笑了起来。

“说话注意点，男孩，”两个影子低声说。

然后他们就离开了。

托尔冲进房间，发现托尼弯下腰，歇斯底里地大笑着。

他看到了托尔的表情，他的笑点又被戳中了，大笑着，直到他觉得自己的胸膛要爆炸。他举起一只手，指着惊讶的英雄，在笑声和泪水中喘息着，“我们完全被洛基骗了！”

**哦，拜托，让我休息一下！这个夜晚太漫长了。**

即使在凌晨，仍然很混乱，到处都有守卫在搜查。为了表示一下，托尼穿上战甲，飞出去寻找一个他知道早已离去的人。托尼看得出来，托尔也明白。但是托尔仍然希望他的兄弟不会轻易放弃他的家园。虽然托尼不同意。

但是他觉得飞行更好。这给了他一段时间重新振作起来。阿斯加德并不适合他，他在这里感到无聊、绝望和拘束。托尼需要回到他的实验室。他对付不了阿斯加德。他真的很担心在洛基的住处他可能已经失去理智了。

**不，没关系，你只是失去了你的心。**

**那没关系，我可以处理这个。**

婚姻。即使是佩珀也没能从他那里得到这样的承诺。而洛基很可能抓住他的头发把他拉到那条道上。托尼花了几秒钟完全邪恶的时间想象谁会穿那条婚纱裙。他决定必须是洛基，因为他能做到。

经过几个小时的搜寻，没有发现洛基的任何东西，他在清晨被招唤回了宫殿。这位花花公子亿万富翁被安排返回地球。回到王座厅，搜查队被暂时解放了，托尔看上去疲惫而窘迫。

“请将此消息传达给复仇者，并带来我最深切的歉意。想想我们把洛基带回了他的监狱，离他的救赎又那么近，结果他又逃走了。”这对托尔来说是个沉重的打击，托尼感到他的心在为他流血。“这是一种耻辱。”

托尼在他背上拍了一下。“得了吧，伙计。往好的方面想。如果他被带到他的牢房，好吧，那就结束了。但那样的话，你怎么会有一个合理的借口，用亲爱的妙尔尼尔敲醒他的理智呢？”

托尔那薄薄的嘴唇上露出憨憨的微笑。“托尼，你怎么能让我为这么邪恶的东西微笑呢？”

“有人告诉我，我总能激励人性中最糟糕的一面。当然，同样的事情也适用于诸神。”

托尔抬起头，看着聚集在王座厅的人群，他们都期待着答案，而托尔和托尼却没有答案给予。托尼很高兴他就要逃离这座城市了。

“告诉我，你和我母亲昨晚谈了些什么? ” 托尔问道。

“什么? ”

托尔看上去有点羞愧，但还是继续说。“当洛基消失时，人们有一些 ……议论 。”

“关于什么的？”

“你要明白，托尼，这只是因为你不是我们中的一员。在很多人眼里，洛基并不是我们中的一员。自然的想法是——”

“那些不是你们中的一员的人都是骗子，是诡计多端的混蛋? ”

“无意冒犯，我的朋友。”

“不，听起来他们是对的。” 托尼高兴地说。“在我理解的撒谎、诡计多端的私生子协会，或者 LSBA ，我必须告诉你，你的兄弟绝对能拿得头筹。”

**哦，可怜的托尔。**托尼肯定还没有把“这是讽刺”的旗帜挥得够高。然而，这个可怜的家伙看起来又是一副疲惫不堪的样子。托尼的疲惫通常表现为歇斯底里，玩笑话接踵而至，而托尔，则表现为困惑的沉思。

“ LSBA......那是什么？”他困惑地问。

“呃，我想是路易斯安那州律师协会。律师。所以我没有错得太离谱。”

托尔的思绪又回到了最初的谈话上，托尼一直希望他不要这样做。但是托尔有一种不怎么聪明的冷漠智慧。好吧，和托尼比起来不算什么。这种类型的人并不能很快理解一个想法，但是当他们理解的时候，他们会一直坚持下去，直到他们会用那种坚持把你碾在车轮下。

“妈妈担保说，当消息传来时，你似乎和其他人一样震惊。她的保证使那些想制造麻烦的人闭上了嘴。我只是好奇，在我弟弟逃跑之前，你和她在讨论什么。”

“我们在聊你骑马撞上树的那次。”托尼说。“我不记得了。”

“可能是脑损伤。”托尼耸耸肩。“我们其实什么也没谈。她只是在完全没有原因地表现得非常友好。”

托尔微笑着说：“是的，她是一个了不起的女人。”

当托尼穿过房间对上她的双眼时，他不得不同意。“是的。 我想我喜欢她，”托尼说。然后他看到了托尔的表情，说: “不。不不不是那样的。从来没有。绝对没有。”

“那很好，我的朋友。如果我不得不杀了你，我会崩溃的，”托尔不经意地笑着说，看起来就好像在这个特殊的时刻，他其实也没不会那么崩溃。

“如果我死了，我才是会崩溃的，所以我们都没事了。 不是，她不是我喜欢的类型。太老了。不，不是太老，当然不是，只是大我一轮。并不是说如果她年轻一点我就会这么做——听着，我的意思是——她是个有趣的女人。等等，我的头盔呢？”匆忙地与他拉开距离。不过，考虑到妙尔尼尔的范围，安全距离可能在另一个领域。

**托尔的父亲，托尔的母亲，托尔的兄弟，他的朋友，他的人民，一些不知名的卫队队长，现在托尔自己。**

该上路了，托尼这个星期已经惹恼了够多的神。

“但是我记得你说过奥丁已经停止了他的能力？那么他失踪后会发生什么？”托尼完成报告时，娜塔莎问道。当没有回答时，她呼唤他的名字。“托尼？”

托尼从桌子前抬起头来。“几点了？”他抬起头，透过昆式战机的窗户，凝视着夜空。“我告诉你，这比时差还糟糕。这是……这是……领域延迟。很糟糕。非常糟糕。”

现在的他完全无法再次进行在两个领域中穿梭的行为。他重重地降落在飞船的平台上，差点被一架飞来的喷气式飞机碾过。幸运的是，史蒂夫当时正在甲板上，把他拖到了安全的地方。**太棒了。 现在我要感谢那个闪闪发光的混蛋。**布鲁斯跑过来接管了他，把他带到了医疗中心，并给他注射了足以打晕一头大象的镇静剂。或者，在这种情况下，阻止他的胸部因心脏病发作或高血压而爆炸。或者两者都有。

奥丁曾警告过托尼这会发生，但这并没有让托尼感觉好点。但事实就是如此，如果托尼要再次去往阿斯加德，他无法避免冒着生命危险。如果他再去那里的话，那就会是他和洛基结契......直到永远。这可不是什么令人欣慰的想法。

在休息了几个小时之后，弗瑞要求托尼报告在阿斯加德发生的事情。托尼任性地抱怨着。他的日子看起来不会很快好转。

而所有在他脑海里盘旋的只有一件事……**一个人**。

“托尼，集中注意力。”

“怎么了？”

弗瑞靠在栏杆上，交叉着双臂，看上去不像世界上最幸福的独眼男人。他对人类面临的最大威胁之一又重新逍遥法外的消息接受困难。你总是能看出来，因为他变得非常非常暴躁。“别让我们等，斯塔克，”他冷冷地说。

“等待对你有好处，”托尼懒洋洋地说，一边悲伤地看着自己空空的杯子。咖啡。他不需要**喝酒**，他已经头晕，恶心，看到奇怪的颜色了。但是咖啡之于他就像蜜酒之于神 …… **操**。他在讲莎士比亚语的人身边花了太多时间了。

“托尼，”娜塔莎不耐地再次呼唤。

“你想从我这里得到什么？”他抱怨说，“他消失了，我们找过了，他不见了。拜拜了。非常简单。”

“怎么做到的？”

“是的，每个人似乎都忘记了洛基有一年的时间来计划他的特技。他了解他的父亲，他的兄弟和他的人民；确切地知道他们会如何反应。不要让任何人拿他的伤势来搪塞你，在我看来他的确有资本活跃。”

“这解释不了什么。”

托尼试图叙述托尔的解释，为什么奥丁的魔法已经像上一次一样有效（读作：没有他妈的任何用）。但是托尼已经不懂他在说什么，就像其他人也不明白他在说什么一样。不用多说的是，这与他的约顿海姆血统有很大关系，这意味着奥丁对他的掌控并不完整，因为他不是阿斯加德人。

“魔法的问题在于：它是魔法，”他总结道“‘你是怎么做到的，洛基先生？’‘好吧，我的孩子，用魔法。’另一方面，科学！在科学领域，它是‘现在这是怎么回事？’它的意思是，‘磁场是由电流流动产生的。在导线中流动的电流产生磁场，从而产生电磁铁。’刷的一下。”

“这是什么意思？”史蒂夫问。

“我的方舟反应堆。”托尼阐明。他等待其他人脸上出现顿悟的光明，然后放弃了，摇摇头。“这是魔法，亲爱的。别担心。”

“你看起来对此没什么意见，”史蒂夫评论道。

“嗯，这完全基于个人的得心应手。我的意思是，不管他是不是邪恶的混蛋，他有头脑。而且他有自己的方式。这一次，这一次没有人能说是我的错。”他喝完咖啡，试图把四肢上最后的疲劳赶走。“我不跟你们纠缠了。有人在等我。”

“贾维斯？”史蒂夫问道，太天真了，不能不嘲笑他。“原来老冰棍也会搞笑。”

“托尼有女朋友了，”布鲁斯用一种低沉、非常平静的声音咕哝着。托尼对那个男人笑了笑，好像他是一只学会了新把戏的小狗。

“在我们开始我们快乐的生活之前，”弗瑞温和地说。“还有一件事。我们收到报告说有人在制造大量的铀。目前，除了塞萨洛尼基的一家废弃工厂和这个，我们手上没有更多信息。”弗瑞在玻璃屏幕上显示出一个图像，让复仇者们观看。

布鲁斯歪了歪头。“看起来像某种霉菌。我从未见过这样的模块装有铀。”它看起来像是一个三角形。布鲁斯瞥了托尼一眼。

托尼耸耸肩。“别看我。 我年轻时用过铀，但后来戒掉了。”

“钯现在成了你享受时光的替代品？” 弗瑞面无表情地问道。

“我滴天老爷！ 那个独眼的家伙开了个玩笑，”托尼冷冷地说。“天哪，今天连着听到布鲁斯、史蒂夫和弗瑞讲笑话。我是否听到了天启临近的声音？”

“考虑到洛基逍遥法外，”布鲁斯笑着说，“我觉得可以考虑这个可能性。”

弗瑞带着管理着一群熊孩子的老师一样的疲倦，把这个话题又带回到了铀的问题上。“希尔会告诉你所有细节。我们现在似乎什么也做不了，但是我们需要做些标记。我们谈论的铀的数量可能足够制造几枚炸弹，我们不能忽视这一点。”

托尼站了起来，他不是来听简报的。“注意寻找脏弹。知道了。如果你一定要的话，把详细资料寄给我。不好意思，孩子们，我要走了。”

托尼赶紧乘着神盾局提供的交通工具回家，不相信自己筋疲力尽的身体能支撑长途飞行。他希望在洛基到来之前能洗个澡，睡上几个小时。他等不及了。他很高兴（也很失望），当他到达的时候神不在那里，而且在贾维斯最终叫醒他之前，他已经睡了整整六个小时。

“先生，你的客人来了。”

托尼振作起来，伸手去拿睡袍，拉了拉，仍然有点昏昏沉沉。走进客厅，迎接他的是他在阿斯加德看到的最后那幅画面，尽管没有头盔和权杖。洛基看起来太好了，太英武了，不像是真的。

他怀疑地眯起眼睛。“这是你，还是克隆人？”

“有关系吗，孩子？”

“我想要你，”托尼任性地说。

“我还是太虚弱了。逃离阿斯加德后更是如此。”

“你在什么国度？我来找你。”

“不，”洛基赶紧说。他朝他走来，趾高气扬地、闷闷不乐地走着，这让托尼更加想要他了。“你有时间考虑我的小建议吗？你准备好再次感受我的统治了吗？”洛基的嘴唇轻轻地拂过托尼的耳朵。“做个好孩子，也许就会有三个我。”

托尼打了个寒战。 哦，那实在是太多了，太奇怪了，太……太过绝佳的一个机会，他不能拒绝。毕竟，他总是想拓宽自己的视野。

“我要你，”托尼重复道。“我希望是你和我，还有你的影子。”

洛基的眼睛仰望着天空，沉思着。“嗯......不。那将是你和我的影子，而我会坐在椅子上观看。”

**哦，那真是太火辣了，难以言表。**托尼的身体以各种正确的方式作出反应，他不寒而栗。洛基有没有可能仅仅用他的话就让他高潮？托尼希望有一天他能身体力行地去发现。

“那就告诉我你在哪儿，你要我做什么都行。”

洛基犹豫了一下。 托尼看到了，不可否认地生气了。“你不信任我。”他平静地说，喉咙里升起了胆汁。

“现在我相信你，在这座大厦里。当你来到我那里，被拖到我的床上，我会相信你。但是在那里和这里之间，你可能会记起你是一个复仇者。在你的战甲里。我怎么知道我会得到什么？我的孩子，还是带着军队的钢铁侠？如果你没有带着你的战友一起摧毁我的藏身之处，在一个我无法保护自己的时刻？如果你不这样做，你将会带着对我所在之地的位置，不得不承受每个会议，每个反对我的战争计划。不。这对你来说太难了。”

托尼离开了那个克隆人。“那就走吧。 滚出去！走吧！滚开。”

“我会回来的，只要我康——。”

“不，我有个建议，不要回来了。滚开，永远别回来！”托尼喊道。洛基盯着托尼，闭上眼睛，消失在稀薄的空气中。

托尼的脸由愤怒变成了震惊和痛苦。他早料到会有争论。他原以为洛基会反对。在某种程度上，他渴望从那个人那里得到**惩罚**，只是为了让托尼回到现实。在最近的几个星期里，没有了洛基的统治，他感到非常恐怖的无拘无束。

托尼想要**统治**，但不想乞求统治，他想要被强迫。而洛基就那么离开了。

**操。**

TBC


	20. 第二十章：承认

已经有十六个晚上洛基没有出现了，托尼已经厌倦了像个守在电话旁害相思病的少年。这感觉就像他把洛基带回了阿斯加德，却又失去了他。而与此同时有一种黑暗的、迫切的坚持认为，这一次，如果不是两者皆有的话，都是他的错。

**是他强迫你这么想的！谁他妈在乎？**

**他离开了，终于！你可以回到你的生活了！**

托尼靠在吧台上，喝完了一瓶酒，眼里一切空茫。憎恨一切。 他不需要弗瑞、娜塔莎或该死的布鲁斯来告诉他，他最近已经失控了。托尼知道。他能感觉到。但是他们都非要多管闲事，告诉他他的病情越来越严重了。过去几个月里没有的那种毒液突然又回来了，在他的血管里沸腾得厉害。这让他感到恶心。

他变得越来越愤怒，越来越焦虑，越来越......斯塔克。他几个月来喝得比以前还多，开车开得更快，惹得越来越多的人生气。在一次特别失控的斯塔克工业公司股东大会后，这个厚颜无耻、傲慢自大的花花公子差点就被扔出大楼了。吉米或约翰尼，不管他叫什么名字，对托尼的行为耿耿于怀。

现在，方舟反应堆的最新计划陷入了混乱。他的遗产岌岌可危，原因何在？因为他没有被北欧的神操吗？

**这真的有点不对劲。**

他一屁股坐在地板上，身上带着酒瓶。这里空荡荡的，但这里比其他任何地方都舒服。

他在这十六个夜晚喝了多少？他参加过多少个聚会？曾经有过一次短暂的，笨拙地和马里兰小姐亲热......或者是达科塔小姐？无论是南方还是北方，托尼都不在乎。他相当肯定自己在发生任何事情之前就已经昏过去了；可能是因为，二十年来他第一次在那天晚上吃了迷幻药，一切都乱了套。

托尼年轻时吸过很多毒品。哪个天才亿万富翁花花公子没有呢？不可否认——就和所有事情一样，过了一段时间，兴奋的刺激就变得无聊起来。但是在那短暂的时间里，他学会了隐藏，而这算是好的一面。如果神盾局发现了，他们不会反应良好的。

当他意识到八卦专栏没有像往常一样用歇斯底里来揭露他的下落时，他的自尊心受到了最后的打击。哦，是的，他们展示了所有一切，除了毒品，谢天谢地，但他们似乎认为托尼 · 斯塔克就是托尼 · 斯塔克——他之前三个月的良好表现和整个“拯救世界”的表演 ，显然为他赢得了缓刑。

托尼打了个寒战，用手指抚摸着自己的脸。

**让我们实话实说吧，安东尼。我们可以从两个角度来看这个问题。首先，你突然变成了一个孩子，一个在第一次离开家之后，享受了一年的快乐，现在终于不受父母的控制的孩子。而洛基转身离去，你就完全失去了理智。**

托尼把瓶子扔到墙上，瓶子发出令人满意的撞击声。

** 或者……你在过去的十六天里做了你能想到的任何事情来激怒他，让他回来，然后… … **

即使在情绪最低落的时候，托尼也不至于盲目到认为自己的行为像去年那样失去控制，而当时他以为自己要死了。

为什么？

**因为所有的乐趣都消失了。兴奋感消失了。除了做一个乖孩子以外他什么都做不了，而乖巧是那么的无聊。**

是时候做点什么了。什么都行。在神手中体会完美的高潮或可怕的死亡是托尼无法摆脱的渴求之物。他走进夜色中，来到月台上。他在悬崖边摇摇欲坠。他的一生都在冒险。托尼任由自己掉下悬崖。

他周围的空气撕扯着他的衣服，挽起他的头发。他下面的街道上，人们争先恐后地迎接他。他等得越久越好，然后喊道：“贾维斯，开始行动。”

马克七号战甲在他的身体周围展开得越来越快，把他包裹在金属和电子之中。这意味着这根本就不是什么危险的事情，他甚至在激动形成之前就已经飞上了天空。

**还是很无聊。**

**那现在怎么办？**

弗瑞怒气冲冲地闯进会议室，托尼正在喝着一杯威士忌，冲着生气的史蒂夫摆出孩子气的表情。他用一只好眼瞪着那个花花公子似的亿万富翁。“我以为这种阶段已经结束了，斯塔克，”弗瑞用愤怒的声音说。“我以为这个愚蠢的独行侠已经过去了。”

“我不记得我有签署过类似的文件。”

娜塔莎现在站在弗瑞身边，用严厉的表情瞪着他。其余的复仇者都出去了，过着自己的生活。只有这三个人——娜塔莎、弗瑞和史蒂夫——似乎没有自己真正的生活。

娜塔莎摇摇头。“这是一件非常愚蠢的事情，托尼，你知道的。”

弗瑞继续说，“你他妈的鲁莽的表演——”

“我把钥匙拿回来了，不是吗? ”

是的。就在那里，放在桌子上的银色长剑闪闪发光。但是托尼并没有去找那该死的钥匙。他一直在找洛基，但他并不在那里。

“是的，你做到了，而且付出了烧毁俄罗斯一处军事设施的代价！”

“他们都是首席女高音的雇佣兵，”托尼耸耸肩。

“这不是重点，”史蒂夫和娜塔莎一起说。

“朝鲜，中国，俄罗斯”愤怒地摇了摇头。“你没看出来洛基在耍我们吗？三个超级大国现在怒不可遏。这就是洛基想要的——”

“我才不管他要什么——我们只想要回钥匙！现在我们明白了。这怎么就不是谈话的结束呢？”

“你有什么计划吗？”史蒂夫问道。

“我有：‘把钥匙拿回来。喝得烂醉。我已经迈出第二步了，”托尼苦笑着，挥舞着杯子。“你和你的计划，去你妈的童子军。”

愤怒似乎对他不起作用，尽管愤怒并没有减少。在出去的路上，他对着布鲁斯厉声斥责，让托尼吃惊的是，布鲁斯在弗瑞大喊大叫的时候悄悄走进了房间。“你去跟他说吧。出于某种原因，他至少会听你的。”

房间里空无一人，娜塔莎在和弗瑞搭话之前，用怀疑的眼光简短地看了看托尼。布鲁斯透过他的刘海向上看。“嗨。”

“所以，所有的帮派都在这里。除了托尔，他可能还在追逐奔波劳碌地寻找洛基，而巴顿可能在 …… 你知道吗，我一点主意都没有？可能在什么地方筑巢。我还以为你至少会出去玩呢。”

“我在新闻上看到一家工厂被钢铁侠摧毁，弗拉基米尔•普京称之为‘美国公开敌对活动的可行声明'。所以我想我最好还是进来吧。”布鲁斯走过来，坐在他对面的椅子上。“发生什么事了吗？你最近一直很开心。是佩珀吗？”

“不，不是佩珀。”

“这么说你和你的新女朋友吵了一架？”

托尼没有回答，他没必要回答。

“结束了吗？”

“可能吧。”托尼说，声音嘶哑，露出痛苦的表情。“因为一直都是这样。”

“发生了什么事？”

“她走了。”

“为什么？”

托尼耸耸肩。但是布鲁斯今天显然不接受拒绝。花花公子叹了口气说：“显然她想结婚。”

“而你不想？”

“去他妈的，布鲁斯，我不知道我想要什么。”

布鲁斯含糊地笑了。“嘿，你想谈谈感情中的障碍吗？”

“不，像你这样的人？谁能抗拒呢。” 托尼带着露齿的微笑说。

“那浩克呢？”

“就像俄罗斯轮盘一样。只是更有趣。更环保。”

布鲁斯转过头去，像往常一样，盯着托尼的肩膀说话，而不是眼神交流。“你在乎吗？关于她？”

托尼没有回答。

“托尼，实际上，我们到底能找到多少人爱我们爱到愿意留下来，尽管——”

“你不明白。”

“那就让进入你的心门。我能理解。”

“你不会理解这个的。”托尼猛烈地摇了摇头。

**不是这个。**布鲁斯不会理解的。他怎么能理解，当甚至托尼自己都无法理解的时候？布鲁斯是他的朋友。托尼 · 斯塔克也没有很多朋友——真正的朋友。他把他们都推开了。尽管布鲁斯在反击方面做得非常好，托尼还是不想测试。冒着在某种程度上比洛基的统治更重要的友谊的危险。

“你告诉我的任何事我都不会告诉其他人。”

“与这无关。”

娜塔莎走了回来。她站着，冷冷地抱着胳膊，瞪着托尼。“和女朋友吵架了? ”

“你在听吗？”

“没有。但这很明显。事实上你们已经悄悄约会几个月了。这让你很吃惊，所以这是一种不同的行为模式，我想这是受她的影响。你的行为变了，大概是为了取悦她。她一定是个很有个性的人，否则你不会这么不甘愿失去她。不管怎样，很明显你们已经有至少二十天没有在一起了。”

托尼和布鲁斯瞪大了眼睛。托尼清了清嗓子，惊恐地问道: “你是怎么 …… ”

“在过去的十六天天里，你已经收到了九张超速罚单。你在好几个派对上喝得烂醉如泥——我看了小报，托尼。跟踪你正在做的事情并不难，也不是说我需要一直跟着你。你终于停止了这一切；你终于开始**长大**了。但是自从你从阿斯加德回来，一切又重新开始了。所以你和一个女孩分手了。但这不是你再堕落成一个彻头彻尾的混蛋的理由。”

托尼闭上了嘴，“滚出我的生活。”

**休止活动。**托尼认为事情就是这样的。为了阻止更多的事情发生，弗瑞折断了他的翅膀。在接下来的几个月里，他被禁止穿着战甲出去兜风。第二天，他很自然地违背了这个命令，但他只是穿着战甲出门去买了一杯星巴克...... 好吧，在英国的星巴克。所以现在有神盾特工监视着大厦。托尼不允许他们进来，并威胁说如果他们胆敢的话，就放了贾维斯和他的全部武器。

但他对自己行为感到强烈震惊，半醉着飞往俄罗斯，在聚会上出丑的事件至少改变了他反抗的方式。史塔克生闷气有两种屡试不爽的方法。第一个，失去控制的‘这不会发生，我完全享受我的生活'。

第二个就是这个。托尼已经六天没有离开实验室了。在他的工作室里沉溺数小时便使他忘记了一切。在工作桌前睡觉，几乎不喝酒也不吃东西。埋头解决他知道有答案的问题。科学，有答案，没有答案。一切都是可以修复的。

布鲁斯，上帝保佑他，他像一个过于关心他的保姆一样，尽可能频繁地来看望他。在这些拜访中，托尼几乎没有和他说过半打话。但是他们至少已经讨论了托尼关于新交通工具的想法。布鲁斯是一个很好的参谋，即使他不理解托尼详细阐述的科学领域，他懂得足够多，至少可以断别计划的可行性。每一个天才都需要一个头脑冷静的朋友来告诉他们什么时候他们可以追求星星，什么时候他们只是迷失在太空中。

实验室。这是属于托尼的地方，而在他们之间，洛基和复仇者正在努力把他从他的世界里拉出来。**他的世界。**就像当你看到那些充满异域风情的动物，多么骄傲，多么美丽，多么与公园动物园格格不入。

继续工作，忘记已经过了二十三个晚上的事实。这是自从第一个暴力征服的夜晚以来，托尼和洛基在一起的时间最长的一次。托尼一想起这件事就幸福地叹了口气。他甚至不能用手来缓解疼痛的需要。因为这感觉就像是背叛。

托尼揉了揉脸。他现在不得不睡觉，但是睡在哪里呢？躺在床上实在是太痛苦，太多的回忆。在沙发上，同样如此。托尼翻了翻眼睛，尽最大努力让自己振作起来，因为他体内的**男孩**在抱怨。

**做你每天晚上都做的事。找一个瓶子，在你昏过去的地方睡觉。**

“贾维斯，我要睡觉了。早上不要叫醒我。事实上，永远不要叫醒我。”

当托尼站在睡袋边漫步时，灯突然熄灭了。

托尼抬起头，扬起一条眉毛。“今晚我们撤退得很快，是吗？灯光。”

没人回应，“贾维斯，开灯。我等着呢。”

托尼低声咒骂着。他对自己的实验室了如指掌，凭着记忆慢慢走向门口。门是锁着的，钥匙垫没有反应。太好了。贾维斯进入了一种毫无意义的紧急模式，除非人工智能被黑客入侵。又一次。

“这就像一部糟糕透顶的恐怖小说，”托尼朝着一般的黑暗喊道。“我现在最不想做的事情就是大喊‘喂？' 用那种颤抖的声——”

黑暗中传来一声重击，击中了他的脸。感觉就像一个拳头。但在拳头背后的力度荒谬，他的头猛地撞在玻璃门上。他听到开裂声，他希望是玻璃而不是他的头。

他跌倒在地板上，惊慌地眨着眼。他嘴里尝到了血的味道，一定是咬到了舌头。他抬起头，但仍然看不穿一望无际的黑暗。

“洛基，”托尼低声说。

如释重负淹没了他的心，但恐惧也在增长。这感觉一点都不对。这会是疼痛的，也许这次还会是致命的，洛基很生气。**非常生气。**

托尼朝黑暗伸出一只手。 “洛基，求你了，”他平静地说。

他被揪着衣领拉了起来。当他靠在一个温暖的胸膛上时，他的双腿拼命挣扎着站起来。“不，”洛基在他耳边嘶嘶地说。“不许说话。”

托尼被推到前面，猛地撞在一张桌子上。他气喘吁吁。他的肋骨在抗议。他站起来，迅速转向他希望洛基在的地方。

“提前声明，上一次我们聊的时候，我觉得你没有明白我的意——”托尼开口，并因为他的自找麻烦又挨了一拳。

“不许说话，”洛基重复道，“脱衣服。”

“好的好的，伙计，你要什么都行，”托尼安慰地说，很快地把衣服脱了下来。

反应堆发出的微弱蓝光照亮黑暗。现在托尼看见他面前的洛基。愤怒的眼睛里闪烁着光芒。

托尼吞咽了一下。**好吧，我凉凉了。**“我只是想……“

什么东西打在他的脸上，接着掉到了地板上。“戴上它。”

托尼赤裸着身子跪了下来，羞愧地微微颤抖着。邪恶的洛基更容易对付......好吧；首先，是当他喝醉的时候，邪恶的洛基更容易对付。而托尼此刻异常清醒。当托尼更高兴看到对方的背影时，这一切更好忍受。当托尼想要神离开的时候，疼痛更容易忍受。而现在托尼极度渴望他留下来，但又害怕接下来会发生什么。

不管洛基今晚对托尼做了什么，只要他是为了满足托尼狂野的欲望，他就没有力气争辩。情况会越来越糟，可能还会血流成河。只要托尼相信洛基不会真的杀了他，托尼知道他不会阻止神做任何他想做的事情。

**上个月你做了那么多错事，这是你自找的。**

他四处摸索，直到在黑暗中找到一根皮带。当他的手指感觉到的时候......“哦。那我能不能说……“

“闭嘴。”

“我......我把你赶出去可能是错的。不是完全错误......但也不是绝对正确。”托尼认为这是他目前能做的最好的了。“我……**我很高兴**你在这里，洛基。”他把口塞放入嘴中，因为羞耻而颤抖的双手在脑后系紧了皮带。

“到桌子上面去。”

他早该料到会发生这种事。

托尼趴在冰冷的金属桌子上，准备接受自己的胳膊将被绑起来。他几乎把自己的手腕交到洛基的手里。当托尼的手腕和脚踝最终连接到沉重的、螺栓固定的桌角上时，灯亮了起来——没有完全亮起来，但足以让托尼完整地看到洛基。

神是高大而强大的，身着金色的盔甲，没有头盔，怒视托尼的眼神中蕴含着邪恶。**他生气的时候真漂亮。**神苍白的手指抚过一条马鞭。它有着柔韧的把手和流苏长鞭。

托尼立刻闭上了眼睛，深吸了一口气。

“这将比你以前的惩罚更严厉一些。但我想我们都同意，这是你应得的。”

**是的。**

**不！他妈的不！凭什么他说我能做什么不能做什么？**

托尼隔着口塞激烈地抗议，但这更多是为了他自己的利益。洛基没在听。他绕着这个小凡人踱步，直到走到托尼的正后方，但稍稍偏向左侧。他狠狠地甩出那个鞭子；打中托尼的左肩。托尼尖叫起来。已经如此疼痛。他将如何承受之后？

第一次鞭打刺痛且灼热。托尼，睁大了眼睛，用力吸了一口气，他的背部试图弯曲，远离疼痛。第二次则创造了他从未感受过的痛苦。第三次也是如此，但是他现在感到他的背上裂开伤口。刺痛、灼痛、洪水般的疼痛和肾上腺素涌入他的脑海。他周围的一切都变得明亮、锐利、充满威胁。他在第七次被击中之后就数不清了。

金属手铐的冷酷束缚（洛基在不久之前把其换成了皮革手铐，托尼发现比金属的舒服太多），他已经筋疲力尽了，嘴里满是血腥的味道和感觉，这些都让他回想起他们的第一次。也许比起真实，更多是回忆的缘故，但是现在在托尼的脑海里，他们的第一次做爱是美妙而热烈的，尽管他确信在那时可能并非如此。

尽管疼痛难忍，但当他想象着他的黑暗之神在他绝望的状态下从背后进入他时，那种熟悉的热度在他的腹股沟里翻腾。托尼含着口塞呻吟。

“安静，男孩。”

**男孩。**

托尼与顺从争斗。鞭打突然停止了。“让我们谈谈你为什么会受到惩罚。因为如果你不知道为什么，你就学不会。首先，你的语言。一如既往。”托尼感到有什么狠狠打了他的屁股，但那不是鞭子。那是棍子。这又一次意味着痛苦，但不是鞭打所产生的那种压倒一切的痛苦。

这意味着托尼应该注意听。

“其次，我们上次谈话时，你对我说话的态度令人无法接受。”

啪！

“第三，你最近几周在公开场合的行为是不可接受的。你喝得太多了——”

啪！

“危及你的性命，毫无疑问，是我的，只有我才能随心所欲地给予或夺取。你在中庭人民面前出丑了。”

啪！

“你的行为就像一个被宠坏的孩子，得不到想要的东西时就会发脾气。这会影响你的神之名誉，所以你才受罚。”

啪！

托尼的心里一阵羞辱一阵愤怒。这个混蛋怎么敢告诉他，像跟个孩子说话一样对他大放厥词，说他的所作所为**是他的神所不能接受的**？那个混蛋以为他是谁？

当托尼的行为脱离轨道时，佩珀瞪着眼睛跺着脚。或者她只是像在万科事件中那样走开了。**我这么开心是错误的吗，是的，我开心，开心于洛基这么在乎我，以至于他会逼迫我改变我的生活方式？**

这是一个很玄学的难题，现在无法解决。托尼等着，挂在桌子上，等着洛基做点什么，什么都行。洛基正在刺探他的工作室——托尼可以听到他在找东西的时候把东西翻过来倒过去的声音，把东西从柜子上扔下来。

**只要你问我，我就会告诉你。不管是什么，洛基，只要你问我，它就是你的了。**

洛基进入了他的视野。托尼恳求地抬起头来，但是完全被忽略了。接着洛基似乎找到了他要找的东西。他伸手拿起托尼的一个酒瓶。

托尼睁大了眼睛。如果他现在要把这些都倒在他背后的伤口上，那会很疼......非常疼。

托尼悲哀地呜咽着。

洛基打开酒瓶，从腰带上抽出一把又细又长的小刀。他把刀弄湿了，把瓶子放在桌子上。他退到托尼身后。

直到此时，托尼才顿悟，就像被一块砖头狠狠敲了脑门。**这是在消毒。**

托尼扭动着，在手铐中挣扎。他期待着受到指责。他期待进一步的舒服。接下来的事情会更糟糕。洛基什么都没做。这吓到了托尼。洛基绝对是认真的。当他更加努力地反抗时，袖口深深陷入他的皮肤，造成了全新的伤口。

最终他屈服了，不知道也不关心他挣扎了多久，他的身体变得软弱无力，他无法控制地抽泣。他已经很久没有这样哭过了。对于一个史塔克家的人来说，这是**不应该的**，他的父亲会因此责备他的。现在托尼只是任其发生。他正在 ……发泄 。

洛基把一只手放在他的上背部，刀刃沿着肌肤下滑，只是爱抚他下背的皮肤，在臀部以下。接着……一刀。

托尼尖叫了一声，但并没有他想象的那么痛苦。它一定是某种阿斯加德金属；它造成了锋利而干净的切口。另一下简短的刀伤。然后是再一下。每次割伤后，洛基都会停下来，看着血液涌出来，顺着托尼的身体往下流。整个过程对双方来说都是催眠的，把他们拉进同一个世界，他们自己的痛苦和快乐的私人宇宙，那里除了彼此没有别的存在。

托尼尽力数着。十下？十二下？猜测是没有用的。最后，洛基退后一步，呼出一口气，“我的孩子......”这是一个陈述句，而不是一个问题。

他睁开沉重的眼睛，看到自己的血滴在地板上。不是很多，但是足够形成小水坑。他感到有点头晕。

他的头发被扯着，被迫仰起头，堵住他嘴的东西被拿掉，洛基的阴茎被毫不客气地塞进了他的嘴里。托尼噎住了，有点干呕，角度不好，刺痛了他的呕吐反射。

“你不应该享受这个，孩子，”洛基轻声说。“别动。”

但洛基错了，因为托尼乐在其中。它是如此的……糟糕以至于变得很好。如果你明白的话。当洛基的味道点燃他的感官时，托尼兴高采烈地吞咽。洛基来得很快，显然和托尼在长期分离后一样渴求。

当一股精液喷进托尼的嘴里时，他高兴得呻吟起来。托尼用力吮吸，试图让他继续在他的嘴里待着，虽然洛基很快抽了出来。他迅速地咽下去，像猫一样舔着嘴唇。他抬起头，眼中流露出乞求的神情。洛基知道，他一定知道托尼在问什么，但他不在乎。转身离开了房间。

托尼在那儿呆了一会儿，没有别的办法了。当他发现洛基回来时，他松了一口气。他被转了个身，看到了一个盆和一条毛巾。

洛基走到他身后。“我会给你清洗，治疗你的伤口。这些，”洛基用手指在托尼的背上划了一下。托尼痛苦地呜咽着。“很快就会好的。但是这个，”他抚摸着刀伤周围敏感的皮肤，“会留下疤痕。”

托尼不在乎。并不是说他的身上已经布满了伤疤。但是伤疤会变成了什么？洛基完全可以在那儿写出‘踢我’的字样，他不在乎。它不是那种随随便便会被人看见的地方。这完全是给洛基和其他看到托尼裸体的人准备的。这是所有权的印章。

洛基把自己写进了托尼的灵魂里（并不是说他相信灵魂），现在他在自己的身体上做了记号。

“永远？” 托尼昏昏沉沉地走了出来。

“如果它消失了，我会重做。”

“你保证？”

“是的，现在安静点。”洛基用一条柔软的毛巾在他的背上轻柔地绕圈子。那里面一定有消毒剂，因为它带来刺痛。

“好痛。”托尼喃喃自语道。

“我知道。试着放松。”

他被绑在桌子上，被殴打，流着血，他的肉棒猛烈地跳动着想要达到高潮，在空中摆动着，为了在他背上潦草地写着的那条神秘的信息。他现在不会用“放松”这个词。

“纹身会更容易，”托尼含糊不清地说。

“你会愿意做这样的标记吗？”

托尼想了很长时间，与此同时毛巾上沾满了鲜血。“我会......”他说。

“那么，我们会在未来进一步讨论这个问题。”

毛巾被手指替换，在他背上擦拭药膏。它美妙地冷却了他被折磨的皮肤，并开始以惊人的速度愈合。

“谢谢......”托尼沉浸在狂喜之中。

“冷静点，孩子。我们还没有结束。”

**太他妈对了。**如果洛基不马上宽恕他痛苦的勃起，托尼就会死得很惨。

在照顾他此时如此脆弱的身体时，洛基已经又硬了。他在托尼的屁股下跪了一会儿，当他的下体被嘴唇的湿热气息包裹住时，托尼的身体几乎从桌子上跳了下去。托尼喘息着无数同意和祈求，而洛基的嘴巴一刻不停地吸吮着。几乎是 过快的 ，它被放开了。托尼悲惨地呜咽着。

“我可以让你再度吟唱，男孩。你喜欢吗？”洛基没有等他回答，就把嘴唇再度放回他的身上，专注于他的囊袋，他的勃起疯狂地抽搐和抽动。托尼确实开始吟唱，喘息着，呻吟着，祈求着，他的脑袋拱起，它的屁股用尽一切努力耸动着。

然后一只手落在他的屁股上，狠狠抽了他一下，同时洛基站了起来。

托尼无声地抽泣着，浑身发抖。洛基一定是在他自己身上用了什么东西，因为当他插进托尼的时候，他感觉温热的又湿又滑。润滑剂涂在洛基身上了，而托尼身上没有任何准备，这意味着第一次侵入会太过紧致和疼痛 ……

就像在洛基被传送门和灭霸夺走之前一样。那一次他很顺从，他被锁住，被控制，没有做好被进入的准备，这就像在托尼的脑子里打开了一个开关。就像记忆已经被隐藏在托尼的大脑代码中，随时准备在正确的输入下被激活。

“是的，是的，我记得！我想起来了！我属于——我属于一个神！”托尼不假思索地激烈地呜咽着。

**我习惯了。我以前怎么没有意识到这一点？他真的在训练我！**

“这就对了，孩子。”洛基喘着气，赞许地拍了拍他的头。洛基完全抽了出来，又狠狠撞了进去。

这一次，托尼用另一种方式尖叫起来。“哦，是的！”

“保持安静，接受它。”

为了达到高潮，托尼什么都愿意做，所以他把自己的感叹词塞回喉咙里，但是他发出了无法停止的呻吟声。抽插很激烈，而洛基看起来很高兴，他已经把小男孩扩张得足够了，扭动着他的臀部一次又一次地击中了那个神奇的点。

托尼的眼睛向上翻动，他的舌头从他的嘴里吐出来，他在每一次前列腺被击中时低吟着。他不记得有哪一次他把自己完全交给了这样开放的性欲。他的身体在束缚之下挣扎着，抽动着，悲鸣着。他知道可能有唾液沿着嘴角滑落，只是感觉太神圣了。

洛基停了一下，而托尼一动不动地躺着。他已经把所有的身体控制权交给了洛基，只是战栗地等待着神的继续。当他这样做的时候，他伸手慢慢地抚摸托尼得肉棒，一只光滑的手稳稳地上下滑动，把他们两个都带到了边缘。

托尼这次没有昏过去，但他感觉到这差点就发生了。他强迫自己保持清醒，因为他害怕当他睁开眼睛的时候，洛基已经不在了。

他不必担心。洛基滑倒在地，躺在冰冷的地板上，呼吸困难。托尼本来愿意相信是他把神降低到这种疲惫的状态，但他很清楚到底是为什么。

“你......还没恢复过来，”一旦他的舌头听从了他的命令，他就喃喃自语。

“很快就会了。我在灭霸手中遭受的折磨是......彻底的。”

“但是你在这里。”

“你需要改正。你的行为越来越让人无法忍受。”洛基闭上眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇。托尼看着这可爱的一幕。“我需要你。太多疼痛了。我需要安慰。”

手铐从他的手腕上掉了下来，托尼感觉到洛基把他拉到胸口上。托尼扭动着身子，直到他的脸挤进了洛基的脖子。

“无法忍受是一个很长的词。”托尼的意思是**强烈**，难以忍受是一个强烈的词，但他的头是如此模糊。

“你需要纪律。我在中庭的新闻媒体上读到过你的行为。你真是个坏孩子。”

“嗯......是的......”他低声说，把脸凑近一些。他几乎想把自己塞进洛基的身体里。

“你已经受到了惩罚。”

“是的，”托尼低声说。他停顿了一下，突然急切地想把这一点说清楚。“我很享受，你知道的。”

洛基在他身下很安静。到现在为止，托尼应该已经期待两只手臂伸起来环住他。他对他们的缺席感到又好奇又失望。“你必须得要非常**非常**坏，才会让我用毫无愉悦的方式惩罚你。”

“我一直在找你。”

“我知道。这很有趣。我希望神盾在收到宝剑时会感到感激。”

“实际上，没有，”托尼任性地嘟囔着。

“没关系，亲爱的。从长远来看，它会对你有利的，你会明白的。现在我已经康复到足以教训你，你要让他们知道你可以再做一个好孩子。”

“你真是个居高临下的混蛋。”

“是的，我的爱。”

尽管他说着温柔的爱的话语，洛基感觉还是… …有问题 。紧绷。

托尼俯身凝视着明亮的绿眼睛，“你还在生我的气。”

“你愿意把自己束缚于我吗？”

托尼沉默了。

“那么我的确还是很生气。”

男孩伤心地叹了口气，把头靠在光滑的白色胸膛上。最后，洛基举起双臂紧紧地拥抱了他。

“我在那个地方呆了一个星期，我几乎要抓狂了。没什么可做的。没有… … 我们说的可是一群喝着蜂蜜酒，挥舞着战斧的家伙。”

“我知道。”

“我不知道你是怎么应付的。”

“我没有。”

“我的世界是方舟反应堆，是战甲 …… 是科学。不是魔法。在阿斯加德，你甚至连他妈的电话号码都没有，我会疯掉的。”

“我会让你有事可做。”

“你不可能一直让我有事可做。”

“也许不是我。但是当我在全神之父的殿堂里扮演朝臣的时候，当我在中庭的土地上漫步的时候，当我作为混乱之神的时候，你会安全地躺在我的床上，不断地被我的复制体赐予鱼水之欢，毫不留情。灵契之后，你的耐力会增加，恢复时间也会增加。接受这个命运吧，我不会让它变成别的样子。”

托尼考虑这件事时，眼睛微微睁大。“你会杀了我的。”

“也许我会的，但你会为此感谢我的。”

“不，我不能。我的意思是，在那里。 我还是托尼 · 斯塔克。我会觉得无聊，会为了找点事做，就毁了我们所拥有的一切。”洛基对托尼的控制越来越紧。

“轻点，肋骨疼。”

“未来是无法预测的，但你是我的，男孩。让我们从你承认这个事实开始。”洛基的手指小心翼翼地抚摸着他背上愈合的伤口。“我想在你身上留下比伤疤更永久的印记。”

托尼不置可否地咕哝了一声。

“而且一定要快。我不能再冒险了。”

“冒什么险？”

“如果我再次被灭霸，或阿斯加德人，甚至是被你们的神盾局所俘虏，那将是灾难。等我逃出来的时候，我可能已经失去你了。”

托尼本可以告诉洛基他哪儿也不去。托尼本可以指出他并不打算很快死去。但这是一种空洞的承诺。对于洛基来说，五十年（如果托尼真的非常幸运并且远离酒精的话）对于一个不朽的人来说并不算什么。

“你休息够了吗？”

“嗯？”托尼问道，刚要趴在洛基胸口上睡着。他突然发现自己被压在实验室冰冷的地板上，他的本能觉醒了。“洛基，我……”

“我没有说我和你结束了，男孩。”

TBC


	21. 第二十一章：强大

几个小时后，托尼在床上醒来，非常酸痛，但感觉比几周前好多了。

他微笑着睁开眼。他上一次这样醒来是什么时候的事了？

**你知道吗？我觉得从来没有过……**

阳光从窗户里倾泻而入。他怎么能和一个神共度那样一个夜晚——不，是地狱来的恶魔，醒来时却感觉如此美妙？他伸出手，发现了一个半边冰冷的床。**就像佩珀离开的时候。**

他的眼睛睁得大大的。“洛基，你还在吗？”他喊道，尽可能保持平稳的语气。

神不在房间里，但是托尼一叫他，他就走了进来。“如你所见。”

托尼吞下胸中那块大石，露出厚脸皮的笑容。“好，扶我起来。 我动不了，都是你的错。”他支撑自己坐起来，而洛基在他身边帮他站立。

托尼摇摇晃晃地靠在他身上，紧紧抓住那个像岩石一样稳定的人的胳膊。“成功了！我站起来了。”

“我为你高兴，托尼。”

“现在我得记起来该怎么走路。”

“真是人生中最重要的考验啊。”

“我觉得你在嘲笑我。”

“我不能否认这让我很愉快，是我造成了如此美丽的痛苦。”

“该死的虐待狂，”托尼一瘸一拐地走向浴室，开玩笑地低吼。

洛基靠在浴室门框上，在托尼竭尽全力地洗澡时，贪婪地看着他的小男孩。洛基涂抹在他背上的药膏一晚上就治好了他的伤口，但他已经能感觉到刀伤的疤痕在皮肤上昭然若揭。

“你饿了吗，亲爱的男孩？”

“你会做饭？”托尼怀疑地问道。洛基回应的眼神足以让他重温自他醒来后感觉到的幸福微笑。

托尼向后指了指厨房。“冰箱里还有披萨。国王的早餐。”

洛基离开浴室的时候喃喃自语着什么阿斯加德语。

“我听到了！”托尼透过水流的声音喊道。他自言自语道：“我不知道我听到了什么，但我听到了。”

洛基一出去，他就抓住机会关上门，扔掉毛巾。他不想让洛基觉得自己对他很感兴趣。托尼努力向洛基展示他身上的花花公子气质是可以对他挥之即来招之即去的。就算神看穿了这个谎言，但这仍是一个值得执行的谎言。但是这个……

托尼深吸了一口气，转过身来，从镜子里看到了自己的背影。

“我的男孩”是刻在他下腰处的花体字。如此优雅，如此洛基，如此……完美。

坐在吧台边，对面坐着洛基，让人产生一种古怪的温馨家庭的错觉。这让托尼很担心。神早上很少像这样呆在这里。 一般来说，在极少数情况下，他会醒来，看到神还在床上，他们会再来一炮，等他再次醒来时那一半床早都凉了。

托尼抬头看着他的冷披萨。“你有没有打算告诉我，你是怎么做到操纵我的人工智能的？”

“这个世界上不止一个天才。”

**好吧。现在我嫉妒了。**他相当肯定这就是洛基的意图。“是的，但是没有一个和我一样富有，英俊，和我一样聪明。而且他们没有战甲。那么，是谁在帮助你呢？”

“一个完全赞同你被‘**操**纵’的人。”

“洛基，”托尼讽刺地微笑。“你说了一句脏话。”

“我是在转述你对手的话。”

嫉妒得绞尽脑汁。“竞争对手？”

“工业竞争对手。”洛基微笑着澄清道。

托尼怒目而视。这是一个挑战，托尼的大脑疯狂地工作着。他终于想到了一个听上去很合适的名字。它真的很适合；它解释了洛基的最近的显着资源和他的黑衣雇佣兵私人军队。

“贾维斯，我们能检查一下我们的贾斯汀 · 汉默吗？”

“他仍然是阿迪朗达克监狱的客人，先生。”

“中度安全。”洛基补充道。“还有一些可以被贿赂的警卫。”

“是啊，汉默不是个天才，”托尼恶狠狠地说。“汉默是一个自大的商人。还是一个他妈的可怜的小混蛋。如果程序真的有用，那么他只是在向你**兜售**而不是创建它们。是我**创造**了它们。如果是他创造的，它们就不会起作用。他甚至连烤面包机都造不出来！”

**为什么我如此渴望给他留下深刻印象？**

“这些细节对我来说不重要。”

“这应该很重要。”托尼厉声说。

“嘘，我的男孩，别觉得受到了威胁。”

“我没有觉得受到威胁。”

“我从未在他身上练习过我的游戏，它们只是为你准备的。”

“哦，好吧，哈哈，那可真他妈棒。”

洛基张开嘴正准备说些什么却被打断了。

“先生，佩珀 · 波茨要求到达这层楼，”贾维斯说。

托尼惊恐地站起来，凳子哐当一声倒在地上。 佩珀应该是在夏威夷！ 她在这里干什么？“我，呃，我……“

“让她上来。”

“什么？”托尼不可思议地问道，他的声音高得不自然。

“让她上来，”洛基重复道。 洛基站起来，走进卧室，关上了门。

“你疯了吗？不好意思，但你是不是比平时更疯狂了？”他对着门大叫，但是没有人应门。

托尼用手指捋了捋头发，试图冷静下来思考。“这真是个愚蠢至极的主意。”

但这是小辣椒。如果他不让她上来，她就会知道…...托尼叹了口气。她总会知道。

“告诉她时机不——”托尼停了下来。神盾局的特工还在监视着大厦。佩珀不允许进入会引起很多警报。“操，”托尼苦涩地喃喃，“当然，贾维斯，为什么不呢？让她进来。”

他转身对着门喊道：“你最好在里面躲起来！”屋里没有传来一点回音，托尼比自己想得还要惊慌。

他几乎没有足够的时间整理思绪，电梯门就打开了。佩珀走了进来，就好像她从来没有离开过。

托尼突然意识到他是多么想念她。不仅仅是性。只是她。“嘿。”

“嗨，托尼。”

停顿。托尼绞尽脑汁想找点话说。“我……吃披萨吧。就是冷了。”

“早上十点半？你一点都没变。”

“我并不以健康闻名。”沉默了很长时间。“夏威夷怎么样？”

“超赞。实际上我要直接回去。我只是来拿我最后的东西。”

“那么，这次搬家是永久性的？”

“是的。”佩珀正认真地看着他。“你看起来……不错。你看起来很开心。”

“我向你保证，我的心在痛哭流涕。这个新来的家伙，吉米——”

“詹姆斯 · 康威。”

“他更喜欢被称之为吉米——跟你完全没法比。说真的。我希望你能重新考虑一下，斯塔克工业需要你。”

“好吧，首先，它不是。你看过这个季度的预测了吗？斯塔克工业现在比过去几年做得更好，这都是因为方舟反应堆。因为你和你的思想。 斯塔克工业需要的是一个快乐的托尼。其次，他不喜欢吉米这个名字，就像乔治 · 朗廷不喜欢乔乔一样。第三，我不能回来。我已经为自己开创了新的生活。”

托尼轻轻地笑了。“天哪，这就像我们都长大了，不是吗？变得这么严肃，不苟言笑。”

“你找到某个人了？”佩珀说。

**我什么都瞒不了她。**

“是的。”

“她是个什么样的人？”

“她是……”托尼真的不认为他能编出这个特别的故事。“听着我不……”

“托尼，我的东西在——哦，对不起。”

托尼转过身来，惊得下巴都要掉了。一个高挑漂亮的女人穿着他的衬衫站在他卧室的门口。这并不是什么新鲜事，**但这他妈到底是发生了什么？**

齐肩的黑发，锐利的绿眼睛，风姿绰约。托尼感觉自己起反应了，但并非是因为对方玲珑的曲线。而是源于，从某种本能的角度来看，他的身体比起大脑，跟那个给自己带来疼痛与快感的男人更加协调。

每一次洛基走进房间，那种冉冉升起的兴奋和略微的僵硬，此刻再度浮现。

**你一定是在开玩笑。**

“你好，我是佩珀 · 波茨，”佩珀伸出手说。

“我是洛克利，”女人说。

托尼觉得自己仿佛正在目睹一场车祸，而且无法转开视线。**你他妈一定是在开玩笑！**

“你是英国人？”佩珀问。

“是的，我来自牛津郡。”

“你和托尼在一起多久了——”

“哦，我们是在外星人入侵时认识的。托尼救了我的命。我们遇见的时间很短，但是我感觉我必须再见到他，去了解他，哪怕只是一点点。为了感谢他。我以前的生活是如此的……无聊，直到他出现。”女人停顿了一下，笑了笑。“在那之后，一切就发生得很快了。”

佩珀转向托尼。“这很浪漫，”她说，非常真挚。这让托尼感到局促不安，他诚实的佩珀被欺骗了。

“什——”托尼还在反应过程中。

“你们俩交往多久了？”

“怎——”

“几个月了，”洛克利——不，洛基说。**他到底在搞什么鬼！？**

“我很惊讶你居然还没上报纸，他们通常都很关注谁是托尼——”

“哦，我绝对憎恶那种事情，”乌黑头发的女人说，全身抖了抖。“托尼和我决定给我们的会面保持私密，离那些东西远远的。”

“和钢铁侠约会并不容易，”佩珀同情地说。

“但是值得，”洛克利说，“非常值得。”

“亲爱的，”托尼用紧张的声音说，“我能占用你一点时间吗？”他实际上是拖着她——**他！** ——来到阳台上，尽可能远离佩珀。“你这是在干什么？”

“我以为你不想让她走进来发现你的屁股被一个企图毁灭世界的北欧神明拥有！ 我是在帮你的忙！”声音仍然是女人的，但是托尼可以听到洛基在那里，愤怒且强硬。“除非你打算让我仅仅以另一个男人的身份出现，再和她进行一场**别开生面**的谈话。先是磕磕绊绊地否认自己是个同性恋，再不得不紧张地承认你最近比起女人**更喜欢男人那一套**。而现在你什么也不用做，你那曾经的助理就能开开心心地离开，永远不用知道昨晚你是怎样跪在地上，背后插着神的老二，支配你直到你像个祷告的孩子一样祈求慈悲！”

托尼本打算怼回去，以同等的恶毒，但是他很快清醒过来。洛基是对的。这样好多了。这是一个谎言，是的，但是一个好的谎言。一个让每个人都开心的谎言。 更适合每个人。

“你说的……没错，”托尼咕哝着，转动着眼珠。“好吧。是的。好吧。谢谢你。你这该死的混蛋。”

“我不喜欢你的语气，男孩。我们要在她离开前解决这个问题。”

“行吧，随便你。”

“现在做个好孩子，让我们结束这一切。”

“行吧。”

“别再说那两个字了。”

“行吧。”

接下来的半个小时，托尼半是感兴趣半是惊恐地看着这两个‘女人’谈话，显然双方都很愉快。这是那种需要一个关于男人在那里，也许提供酒水，但是除了被点名，给予一些**‘是，亲爱的’**和**‘不是，亲爱的’**的回应以外，不要做任何表示的**女人间的谈话**。

“哦，天呐，我完全相信！”洛克利笑着说。“即使是现在！ 他总是像个——，显然，他是个天才。但他有时表现得像个孩子。”

“完全理解，”佩珀翻了翻眼珠，“你不会想知道那些我不得不忍受的事情，还有我不小心看见的那些。”

“不，你必须告诉我！”洛克利追问道。

“相信我，你不会想知道的。”

“我们以后再谈，好吗，托尼？”

托尼眨了眨眼睛，仍然困惑地盯着看。“呃......好的。”

**女人。**

除了，不，其中一个根本不是女人，不是吗？**托尔从未费心提起过这件事。**

“我最近在报纸上看到托尼有点......”佩珀似乎不想说完。

洛克利轻轻地把目光移开。“是的。有点小麻烦。但我们现在已经度过难关了。不是吗，托尼？”

托尼的棕色眼睛迎合上那双翠绿的眼睛。它们至少是一样的。“是的，我们度过了。”他说，真诚且安静地。

很快，洛克利找了个借口离开了，去了卧室，随手把门从她……他身后关上。

随便了。佩珀轻轻叹了口气，站起来，穿上夹克。“她看起来很可亲。”

“真的吗？”

“我觉得她对你有好处。”

“是吗？”

“她会牵着你的手。”

“可不是吗。”托尼歪着头，一边说，一边喝光杯子里的果汁（橘子汁。在洛克——**洛基**的眼睛扫过他之后，他没敢尝试更强劲的饮料）。这一整个上午发生的事都超过了他的理解范围。

佩珀半是责备，半是和善地看着他。然后她很快地说：“哦，天，对不起，我还没问她的名字。”

“哦。”托尼脑子里的齿轮开始运转，尽管令人惊讶的是，他很快找到了可取的名字，虽然接下来的几年里他都很奇怪为什么那会是他第一个想到的名字。

“玛莎。”

** 真的？你就这点能耐？听起来像个护士长。**

“但实际上，每个人都叫她洛克利。”

“玛莎 · 洛克利。我很高兴，托尼。她是个坚强的女人。任何能够容忍你的人都是一个坚强的女人。她很聪明——明慧，因为你永远不会和一个笨蛋在一起。她能理解你的项目，并足以与你交谈，但不足以威胁你这个傲慢的混蛋，但是你热爱你的观众。她很有趣——你需要一个会开玩笑的人。她很漂亮。她很老练。她很坚强，你需要一个坚强的人，因为你是如此……你需要一个能够照顾你的人，因为你很难管。我……不能再这样下去了。我爱你，但我不适合你。现在不是了。也从来都没做到过。托尼 · 斯塔克，以自我为中心的亿万富翁，我能搞定。我可以照顾。但是钢铁侠呢？一个一辈子都会有人追杀他的人？一个扛着核弹飞进太空中的人？一个随时随地可能会死的人？就是那时我意识到你不再是托尼 · 斯塔克了。一个亿万富翁花花公子不会做道那些。我无法照顾一个......我无法成为你需要的人。”

“但你认为洛基——洛克利是吗？”**干得好，托尼。你就差那么一点就玩完了。**

“我觉得她爱你。我觉得你也爱她。你们两个周围充满了活力。她一直看着你的方式，她真的很爱你，托尼。”

“我们经常吵架。”

“你最好不要相信自己总是能够按照自己的意愿行事。”

“和她相处的时候，我从没有按照自己的意愿行事过。”

佩珀点了点头，轻声笑了笑。“很好。你的方式并不完全正确。”

“你很坚强。”托尼没有完成悬挂在半空中的想法，但佩珀知道，佩珀总是知道他想说什么。

“她知道你是谁，比我第一次爱上你的时候还要好。她已经准备好了。我不是。”佩珀又转过脸去，好像她正在努力下定决心。

“我……遇到了一个人。”

“祝贺你，”托尼说，期待着一种毁灭性的痛苦降临。但没有。他可以真挚地为佩珀感到高兴，他为自己感到骄傲。**看看我，我长大了。**

佩珀掏出手机，托尼走到她身边，看她拉出来的照片。“他是一个天文学家。托尼，你一定要来夏威夷看看夜空。太美了。”

“巨大的蜈蚣，”托尼提醒她。他看着照片中和佩珀在一起的那个人。他们的确看起来非常开心。

“他有点缺乏......”托尼做了个手势。

佩珀转了转眼睛，“那是剃光了，他还是个冲浪手。”

“一个会冲浪的天文学家。很好。等一下，让我看看，”托尼拿起手机仔细地看了看。“嘿，他的脚真大。你这个幸运的女孩！”

佩珀从托尼手中抢过手机，托尼很高兴地看到她的脸颊红润起来。“你有时候就是这样一个孩子，托尼。”佩珀责骂着，掩饰嘴角那一丝微笑。

**孩子。男孩。**

“洛克利也这么说，我觉得她挺喜欢的。”

“就像我说的，她比我坚强，”佩珀说。

“没有人比你更坚强，佩珀。我想我以前从来没有认真地告诉过你。”

她看着他，感激地笑了笑，“谢谢你。”

“不客气。现在你可以离开了，这样我就能做爱了。”

佩珀再次翻了个白眼，朝电梯走去。“如果她问起，就把我的电话号码给她。我很乐意跟她要保持联系，这样我就可以时常检查你的情况。”

“永远不会发生，但谢谢你的关心。”

“她值得你珍惜，托尼。”

“也许吧。”

“没有也许。你需要她，别毁了这一切。”

佩珀离开后，托尼等了一段时间。“贾维斯？”

“她刚刚离开大楼，先生。”

“好吧......”

托尼小心翼翼地靠近卧室门口，不完全确定他会发现什么。

当他推开门时，洛基正躺在床上，漫不经心地翻阅着一本书。

这不是一本托尼认为拥有的书，他认为这肯定是那个男人变出来的。

“玛莎？”洛基笑着问道。

坦白说，托尼也不相信自己会想出这个名字。“说真的——这只是我想到的第一个名字。我记得学校里有过一个相当不错的玛莎。美腿。虽然喜欢用牙齿——”

“你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“这意味着我可能不应该给孩子起什么名字。”

“它的意思是女主人，安东尼。”

托尼停顿了一下，“女主人，就像......”

“就是跪下来屈服于她的那种‘女主人’。”洛基以他邪恶的微笑结束了他的高谈阔论。

托尼翻了翻白眼，“我觉得它不是这个**意思**。”

神亲切地摇了摇头。“到处都有一点魔法。”

“什么？”

“我对魔法有信心，托尼。它描绘出我们的世界，而且喜欢和每个人一样乐于嘲笑我们对此的使用。”

托尼扬起眉毛。“你认为是**魔法**让我说出了玛莎？”

“我觉得当你想起我时，脑海里浮现出的第一个女性名字代表了力量和控制。”

托尼翻了个白眼。魔法是他和洛基永远不能达成共识的东西。

托尼知识不能相信。好吧，所以洛基可以具现化锁链，也可以变化出衣物，但是这一定有什么符合逻辑的解释。也许洛基洛基拥有可以重塑原子的能力。某种符合逻辑且能被证实的东西，而不是**胡言乱语**。而且魔法绝对不能解释人们取名的方法或干预他们的生活。特别是托尼的生活。

**说到这个。**

“你变成了一个女人？”托尼问道。**说真的，谁说转换话题需要技巧来着？**

“我可以变成很多东西，托尼。”

“是的……但是一个女人。而且还是一个很火辣的女人。”

洛基的眼睛里闪过一道危险的光，书被猛地合上了。“那么告诉我，男孩，你更喜欢那个身体吗？”一阵光闪过，他整个人都变成了蓝色。

托尼目瞪口呆地凝视着。他从未像现在这样好好地看过洛基这个样子。洛基用这个样子的时候，总是在后面肏他，或者蒙住他的眼睛。他现在这样看起来更加真实，像一具由蓝色大理石做成的雕像，皮肤上描绘着复杂的纹路，双眼血红。他是……他是那么帅气。

坚忍且悲伤，但是如冰霜一般坚固。托尼绝望地想要触碰他。

“那这个呢？”洛基苦涩地说。“你喜欢这个吗？”

托尼爬上床，像只猫咪一样移动着，直到跨坐在洛基的腿上。即使透过他们的衣服，托尼的体温也开始急速下降。当他开口，一缕白烟从嘴里吐出来。

“按顺序回答，不是，是的。不，我更喜欢洛基，阿斯加德的王子，而非一个女人，因为那个女人不是你。”

“但这也不是。”

“不，它是的。”托尼低吟，暗示地移动他的屁股。它可以感觉到双腿中的凉意，且为此享受地呻吟。“该死的，洛基，你到底有什么问题？他们在阿斯加德到底对你做了什么？托尔这个伟大的笨蛋会轻易相信别人说的每一句话，觉得能扔出一个**非常重**的锤子就是拥有的名誉。看看你。**看看你**。看看你能做到什么，你是什么，你能成为什么。如此复杂，如此聪慧，如此狡诈。就像我一样。你他妈还在嫉妒什么？”

一阵长长的沉默。洛基突然把他推倒，伏在他身上，狠狠地亲吻托尼的双唇，舔过托尼每一颗牙齿——如果托尼是什么十八世纪的女主角——洛基完全可以被形容成在蹂躏他。托尼发现自己喜欢这个词。蹂躏。**非常准确。**

托尼假模假样地挣扎了一会儿。但是洛基的力量是绝对的，托尼很快放弃了，在亲吻的间隙诱人地呜咽着。他感觉到洛基的嘴唇扯起一丝微笑。洛基放开托尼的舌头，湿润冰冷的双唇开始舔舐他的脖子。托尼因为冰冷而喘息，看着他呼吸的白雾在空气中消散，与此同时神开始重重的顶弄摩擦他的身体。

托尼不想要停下来，尽可能地忍耐着，但他忍不了很久。在浴室中，滚烫的水温在某种程度上弥补了他的体温。而其他时候，洛基用这个样子是为了肏他，只有像冰棍一样的阴茎进入托尼。

但从来不会持续太久。

但是现在托尼被冰冷围绕着，被冰冷拥抱着，被冰冷致死着。他的视线变得模糊，他的四肢开始疼痛。他张开嘴想说些什么，却很快因为洛基的手滑进他的裤子里而闭上。**啊啊就是这样！**冰冷的手套弄一根硬挺的老二，对于大多数人来说，会是一种折磨。托尼，不知何种无法理解的原因，似乎是天生为洛基而设计的，天生就应该成为一个冰块巨人的伴侣。

**而如果我们从未遇见，这些都将只是一种我永远没有机会发现的奇怪性癖。**

托尼咬住他的嘴唇，绝望地不想让洛基停下来。那只手就快要带他到达顶峰，他的屁股情不自禁地摇晃着。托尼在喘息，而这不对劲。他的胸膛很疼，他感觉到自己的心脏跳得过于频繁。托尼忍耐着直到他感到恶心。

他抬起手抚摸洛基美丽的长发，看见自己的手指发白。那不是个很好的预兆，真的。愚蠢的生理结构。

“洛基，我觉得我们要停下来了，”他喘息地说，牙齿打颤，他整个身体都在剧烈地颤抖。

洛基抽开身，低头看着他的小男孩。托尼看到……疼痛。还有后悔。还有焦虑的关心在那双红色的眼睛肿。“托尼，我……没想到。”

洛基又回到了阿斯加德人的面貌，他抱着他走进浴室。热水冲洒在他们二人身上，洛基紧紧地拥抱着他，知道托尼的体温回归正常。他们在滚烫的淋浴中待了很久，托尼躺在深的双臂中，半昏迷着，聆听神轻声呢喃着爱语。露骨的欲望和……

“我……我很抱歉托尼。”

“这不是你的错。是我不想结束。”

“我没有想到。你有可能因此而死。我不应该对我的男孩如此blasé（漫不经心）。”

托尼抬头烦恼地看着他，但是决定看在温暖的沐浴和赤裸的神地份上，让一切争论都随波逐流。接下来的时间里他们慵懒地亲吻彼此。这不是争斗，或是蹂躏。他们只是怀抱着彼此，任由唇舌探索彼此的嘴。

他们彼此拥有的那几个月，他们各自都学到了很多能让对方兴奋的敏感点，尽管，对于托尼来说，他感觉就像洛基从第一天就知道了所有。

洛基的双唇回到托尼的脖子。这似乎对他来说是个最喜爱的地方。托尼不打算抗议。在热吻的间隙，洛基的双手捧住他的臀部，挤压它们，洛基轻声说，“在灵契之后，除了你的生命还有更多能与我结合的地方。”

托尼沉默不语。

一根顽皮的手指进入托尼的身体，让他把屁股往上顶在他的神的身上。

“你的身体会为了取悦我而变得更加适应。”

托尼记得上次洛基试图说服他接受这个的小小承诺。

“是的，持久力和恢复时间，我知道。”

“还能更好地抵御寒冷。”洛基喘着气说。

托尼的心怦怦直跳。**在他是冰巨人的时候我们也可以做爱，而不需要淋浴。**

托尼闭上了眼睛，张开了嘴，另一根手指伸了进来。他的臀部向后摆动，自愿让手指进得更深。热水顺着他脸流下来，洛基吮吸他的脖子快把他逼疯。

淋浴出了什么问题？不仅仅是水。这也是一个空间。托尼有一个很大的现代化的大理石浴室，但仍然是一个封闭的区域。比卧室小。当四堵墙离得如此近的时候，能够逃离洛基的激情的机会就更少了。这是洛基和托尼的私人空间。

当然，不利的一面是，现在无论托尼什么时候来这里，无论洛基在不在，他都会硬。生活真是充满了考验。

最终，托尼叹了口气，让自己跪倒在地。“慵懒的星期六，”他开玩笑地向洛基的阴茎吹气。他用舌头粗鲁地舔了一下洛基的双球，他的手加快了速度，然后湿漉漉地把嘴巴环绕在囊袋上。

“给我口，男孩。”

托尼松开球，抬起头来，装出一副不高兴的样子：“我这不是在做呢嘛。”

“别跟我耍花招，男孩。”

“我想这正是我正在做的事情，”托尼微笑着，略微用力地套弄了一下洛基的阴茎。

“你想被惩罚吗？”

“也许吧。”

“那么，我将会给予你惩罚。现在，给我口吧，男孩。”又是**那种**语气。

托尼觉得这样的顶嘴已经足够他得到他想要的了，所以他现在不得不做出让步以避免更多的争论。当他胆敢在含弄对方的阴茎时抬眼看的瞬间，他高兴地看到洛基无奈的微笑，对着天花板翻了个白眼。

托尼短暂地放开。“我可以……？”

“只有当我射出来后，”洛基说。

托尼觉得这样很好。他兴致勃勃地接着吞吐着，左手放在洛基的屁股上，右手伸下去抚摸自己的老二。这总是最令人兴奋的方式。托尼不得不匹配他是用在洛基和自己身上的频率和速度，试图让他们都能于同一时间在对的时刻射出来。当洛基允许他在口交时高潮的时候，如果托尼提前射了或者拖得太长，随之而来的惩罚都不会让他好过。

这个人是个挑剔的混蛋，一切都必须完美无瑕。

**挑剔的女王大人。**

增加的压力也使这更加令人兴奋。托尼气喘吁吁；扭动着他的屁股，同时吞吐着，他含着洛基的阴茎时的呻吟和抽气也让他们两个更加欢愉。

“男孩，你觉得你能撑多久？”

**拜托，拜托。**托尼一边哀嚎一边想。**为什么所有的事情都是挑战？**

**因为我喜欢挑战。因为如果洛基是一个容易取悦的情人，他会很无趣。**

托尼含着洛基的鸡巴呜咽，感觉有人拍了拍他的头。“你会尽力的，男孩。但是我知道，对中庭人永远不该有太高的期望。”

**狗娘养的混蛋。**

托尼兴致勃勃地继续他的任务，从他的烦恼中品尝黑暗的愉悦，洛基引起的烦恼。

**狗娘养的混蛋。**

“别作弊，男孩。继续抚摸你自己。”

**该死。**

问题是，当然，托尼就快要高潮了，他不能再拖下去了。如果洛基坚持他继续一边口交一边手淫，托尼这个中庭人要给洛基好看的决心会很快变成一地随风而散的粉末。

托尼尽可能地忍耐着，但是没过多久他就开始给神深喉，鼓励他尽快射精，因为托尼知道他撑不住了。洛基喘息着，紧紧抓住托尼的头发，不让他动，同时一股热流冲进他的喉咙。

托尼抓着自己肉棒的手快速的抽动着，他一边吞咽着一边射了出来。他跪坐在地上，虚弱但是快乐地微笑着，洛基冲洗他们身上的污迹。

“赶紧从浴室出来，男孩。是时候迎接你的惩罚了。”

————————————

过了几小时后，洛基离开了，留下精疲力竭的托尼，带着一身不舒服的疼痛和自从洛基**玩弄**他后就似乎永久留存的愚蠢微笑。

托尼晃晃悠悠地走进实验室，一屁股坐在椅子上，但很快就后悔了。他嘶嘶地骂了句脏话，试图掉整他的姿势，与此同时贾维斯说，“也许，先生，我们应该调查一些柔软的家具，如果您的日常活动还要继续如此费力的话。”

那个天才停顿了一下。“贾维斯......你不是在反对这一切吧？”有一个古怪的瞬间，托尼真的有在关心他的**电脑**是如何看待他的性生活的。

“先生，我每次都有在监测您的生命体征。洛基在史塔克大厦中，除了第一晚以外，从来没有把你的生命置于危险之中。”

“这样就可以了吗？”

“先生，您让我专注于满足您的需求。确保您的生活，确保您可以追求您所要的，我没有别的顾虑。”

“谢谢你，贾维斯。”

“当然，先生。”

**好吧，那真是奇怪又尴尬。**

托尼捡起一个亮黄色的压力球，扔向空中。“让我们开启一个新项目。我不希望任何人发现。”

“是的，先生。您想给它起什么名字？”

“灭霸。”

“我们现在要去追杀一个疯狂的泰坦吗，先生？”

“搜索互联网，搜索每一家图书馆，搜索每一份古老世俗物品的目录参考，无论多么细微或模糊，我希望你开始整装这间实验室。 我要这个房间充满了信息。”

“是的，先生。”

托尼转向他的屏幕，有线图像和文本开始在实验室里慢慢涌现。“我要所有关于奇塔瑞人和传送门的资料。我要先从那些文件上着手。”

TBC


	22. 第二十二章：毁灭博士

托尼走进航空母舰的会议室，他发现当他一出现，讨论就停止了。所有的目光都转向了他。在他离开斯塔克大厦之前，他听洛基说了一段关于如何**玩游戏**的长篇大论。或者说这就是托尼选择的解读方式。洛基就像一个性感的埃古一样操纵着周围的人，现在他正试图把这一点灌输给他任性的男孩。

** 怂恿他们再次站在你这边，你就可以操纵事情发展方向。 **

尽管托尼什么都没有做，但他至少可以看到，**也许**......只是也许，一点故作谦卑的表演是值得的。

他举起双手。“好吧，我就直说了，我上个月的行为**也许的确**有点 ……过火了 ？”

史蒂夫说: “ 别害羞 ，把‘鲁莽’、‘愚蠢’和‘失控’都加上。”

“咱们就把这件事算在‘欠考虑’上吧。所以，是的。 经历了一段艰难的时期，现在一切都好了，让我们不要小题大做。顺便说一句，我给了你钥匙，却从来没有得到过感谢。”

“那么你是和女朋友和好了？”巴顿问道。

“显然，她哭着喊着回来求我，”托尼咳嗽道。

“当然，”娜塔莎不买账。

当弗瑞和希尔中尉走进来的时候，托尼正要转移话题。“从现在开始不要再胡说八道了，斯塔克，”弗瑞说。“我们不需要更多的理由来让人们比平时更恨我们。”

托尼一屁股坐在椅子上。“我单枪匹马从洛基那里拿回了钥匙。我想要的是奖励，而不是责备。”

“信不信由你，我们有比你的荣誉更大的问题。”弗瑞转过身，冲着一个面目模糊的士兵点了点头，这个士兵开始在大屏幕上播放录像。

播放的画面看起来像是科幻电影中的场景，但它们是真实的。 托尼立刻警觉起来，目不转睛地盯着屏幕。

“机器人？”史蒂夫说。

“上帝啊。我想我恋爱了，”托尼喃喃自语道。“那是铀核心吗？它们是由什么组成的？它看起来像钛合金。有没有我能着手的标本？你怎么看，正电子脑还是信息共享网络？”

“宅男对话又开始了，”巴顿说。“那看起来像墨西哥。”

“今天早上8点，一支这样的军队穿过比利亚埃尔莫萨，几乎把它夷为平地。”弗瑞怒视着托尼。“那是一座有人居住的城市，斯塔克。 这不是一个科学项目。”

“什么？”托尼心不在焉地说，仍然盯着屏幕。

他假装漠不关心，但尽管通常他确实不关心，托尼有感觉，且感觉强烈，他只是没有表现出他在乎。比利亚埃尔莫萨有近70万居民，地理位置离坎昆非常近。没错，千万别说托尼什么都不知道。

“我们知道幕后黑手是谁。他的名字是冯 · 杜姆 博士——”

“维克多 · 冯 · 杜姆？”

大家都转过头来盯着托尼。“你认识他? ”史蒂夫问。

“差不多吧。他......”他耸耸肩环顾四周。“非常聪明。”

“比你聪明？”

“别开玩笑了。我们有过一两次交集。他和我一直对类似的领域感兴趣。”

“你的方舟反应堆？”托尔问道。

托尼摇摇头，但没有回答。娜塔莎，永远是那个明察秋毫的人，“我想这是跟当年死亡商人的日子有关对吗？”

弗瑞调出了另一张图像。照片上是一套黑色的金属外套和一个吓人的面具。这个不是机器人。那是一个男人，想必是冯 · 杜姆，穿着黑色金属套装，头戴飘逸的连帽披风，还有一个面具，托尼气坏了。

托尼生气地指着屏幕，“这个狗娘养的抄袭我！”

“没人在乎，托尼。”

“我在乎！混蛋! ”

弗瑞指着机器人说:“你觉得你能阻止这些吗？”

托尼盯着镜头看了一会儿。“我需要弄到一个标本。看看它是怎么运作的。不过，我认为我们已经解开了铀之谜。”托尼暂停了画面。黑色金属机器人的背上都有一个发光的绿色三角形。“能源。”

“我们将阻止这些事情。 一小部分人在几小时内就烧毁了一座城市。 我们不会让这种事再次发生。”

几个小时后，托尼回到斯塔克大厦，专心致志地一遍又一遍地看着录像。还有各种各样的读数和托尼可以从他的各种卫星上获得的每一点信息。信息并没有很多。

一双手出现在他的肩膀上，揉捏着，抚慰着。神奇的手指设法陷入每一个结，轻松自如地解开它们。他的全身在波浪中颤抖，肌肉放松。

托尼叹了口气，身子向后靠在椅子上，他的身体变得松弛而温暖。他抬起头，看到洛基正用深思的眼睛注视着机器人的图像。托尼已经开始从他的神身上认出这种表情。这种眼神意味着洛基不仅仅是在看，同时还在判断和整理信息，不管这些信息多么微小，以备将来使用。

好吧，托尼也这么做。但他做到的方法是通过经验和科学。就像 ……在他的方舟反应堆实验室里 ，他会梳理每一步骤，聆听他的执行总监讲述当时的进展（当然他花费了更多的时间聊他家小孩），托尼会瞟到某一个读数，注意到反应堆奇怪的嗡鸣，听到一段不愉快对话，然后他就能从这么稀少的证据中精确地计算出他们将会被迫关闭的时间点。本能就是对某件事情了如指掌，拥有如此丰富的经验，以至于你可以在事情发生之前就预测到会发什么。

而洛基……洛基就是如此对待人们的。他能够读懂情况、情感、语调、目光......他们称之为冷读术的技巧。虽然洛基把一千年的经验带进人生这场戏剧中，由此冷读术成了他的一个缩影和一种艺术形式。而一切都是从他那双美丽的绿眼睛里的神情开始的 ……

托尼轻轻地摇了摇头。**回神。他只是个杀人狂，就像其他杀人狂一样。没必要为此写什么该死的诗。**

“你对此知道些什么？”

洛基含糊地耸了耸肩说: “冯 · 杜姆博士。是个非常古怪的人。”

“你见过他？”

“你不是一样。”

托尼在椅子上转过身，狠狠地瞪着洛基。神笑了。“他提出结盟。”

“你的回应呢？”

“我没有接受。也没有拒绝。与他为敌，对我一点好处也没有，虽然我看不出降低身份与一个凡人结盟有什么好处。”

托尼扬了扬眉毛，洛基兴趣缺缺地看了他一眼。“完全不一样，我的孩子。”

“啊哈。”托尼转身对着他的屏幕。“你的另一个小情人怎么样？”他烦躁地问。

“贾斯汀 · 汉默？他和冯 · 杜姆 博士没有联系。我不会允许的。”

“哦，他听你的？”

“是的。”

托尼有时忘了他在和谁打交道。他花了那么多时间试图理清楚他既是钢铁侠，也是他的男孩这个事实。他有时忘记洛基既是他的情人，也是混乱之神，一个逃亡中的罪犯，还有，让我们不要忘记，托尔的弟弟。

托尼皱起眉。情人从他口中说出来听起来不太对劲。洛基才是那个喜欢诗歌的人。

但是托尼越来越感觉到他对事物的看法开始受到洛基优雅姿态的影响。

** 你必须在托尼 · 斯塔克一无所有之前离开这里。 **

“现在，我们上床去吧？”

托尼揉了揉脸，眼睛又热又模糊。“我应该把这个做完。”

“完成什么？你没有任何信息。你所做的就是盯着这些图片。这对你没有好处，而且，远离屏幕的眩光，你可以更好地思考。”

“我已经做了很多了。天才，记得吗？比维克多聪明得多，比他妈的汉默聪明一千倍。”

“该休庭了，孩子。”

** 现在回想起来，我真的应该注意到语气的变化。 **

“等我他妈的把这事干完，”托尼厉声说，没有多想。

对于佩珀来说，这通常会导致一场长时间的争论，或者佩珀会挫败地离开。在和佩珀共同度过的早些年，她一天会宣布辞职四五次。

他现在的搭档对待事情更认真一些。

托尼被粗暴地从座位上拽了起来，力度令人不安，然后他被扔到了墙上。他跌倒在地板上，没能站稳，一只手抓住他的手臂，把他拖到地面上的电梯。

“他妈的，洛基！什么……”

“不要说话。如果你继续不加思考地使用粗话，你的麻烦已经够多了。”

一进电梯，他就被脸朝下摔在地板上。还没等他反应过来，洛基就站在他身边，抓住他的一只胳膊。 它被拉到他身后，被紧紧地困在强大的手中，一只沉重的脚踩在他的背上，在他的肩胛骨之间。

** 如果他有和托尔相似的力量，他可以像这样把我的胳膊干脆利落地扯下来。 **

托尼没有挣扎的余地。不管怎样，他还是试了一下，当他的胳膊几乎要从肩膀那里拔出来时，他尖叫了起来。

“今晚就到这儿吧，孩子。现在好好表现。如果你像一个乖乖的小荡妇一样服从我，你的惩罚将更容易承受。”

“把你的臭脚从我背上拿开！”

“不行。”

“这件外套是阿玛尼的！”他愤怒地嘶嘶叫着，但在电梯上升的过程中，他一动不动。

尽管他的手臂疼痛难忍，他还是能感觉到洛基在用拇指慢慢地抚摸着他手腕上的小骨头。这是一种古怪的温柔。

托尼努力使自己的呼吸平静下来。不管他们到达顶楼后会发生什么，有一个清醒的头脑将是关键。

当他们到达地板时，洛基抓住托尼的脖子把他扔进了房间。

托尼绊了一跤，但还是站了起来。洛基从他身边走过，坐在沙发上，他生气地把衣服整理好。

“站起来。”洛基几乎是专横地指着他的前面，沙发和窗户之间。

“为什么不直接说‘跪下’呢？”托尼生气地厉声说。

“如果这能鼓励你更快地移动你漂亮的小屁股，那么我一定竭尽全力。跪下，男孩。”

托尼忍住咒骂，走到洛基面前。

神眯着眼睛看着他，“你为什么要给自己制造这样的麻烦？”

** 因为我喜欢你生气的样子。我喜欢知道，无论我做什么，你都不会放弃，你不会一走了之。 **

“去你妈的。”

“你会受到惩罚的。”

“别老威胁人行吗，”托尼挖苦地说。

“脱衣服。”

托尼感到愤怒和疲惫。他已经花了好几个小时去看那些录像，但是毫无进展，现在洛基突然出现，说玩就玩。什么时候托尼想做的事才会对洛基来说也很重要？

** 我想喝个烂醉，然后像以前一样在实验室的桌子上睡着。 **

好吧。所以这本身就是相当悲哀的。托尼过去从不认为这是悲伤的，但现在他认为这的确是悲伤的。至少在洛基玩完他的游戏后，他们睡在同一张床上，托尼越来越频繁地在那个男人的怀里醒来。这很新奇和舒适。温暖而安全。

清晨醒来笨拙地做爱，洛基都会抱着托尼，紧得让他无法动弹，同时狠狠地操他，就像在阿斯加德的时候一样，或者把托尼按倒在床上，套弄他直到高潮，这些都迅速成为他生命中最美好的时刻。

现在的情况是，洛基会一直待到早上，他不会让托尼早上离开床，除非这个男孩露出高潮后那种餍足的微笑。

** 去他妈的，因为他让我变得如此脆弱。 **

“脱衣服吧，男孩，不要让我再说第三遍。”

托尼拧下他的夹克衫扔在地板上。

“慢慢来！”洛基不耐烦地厉声说，“你没有礼貌吗？”

托尼忍住恶劣的咒骂。礼貌是个愚蠢的词。他又吸了一口气，闭上淡褐色的眼睛，深深地吸了一口气，然后缓缓抬起手。他把 T恤慢慢卷起 ，露出底下的六块腹肌，接着是蓝色的弧形反应堆，然后从头上脱下来。他让它顺着肌肉发达的手臂滑落到地板上。

他那被阳光吻过的肌肤已经因为期待而刺痛。他吸引了洛基的目光，看到了那里扭曲的喜悦和欲望。现在这个阶段对托尼来说太难了。他从那个男人的右肩上选了一个点，不再直视他的眼睛。他不想陷入洛基的世界。

这是一个托尼站在舞台中央的世界，洛基把他身体里的一切都扯了出来，让观众目瞪口呆。

** 去他妈的，每次他看我的时候，都把我打得粉碎，又把我重塑完整。 **

他慢慢地弯下腰，脱下鞋子和袜子。然后他的手移动到腰带，解开它，小心翼翼地把它从每个环中拉出来。

“等等，把那个给我……好孩子，回去，继续。”

托尼解开牛仔裤上面的扣子，然后慢慢地拉下裤裆。把裤子从他窄窄的胯上脱下来，裤子也掉到地上，他一丝不挂。

托尼强迫自己不要四处张望，他非常清楚身后有一扇窗户。

佩珀和他在设计这座大厦的时候并不愚蠢。 所有这些窗户都是单向的，就像警察的审讯室。他们可以向外看，但人们不能向里看，即使是用望远镜或变焦镜头。尽管如此，托尼还是可以想象他身后成千上万的人的眼睛。

他脖子后面的汗毛都竖起来了。

他瞥了洛基一眼，这种暧昧的不安正是神想要的。

洛基抬起手指做了一个圆周运动，托尼眯起眼睛，双手紧握。

洛基的眼睛瞪大眼睛，以示警告。托尼在原地慢慢地转过身，皱着眉头停了下来面对洛基。

“再一次。”

托尼再次转过身来，那是幼稚和可耻的，他每分每秒都在控制自己不要逃跑。**或者他妈的打烂他那张苍白的蠢脸。**

“再一次。”

“你认为会有什么改变吗？”托尼吼道。

洛基的眼睛眯了起来。“再一次，”他安静而危险地说。

托尼转过身来，心里默默咒骂着比以前更多姿多彩的脏话。

** 我恨死他了。 **

“在那儿待一会儿。”

托尼凝视着窗外，为了避免尴尬和兴奋而使劲地呼吸着。这感觉就像他被洛基设计的幻想淹没了一样，他知道神在看什么。

他能感觉到他背上的伤疤越来越烫，托尼几乎能感觉到他背上那些字母的重量。

“真漂亮，”洛基低声说，“都是我的，不是吗，托尼？”

托尼没有回答。听到命令，他转身面对恶作剧之神。

去他妈的。

“爬到我膝上。”

“不好意思？”托尼嘲笑道。

“你会乞求的。但是现在，爬到我的膝上，孩子。你必须为你的不服从而受到惩罚。”

“永远不会发生。”

托尼期待着一场战斗。一场争论。攻击，流血和疼痛。这是洛基唯一能让他屈服的方法。因为无论托尼想要什么，如果洛基是对的（他不是），无论托尼需要什么，他都不准备屈服。

但洛基只是坐在那里，托尼一丝不挂，挑衅地站着，现在是离开的时候了。

走进卧室，他锁上门。

他深深地呼出一口气，就像他之前一直在屏住呼吸。他摇了摇头。“我不会的。”

洛基什么也没说。

“你他妈的在听我说话吗？我说我他妈的不会！”

洛基把头歪向一边，保持沉默。

托尼意识到他的整个身体都在颤抖，他很恐慌，“你他妈的给我滚出去，我不要再玩这个游戏了！”

** 他在担心什么？为什么？怎么会这样？ **

“我没有——”他停了下来。“你不能——”他摇晃着身子，用脚摇晃着。他不想留下来，但是他也不能离开，“去你的，我恨你，我不知道为什么我总是让自己陷进去这该死的狗屎里。”

洛基像雕像一样一动不动。坐在沙发上，像一尊刻画着被遗忘已久的神的古老雕塑。但是这位古老的神在他的公寓里，在他的生活中，令人担忧的是，在他的脑海里。洛基用那双翠绿冷硬的眼睛冷淡地盯着托尼。

“别这样，他妈的别这样！”

托尼现在战栗得更厉害了。“洛基，请停下来。”

托尼闭上眼睛，感觉自己的脚在向前迈进。托尼的内心在激烈地反叛着，他的腹股沟开始以一种他再熟悉不过的方式活动起来。他的胃里翻江倒海。他感觉很不舒服，而且非常、非常渴望洛基的抚摸。

当他走到洛基面前时，洛基举起了腰带，托尼立刻意识到了神的意图，而这洞察力来自洛基对他的 ……**训练** 。 在他身后，洛基用昂贵的皮带绑住了他的手腕。托尼低低咆哮着，同时洛基赞许地拍了拍他的胳膊。

“爬到我的膝盖上。”

托尼气急败坏地摇了摇头，“你不能这么做。”

“我什么也不做，孩子，只是把我的命令交给你，你自己选择服从。”

“如果我拒绝，你会逼我的。”

“今天不会。”

“我他妈的不相信你！”

“你可以离开，我不会阻止你。”

托尼站着摇晃，眼睛盯着地板。

** 离开！离开！就是这样；这是证明他不拥有你的最好机会！这就是你一直在等待的机会! 离开这里！让他瞧瞧你对他游戏的看法！ **

托尼转过身来，不情愿地瞟了洛基一眼，怒视着前方，让他的腹部贴在洛基的腿上，头搭在沙发上，腿垂下来，他觉得自己无法呼吸,

他头晕目眩，浑身发抖。

** 你为什么要这么做？ **

** 因为这种感觉是如此的错误的正确。 **

** 因为我想要它就像我需要它一样。 **

** 操。 **

“放松一下，托尼。这没有那么糟糕。”

他的头发被一只手抚摸着，爱抚着，疼爱着。托尼闭上眼睛，专注于再度平心静气。在他真正觉得准备好之前，尽管事实上他不知道自己是否准备好了，第一巴掌狠狠地打了下来。

** 妈的！ **

前二十次的掌掴，托尼一直怒吼着，尖叫着，咒骂着。洛基抓住把他双手紧紧绑在一起的皮带，把他按倒在地，用另一只手打他。难以置信的绝对力量。与洛基相比，托尼简直就是个孩子。

第二十次的时候，他开始呜咽，嚎啕大哭，痛苦地呻吟，试图摆脱那些打击。三十次的时候，他开始抽泣，试图躲避每一次打击。五十次的时候，他终于安静下来了，他的目光不再聚焦，呼吸沉重，偶尔呜咽一声。

为什么这比他挨的皮带和其他的殴打更糟糕？因为他的姿势？是的。

因为这很丢脸，很羞耻？ 当然。所有的控制权都被夺走了，托尼所要做的就是接受现实，那就是 …… 解放。他的思想在黑暗的虚空中游荡，除了感觉什么也不做。

有没有可能把这个称为冥想？他从来没有在任何减压的自助书籍中看到过这种方法。

** 六十八。六十九。七十。 **

托尼的身体颤抖着，因为打击获得了新的力量。但是疼痛的加剧伴随着停顿，洛基会偶尔停下来，疼爱地抚摸他的屁股和大腿。他能感觉到洛基的阴茎顶在他的肚子上，他自己的则压在洛基的大腿上。

之后的每一次掌掴似乎都会使托尼的肉棒抽搐和变硬。

他开始意识到，透过痛苦和欲望的薄雾，他的臀部在起伏，为了得到击打而抬起，在爱抚下微微摆动。托尼的自我意识没有做出行动的决定，这是自然而然发生的。

“感觉好吗？”洛基问道。

托尼恍惚地点了点头。他才意识到洛基很久以前就松开了他的手。

它们正乖乖地伏在他的身侧，托尼是**自愿**躺在这里的。

**起来！告诉贾维斯激活新的安全系统——你刚刚升级了大厦是有原因的！他妈的做点什么！**  


“还要吗？”

托尼点了点头。打屁股的声音突然停了下来。托尼悲惨地呜咽了一声。

“还要吗？”

** 你他妈的到底怎么了，托尼 · 斯塔克？ **

** 终于得到我想要的又是什么罪过呢？ **

“托尼，你想干什么？”

托尼咽了口唾沫：“还要。是的，请继续。谢谢。”

掌掴继续着，但是停顿了很长时间，洛基的手抚平了灼热的皮肤。

“更用力？”

“是的。”

他的身体由于受到猛烈的撞击而蹒跚向前。他咕哝着，尖叫着，需要感受被击中的每一秒。需要更多。再用力点。**不要停，请不要停。**

但是这一切过去得太快了。洛基把托尼从膝盖上推下来，这个凡人茫然地滚到了地板上。

“你的嘴。现在。”

托尼跌跌撞撞地爬起来，没有经过任何意识的思考，一口气吞下了整根阴茎。洛基靠在沙发背上呻吟着，他的双腿大张，苍白的长手指紧紧地抓着托尼的头发。

当托尼把阴茎深深地插进喉咙，用舌头舔着囊袋时，抓着他头发的手会绷得更紧，他听到头顶上有一声深深的呻吟。洛基喜欢多样性。又深又快。舌尖挑逗着龟头。用力地吮吸着他的囊袋。

但是当洛基就快高潮时，托尼放弃了所有的尝试，把阴茎深深地吞进他的嘴里，接着上下摆动他的脑袋，吸吮着。

“是的！是的，哦，是的，托尼。你太美妙了！”

托尼听到这些赞美的话，心里怦怦直跳，尽管这话是出于一时的欲望。他吞下了滚烫的精液，小心翼翼地不让一滴漏出来。

洛基已经站了起来，把托尼拖到卧室，扔到床上。神很快找到一瓶润滑剂，倒了一团在他的手上。托尼的腿被拉开，洛基插进它们中间。他的手紧紧握住托尼的肉棒，立刻开始套弄起来，滑溜溜的，液体从柱体上滑落。

“啊！”托尼呜咽着，屁股翘了起来。这比他自己做好多了。洛基的手又大又有力又温暖。他似乎比托尼自己更清楚如何套弄他，如何挤压，如何施加压力。

托尼感到自己的肉棒在拳头里进进出出时发出咕啾咕啾的声音。他的双腿被拉起，环绕在洛基的腰上，他疼痛的屁股幸运地离开了床，给了他更多的力量来推动他的臀部。当托尼越来越接近那个临界点的时候，他的脚后跟陷进了他的腰窝。

绿色的眼睛在他的上方，热烈地盯着他。洛基眼中的喜悦和欲望是可怕的。托尼感到他的整个身体都在颤抖。他张开嘴，湿润的嘴唇分开，洛基似乎无法抗拒。洛基腾出来的那只手举了起来，迅速地把一根手指放在那两片诱人的嘴唇之间。

托尼惊讶地抖了一下，但又战栗起来。**太好了。太完美了。**他把手指含在嘴里，洛基开始用手指操他的嘴。第二根手指伸进去。一个拇指正在摩擦他敏感的龟头。他的屁股疼得厉害。托尼再也忍不住了。

他突然射了出去，失去了控制，几乎把洛基从床上摔了下来。他模模糊糊地听到神高兴的笑声，但是没有注意到，因为他迷失在了完美的欢愉中。

TBC


	23. 第二十三章：日思夜想

托尼又灌下一杯烈酒，环顾四周。这次他到底在哪儿？他抬头一看，发现了那张海报。哦，对了。在世界上最伟大的物理学家和工程师的会议上宣传电弧反应堆。演讲进行得很顺利，引起了人们的兴趣。人数惊人。虽然一些核物理学家质对他的研究提出质问，但他们只是不知道什么时候该承认失败而已。

当天所有的演讲和示范活动都结束了，酒吧里一片欢腾。物理学家，你看，都是群喜爱狂欢的人。

“打扰一下，斯塔克先生？”

托尼转过身来。是非 ·  佩珀小姐。莫莉。自从托尼退居幕后，花更多的时间与复仇者联盟（以及洛基）相处之后，佩珀的角色就不那么重要了。但是佩珀在辞职之前聘请了莫莉作为她的私人助理，这个女人很守时，很有效率，但没有幽默感。

托尼不得不想这个女人是否是佩珀最后的笑话。显然，在娜塔莎事件之后，托尼选择私人助理的判断力成了问题。所以佩珀莫莉小姐留给了他，这个不苟言笑的人。

“你知道吗，你穿那套裤装真的很迷人，”托尼说。

“我认为这个评论不太合适，斯塔克先生。”

“我一直让你叫我托尼，对吧？”

“是的，斯塔克先生。您今天说了八次。有个年轻女孩想和你谈谈。她说她通过一个朋友认识你。我只能假设这是某种性关系的暗号。”

“你跟你男朋友也这么说话吗？”

“我没有男朋友，你想让我把她送走吗？”

托尼侧身看向莫莉指示的那个女人，跳了起来。“哦，简。”

那个女人挤过托尼的保安人员，向他们投去一个恼怒的眼神，但还是微笑着向托尼打招呼。“嗨。 我们还没有真正见过面。”

“没有。但我已经看过你所有的报纸了。”托尼说。“作为一个女人，你很聪明。” 他又开始了。显然，托尼对他自己的话一个字都不信——单单是娜塔莎和佩珀就可以把他耍得团团转——但是托尼会对任何人说任何话，只是为了看看他们的反应。

她笑了，她的神情有点紧绷绷的，“作为一个醉鬼，你也很有才华。”

托尼笑了，“太棒了，”他指着前面的座位说，“你很幸运，你知道。在真正的科学会议上，天体物理学家通常不得不走后门。如果有人问起，我们能不能假装你是个妓女？”

“我想和你谈谈。”

“那很好。人们很少愿意和我说话 一般来说，我得逼他们谈。”他带着怀疑的目光，透过他的“ ALL IN ”牌方形飞行员眼镜打量她。在酒店酒吧一个安静的角落里，他的保镖保持着这个区域是被清空的，托尼对这里的酒精和环境感到自在。

花花公子托尼 · 斯塔克的家。

简 · 福斯特是托尔的。托尔是洛基的兄弟。洛基是托尼另一个自己的家。似乎无论他做了什么，即使神不在这里，宇宙也不可能让他忘记很长时间。

“我想和你谈谈托尔。”

“你要喝点什么吗？女人通常喜欢鸡尾酒，你想要什么？他们这里有一种叫做方舟反应堆的东西——我想他们是在拍马屁，不过听起来不错。看到了吗？里面有伏特加。不好意思，来两杯这个。你还要点别的吗？”他问简。

** 她聪明、迷人，还设法诱捕了雷神。她正在迅速成为自己领域的领导者，她经历了一场盛大的金属终结者的入侵，她开车两次撞倒了托尔。你真的认为你还能和她胡言乱语多久？ **

“托尔对你评价很高。他钦佩所有的复仇者，但我认为，因为你们第一次见面的时候，你攻击过他。因为你不会手下留情，无论是比喻还是字面意思，所以我觉得托尔对你挺有好感的，”简说。

** 这两个奥丁兄弟就是他妈的对我欲罢不能，不是吗？ **

“我们的黄金男孩在哪里？”

“他不知道我在这儿。”

托尼扬起眉毛，“好吧… … 我们去我家还是你家？”

简翻了翻白眼，“不是那样的。”

“很好，因为我才是那个会被锤子砸到脸上的人。”

“是关于… … ”简叹了口气。“听着，你比我更了解托尔。我不知道，更多一点，至少是在战场上。我只是需要知道我让自己被卷入了什么。”

“灵契？”托尼确信他的发音不太准确。随便吧。

简看起来很惊讶。“他......”

“没有。”托尼皱了皱眉。“事实上，是他妈妈告诉我的。你能对此保密吗？”

“好吧，”简慢慢地说，用非常锐利的眼神看着他。

这个女孩很难被糊弄。她太……镇定了。托尼突然满意地笑了。**好吧，好吧，好吧。托尔离开了他的母亲，又找到了他母亲的翻版。所有的男孩都是这样在寻找什么，不是吗？**

“有什么问题吗？”

“我觉得有一半的他是我不熟知的。”

“你想让我......？”

“跟我说说托尔吧。”

托尼盯着 她 。“嗯，他很高。肌肉发达。从某种意义上来说，他的好看是一种‘你会欣赏这具身体’的好看。对不起，我不知道你想让我说什么。如果你想要分析，娜塔莎是你要问的人，她会给你一个完整的心理分析。虽然全是胡说八道，但听起来很专业。”

**自恋，强迫，破坏性。**不，托尼没有忘记。

当鸡尾酒放在他们面前的矮桌上时，简把目光移开了一会儿。

“他......想让我永生。我没有多少人可以和我谈论这个，他们甚至不会把我这些话当回事。但你每天都能目睹这一类疯狂的东西。”

“所以你想让我说服你不要这么做，好吧，他很愚蠢，而你很聪明。而且他也没那么有魅力——”

“不，我不要你劝我放弃。”

“孩子，”托尼叹了口气，打断了他的话，感觉好像这个女人是出于某种奇怪的原因来找他的，他只能悲哀地让她失望了。“好吧。我想我明白了。复仇者联盟。这条路很艰难，也很危险，我们中某个人很有可能在某个时候死得很惨。不用担心，因为我无法想象有什么东西会杀死我们的灵犬莱西。至少在这个星球上。所以你不担心他会死。你担心自己的余生会以一种比“我愿意”更持久的方式与某人联系在一起。你不能离开，你甚至不能把你的头伸进烤箱逃离它。一千年里会发生很多事，谁能说你会爱他那么久。对吧？”

简又把目光移开了。

“我不知道你想让我说什么，孩子。我就知道这么多。现在，托尔是个好人。托尔是一个伟大的家伙，我不怀疑，他将是忠诚的，只要你们都活着，他会一直爱你支持你。但我绝对无法明确地告诉你，他是否会永远爱你。”

“但你不认为他会......一走了之？”

“不，不是托尔，不管他爱不爱你，他都不会放弃责任。”

“就是这样！我不想因为托尔觉得自己必须在那里，所以就掺和进来。”

“那就甩了他。”

简对这个建议感到震惊。托尼微笑着拿起他的蓝色鸡尾酒。“这就是你的答案。 实际上，这并不坏，试试吧。”

“为什么托尔的母亲要跟你谈灵契的事？”

**该死的聪明人。**托尼应该知道。有些人就是不知道什么时候该放手。

“我之前有跟她聊天。关于托尔的不朽性质，以及它可能会如何影响你们之间的关系。你知道的。当你变成白发老太太的时候。”

“谢谢。”

“不过，你现在看起来很棒。”

“谢谢。”

“那是白头发吗? ”

简怒视着他，“托尔有没有跟你提过一个叫达西的女孩？”

“有。”

“这次旅行她把她的电击枪借给了我。”

“好吧。”托尼默默地喝完了他的鸡尾酒。简啜饮着自己的酒，但似乎心事重重。很明显。 托尼比起能跟她谈论的更了解她现在的处境。

“我希望我已经......帮上忙了？”

“你做到了。我想......我想我只需要对一个......理解我的人大声说出来。”简想了一会儿，然后几乎是在猜测地说。“你知道一个被束缚的人——**中庭人**称之为什么？”

“哦，这是昨晚在《危险边缘》节目上播出过的，对吧？”托尼笑着说，“说来也奇怪，我知道这个的来历。被束缚者。它意味着奴隶。”

“它来自于‘迷恋’。在远古时代，一个家庭奴隶会与他们的主人或女主人一起被埋葬，以便在来世为他们服务。不管那个奴隶是死是活。有证据表明，在撒克逊时代，一个奴隶为了女主人被活埋。这就是它的来源。被束缚者。意思是奴隶。”

托尼点了点头，“这不就说明了一切吗？”

托尼觉得自己和那个女孩有很多共同点。他知道她面临的决定，因为......因为洛基每天来找他，越来越坚持灵契的施行。

甚至是上一次他们见面的时候。洛基把他困在厨房的角落，把他抵在吧台上，他纤细的手指紧贴着托尼的嘴唇，让托尼不要再胡言乱语，说他和布鲁斯和巴顿一起看过的电影。“灵契。一定要快。”

“为什么？发生了什么事？”托尼疑惑地问道，一点也不怀疑。

“我不能指望永远躲避海姆达尔的眼睛。尽管我技艺高超，但我不是傻瓜，我不能长时间躲避他的注视。”

“哦，是的，我想我见过他，怪人一个。”

“求你了，托尼，”洛基说，几乎是在安抚他。“你为什么要拖延不可避免的事呢？你相信你会找到一个能像我一样给你快乐的人吗？”

托尼没有和他争论过。他做不到。他眼前的那双眼睛是那么坚定，那么确定。对洛基来说，与其改变他的想法，托尼不如说服他海洋是紫色的。但他也没表示接受，他只是没有回答。

洛基粗暴地用舌头舔过他的耳朵，轻声说：“你是我的。我是你的。你已经迷失了这么久，为什么还要否认这一点呢？”

**迷失。**对于简和他自己来说，只能由一个来自另一个宇宙的，神一样的存在**找到他们**，才能获得爱。他们中的任何一个再找到一个这样的人的可能性有多大？

“托尔战斗的时候是什么样子的？”

“超他妈的强悍。当然，没有什么风格可言。但是他可以挥动那把锤子。”

几个小时后，托尼摇摇晃晃地走进他的房间，莫莉小姐在他耳边喋喋不休。

她最后说，“那么我可以请你签字批准吗，斯塔克先生？”

托尼面无表情地看着她。“你知道吗，把你刚才说的话都写下来，因为我根本没在听。把它放在一封标题为“你不在乎的事情”的电子邮件里。然后删了它，别再烦我了。”

“我明天早上再跟你谈，斯塔克先生，”她说，转身离开了顶层公寓。

“是**托尼**！”托尼朝她后退的方向喊道。

托尼揉了揉脸，花了好长时间才镇定下来。他住在哪家酒店？是哪家又有什么关系？他在莫莉离开后锁上了门，等了一会儿。然后他猛地转过身来，目不转睛地盯着房间。没有洛基。他检查了所有的房间。什么也没有。**妈的**。

他一屁股坐在沙发上，伸手拿起一瓶酒。他打开直接开始痛饮，并不特别在意那是什么。他的手指拉开绕在脖子上的黑色领带，解开一直到肚子上的衬衣扣子。

现在越来越难赶走 洛基了 。信不信由你，就连托尼用口交来分散这位病娇神的注意力的惊人能力也开始失败了。这个灵契玩意儿对他来说已经成了一种狂热。他总是向托尼打听这件事。在他们做爱的时候，他会低声说如果他们灵魂结合会有多好。当托尼跪在他的膝盖之间吮吸的时候，他总是滔滔不绝地说个不停。

早些时候，托尼曾试图简单地要求洛基停止这种行为。除了惩罚，它从来没有带来任何东西。托尼能给出的唯一没有导致痛苦或承诺的就是沉默。洛基不满足于这种沉默，但另一种选择——托尼的断然拒绝——曾经导致了一个痛苦的夜晚，几乎让他去了医院。

托尼的身体因为记忆而颤抖着。他的头向后倾斜，他发现他的手在他腹部的肌肉那上下滑动。洛基已经有两个晚上没有出现了。随着时钟滴答滴答地走着，托尼接受了这样一个事实：这可能将会成为第三个晚上。

他的手指在一边乳头上用力，发出低吟。托尼睁开了眼睛。仍然没有洛基的影子。

这不公平。托尼从来没有主动约过，**他才是**被约的人。他的手解开了皮带扣，滑到了布料下面。

他紧咬着嘴唇。洛基上一次来的时候，他已经… … 托尼一边喘着粗气，一边想着大腿内侧的鞭痕。那种刺痛是如此强烈。他们也有过争吵，当然，是关于布鲁斯和巴顿以及电影。在真正的游戏开始之前，托尼已经竭尽所能地玩了很长时间，最终还是屈服了，并露出了微笑。

那天晚上洛基对他要求很高。托尼也尽了最大的努力去服从。指令越严格，托尼就越想取悦他，当他完成指令后，洛基就变得如此......热爱赞美。

** 好孩子。漂亮男孩。甜蜜男孩 …… **

托尼听到玻璃碎裂的声音，杯子从他的手指上滑落，在地上摔得粉碎，但他没有理会，他的屁股在空气中起伏，大拇指摩擦着龟头，套弄着肉棒。这很好，但是他需要更多。

他强迫自己睁开眼睛，站在那里，跌跌撞撞地走向浴室，淋浴… … 也许吧。

但是托尼的眼睛却转向了浴缸。他突然有了一种歇斯底里的冲动，于是在浴缸里倒满了冷水。装满水后，他迅速脱掉衣服，沉入水中。

冰冷刺骨冲击着他的身体，因为托尼强迫自己深入水中，仅仅把头露出水面。他的勃起并没有因为突然的冰冻而受到影响，尽管托尼知道若是在一年以前，甚至在五个月前，他肯定会软掉。但是现在，寒冷意味着性。

** 寒冷意味着性。疼痛意味着性。淋浴意味着性。项圈、鞭子和镣铐意味着性。 **

** 一切都意味着性，性意味着洛基。 **

他慢慢地套弄着，抚摸着；想象着洛基冰冷的身体围绕着他，抱着他，迫使他做托尼一直想做但不敢做的那些不言而喻的肮脏事情。他只有在安全和受控制的情况下才会做的事情。托尼的肉棒在他手里明显地颤动着。

** 去他妈的他没出现，去他妈的他让我低贱到这个地步。 **

托尼手的热度会温暖了他的肉棒，但是当他离开那个温暖的地方时，水感觉更冷了。更深层次。他在寒冷中颤抖，身体越来越紧张，呼吸困难急促。

“他妈的太棒了！太棒了，洛基！”他气喘吁吁地说，他的屁股猛烈地翘起来，操入他自己的拳头。

他怎么会看到洛基？这个人……这个神是怎么活在他的脑海里的？**我的神！**托尼看到高大的人影伏在他身上。控制着他。让托尼感到软弱和无助，但是与此同时还有被爱和被珍视。这让托尼感觉自己像是某天洛基刚刚拯救的小动物。这让托尼很生气。这让他因为欲望而脆弱。这让他觉得自己被需要。这让他更生气了。

托尼呜呜地喘着气，颤抖地迅速地把一根手指塞进屁股里，抽进抽出。

洛基。高大的。控制欲强的。强大的。这就是眼前的景象。接下来托尼感觉到的那根总是硬挺的阴茎在他的嘴边戳来戳去，滑进滑出，尽情地使用他，而托尼则哽咽着，嘴角溢出口水。味道。气味。这就是托尼对洛基的所有记忆。

洛基的双腿环绕着他，托尼像个好孩子一样跪在它们之间。双腿修长，苍白有力。强大。漂亮。

“操，”托尼呜咽着说。在他的脑海里，他的脸翘了起来，跟着那两条腿向上。

洛基的腹部和胸部平坦而肌肉发达，但不像他的兄弟那样厚实。细长而灵活的骨架。托尼有一次用舌头沿着阴茎舔到上身，穿过小腹，浸入肚脐，越过胸肌，一点一点亲吻着脖子，然后滑进洛基的嘴里。

洛基的手伸了出来，开玩笑地捏了捏托尼的屁股，暗示着神和托尼一样享受这种感觉。

** 等我逮到他的时候，我必须再做一次。 **

洛基的身材高挑苗条。托尼也很苗条，但是矮小许多。当洛基抱着他，在床上他们睡觉的时候抱着他，或者当他操弄托尼的时候靠近他的身体，他们几乎严丝合缝地拼合在一起。托尼的身材几乎和洛基的身材完全吻合。当他们面对面的时候，他们的阴茎会摩擦在一起。当托尼的脸被按进他的神的脖子里时，洛基的双腿可以包住他。

托尼一直紧闭着眼睛，沉浸在回忆中。两根手指使劲地插进去。托尼的另一只手松开了他的肉棒，让冷水冷却了温热的柱体，同时玩弄着他的囊袋。他跪坐着，在水里蠕动。他自己的声音在浴室坚硬的墙壁上反弹，他的脑袋里充满了自己的呜咽声。

他认出了那个声音——那是洛基在他体内创造出来的小男孩的声音。在神出现在他生命中之前，他从未发出过这种声音。

洛基的双手有着修长纤细的手指，可以令他欢心雀跃，又或者留下几天都无法愈合的瘀伤。曾经缠绕在托尼脖子上的双手阻碍了他的呼吸道，直到托尼进入昏迷状态。托尼想起自己身上的瘀伤，他的肉棒猛地抽动。他身上的每一处伤痕都有一个故事，他记得所有的故事。

“洛基，洛基！”

洛基的脖子。洛基的肩膀。苗条，窄小，高贵，优雅。他的脸苍白，棱角分明，黑色的头发模糊了轮廓。他的面容充满爱意和温柔，或者严厉和残忍。但是那双绿色的、锐利的眼睛总是盯着托尼，凝视着托尼，跟着他打转，把他当成宇宙的中心。他的嘴唇，粉红色的舌头伸出来，轻轻刷过它们。或者碾过托尼的肉棒。

“该死！” 托尼哀号着。他用三个手指按压，灼热的伸展使他感到完整。他使劲地把手指插进去，尽量表现得像他的神一样无情。

他的声音。是的。洛基，有着银舌头的洛基用这种声音和说话的方式，用低语的诗歌，用描绘着性与欲望的故事把托尼逼疯。在洛基的小故事里，托尼总是主角。可爱的男孩和邪恶的黑豹。这个可爱的男孩被俘虏了，并且被迫学习一个人能够感受到多少痛苦却仍然能够高潮。

“洛基！”托尼哭喊。

他的身体痉挛着，像冲击波滚过他身体，再从他的肉棒里出来一样。他猛地射出来，眼前一片白光。他听到水的晃动声，溅落在地板上的声音。他的身体剧烈地颤抖着，疼痛而疲惫，最后他还是静静地倒在冰冷的水中。托尼眨了眨眼睛，试图把他的世界拉回来。

托尼挣扎着爬了出来，他的腿摇摇晃晃的，这是他有生以来最棒的高潮之一。

“你看，”他挑衅地咕哝着，“我根本不需要他。”

TBC


	24. 第二十四章：赌城

  
“在骰子上吹口气。”  
  
“呃，不要。”  
  
“来吧，布鲁斯! ”  
  
“不要。”  
  
托尼翻了个白眼，然后扔出去。小红色骰子沿着桌子反弹。当它们着陆的时候，他鼓掌并做了一个胜利的手势，与此同时荷官喊道：“七点。您赢了。”  
  
“瞧瞧我这手气！” 托尼说。他周围的女人都笑了。一个长腿的白金发女郎伸出一只手摸了摸他的胳膊。布鲁斯翻了个白眼。托尼又把骰子拾起来扔给布鲁斯。“来一把，伙计。”  
  
布鲁斯看起来像是被人扔了手榴弹，“不，我真的不这么认为。”  
  
托尼往球场上扔了一些筹码。“来嘛，扔出去。”  
  
“你刚刚投了多少钱？”  
  
托尼不感兴趣地扫了一眼。“呃，四千，五千？就掷骰子吧。”  
  
“我不要掷骰子。”  
  
“这很好玩的。”托尼看得出他是无法把他的朋友拖入这种特殊的罪恶之中的。他叹了口气，敲了敲布鲁斯的手。骰子跳起来滚到桌子上。  
  
“十一点，您又赢了。”  
  
托尼拍了拍布鲁斯的后背。“看到了吗？你刚刚给我们的筹码加了一倍。来吧，我们再来一轮。”  
  
“不，不要，”布鲁斯坚定地说。一个看起来亲切且谦虚的人，他掷出了成功的骰子。女人们正朝着他的方向摆动着她们的臀部。托尼微笑着喝完了一杯苏格兰威士忌。  
  
他指着布鲁斯，对人群喊道：“他是个明智的人。他帮我远离恶作剧。”女人们又笑了起来。她们对什么都会笑，她们就是那种人。“来吧，我们去找点喝的。”  
  
布鲁斯走在托尼的阴影下，他的肩膀驼着，直到走向高级酒吧；只招待豪赌客、亿万富翁和模特。托尼心烦意乱地看了看他挤成一团的朋友（你一个人不可能挤成一团），叹了口气。“我带你来拉斯维加斯，你看起来还是那么可怜。你怎么能在拉斯维加斯痛苦呢？”  
  
“我们已经试过了。我们去看过电影。我们去过酒吧。没用的，托尼。我最好远离人群。”  
  
“这怎么可能？人就是一切。”  
  
布鲁斯轻轻地笑了起来，“哦，天哪，这就说得通了。”  
  
托尼张开嘴，想快速地反驳一下，但反过来一想又放弃了。因为这是真的。他活在别人的眼中。在他的一生中，从来没有一个时刻会让他觉得孤独一人更好。好吧，当他消失在他的科学世界，抛弃所有的陪伴时他觉得孤独还不错，但那是不同的。  
  
不过，难道是这样的吗？在公开场合，他是人们关注的焦点。那些没有头脑的女人喜欢在 赌桌旁，似乎跟随着他到任何地方。这只是工作的一部分。然后是那些聪明的女人，记者和律师，她们想进入他的思想，而不仅仅是他的床。那很有趣。还有一些男人崇拜他，憎恨他。这两种性别中很少有人真正成为他的**朋友**，但托尼还是需要他们在那里。  
  
在实验室里，他假装过着孤独的生活。但是贾维斯是他虚构出来的，他就像他生命中的任何一个**真正的**朋友一样，愿意责备他——尽管托尼反对这个词。  
  
贾维斯比那些通常生活在他周围圈子里的没有头脑的飞蛾们更加真实。还有别忘了手臂机器人，由于他无法解释的原因，他制造了半自动机器人。笨笨。  
  
托尼需要被喜欢和爱，需要成为每个人世界的中心。即使他们讨厌他，那也是关注的一种。  
  
那双绿色的眼睛聚焦在他身上，而他悬挂在天花板上。那双绿色的眼睛注视着他的方式，令他的身体都因痛苦和欲望而发抖。那双绿色的眼睛凝视着他，看着他嘴里发出的每一声喘息和哀号，仿佛是世界上最令人心旷神怡的声音。那双绿色的眼睛，看着他的头上下摆动，在那根惊人的——  
  
“托尼。”  
  
他猛地惊醒。抬起头环顾四周。“啊，谢谢——给我酒。”  
  
“什么类型的？”女服务员礼貌地问。  
  
“有酒精的。”  
  
“马上就来，斯塔克先生。”  
  
“你点了什么东西吗？”当女服务员离开时，托尼问布鲁斯。  
  
“水。”  
  
“哦，拜托，”托尼疲倦地说。他不安地挪了一下身子。他真的不应该在白天的时候想到洛基。尤其是在有人陪伴的情况下。仅仅是想到他，他的身体就会像条狗一样跳起来乞讨。  
  
“你在想什么？”  
  
“也许我们需要给你找个女人。我有一家特别棒的中介的电话号码——那里有个叫蒂娜的女孩——”  
  
“算了吧，”布鲁斯坚定地说。  
  
“那个中介也派送男人。”  
  
“你有停下来的时候吗？”  
  
“蒂娜正在攻读分子生物学博士学位。非常聪明，非常性感。你会喜欢她的。”  
  
“我真不敢相信我们在谈这个，”布鲁斯绝望地说，双手抱着头。“你真是不可理喻，安东尼 · 斯塔克。”  
  
托尼开心地笑了，“你喜欢这个。”  
  
“我**忍受**这个，仅此而已。”布鲁斯抬起头，心不在焉地搓着双手，视线扫过酒吧。他是一个观察者，专注于人们的来来往往，试图弄清楚他们是如何行动的，和直接跳进对方个人空间的托尼不同。“蒂娜？”  
  
“蒂娜 · 戴蒙德。不是她的真名。她不会告诉我真名的。超棒的姑娘。我给你电话号码。”  
  
“不用，”布鲁斯再次坚定地说。  
  
“扫兴。”  
  
为什么他那么努力地为他的朋友找一个妓女呢？  
  
**因为他是我的朋友，他应该享受我信用卡上的高级生活。至少我能为一个忍受我的人做点什么。  
  
当然，托尼，不管你怎么说。这不是因为你想隐瞒你不再对女人感兴趣的事实。  
**  
托尼对此很担心，但谢天谢地布鲁斯提供了一个绝佳的机会。他问：“你的女朋友不是......对不起，是叫玛莎，对吧？哦，是的，洛克利。难道洛克利对这一切不会有点恼火吗？”  
  
“我告诉她你跟我一起。这似乎有所帮助。”  
  
“太好了，那我今晚就是典狱长了？”  
  
“如果你喜欢的话，我可以叫你长官。”  
  
**这是调情吗？操，我觉得是。**  
  
幸运的是，女服务员端来了饮料。沉默了一会儿，托尼吞了一大口威士忌，布鲁斯喝了几口水。水。在拉斯维加斯。这家伙真会开派对。  
  
“你应该和史蒂夫一起试试这个。”  
  
道德条款卫士和托尼 · 斯塔克一起出城？**是啊，我宁愿玩核弹头……  
  
我应该玩核弹头，那太酷了。  
  
洛基会杀了你的。  
  
那又怎样？  
  
洛基不会喜欢的。**  
  
托尼对因为洛基可能会对他大发雷霆，就直接扼杀了他想玩核弹的欲望而感到恼火。他无法相信，洛基用鞭子和润滑剂控制住了托尼想要做出鲁莽、致命之事的欲望，且远比布鲁斯和佩珀用爱、友谊和耐心所做的更有效。  
  
“史蒂夫绝不会试这个的。”  
  
“你的意思是我就会了？”布鲁斯用一种让他自己听起来很吃惊的语气说道。他可能真的是很吃惊。  
  
托尼温柔地笑了笑。“好吧，你是我的朋友。你容忍我的程度足以迁就我。”  
  
布鲁斯似乎有点羞愧。“说真的，托尼。我玩得很开心。谢谢你。不是每个人都愿意和我呆在同一个房间里。但是你……你站出来反抗那个想要把你撕成碎片的家伙。你说服了他……放我回来。你......这对我很重要。”  
  
托尼弯下身子，从布鲁斯手里接过水杯。“他们在里面放了什么？”他闻了闻说。“一定是伏特加。”  
  
布鲁斯轻轻地笑了。  
  
托尼和布鲁斯凌晨两点左右就上床睡觉了。凯撒宫廷顶层公寓一直是托尼在拉斯维加斯的最爱。好吧，这是一家相当古老的酒店，就它所能提供的服务而言，他在百乐宫可以享受更好的设施。但是这里有两间卧室，一间宽敞的客厅，带有酒吧和景观。景色令人难以置信。  
  
而且……而且这是他父亲最喜欢的酒店。  
  
托尼向布鲁斯道了晚安，然后走进自己的房间。他扫了一眼床，走进浴室，关上门，在水槽里洗脸。  
  
“我开始厌倦发现你和他在一起。”  
  
托尼吓了一跳，在洛基还没说完话的时候，他就转过身来。“我开始厌倦每次你一出现我就心脏病发作，你这个该死的魔术玩偶盒！”  
  
洛基看起来并不感兴趣。托尼心里得意地笑了。他非常希望这会发生。他不确定这次小旅行的一半原因是否就是为了这个。这一次，他终于有机会赢得这场争论。就是这一天。  
  
“我不能容忍，托尼。搜索史塔克大厦却被你的机械仆人告知你在这个……**地方**。”  
  
“托尼 · 斯塔克，我有一台喷气式飞机，我想去哪儿就去哪儿。”  
  
“不再是了。你唯一的责任就是等待我再次需要你身体的时候。”  
  
“我以为至少在表面上，我该表现正常不是吗？托尼和他的朋友去了拉斯维加斯。这就是托尼会做的事。”  
  
“如果**托尼**不小心的话，他会挨打的。”  
  
托尼警告地举起两只手，“布鲁斯在另一个房间里。”  
  
“如果他愿意，他可以加入进来。”  
  
**操，别想了，别想了，别想了。  
  
该死。我想过了。**  
  
也许托尼脸上出乎意料地表现出他对这个主意没那么厌恶的神情，因为接下来他知道的就是，洛基粗暴地反手打了他。托尼绊了一下，跌倒在地。他很快站了起来，离开慢慢跟着他的神。  
  
“哦，托尼。我要把你伤得很重，你会求我让你昏过去的，”洛基轻声说，温柔，充满爱意，但眼中闪烁着火光。他看见一把刀从洛基的手指间闪过。  
  
在今天之前，托尼从来不相信——洛基曾经指责**他**是煽动者，是操纵者。托尼对此不屑一顾，这就像那些家暴犯罪者的辩词一样荒谬。但托尼组织这次旅行的部分目的就是为了让洛基生气。托尼想让他生气。这个计划的下一步就和操控没有两样。  
  
托尼一边跪下，一边脱下外套。“洛基，”他哼着小调，把衬衫也脱了下来。  
  
“求你了。我确实想告诉你我要去哪儿。我发誓，我有这么想过。我想念你，我**需要**你，但你从来不在我身边。”  
  
托尼慢慢地爬着，以一种一定会让洛基兴奋起来的方式。他把手放在神的大腿上，他的头正好贴在合适的位置。“毕竟，你从来没有给过我任何联系你的机会，”托尼说，假装悲伤。  
  
在洛基似乎犹豫不决的时候，他暗自得意地笑了。他的眼睛扫了一眼洛基的手，发现那把刀已经不见了。洛基抽身离开了一会儿，神情紧张而又若有所思。  
  
他转过身来，“这就是你想要的？你希望我给予你什么？”  
  
“我什么都不要，洛基。当你来找我的时候，我就是你的了，但除此之外，我必须保持正常。如果你想让我去某个地方，如果我想让你知道我不会去斯塔克大厦，我该怎么做？”  
  
洛基看向别处，努力思考着。他显然有点不知所措。托尼抑制住了嘲笑他的冲动。很明显，这个男人不喜欢没有主导权。当托尼想起他实际上是和布鲁斯在一起的时候，他突然有点被吓到了。  
  
他站起来向门口走去。他试着打开门，看看布鲁斯在卧室里是否还关着，但门就是动不了。  
  
“被魔法封闭了，没有任何东西可以从此进出，连声音都不可。”  
  
“太酷了，”托尼说，“你把它用在航空母舰上了吗? ”  
  
“在航空母舰上，我希望我们会被抓住。”  
  
“哦，是的。”托尼转过身来。  
  
洛基看起来还是有点迷茫。托尼有点同情他。“你想让我把衣服都脱了吗？”  
  
洛基抬起目光，点了点头。托尼慢慢地脱掉了剩下的衣服，因为他知道洛基喜欢这样。他想找到一种与洛基沟通的方式。他想要一些东西来证明洛基不是在他想找炮友的时候才突然出现。托尼来到这个世界上不是为了约炮的。  
  
**我想在我想要他的时候，能够联系到他。我想让他回应我的欲望，就他妈的一次。**  
  
“我以为你保证过要再一次用冰冷的躯体肏我。”  
  
洛基的脸上露出了一丝微笑，显然他的身体是诚实的，即使他嘴上逞强，“我不记得向你保证过这种事。”  
  
托尼看着那个巨大的大理石淋浴间，就像家里的那个一样，“以约顿人的形态在淋浴间干我。”  
  
“求我。”  
  
“求你了，”托尼像猫一样用喉音说，“你知道你想这么做的。”  
  
托尼打开热水，强迫自己站在水下，水不像上次那么烫，但是站得足够久也能保护他不受寒冷侵害。  
  
洛基靠在门上，看着托尼：“自渎给我看。”  
  
托尼懒洋洋地拉扯他的老二。环着它上下套弄，同时凝视着洛基的眼睛。  
  
**当你在光线正好的时候看他，他是如此的美丽。**  
  
“等到你又硬又热的时候，托尼。然后我们再玩。”  
  
“早就想到了。”托尼咬紧牙关嘶嘶地说。  
  
“水很大声，托尼，所以我需要听到那些低吟声和喊叫声。喊出来吧，男孩。”  
  
托尼犹豫了一会儿。“你确定布鲁斯不会听到吗？”  
  
洛基没有回答。那个男人一直盯着托尼，突然一阵光掠过，他一丝不挂，光彩夺目。托尼忍住一声叹息。他凝视着洛基，视线顺着他的身体淌下来，盯着他的阴茎。神开始兴奋了，但还不够。  
  
托尼调整了淋浴喷头，这样他就能在被热水覆盖的情况下，去触摸洛基的老二。他温柔地抓住它，抚摸着，用手指磨蹭着龟头。  
  
“继续摸你自己，男孩，”洛基警告地说。  
  
托尼生气地嘟囔了几句，又开始自慰，左手放在自己身上，右手更熟练地抚摸着洛基。“这只是前戏。我不要这个；我要你进入我。”  
  
“没错。你有没有想过，我命令你违背自己的意愿抚摸自己——命令你尽管渴望痛苦也要感到快乐，这种讽刺，只是我用另一种方式来支配你？”  
  
托尼的肉棒在手里抽搐了一下，臀部抽送着，嘴唇张开着。“我没想到，”托尼呜咽着说，“我现在想到了。”  
  
“停下来。”  
  
“你他妈的一定是在开玩笑。”托尼瞪大了眼睛。  
  
“如果你玩得很开心，那我还有什么乐趣呢？”  
  
托尼可能会咒骂他，但还是放手了。水下的炎热使他感到疲倦和头晕。但是当洛基告诉他要提高温度时，他照做了。  
  
“转身。”  
  
托尼感到手铐把他的双手铐在他的背后，眼罩遮住了他的视线。眼罩很好，非常好。眼罩意味着冰。“为什么要蒙上眼睛？我已经见过你这样了——”  
  
“安静。”  
  
“那你也许应该把我的嘴堵上，”托尼建议道。  
  
“别这么放荡，男孩。”  
  
托尼的老二又一次不由自主地抽动起来。只有洛基在场的时候，他才会发现原来他的身体也有自己单独的思想。洛基走进他身后的浴室，仅仅是听到浴室门关上的声音，托尼就欣喜若狂地笑了。  
  
封闭在痛苦和快乐的私人世界里。被困在一个除了洛基什么都没有的小世界里。“洛基，”托尼不假思索地喘息。  
  
**从什么时候开始淋浴也变成性癖的一种了？  
  
自从他出现以后……**  
  
“抚摸我。”  
  
“你把我的手绑在一起了，天才，”托尼厉声说道。当洛基的手重重地拍打他的屁股时，他尖叫起来。  
  
“我想你会发现这并不是不可能的。少说话。托尼 · 斯塔克可能会嘲笑我，但是当我和我的男孩在一起时，我希望他能安静、热情、淫荡地服从。”  
  
托尼嘟囔着，在背后伸出了手。他的第一个惊喜是，经过一定的努力，他可以像这样套弄洛基。他的第二个惊喜是发现对方的老二是冰冷的。  
  
托尼一边给洛基手淫一边呜咽着。“我希望能用我的嘴，”他恳求道。他的手快被冻住了，他停了一两次，弯曲僵硬的手指。“妈的，你好冷！”  
  
“你今天乖不乖？”  
  
**让我想想……喝酒，赌博，还有女人。洛基不会赞成他的男孩做这些事的。还有可能——尽管没有承认——和布鲁斯调情。**  
  
“以谁的标准？”  
  
“这就是问题的答案，不是吗，男孩？”  
  
“如果我像个好孩子一样给你口交，我保证下次你再回来的时候，我会不跟你吵架就做那些我不想做的事情。”  
  
洛基似乎考虑到了这一点，“我现在就可以让你听我处置。”  
  
“但是我不会和你争吵。就一次，你不喜欢一个听话的婊子吗？”  
  
这一巴掌狠狠地打在他的大腿上，托尼咬了咬嘴唇，但还是继续他的服务。  
  
“不要用那个词。”  
  
“你双标！”  
  
“为了让你兴奋。婊子，荡妇，玩具——这些都是让你的兴奋的话。但是不要相信我认为你真的是个贱货或者妓女。如果说你是什么，你是**男孩**。我的男孩，也是唯一的一个。你……不可否认的放荡行为不是廉价的，而是你对我忠诚的表现。”  
  
托尼用力地抚摸着身后冰冷的阴茎，肚子里的温暖开始生长，像太阳的光线一样散开，充满了他的身体。他兴高采烈地微笑着。“现在你**得**让我给你口交了。”  
  
“你承诺在之后我选择的日子里完全服从于我吗？”  
  
“是的，我发誓。”  
  
“服从的承诺，”洛基重复道，尽管这次托尼仿佛可以**听到**它们被字体加粗。就好像洛基在表达一个观点，使之正式化。  
  
托尼突然想知道他让自己卷入了什么事情。可能会有很多痛苦，很多令他痛哭流涕的惩罚。托尼的笑容更加灿烂了。很高兴知道他仍然有能力让自己陷入致命的麻烦，不管有没有核弹头。  
  
**玩一把上了膛的枪比这更安全。  
  
当然，但是玩俄罗斯轮盘的时候我可不会高潮。**  
  
“很好，跪下。”  
  
那很有趣。首先安全地跪下来，保证自己不滑倒，然后在黑暗的眼罩中找到那根老二。洛基咯咯地笑了起来，托尼知道看着托尼试图在黑暗中找到他，让他得到一种阴暗的快乐。  
  
“你为什么不让我看你？”  
  
“嘘，男孩。”  
  
“你蓝色的时候真漂亮，”托尼低声说。  
  
“给我口。”  
  
托尼让龟头湿漉漉地从他嘴里进出。在滚烫的浪花下，冰冷的阴茎感觉棒极了。有时，托尼不得不停下来，脱掉衣服，把脸向后仰入热水中。  
  
这很棒，但也如此冷，他的舌头麻木，连下巴都僵硬了。这迫使他放慢了口交的速度，而托尼不得不间断性地停下来，这对他们两个来说都很兴奋。  
  
洛基没有强迫托尼。托尼意识到洛基在这种姿态下，会犹豫，会害怕过于暴力的行为会伤害到他。托尼知道他必须改变这种状况。他想被一个冰巨人强迫，他想被狠狠地操弄。然后他就可以把它从遗愿清单上划掉。  
  
托尼用力吮吸着，舌头在马眼上长长地舔弄。他听到洛基呻吟了一声。托尼可能会把它和吸吮一根冰棍做比较，但洛基的味道是如此强烈。 是的，就像冰冻棒棒糖一样。  
  
**洛基棒棒糖。**  
  
托尼感觉到胸口涌起一阵笑声，忍不住咯咯地笑了起来。他感觉到洛基冰冷的手指穿过他湿热的头发，把他的脸往后拉。  
  
“有什么好笑的？”  
  
**妈的。就实话实说吧。**“我真不敢相信和你在一起有多幸福。”托尼几乎为自己的坦白感到羞愧，因为玩游戏是一回事。承认又是另一回事。  
  
洛基轻轻地笑了，把托尼的头推回到忙碌的工作中去。托尼吞进了更多，在冰冷的气温中颤抖着。他模模糊糊地在想他是不是会因为冰冷而头疼。  
  
“你准备好了吗，男孩？我想操你。”  
  
托尼同意了；含着阴茎直到洛基温柔地笑了起来，把他拉开。托尼放开了，带着一丝遗憾。他舔了最后一口，接着放任它消失在眼罩的茫茫黑色中。  
  
托尼媚声道，“把眼罩拿下来。我才不管你长什么样。”  
  
“安静。背靠墙，抬起膝盖。这次我要看着你。”  
  
托尼服从了，感觉到冰冷的双手抓住他的腿，把双腿拉得更开。他很快就做好了准备，当洛基最终进去的时候，托尼惊得差点跳起来，他的腿往下压，试图爬开远离寒冷。不是因为他不想要——他太想要了。但是冰冷让他的每一根神经都尖叫起来，他的身体不由自主地试图逃脱这种苛刻的对待。  
  
不像第一次，他的身体知道接下来会发生什么。尽管托尼试图放松，他的肌肉还是绷得紧紧的。洛基的力量超过了托尼和他的身体所能达到的极限，他的紧绷一点也没有让他慢下来。这是一个痛苦的过程，托尼发出一声窒息的呜咽。  
  
意识到这并不是他的另一半所希望听到的那种欲望的声音，他很快喘着气说：“请不要停下来！”  
  
洛基需要知道，不管有多痛苦，这都值得。  
  
一条冰冷的舌头滑过他的嘴唇。“不要惊慌，男孩。我不打算停下来。你自找的怪物，现在你必须为它受苦。”  
  
“是的，”托尼高兴地嘶嘶说。  
  
停顿了一下。洛基显然是在移动淋浴喷头，因为几秒钟后，一股无情的水流猛烈地冲击着他的胸部和脸，比以前更热了。男孩因为被水笼罩而喘息，发出窒息的声音。  
  
这种轻微的溺水感把他扔进了一个充满了恐慌和兴奋的全新世界。洛基的手指滑过他的胸部和腹部。热水滚烫，冰冷的手指在他的胸膛上描绘，冻得他发抖。他猜这是眼罩的一半意义。  
  
当一个感官关闭后，触觉、味觉和嗅觉都集中到令人难以置信的程度。  
  
“性癖和疯狂到底有什么区别？”托尼倒抽了一口冷气。他坐在洛基的阴茎上，上下晃动着。“感觉真好！”  
  
洛基冰凉的舌头滑进了托尼滚烫的嘴里。他低吟着靠近，渴望得到更多。他的嘴瞬间麻木了。洛基凶狠地顶弄他，在他的身体里进进出出。一只冰冷的手迅速地套弄着他的老二。  
  
“住手，”托尼呜咽着，试图把那只手推开。“太快了！”当他的高潮向他冲来时，他扭动着，咒骂着。他的手在手铐中扭动着，试图挣脱束缚。他气喘吁吁地努力着，强迫自己的思绪不要在快感上流连，而是放在手腕上的疼痛和快要摧毁他神经的寒冷上。但这只是让他变得更硬。“住手，洛基！太快了！”他愤怒地要求道。  
  
“你的体温正在下降，”洛基解释说，他的声音紧张而沙哑，“体温过低。”  
  
这是有道理的，他们正面对面。洛基的阴茎在他的身体里，托尼的腿缠绕在他的臀部上以支撑自己，从而给了洛基最好的角度。托尼的腿由于寒冷而疼痛。  
  
而洛基的上半身都压在托尼的腹部。基本上，更多的洛基意味着更多的寒冷。更多的寒冷意味着……好吧，更多的寒冷意味着更绝望和饥渴的托尼。但这也意味着，不用说得太详细，死亡的可能性更大。  
  
托尼感觉到手指在抚摸他的嘴。洛基悲伤地叹了口气，“你的嘴唇变蓝了。”  
  
“我不在乎！”  
  
“嘘。射给我。”  
  
“不！”托尼怒喊道，他害怕被人听到的担心早就被他远远丢到脑后。相比之下，洛基会迫使这一切这么快结束更令他不安。“再用力一点！肏我！神啊，求你了！”  
  
“放松，男孩。射出来吧。射给我，我可爱的男孩。”  
  
托尼尽可能拖延时间，但那个该死的家伙，他的话让他感觉太好了。如此美妙。被需要的感觉，被宠爱的感觉，令他飘飘欲仙。  
  
“该死，”他愤怒地抽泣着。洛基快速地套弄着他，而托尼愤怒地呻吟着，扭动着，他感觉到自己的睾丸开始收缩“该死的，洛基！”他喊道。  
  
托尼屈服了，不顾一切地钻入冰的怀抱。洛基如风骤雨般激烈地操弄着他，而当他射出来的时候，冰冷直达托尼的核心，这足以把这个花花公子推到悬崖边上。当他在洛基的手里高潮时，他听到神在他的耳边低吟甜言蜜语。  
  
洛基关掉淋浴，一边的托尼靠近他，亲吻他能亲的任何皮肤。  
  
“太快了，”托尼呻吟着，嘴唇下的皮肤突然变暖了。“你他妈的骗了我！”托尼又生气又沮丧。他觉得自己就像一个刚刚才拿到最心爱的圣诞节礼物，接着不到一个小时就被夺走的小男孩。  
  
洛基则看起来过于紧绷。“你不应该这么渴望这个怪物。这不是奖励。”  
  
“和你在一起的任何时候都是一种奖励，”托尼平静地说，“那什么是怪物呢？”  
  
“阿斯加德人的噩梦中经常出现的冰之怪物。你不应该渴望它的触摸。”  
  
托尼摇了摇头。“而我还以为自己才是一团糟的那个呢。为什么我不能像想要这个一样想要那具冰冷的躯体呢？”他吻了吻温暖的肌肤。“如果我能找到一种方法来保持我的体温，你会延长和我做爱的时间吗？”  
  
“这样的努力对你的天才来说合适吗？”  
  
“拯救世界还是更多的性爱？去问问太阳能和伟哥，谁在这方面占了上风。”  
  
“伟哥？”  
  
托尼正要回答，但很快他闭上了嘴。“转念一想，我才不要告诉你。我觉得这只可能会给你带来一些不必要的启发。”  
  
托尼跌跌撞撞地离开浴室，倒在床上时瞥了一眼钟。太好了。还能睡几个小时，然后再起床。布鲁斯的日程安排得早得离谱，这给托尼花花公子生活方式带来了毁灭性的打击。他迷迷糊糊地，突然意识到洛基从来没有给过他一个答案。  
  
好吧，所以他没有赢得那场争论。  
  
**那就算平手吧。**  
  
  
TBC


End file.
